The one who wanted to help
by Burucha
Summary: Toisesta maailmasta tuleva tyttö Regina päättää muuttaa tulevaisuuden. Mitä jos Sephiroth ei koskaan sekoaisi? Tai jos Zack ei koskaan kuolisi?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ensimmäinen tarina... Piti miettiä useaan kertaa, laitanko minnekään vai en, mutta tässäpä tämä nyt kuitenkin on :D Kritiikkiä olisi kiva saada, mutta ylimääräiset risut voidaan jättää pois, eikö vaan?

...ja on ihan selvää, etten omista yhtään pelin hahmoa, paikkaa tms. Eli Cloud, Zack ja kumppanit kuuluvat luojilleen, kun taas Regina ongelmineen kuuluu minulle. ;)

HOX! SISÄLTÄÄ MARY SUE - ELEMENTTEJÄ!

* * *

><p><strong>The one who wanted to help<strong>

**Prologi**

_Kaikista kamalinta on katsoa syrjässä toisen kärsimystä, varsinkin kun ei millään pysty auttamaan. _

Niin ajattelin, kun jo 15. kerran pääsin Final Fantasy VII- pelin läpi. Tuo peli kuului suosikkeihini.

Kaikki siinä oli juuri sellaista mistä minä pidin; dramatiikkaa, toimintaa, mahtavia taisteluita ja ennen kaikkea hahmot viehättivät minua. En kovinkaan usein itkenyt surullisille kohtauksille elokuvissa tai kirjoissa, mutta tämä peli sai minut joka kerta itkemään kaikista koskettavimmissa kohdissaan.

Muuten olin aivan tavallinen 16- vuotias tyttö, mutta käyttäydyin osittain poikien lailla. Pidin poikien vaatteista sekä pojille suunnatuista peleistä, kirjoista ja elokuvista. Lisäksi olin välillä aivan yhtä villi kuin pojat, koska olin kasvanut veljeni kanssa samassa kaveripiirissä. Tuolloin asuinseudullamme ei ollut asunut ikäisiäni tyttöjä, joten olin oppinut elämään kuten pojat. Toisaalta, vaikka parhaat kaverini olivatkin tyttöjä, poikien seura oli jotenkin rennompaa.

Minulla oli yksi sellainen piirre itsessäni, jota jokaisella ei ole. Se on loputon mielikuvitus. Joskus saatoin jopa olla unelmieni seassa puolituntia yhteen menoon, toisinaan tunninkin. Suurin unelmani olikin päästä joskus Final Fantasy VII:n maailmaan. Toki enhän minä niin naiivi ollut, ettenkö tietäisi että se ei ole mitenkään mahdollista. Silti pidin haaveilusta, enkä antaisi mielikuvitustani pois mistään hinnasta. Se sai tylsän elämäni muuttumaan seikkailuksi ja tunsin aina haaveillessani olevani oikeasti elossa.

Luonteeni oli päättäväinen, itsepäinen ja hieman tyhmänrohkea. Tosin en ollut ikinä tehnyt mitään elämää mullistavaa, sillä minulla oli järki päässä kaikessa, vaikka se ei siltä aina vaikuttanutkaan. Poikamaisuuteni vuoksi minua oli kiusattu jo ensimmäiseltä luokalta saakka. En ollut koskaan antanut sen lannistaa itseäni, pienempänäkin olin vain itkenyt kerran tai kahdesti kiusaamisen jälkeen ja se siitä sitten. En halunnut itkeä toisten edessä, sillä se sai minut näyttämään heikolta ja en todellakaan tahtonut sitä. Inhosin myös ihmisiä, jotka tekivät suuren eron tytön ja pojan välille. Minun mottoni olikin, että tyttö pystyy ihan samaan kuin poika.

En koskaan ehtinyt –saati sitten halunnut - paljastaa salaista unelmaani toiseen maailmaan menemisestä kavereilleni. He olisivat kaikki pitäneet minua joko lapsellisena tai ääliönä. Itseasiassa minusta tuntui täydelliseltä ääliöltä joka kerta kun heittäydyin uuteen mielikuvitusleikkiin. Silti en koskaan lopettanut sitä, en lopettanut ennen kuin sille ei ollut enää tarvetta. En ennen sitä yötä…

**Chapter I**

Suljin kannettavani ja painoin läpän kiinni. Vilkaisin pimeässä huoneessa vielä kännykän kelloon. Se näytti melkein kolmea yöllä ja kiitin onneani siitä, että oli perjantain ja lauantain välinen yö. En olisi muuten ehtinyt nukkua miltei silmäystäkään ennen kouluun menoa. Heitin yli puoleen selkään yltävät vaaleat hiukseni olan yli ja kömmin sänkyyn. Venyttelin hieman ja tein oloni mukavaksi lämpimän peiton alla. Olin jo niin väsynyt, että sain unen päästä kiinni melkein heti ja liu'uin unien maailmaan.

Uneni katkesi, kun kuulin läheltäni keskustelua. Myös epämukava nukkumapaikka häiritsi untani, ja vaikka yritin vaihtaa asentoa, pistelevä tunne selässä ei loppunut. Puheen sorina tuli yhä lähemmäksi ja avasin silmäni.

Jouduin hieromaan silmiäni useampaan kertaan ennen kuin uskoin näkemääni. Olin metsässä. Nousin hiljaa ylös ja katselin ympärilleni. Olin pensaiden keskellä ja läheisestä puusta tippuneet kävyt olivat pistelleet minua ikävästi selkään nukkuessani. Se olikin ainoa asia mitä pystyin selittämään. Muistin tarkalleen, että olin mennyt nukkumaan omaan sänkyyn. En todellakaan mihinkään metsään. Kun sitten aloin katsomaan tarkemmin itseäni, huomasin, etteivät sillä hetkellä päälläni olevat vaatteet kuuluneet minulle.

Minulla oli ylläni tummanruskea takki, jossa ei ollut hihoja, mutta se sijaan korkea kaulus. Takin aukinaisen vetoketjun välistä pilkisti normaali pitkänmallinen puuvillatoppi, joka oli kokonaan valkoinen. Kuin poikien farkkujen malliin tehdyt pehmeät, mustat reisitaskuhousut korostivat ruskeita maihinnousukenkiä, jotka olivat mukavat jalassa. Hiukseni oli sidottuna korkealle poninhännälle kuten yleensä, mutta tällä kertaa valkoisella nauhalla. Lisäksi minulla oli käsissäni sormettomat ruskeat nahkahanskat. En voinut myöskään jättää kaulassa roikkuvaa korua huomioimatta: se oli mustaan nauhaan pujotettu vaaleansininen korukivi, jonka sisällä oli enkelin siipeä esittävä hopeasta valettu kuvio.

Vaikka olisin halunnut ihmetellä tilannetta vielä hetken, niin en ehtinyt. Jo unessa kuulemani äänet olivat aivan niiden pensaiden lähellä, joissa minä piileksin. Uteliaisuuteni voitti järjen ja kurkkasi oksien rakosesta äänien suuntaan. Näin kolme sotilasta, jotka vaikuttivat etäisesti tutuilta. Olin nähnyt juuri tuollaisia asuja… FF VII:ssa? Yllättyneenä hypähdin vahingossa kuivan oksan päälle, joka rasahti äänekkäästi.

Jos minulla olisi ollut aikaa jäädä naureskelemaan asiaa, olisin todennut, että tämähän oli kuin jostakin klassisesta elokuvasta. Kun sotilaat älähtelivät jotain siihen suuntaan, kuin "mikä se oli?" niin minä otin jalat alleni. Tietysti älytön säntäilyni aiheutti lisää rytinää ja sain sotilaat perääni. He käskivät minua pysähtymään ja uhkailivat ties millä jos en pysähtyisi. En kuitenkaan antanut sen hidastaa itseäni. Tunsin kuitenkin heidän lähestyvän, aivan samalla tavalla kuin unissa joskus. Vaikka kuinka yritin juosta ja tunsin adrenaliinin virtaavan veressäni, en päässyt nopeampaa. Uhka takaa päin tuli yhä lähemmäksi ja lähemmäksi.

Pisteenä iin päälle kompastuin juurakkoon. Tunsin sotilaat aivan muutaman metrin päässä itsestäni ja käännyin heitä kohti. Aivan kuin nurkkaan ajettu eläin koetin perääntyä, kunnes selkäni osui puunrunkoon. Kun sotilaat sitten riuhtoivat minut mukaansa, koetin repiä ja potkia saamatta sanaakaan suustani. Pitkän pyristelyn tuloksena sain potkaistua minua pitelevään sotilaan mahaan. Hän hellitti otteensa minusta hetkeksi, jolloin pääsin pakenemaan. En kuitenkaan lähtenyt enää karkuun. Se ei ollut järkevä vaihtoehto, sillä he vain saisivat minut uudelleen kiinni.

Minulla oli vain pari sekuntia aikaa miettiä seuraava siirto. Sen sinetöi maassa makaava suunnilleen normaalin miekan kokoinen puunoksa, jonka nappasin nopeasti käsiini. Kaksin käsin oksaa puristaen hyökkäsin sotilaiden kimppuun, jotka eivät ehtineet kunnolla edes käsittää tilannetta, joka oli saanut yllättävän käänteen. Onnistuin antamaan jokaiselle sotilaista kunnollisen tällin ja lähdin välittömästi juoksemaan eteenpäin metsässä, oksa yhä kädessäni.

Loputtomalta tuntuneen juoksupätkän jälkeen uskalsin hidastaa hiukan, koska sotilaita ei näkynyt tai kuulunut. Saavuin puiden joukosta metsätielle, jota sitten lähdin seuraamaan tietämättä minne mennä. Kun minun ei enää tarvinnut panikoida sotilaiden vuoksi, aivoni alkoivat taas toimia normaalilla lailla. Olin vaikuttunut omista kyvyistäni. En ollut ennen miekkaillut saatikka käyttänyt oksia kyseiseen tarkoitukseen, joten en ollut uskonut pystyväni sotilaille mitään. Uskomisista viis, olin päihittänyt kolme sotilasta yhdellä puunoksalla kuin mikäkin miekkailija.

Hengästyneenä istuin pensaiden suojaan tien lähelle niin, ettei minua pystynyt kunnolla näkemään ainakaan tieltä päin. Kiitin onneani siitä, että olin poistunut tieltä, sillä vain muutamaa minuuttia sen jälkeen kolme sotilasta juoksi tietä pitkin. "Äkkiä nyt, hän oli menossa kohti päämajaa!" Yksi sotilaista karjahti. "Hän oli aivan taatusti vakooja! Kaikkea Wutailaiset keksivätkin välttääkseen tappion!" Toinen murahti. "Täytyy varoittaa kenraali Sephirothia", kuului vielä kolmannen suusta.

Kolmannen lauseen jälkeen olin pyörtyä siihen paikkaan. Sephiroth? Ei, ei se voinut olla totta. Olinko minä oikeasti joutunut pelin sisään? Mielialani vaihteli edes takaisin, sillä en tiennyt mitä minun pitäisi tilanteessa sanoa. Pitäisikö minun olla iloinen? Entä surullinen, vihainen tai vaikkapa innoissani? Päätin jättää tunteilut sikseen, sillä nyt minun täytyi miettiä mitä tehdä seuraavaksi. Huokasin raskaasti ja nousin ylös maasta. Joka paikkaa särki ja minua väsytti, vaikka olinkin vasta nukkunut monta tuntia, siis ainakin luultavasti.

Lopulta lähdin kävelemään tienviertä pitkin hämärän laskeutuessa metsään. Puristin keppiä kädessäni lujaa, sillä epäilin, ettei metsä tainnut olla aivan turvallinen. Ainakin pelissä kaikennäköisiä örkkejä tuli vastaan vähän väliä, eikä minua kiinnostanut tietää kuinka paljon niitä oli maailman todellisuudessa.

Useamman tovin kuluttua oli jo pimeää ja luomeni lupsahtelivat uhkaavasti kiinni, vaikka yritin pysyä hereillä. Jalkoja pakotti ja lopulta annoin itselleni periksi. Menin melko lähellä polkua sijaitsevaan pensaaseen, sikäli kun näin yhtään eteeni. Istahdin sinne hetkeksi ja vannotin itseäni olemaan nukahtamatta, mutta vain muutamissa minuutissa uneton uni vei mieleni mukanaan.

Heräsin, kun mukillinen kylmää vettä nakattiin kasvoilleni. Vain yksi vilkaisu ympärilleni sai minut hereille. Olin tuoliin köytettynä hämärässä huoneessa, jossa ei ollut muuta tavaroita kuin kolme tuolia ja pöytä. Minun lisäkseni pienessä huoneessa oli kaksi vartijaa ja pöydän toisella puolella istuvat henkilöt, joita jäin tuijottamaan silmät selälläni.

"Prinsessakin viitsi herätä vihdoin", Zack Fair ilmoitti yhtä hyväntuulisena kuin aina ennenkin. Ainakin jos peliin oli uskomista. "Melko mielenkiintoista… Wutai ei ole ennen käyttänyt vakoojina pieniä tyttöjä, saatikka lapsia ollenkaan", Sephiroth mutisi kylmällä äänellä tuijottaen minuun. "Mitäs jos alkaisit laulaa, niin kaikki saattaa päättyä sinun osaltasi vielä aivan siedettävästi", Tseng ilmestyi pimeästä nurkasta. En ollut edes huomannut miestä, mutta se että oliko Tseng huoneessa vai ei, ei ollut kaikista suurin ongelmani sillä hetkellä.

Olin katsonut jos jonkinlaisia ohjelmia, jossa ihmisiä kidutettiin jotta heidät saatiin puhumaan. Kidutusmetodeja oli niin monia ja ne kaikki valitettavasti olivat ällöttäviä ja äärettömän kivuliaita. Jopa TV- ohjelmien feikkikidutukset saivat minut voimaan pahoin ja tämä oli todellisuutta. Oksennus nousi kurkkuuni jo ennen kuin ehdin edes ajatella sitä. Hitaasti avasin suuni ja nostin pöydän kanteen pudonneen katseeni. Katsoin ensimmäisenä Zackiin, sillä jos joku minut pelastaisi lyhyeltä ja surkealta tulevaisuudeltani niin se olisi hän. Vähän päälle 20- vuotias mies pelin mukaan ymmärsi kaikkia, jopa Sephirothia.

"W-wutaiko? Missä se on? Missä… missä tämä on?" kuiskasin kysyvästi, nieleskellen yhtä aikaa sekä kyyneliä että oksennusta. Tunsin kylmänhien kohoavan otsalleni, enkä saanut millään nopeaa hengitystäni tasaantumaan. Säälittävä katseeni kulki miehestä toiseen ja jokaisen silmistä näkyi pienoinen hämmästys. "Midgarissa tietysti, älä leiki tyhmää", kuului Sephirothin jäätävä ääni vastaavan. Ennen kuin Tseng ehti aloittaa pienen puheensa kidutuskeinoista, minä katsahdin uudemman kerran Zackiin, jolloin katseemme kohtasivat hetkeksi.

"Mid..gar?" Kyllä minä suunnilleen tiesin mikä Midgar oli ja tiesin vaikka mitä muutakin, mutta jos aioin päästä tästä kiipelistä pois, minun täytyi näyttää todellisuudestani se pieni ratkaiseva pala. Se pala, joka kertoi, etten tiennyt yhtään mistään mitään. Lisäksi oikea pelko oli korvaamassa mielikuvitusmaailmojeni kauhua, joka sai minut änkyttämään ja puhumaan tavallista hiljempaa ja käyttäytymään muutenkin erillä lailla.

Oli ainoastaan yksi asia, mitä en tekisi edes siinä painostavassa kuulusteluhuoneen ilmapiirissä. Päätin hiljaa mielessäni, että minähän en itkisi. Katkokoot vaikka kaikki sormeni ja tehkööt mitä tahansa, mutta minä en itkisi. Päättäväisyydestäni huolimatta olin ulkoapäin aivan yhtä avuton kuin äskenkin. Vilkuilin edelleen kolmea miestä, kunnes Tseng liikahti. "Kuulehan nyt, tässä ei ole kyse mistään hiekkalaatikkoleikeistä." Jokaisella liikkeellä, jolla Wutaista kotoisin oleva mies tuli lähemmäksi minua, yritin saada itseni irti köysistä samalla yrittäen estää hetki hetkeltä nousevaa paniikkia.

"Jos et nyt ala puhumaan niin –" Tseng ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan lopettaa lausettaan, sillä Zack puhui toisen miehen päälle. "Lopeta! Kenraali Sephiroth, en usko että tämä tyttö on mikään vakooja. Eikä hän edes näytä Wutaialaiselta." Kun Zack keskeytti Tsengin lauseen, minusta tuntui siltä kuin suurikin paino olisi juuri nostettu harteiltani. Korppihiuksisen miehen yhä puhuessa aloin vajota tajuttomuuteen hitaasti, mutta varmasti.

Näkökenttäni sumetessa kuulin vielä Zackin sanovan. "—Joten en usko että tästä on mitään hyötyä." Pienen puheen päätteeksi mies kääntyi katsomaan minua, mutta en enään nähnyt mitään muuta kuin sumeita värilaikkuja. Korviini kuitenkin jäi kaikumaan Zackin huudahdus: "Hei, oletko kunnossa?" Heti sen jälkeen vajosin kokonaan tiedottomuuden toiselle puolelle.

Avasin kolmannen kerran silmäni toisessa maailmassa, kun kirkas auringon valo tunki silmäluomieni lävitse häiriten untani. Mietin, että minne olin mahtanut tällä kertaa joutua ja katselin ympärilleni. Olin valkoisessa huoneessa, joka muistutti hyvin läheisesti sairaalan huonetta. Nousi istumaan, vaikka kamala pääkipu iski heti kun liikuin edes hiukan. Säikähdin hieman, kun siirtäessäni vasenta kättä, tunsin siinä pistävän kirpaisun. Tarvitsin vain vilkaisun ja huomasin käteeni kiinnitetyn kanyylin. Minä siis olin sairaalassa, tai ainakin jossain sen tapaisessa paikassa.

Ihmetyksekseni kuitenkin jäi, että miten olin sinne päätynyt. Kidutuskammiosta ei tainnut kovin moni päästä suoraan sairaalaan, sikäli mikäli sieltä pääsi edes pois. Tuijottelin tyhjästi huoneen vaaleita seiniä ja mietin kuinka täpärästi olin selvinnyt mahdollisesti kuolemalta. Näytin olevan ehkä joka puolelta, jos päänsärkyä ei ottanut huomioon. Mietiskelylleni tuli kuitenkin loppu, kun kuulin jonkun painavan ovenkahvan alaspäin.

Pidätin hengitystäni, kun ovi avattiin. Jännitykseni kuitenkin laukesi, kun huomasin sen olevan Zack. "Luojan kiitos", mutisin itsekseni. "Aa, olet herännyt. Oletko okei?" Mies nappasi seinän viereltä tuolin ja tuli istumaan sängyn viereen. Kokosin ajatuksiani sekunnin, kunnes sain suuni auki. "Öö, joo, pää on vaan vähän kipeä", vastasin ja jatkoin samantien: "Tuota… Kiitos aivan hirveästi." Sanoin hieman punastuen. Olin pyöritellyt sanoja mielessäni moneen eri muotoon, mutta olin saanut kakaistua ne ulos. Korppihiuksien mies vain hymyili ja naurahti: " Sanoin vain oman mielipiteeni. Mutta miten vaan, voisit varmaan vähän selittää kuka olet. Siis joo en ole esitellyt itseänikään vielä, olen –" Keskeytin miehen puhetulvan ja vastasin hänen puolestaan: "Zack Fair 1. luokan SOLDIER."

Zackin leuka loksahti auki ja hän tuijotti minua pitkään. Joku olisi varmaan voinut katua tekoaan, mutta minä en katunut. Aioin ottaa kaiken irti siitä, mitä pelistä tiesin. "Miten sinä…?" Nyt oli minun vuoroni naurahtaa. "Se on kuule melko pitkä juttu. Minä olen Regina." Zack yritti vielä jatkaa omaa kysymystään: " mutta –" "Helkatti, helkatin helkatin helkatti…" mutisin miettien kuinka voisin muka vastata moisiin kysymyksiin. Eihän minua kukaan uskoisi, sillä en ollut varma uskoinko itsekkään itseäni.

"Minä…" Keskeytin lauseen etsiäkseni oikeita sanoja, joilla voisin jatkaa. "Minä tiedän sinut, Sephirothin, Tifan, Cloudin, Yuffien ja monen monta muuta henkilöä. Tiedän myös suunnilleen kaikki kaupungit ja paikat joita Planeetalla on. Tiedän mitä tapahtuu, kun –" Yhtäkkiä tajusin mitä olin sanomassa. "Voi ei…" Kuiskasin ja vilkaisin hätäisesti Zackiin. Zack kuolisi, kun hän yrittäisi paeta Shiralta Hojon käsistä. "Mitä, mitä sinä tiedät? Mistä tulet?" Kerrankin Zackary Fair ei ymmärtänyt katseessani olevaa tuskaa.

Kokosin itseni kasaan ja mietin miten vastaisin. "No tuota… Tiedän vähän vaikka mitä Planeetasta, mutta… Yhdestä jutusta olen aivan varma. Minä en ole Planeetalta kotoisin", mutisin toivoen, ettei mustahiuksinen mies kuulisi. Tietystihän hän kuuli sen. Huoneeseen laskeutui painostava hiljaisuus ja Zackin kestohymy oli kuihtunut hänen kasvoilleen. "Siis MITÄ?" Mies älähti. Mielessäni häälyivät kuvat kotikadusta ja siitä talosta jossa minä asuin, perheestäni ja ystävistäni. "En voi selittää sitä, mutta niin se vain on. Tämä on eri maailma kuin se", yritin saada Zackin ymmärtämään sanoillani, mutta eihän hän ymmärtäisi. En ymmärtäisi minäkään jos en tietäisi miten asiat olivat.

Siirryin kuitenkin ongelmasta seuraavaan. Minun täytyi mennä herättämään Vincent Valentine, sillä tarvitsin hänen apuaan. Hän jos kuka uskoisi minua. "Minun täytyy lähteä", sanoin varmana päätöksestäni. Nousi ylös sängystä ja repäisin kanyylin irti kädestäni. Vaikka minua heikotti vähän, en antanut sen häiritä, vaan nappasin takkini läheisestä naulakosta. "Minne sinä muka olet menossa? Vaikka et ole enään kuulusteltavien joukossa, emme voi päästää sinua menemään. Varsinkaan jos…" Korppihiuksinen mies katsoi minua kuin tärähtänyttä. Mulkaisin häntä ärtyisästi ja tokaisin: "Jos aiot saada minut hullujen huoneelle, Zack, niin sinun täytyy raahata minut sinne."

Sanojeni päätteeksi ehdin vielä nähdä miehen hämmästyneen ilmeen, ennen kuin tönäisin oven auki ja lähdin juoksemaan käytävään. Muistelin huomanneeni katsoessani ulos ikkunasta, että huone sijaitsi luultavasti kolmannessa kerroksessa. Minun täytyi siis löytää portaat tai hissi. Ohi kulkevat sotilaat pysähtyivät katsomaan minua, kun säntäsin eteenpäin käytävällä. Pian kuitenkin kuului Zackin ääni, joka sai sotilaisiin liikettä: "Pysäyttäkää tyttö!" Kieli keskellä suuta väistelin sotilaiden käsiä, jotka olivat valmiita murskaamaan hetkellisen vapauteni milloin tahansa. Oma ketteryyteni hämmästytti minua. En ollut koskaan pystynyt liikkumaan niin notkeasti ja nopeasti, mutta nyt siinä ei ollut mitään ongelmaa. Vain yksi asia mielessäni sai minut liikkumaan päänsärystä huolimatta.

_Kaikista kamalinta on katsoa syrjässä toisen kärsimystä, varsinkin kun ei millään pysty auttamaan._

En antaisi sen tapahtua. En antaisi kaikkien kuolla. En antaisi Cloudin kärsiä Hojon käsissä, en antaisi Sephirothin tuhota puolta maailmaa Jenovan hallinnassa, enkä antaisi Planeetan tuhoutua.

* * *

><p>AN: Duh, sellainen alku se. Joitakin tiettyjä pätkiä oikeasta tarinasta ja pelin oikeista paikoista olen muuttanut, jotta olisi helpompi kirjoittaa, että kyselkääs jos ette jotakin ymmärrä. Kertokaa, jos tahdotte lisää!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Eli toinen osa :) Kertokaa mitä mieltä olette, tarvitsen rakentavaa kritiikkiä!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

_Shiran päämaja oli sekasorron vallassa. Se kaikki johtui yhdestä tietystä ihmisestä, tytöstä, joka juoksenteli pitkin kolmannen kerroksen käytäviä yrittäen löytää portaat alas. Sotilaat juoksivat jokainen tuon tytön perässä, joka sattui valitettavasti olemaan __**minä**__._

"Ei herran jumala", mutisin kun väistin täpärästi seuraavan sotilasparven. Viimeisessä 15 minuutissa minun nappaamisestani oli tullut peli sotilaille, jotka kaikki rynnivät jokaiselta suunnalta kohti minua. Aivan kuin vitsikkäässä elokuvassa, minä luikahdin aina jostain rakosesta pois, jolloin sotilaat törmäilivät toisiinsa ja kaatuivat lattialle höröttäen. Yhä perässäni juokseva Zack ei päässyt tarpeeksi nopeaa, jotta olisi saanut minut kiinni, koska sotilasmassa tulvi käytävällä.

Vihdoin pääsin käytävän päähän, josta kierreportaat laskeutuivat alempaan kerrokseen. Hyppelin monta porrasta kerrallaan alaspäin yrittäen välttää kompurointi. "Pysähdy!" Kuului korppihiuksisen miehen karjahdus takaa päin. "En ikinä!" Huusin takaisin. Huutoni hukkui sotilaiden örähdyksiin. Kun viimein pääsin toiseen kerrokseen, huomasin suuren ongelman lähenevän. Punahiuksinen mies, jonka tunnistin Renoksi, käveli minua kohti. Pysähdyin kuin seinään vilkuillen mahdollista pakotietä. Muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä Renon toisella puolen näin suuren lasiseinän, josta pääsisin taatusti ulos. Ainoa ongelma oli se, että olin edelleen melkoisen matkan päässä maan pinnasta. Toisaalta portaillekaan ei ollut pääsyä ja siitä punahiuksinen Turk piti huolen.

"Yo, prinsessa taitaa nyt olla vähän väärässä paikassa", Reno sanoi virnistellen. "Jaa-a, enpä olisi niin varma", vastasin, enkä voinut mitään pienelle hymylle joka nousi huulilleni. Punapää oli yksi lempihahmoistani Zackin ohella, mutta nyt minulla ei ollut aikaa jäädä tekemään tuttavuutta. Yritin kiertää Renoa niin, että näytti kuin yrittäisin portaille. Samalla näin, kuinka kolmannesta kerroksesta alas tuleva väki oli jäänyt portaisiin seuraamaan tilannetta. "Portailleko tahdot? Ei taida nyt kuule olla mahdollista, kakara", Punapää totesi omahyväisesti. Pian olin kuitenkin lähempänä oikeaa tavoitettani, sillä olin Renon toisella puolella ja ikkuna oli aivan lähellä.

"Kuka sanoi mitään portaista", sanoin ja lähdin juoksemaan ikkunaa kohti niin nopeasti kuin vain pääsin. Takaa kuului Renon huuto: "Hullu et kyllä aio—" Mutta huuto tuli liian myöhään. Lasi räsähti äänekkäästi rikki, kun painauduin sitä vasten täysin voimin. Suojasin käsivarsillani päätä ja kasvoja, joka tulikin tarpeen, sillä tunsin lasinsirujen uppoavan lihaani turhankin vaivattomasti. Putoaminen tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden, vaikka alla olevan sotilaiden kuljetukseen tarkoitetun auton kattoverho läheni uhkaavasti. Lopulta tipuin kyljelleni sen päälle.

Olin kiitollinen, ettei putoamisalusta ollut sen kovempi, mutta siitä huolimatta putoaminen onnistui saamaan minulta ilmat pihalle. Haukoin happea vaivalloisesti ja koetin samalla tarkastella tilannetta. Kehossani oli useampia haavoja ja suuria lasin kappaleita, mutta en jäänyt pohtimaan asiaa. Minun täytyisi päästä äkkiä pois muurien sisäpuolelta. Kun sain hengityksen taas toimimaan, näin aukon muurissa jonkin matkan päässä. Hyppäsin kompuroiden alas auton katolta ja jatkoin juoksuani.

Vain muutamassa minuutissa perässäni oli jälleen joukkio sotilaspukuisia miehiä. Juuri ennen porttia muurissa kuulin tutun äänen läheltäni. "Päätepiste taitaa olla tässä." Käännyin katsomaan ja huomasin sen olevan Zack. "Sanoit, että minun pitää raahata sinut, etkö sanonutkin? Se kyllä onnistuu", mies puhui kylmällä äänellä. En ollut ikinä nähnyt häntä sen näköisenä, enkä koskaan tahtonut nähdäkään. Siitä huolimatta en näyttänyt takaraivossani riehuvaa kauhua, vaan tuijotin Zackia suoraan silmiin. "Joudut käyttämään miekkaa ennen kuin saat minut yhtään minnekään." Zackin ilme koveni. "Saamasi pitää, tyttö." Mies veti massiivisen SOLDIER- miekkansa selästään roikkuvasta nahasta tehdystä kannattimesta.

Tilanne ei näyttänyt kannaltani yhtään hyvältä. Nopealla vilkaisulla yritin etsiä asetta itselleni ja huomasin seinustalle jätetyn SOLDIER- miekan, joka oli samanlainen kuin Zackin. Tartuin sen kahvaan ja vedin sen eteeni. "Et saa sitä edes nostettua maasta", Reno irvaili Zackin takana. Tietysti oli hyvinkin mahdollista, etten pystyisi käyttämään miekkaa millään lailla itseni puolustamiseen, mutta mikään ei estänyt minua yrittämästä. Lisäksi minua ärsytti suunnattomasti, kun kaikki luulivat minun olevan voimaton kakara.

Minä olin selvinnyt pitkän matkan maailmaan tuloni jälkeen, ja olin yhä hengissä ja yhtenä kappaleena. En antaisi minkään estää minua, sillä minulla oli tehtävä. Halusin pelastaa Gaian ihmiset siltä hirveältä kohtalolta, joka heitä odotti. "Ja sehän nähdään, Turk", tiuskaisin ja nostin miekkaa kaikin voimin. Tunsin jonkin kihelmöivän kaulallani ja tajusin sen olevan kaulakoruni. Sotilasjoukossa kulki kohahdus, kun korun kivi alkoi säkenöidä kirkasta, sinistä valoa.

Kirkkaaseen valoon katsominen sattui, joten suljin silmäni, kuten oletettavasti kaikki muutkin paikalla olijat. Pian valo kuitenkin katosi ja jäin tuijottamaan kädessäni olevaa miekkaa. SOLDIER- miekka oli muuttanut muotoaan. Se oli vieläkin yhtä massiivinen, mutta nyt se muistutti enemmän Cloud Strifen tulevaa miekkaa, jonka pystyi hajottamaan moneksi pienemmäksi miekaksi. "Mitä ihmettä?" Kuiskasin itsekseni. Miekka oli älyttömän kevyt, eikä minulla ollut mitään vaikeuksia sen kannattelemisessa.

Virnistys työntyi kasvoilleni. Naurahdin hieman ja käänsin katseeni hämmästyneeseen SOLDIERiin edessäni. "Noh, alas tulla, ei meillä tässä ole koko päivää aikaa", virnuilin samalla kun asentoni vaihtui hyökkääväksi. Zackin ilme muuttui ärsyyntyneeksi. Jostain syystä minulle tuli sellainen tunne, että aivan kuin mies ei olisi tahtonut satuttaa minua. Työnsin ajatukseni kuitenkin taka-alalle ja valmistauduin ottamaan vastaan SOLDIERin ensimmäisen iskun.

Miekkamme kalahtelivat kovaäänisesti yhteen niin, että kipinät sinkoilivat. Yllättävää kyllä, minä pystyin vastaamaan Zackin iskuihin, mutta tiesin, ettemme pysyisi samalla tasolla kovin kauan. Yritin jakaa ajatuksiani ja keksiä suunnitelmaa jolla päästä rautaportin yli. Ei ollut mennyt kuin vasta muutama minuutti ja lihaksiani poltti jo nyt. Sitä paitsi Zack oli saanut jo muutamia osumia minuun, toisin kuin hän pysyi koskemattomana. Korppihiuksinen mieskin huomasi väsymykseni, ja hän virnisti hieman. "Hitto", mutisin kiristellen hampaitani. Viimein mielessäni välähti.

Seuraavan kerran, kun Zack heilautti massiivista miekkaansa kohti minua, hyppäsin sen päälle ja työnsin oman miekkani kohti miehen päätä. Hänen oli pakko nostaa miekkaansa, jolla minä edelleen seisoin, jotta hän voisi väistää iskuni. Keräsin kaikki voimani ja hyppäsin miekalta taaksepäin. Loikastani tuli kuin tulikin tarpeeksi korkea ja laskeuduin horjuen läheisen matalan rakennuksen katolle. Vasta nyt Zack tajusi tilanteen. "Eikä, ei voi olla totta", hän mutisi laskien miekkansa. "Whoah mikä typy", Reno sanoi muutaman kirosanan saattelemana. "Eipä olisi uskonut."

Minä hymyilin kirkkainta hymyäni. "Nähdään!" Kuittasin lähtöni ja hyppäsin muurin ylitse. Kaaduin polvilleni, kun jalkani viimein tavoittivat maan. Nousin kuitenkin heti ylös ja lähdin juoksemaan miekka kädessäni syvemmälle metsään sotilaiden huutojen saattelemana.

Olin hortoillut metsässä luultavasti jo useiden tuntien ajan. Koko ajan minun oli täytynyt väistellä pitkin metsää kulkevia sotilaita, joiden tiesin etsivän minua. "Ei helkatti", huokaisin, kun viimein soin itselleni lepotauon suojaisesta metsän sopukasta. Tutkin käsivarsieni haavoja, jotka olin puhdistanut pienessä joessa, jonka olin löytänyt pakomatkallani. Olin ollut onnekas, sillä yksikään lasinsirun tai Zackin iskun aiheuttama haava ei ollut syvä, eikä edes vuotanut paljon. Siitä huolimatta käteni näyttivät melko kärsineiltä.

Hetken kuluttua nousin ylös ja jatkoin matkaani tietämättömänä suunnasta. Minun täytyisi löytää tie johonkin kaupunkiin ennen kuin Shiran onnistuisi tekemään minusta etsintäkuulutetun. Silloin ei olisi enään mitään asiaa ihmisten ilmoille, tai voisin samantien kävellä takaisin Shinran portaille.

Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, kun äkkäsin metsässä vanhan kivitien. Kivien välistä kasvoi jos jonkinlaista kasvia, mistä pystyi päättelemään, ettei tietä ollut käytetty pitkään aikaan. Kaikki tiet kuitenkin vievät johonkin, joten lähdin seuraamaan sitä tietä.

Matkani erilaisten polkujen ja teiden vierillä sisälsivät näläntunnetta, väsymystä ja pakottavia lihaksia. Olin oppinut matkan aikana miekkaa tutkiessa, että sen todellakin pystyi hajottamaan kahteen pienempään miekkaan ja myös sen, että koskiessani korua ja ajatellessani miekan katoavan, se katosi. Kun vastaavasti ajattelin, että miekka ilmestyisi käsiini, niin se ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä esiin. Koru todellakin oli jotain aivan muuta kuin tavallinen koru. Se sai minut miettimään useaan kertaan matkan aikana, että mitähän muuta se piti sisällään.

Uuvuttavan matkani kesti pari päivää ja olin äärettömän iloinen nähdessäni kaupungin rajat. Kaupunkiin päästyäni totesin sen olevan Kalm. Ihmisiä kaupungissa tuntui riittävän, mutta en ainakaan toistaiseksi nähnyt missään etsintäkuulutuslappusia minusta, mikä huojensi oloani hieman. Silti minulla ei ollut aikaa pelleilyyn. Nyt kun olin päässyt kaupunkiin, seuraava tavoitteeni oli hankkia paljon rahaa mitättömässä ajassa.

Vaihtoehtoja oli muutama. Minun täytyisi joko varastaa, leikkiä katutaiteilijaa, lyödä vetoa (ja voittaa) tai mennä töihin. Töihin menemiseen ei ollut aikaa ja katutaiteilija ei tienannut riittävästi. Varastaminen ei mielestäni ollut kovin hyvä ajatus, mutta vedon lyöntikään ei hirveästi houkutellut. Päädyin kuitenkin vedonlyöntiin ja kuljin kohti Kalmin keskustaa. Ensimmäisenä aukiolla äkkäsin muutaman sotilaan, joita piilouduin sankkaan väkijoukkoon. Heti sotilaiden mentyä turvauduin ainoaan varmaan vedonlyöntitapaan.

Muutama nuori mies kulki ohitseni ja minä pysäytin heidät. Haastoin heidät heti samantien: "Terve, lyödäänkö vetoa, että voin taikoa miekan tyhjästä?" Miehet katsoivat minua ensin hieman hämmentyneinä, kunnes yksi kolmikosta sai suunsa auki. "Hah, luuletko meitä aivan tyhmiksi? Ei sellainen ole mahdollista keneltäkään", hän hörähteli ja kaksi muuta naurahtelivat hänen vieressään. "No lyödäänkö vetoa, että pystyn?" Kysyin vielä kerran. "Hmp, no mikäs siinä sitten", mies myöntyi hieman epäillen, mutta kuitenkin hyväksyi sievoisen summan maksamisesta jos minä voittaisin.

"Tästä lähtee", sanoin hiljaa ja vedin toisen käsistäni lähelle korua niin, ettei sitä voinut nähdä. Ajattelin miekkaa ja melkein samantien se tipahti vapaaseen käteeni kuin tyhjästä. Virnistin miehien äimistyneille ilmeille ja sanattomina he maksoivat minulle summan, josta vetoa oli lyöty.

Loppu päivä kului siinä, kun tein useampia vedonlyöntejä ja hankin sillä sekä rahaa että ihailijakerhon, joka koostui minua nuoremmista lapsista. Kävin myös ostamassa ruokaa ja hupullisen kaavun itselleni, sillä minulla oli tunne että tulisin tarvitsemaan sitä vielä. Päivän päätteeksi aloin kyselemään ihmisiltä, että kuinka voisin päästä Nibelheimiin. Seuraava päätepisteeni tulisi olemaan Nibelheimissä sijaitsevassa vanhassa kartanossa. Tiesin, että Vincent Valentine nukkui siellä omassa arkussaan vampyyrin lailla.

Ennen yötä olin selvittänyt, missä lähin satama oli ja miten sinne pääsi. Väsymyydestäni huolimatta lähdin sinne samantien, koska aikaa ei ollut paljon. Minua ei todellakaan huvittanut jäädä odottamaan Shiran joukkioita, jotka luultavasti olisivat perässäni hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Satamaan päästessäni löysin rauhaisan nurkan rakennusten takaa, jossa pystyi huoletta nukahtamaan.

Heräsin vasta kun aurinko oli korkealla ja kirosin hyviä unenlahjojani. "Toivottavasti toiselle mantereelle lähteviä laivoja on vielä", mutisin itsekseni ja lähdin kyselemään eri laivoilta niiden päätepistettä. "Anteeksi, mutta saanko kysyä minne tämä laiva on menossa?" Kysäisin ohimennen vanhalta mieheltä, joka oli mukana lastaamassa alusta. "No Costa Del Soliin tämä on ensimmäisenä menossa. Mihinkäs sinä sitä tietoa tarvitse lapsukainen?" Mies vastasi hyväntuulisesti saaden minutkin hymyilemään hieman. "Minun täytyisi päästä juuri sinne. Onko minulla mitään mahdollisuutta päästä mukaan? Minulla on kyllä rahaa", sanoin miehelle ja hetken rupattelun jälkeen hän opasti minut puhumaan laivan kapteenille.

Minulle selvisi, että kapteeni oli varmaan samanikäinen vanhus kuin laivan lastaajakin, sillä hänen pitkää, harmaata partaansa ei voinut olla huomaamatta. Vanhus oli todella ystävällinen ja pääsin melko pienellä summalla aluksen kyytiin. "Pidähän varasi tyttö miehistön kanssa. Tässä aluksessa työskentelee jos jonkinlaista väkeä, enkä mieluusti ottaisi lapsia mukaan, mutta kun kerran kauniisti pyydät, niin menkööt tämän kerran", harmaaparta vielä varoitti minua. Sain kylmiä väreitä kulkemaan pitkin selkäpiitäni kuullessani varoituksen, mutta en alkanut hermoilemaan turhan takia. Ainakaan miehistö ei varmaan olisi ensimmäisenä ilmoittamassa minusta Shinralle vaikka saisivatkin selville, että minua etsittiin.

Laiva lähti matkaan jo tunnin kuluttua ja minä hakeuduin mahdollisimman kauas laivanväestä. Aluksen lipuessa hiljalleen eteenpäin, minä kutsuin miekkani esiin ja tuijottelin sen kiiltävää pintaa. Olin joutunut kestämään kaikenlaista matkan aikana, eikä minulla ollut ollut yhtään aikaa miettiä asioita rauhassa. Toistaiseksi näytti siltä, että sellaista hetkeä ei olisi tulossa vielä pitkiin aikoihin. Mutta minä olin saanut sen, mitä eniten elämässä halusin; minä sain seikkailun. Minä olin kerrankin matkalla kohti sitä, mitä olin halunnut tehdä joka kerta kun pelasin FF IIV:ää. Minä pystyin auttamaan kaikkia pelin hahmoja (jotka eivät olleet minulle enään pelkästään etäisiä jonkun luomia 3D ukkoja) ja estämään monien ihmisten kuoleman. Tekisin mitä tahansa, kunhan vain saisin yhden tietyn lauseen katoamaan mielestäni.

_Kaikista kamalinta on katsoa syrjässä toisen kärsimystä, varsinkin kun ei millään pysty auttamaan. _

Nyt minä pystyin auttamaan ja aioin tehdä sen niin hyvin kuin osasin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kolmas osa... Kommentoikaapas nyt jotakin! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

_Suuri tavaralaiva lipui iltahämärässä kohti Costa Del Solin satamaa. Laivalla työskentelevät miehet kulkivat kannella edestakaisin rupatellen toistensa kanssa. Yhdellä silmäyksellä kannelta löytyi vain yksi hahmo, joka ei jutellut kenellekään. Uupuneen tytön istuva hahmo piirtyi aivan keulan lähelle, missä tuuli tuiskutti blondin pitkiä hiuksia. Hiljaa tyttö käänsi katseensa kohti aurinkoa, joka laski kaiken aikaa taivaanrannan taakse. Tuo tyttö olin __**minä.**_

Huokaisin silmät puoliksi ummessa. Olin aikaisemmin vaihtanut paikkani laivan keulaan, josta pystyi kätevästi tarkkailemaan koko laivaa. Minua väsytti, mutta en koskaan nukahtanut kevyttä unta sikeämmästi, koska vanhan kapteenin varoitukset laivan työntekijöistä olivat yhä mielessäni. Eipä sillä, että minulla olisi ollut mitään ongelmia olla jatkuvasti varuillaan. Kuluvien päivien aikana olin joutunut miettimään jokaista askeltani niin tarkasti, että päätäni särki armottomasti. Pyyhin kuitenkin kivun mielestäni, kun joku lähestyi minua.

Mies oli varmaan ainakin yli 30- vuotias, enkä nähnyt mitään syytä miksi hän tahtoisi tulla juttelemaan kanssani. Harva laivan väestä oli edes huomannut minut, sillä kaikki olivat liian keskittyneitä joko työhönsä tai vitsien laukomiseen kavereidensa naurattamiseksi. Hälytyskelloni soivat jo ennen kuin mies ehti sanoa mitään ja tunsin yhtäkkiä olevani täysin hereillä.

"Tervepä terve, tytteli", mies aloitti vaarallisella äänensävyllä, " tahtoisitkos nähdä jotain tosi hienoa?" Olisin yhtä aikaa halunnut itkeä ja nauraa lauseen lopetukselle, mutta en kuitenkaan tehnyt kumpaakaan. Aivan ääliöksikö tämä mies minua luuli? Vastasin kuitenkin viattomalla äänellä: "Tuota, minulla on tässä vähän muuta tekemistä. Ehkä joku toinen kerta, vai mitä?" Hätävalheeni oli erittäin ontuva, mutta olin sanonut sen niin enkelimäisesti, että mies ei kiinnittänyt sanoihini huomiota. Vastauksesta kuin vastauksesta huolimatta mies ei näyttänyt olemaan valmis päästämään irti saaliistaan.

"Mutta jos nyt kuitenkin tulisit mukaani, se on niin hieno juttu, että tahdot taatusti nähdä sen", mies vielä yritti. Muutama muu mies katseli meitä vähän matkan päässä päätään pudistellen ja ilmeistä näki sen verran, että he säälivät minua. Silti yksikään heistä ei liikahtanutkaan auttaakseen. Tuhahdin hiljaa ja katseeni muuttui enkelimäisestä kylmäksi. Nousin seisomaan ja olin juuri käskemässä miehen painua kuuseen, mutta yllättäen käsi tarrasi miehen olkapäähän. Käänsin katseeni uteliaasti miehen taakse ja näin kookkaan pojan hänen takanaan. "Jätä tyttö rauhaan, hän on matkustaja", poika käski vakavasti.

Olin odottanut miehen tönäisevän pojan pois, mutta sen sijaan hänen naamansa kalpeni yhtäkkiä ja hän kääntyi lähteäkseen. Ehdin vielä nähdä hänen myrtyneen ilmeensä, ennen kuin hän käveli muutaman askeleen pyrähtäen juoksuun, kun poika käänsi katseensa minuun. "Oletko kunnossa?", hän kysyi huolestuneen näköisenä. Tuijotin hetken suu ammollaan pojan suklaan ruskeita silmiä, ennen kuin vastasin: "Joo, olen ihan ok. Kiitos." Pojan suorat hiukset olivat samaa sävyä silmien kanssa ja ne kehystivät kauniisti kasvoja, jotka olivat päivettyneet.

Vaivaantunut hiljaisuus laskeutui hetkeksi välillemme, kunnes poika rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Jonkun olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle, että tämän laivan väkeä pitää varoa", hän murahti silmäillen siihen suuntaan, johon mies oli juossut. Tunsin punan kohoavan kasvoilleni, kun tajusin tuijottaneeni toista ja yritin vaivaantuneena sopertaa jotain vastaukseksi. "Kyllä laivan kapteeni varoitti minua", sanoin ja jatkoin hieman uhmakkaasti, "ja vaikka kiitänkin avustasi, se ei tarkoita ettenkö olisi pärjännyt yksin."

Poika loi minuun silmäyksen, joka kertoi, ettei hän uskonut sanaakaan. Mielessäni jo kutsuin miekkani esiin, mutta päätin jättää sen tekemättä. Minun täytyi vain päästä nopeasti eteenpäin ilman ylimääräistä hälinöintiä. Vedin käteni puuskaan hetkeksi, mutta ojensin sitten käteni poikaa kohden. "Regina", esittelin itseni lyhyesti yhdellä sanalla ja poika tarttui käteeni. "Elliot", hän esitteli itsensä ja virnisti. Kättelyn jälkeen istahdin takaisin paikalleni ja Elliot istui viereeni. "Oikeastaan kapteeni kertoi minulle, että täällä on nuori tyttö joka on vaikeuksissa", hän paljasti hymyillen.

Elliotin leikkimielisyys toi minulle mieleen Zackin. Zackista tuli mieleen Shiran ja siitä puolestaan tuli mieleen, että minun pitäisi olla miettimässä seuraavaa siirtoani eikä huvitella laivapoikien kanssa. Annoin itseni kuitenkin nauttia hetken rauhasta, sillä tiesin, että se loppuisi taas pian. Laiva olisi jo muutamassa tunnissa taas mantereella. "Ja sinä päätit tulla auttamaan?" kysäisin muina miehinä. "Tietysti, eikös se ole juuri sitä mitä herrasmiehet tekevät?" Elliot esitti vastakysymyksen.

Naurahdin ja ihmettelin ääneen: "Ai, oletko sinä herrasmies? Kas kun en aikaisemmin huomannut." Ruskeasilmäinen poika nauroi ja sivuutti kiusoittelemiseni kysymällä minne olin matkalla. Mietin vastausta hetken. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä sanoisin pojalle. Päätin kuitenkin paljastaa osan totuutta. "Aion mennä Wutaihin", johdattelin Elliotia puolitotuuksilla. "Oho, miksi? Et kai sinä sodan keskelle ole menossa?" Elliot ihmetteli ja näytti todella yllättyneeltä. "Sinnepä juuri", vastasin ja jatkoin tällä kertaa totuuden mukaisesti, "Pysäytän sodan ja pelastan äärettömän määrän ihmishenkiä."

Tällä kertaa näytti siltä kuin pojan suklaasilmät olisivat tipahtaneet päästä. "Taidat olla hullu", hän tuumi katsoen minuun. "Sano minua hulluksi vasta sitten, kun koko maailma tietää nimeni", vastasin virnistäen. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen jatkoin vielä: "Sitten ainakin tiedät, etten kaatunut taistelukentälle. Minun unelmani on lopettaa sota, maksoi mitä maksoi. Onko sinulla unelmia?"

Elliot näytti mietteliäältä, ennen kuin hän vastasi: "Hmm, olen aina tahtonut alkaa lentäjäksi, sillä taivas kiehtoo minua." Ennen kuin ehdin kysyä, miksi poika oli laivalla eikä kouluttautumassa lentäjäksi, hän vastasi olevansa matkalla erään tuttunsa luokse, joka pystyisi auttamaan häntä pääsemään koulutukseen. "Tulen niin kaukaa, että ajattelin ansaita vähän rahoja työskentelemässä laivalla matkani ajan", Elliot vielä kommentoi. "Aivan", totesin lyhyesti. Ruskeahiuksinen poika uppoutui ajatuksiinsa ja hiljaisuus laskeutui taas kerran välillemme. Jossain syvällä sisimmässäni tunsin, että poika taisi olla myös jotain vallan muuta kuin pelkkä laivapoika. Elliotin pois hätistelemän miehen pelokas katse oli vielä tuoreessa muistissani, mutta en tahtonut udella liikoja. Kaikilla on salaisuutensa.

Kävin ajatuksissani läpi vastausta, jonka olin antanut Elliotille. Se ei ollut vale, oikeastaan se oli vain osa totuudesta. Minä tosiaankin aioin pelastaa monia ihmishenkiä ja lopettaa sodan, mutta minä myös aioin muuttaa tulevaisuutta. Tulevaisuuden muuttaminen oli kaikista keskeisin osa, joka olisi ehdottomasti tehtävä. Noihin kahteen sanaan sai ängettyä älyttömästi asioita, kuten sodan lopettamisen sekä ihmisille parempien elinolosuhteiden luomisen. Minä myös aioin tuhota Jenovan, joka kontrolloi Sephirothia, joka puolestaan tuhosi osan Cloudin elämästä ja koitui kohtaloksi sekä Cloudin että Zackin osalta.

Yhtäkkiä huomasin kuinka vähän olin ajatellut Cloudia. Kaiken järjen mukaan mies, tai oikeastaan tällä hetkellä poika, oli suunnilleen samanikäinen kuin minä ja hän aikoi osallistua SOLDIER- ohjelmaan päästäkseen SOLDIERiksi. Purin huultani, sillä tiesin, että ilman apua Cloud ei tulisi pääsemään tavoitteeseensa, ellei joku olisi potkimassa heikkoon poikaan vauhtia. Siinä olisi taas yksi hyvä syy kiireelleni. Minun täytyisi nopeasti päästä takaisin Midgariin, jotta voisin saada Cloudin jaloilleen ja tuoda ulos hänen todellisen luonteensa; taistelijan.

Kello oli jo pitkästi yli keskiyön, kun laiva saapui Costa Del Solin satamakaupunkiin. Heti kun laskusilta oli paikallaan, minä hypin sen alas muutamalla loikalla. Venyttelin jäykistyneitä jäseniäni ja huomasin Elliotin kävelevän alas laskusiltaa. Toinen kulmakarvani kohosi kysyvästi pojalle, joka vain hymyili astellessaan luokseni.

"Jäätkö sinäkin pois täällä?" kysyin hieman yllättyneenä. Ruskeahiuksinen poika naurahti hieman ja vastasi: "Ei, en jää. Tulin vain hyvästelemään." Hymyilin hieman. Meistä oli muutamassa tunnissa tullut ystävät, vaikka emme tienneet toisistamme paljoakaan. Tiesin kyllä mitä Elliotin mielessä pyöri, sillä sama kysymys nousi mieleeni moneen kertaan. Tapaisimmeko vielä joskus? Olisiko meillä mahdollisuuksia siihen? Vaikka kumpikaan meistä ei puhunut, sanattomat kysymykset leijuivat ilmassa. Lopulta hymähdin ja tuijotin suoraan pojan suklaasilmiin. "Kuulet kyllä minusta vielä", lupasin luotettava hymy kasvoillani, "Jos et aiemmin, niin viimeistään sitten kun olen saanut nimeni kiertämään jokaisessa maailman kolkassa." Virnistin ja nauroin sanoilleni.

"Katsokin, että teet sen. Minä tosiaankin odotan sitä", Elliot nauroi kanssani, kunnes hiljaisuus laskeutui taas yllemme. Katsoin pojan silmiin pää hieman takakenossa, sillä poika oli minua melkein kaksi päätä pitempi. Hänen silmissään häivähti jotain, josta en oikein saanut selvää. Oliko se pelkoa? Ei, ei se sitä ollut. Se oli tuskaa, puhdasta ja kaikista vihaavinta tuskaa mitä toisessa saattoi nähdä. Tunne kuitenkin katosi, kun laivalta kuului huuto: "Hei Elliot, tule purkamaan lasteja! Lähdemme heti aamunkoitteessa!" Poika huokaisi tuskastuneena ja katsahti minuun. "Minun täytyy mennä. Toivottavasti näemme vielä", sen sanottuaan hän kääntyi ja lähti laahustamaan takaisinpäin.

Pian Elliot oli jo kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä minusta. Silloin päässäni naksahti jotain ja huudahdin: "Odota!" Juoksin pojan kiinni ja juuri kun hän kääntyi katsomaan minua, syöksyin hänen syliinsä. "Kiitos", kuiskasin ja lähdin nauraen juoksemaan poispäin satamasta. Vielä ennen kuin tiilirakennuksen seinä esti näkyvyyden, viimeinen vilkaisuni paljasti pojan hämmentyneen ilmeen. Hämmennyksestä huolimatta Elliotin huulet liikkuivat kuun valossa muodostaen lyhyen lauseen. "Eipä kestä", suklaasilmäinen poika sanoi hiljaa, vaikka en enään kuullut sitä.

Kun vihdoin olin melko kaukana satamasta, pysähdyin vetämään henkeä. Tiesin, että naamani oli kirkkaanpunainen. En tiennyt, mikä oli saanut minut tekemään jotain noin ääliömäistä. "Tyhmä, tyhmä, tyhmä", sätin itseäni hetken. Mitä jos Elliot luulisi halauksen tarkoittavan jotakin ylimääräistä, jotain sellaista mitä sen ei pitänyt tarkoittaa? Tuhahdin ja katselin ympärilleni. Nyt olisi tärkeintä keskittyä tulevaan, eikä jäädä jahkailemaan jostain pojasta, jota en välttämättä tulisi koskaan enään näkemään.

Vaikka oli yö, kaupungissa kulki jonkun verran ihmisiä. Muutamien katulamppujen valossa seisoi ihmisiä juttelemassa, enkä halunnut tutustua heihin sen enempää. Mikään, mikä tapahtui yöllä, ei kuulostanut turhan turvalliselta. Kävelin syvemmälle kaupungin keskustaan miettien mitä minun tulisi tehdä seuraavaksi. Tietysti tavoitteeni oli päästä Nibelheimiin, mutta se oli ainakin kolme, jos ei neljäkin kertaa yhtä pitkä matka kuin Midgarista Kalmiin. Lisäksi minun tulisi ylittää vuoristo, jos haluaisin mahdollisimman lyhyen reitin.

Päätin ajatella asiaa enemmän aamulla, sillä nyt minun pitäisi etsiä paikka jossa voisin levätä rauhassa. Mikään kaduista ei näyttänyt hyvältä paikalta ja pimeät kujat suorastaan houkuttelivat pahaa aavistamattomia ihmisiä syliinsä. Vaikka kuinka olisin olevani sotilas, olin silti tyttö ja nuori sellainen pisteeksi iin päälle. Olin siis täydellinen kohde jokaiselle, jossa piili vähänkään rikollisuutta. Ajatuksissani olin kulkenut jo pitkän matkan hieman kaupungin pimeämmälle puolelle ja minulla oli ilkeä tunne, että minua tarkkailtiin.

Olin oikeassa, sillä silmäni nurkasta näin varjoihin kätkeytyneen miehen tuijottelevan suuntaani. Nielaisin ja tunsin sydämeni hakkaavan lujempaa. Mitä mies tahtoi? Oikeastaan vastaus oli melkein päin selvä, mutten vain uskaltanut myöntää sitä. Joudutin hieman kävelyäni, mutta huomasin pian edessäni toisen miehen piilottelevan pimeässä. Oloni tuntui tukalalta, mutta käännyin näennäisesti rauhallisesti toiselle kujalle. Senkin kujan oli tukkinut miehen hahmo ja jouduin taas vaihtamaan suuntaa. Ei kestänyt kauaakaan ja neljännen miehen jälkeen huomasin, että olin joutunut ansaan.

Kapea sivukuja oli umpikuja, jonne minut oli saarrettu. Näin heikossa valossa neljän miehen tulevan kujan päästä ja yritin perääntyä. Tiesin, että ennen pitkään olisin kirjaimellisesti selkä seinää vasten ja se tarkoitti pelin loppua. Paitsi, että tässä pelissä ei voinut aloittaa uudestaan surullisen sävelmän ja "Game over" lauseen vilkkuessa näytöllä. Mielessäni pyysin ketä tahansa auttamaan, kuka tahansa olisi hyvä. Rukouksistani huolimatta rähjääntyneisiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneet miehet lähestyivät ja kova totuus kalvoi mieltäni. Kukaan ei tulisi apuun. Kujalla olin vain minä ja neljä miestä. Ja vaikka kuinka huutaisin, kukaan ei kuulisi. Katoaisin maailman kartalta niin nopeaa, ettei sitä edes ehtisi huomata.

Toivoin, että olisin jäänyt Midgariin. Toivoin, etten olisi ylipäätään koskaan siirtynyt maailmasta toiseen. Toivominen oli yhtä tyhjän kanssa, sillä kun yksi miehistä viimein ojensi kätensä minua kohti, mikään ei enään pystynyt auttamaan minua. Paniikki kiristi kurkkuani ja tartuin viimeiseen oljen korteen joka minulla oli. Nopealla liikkeellä hipaisin korua ja pyysin, _rukoilin_, että miekka tulisi. Ja se tuli, miekka ilmestyi käteeni kuin taiottuna.

_Syö tai tule syödyksi._

Ennen kuin minua lähin miehistä ehti liikahtaakaan, tärisevin käsin ohjattu miekkani upposi hänen kaulaansa. Huuto tukahtui hänen kurkkuunsa, kun kaulavaltimosta vuolaana virtana pulppuava veri täytti hänen kurkkunsa. Mies kohtasi surkean loppunsa tukehtumalla omaan vereensä. Loput miehet jengistä katsoivat minua hetken silmät pyöreinä, mutta sitten he kaivoivat pitkät veitset taskuistaan. "Miten sinä saatoit, sinä senkin saastainen..!" Yksi miehistä tiuskaisi niin, että sylki lensi. "Tuo kakara tappoi pomon! Saat maksaa tästä", takimmainen ja ilmeisesti nuorin joukosta vannoi puukko kädessään.

Tuijotin verta valuvaa miekkaani ja suurta punaista lammikkoa jaloissani. Mieleni löi tyhjää, enkä osannut ajatella yhtään mitään. Kun loput miehistä sitten syöksyivät minua kohti, minusta tuntui kuin kehoni olisi liikkunut itsestään. Yhtäkkiä mielessäni soi vain "täytyy puolustautua, täytyy pysyä hengissä" ja pian kaksi miestä kaatui maahan vuotaen hitaasti kuiviin. Jengin nuorin tuijotti tyhjiä silmiäni kauhun vallassa ja hän yritti kompuroiden perääntyä. Kun seisoin vain paikallani, hän luuli pystyvänsä tappamaan minut kostoksi kavereistaan, mutta se oli virhe. Mies juoksi suoraan odottavaan miekkaani.

Tunsin, kuinka elämä valui ulos hänestä miekan repiessä lihaksia poikki. Jokainen verisuoni, joka napsahti poikki, näkyi veren lisääntyvässä määrässä. Mies kuoli seisaalleen miekkani lävistäessä hänen rintansa. Tuijotin neljää kuollutta miestä ja vetäisin miekkani nopeasti pois nuorimman rinnasta. Hän kaatui kasvoilleen verilammikkoon, jossa minäkin seisoin. Ilman pyyntöäni miekka katosi kädestäni. Kompuroin muutamaan askeleen seinään päin ja rojahdin sitä vasten. En pystynyt kääntämään katsettani pois ruumiista, jotka makasivat edessäni.

Minä olin tappanut ihmisen. Minä olin riistänyt elämän monelta ihmiseltä. Tuijotin käsiäni, ja vaikka niissä ei näkynyt veripisaraakaan, tunsin oloni likaistakin likaisemmaksi. Samalla ymmärsin, kuinka naiivi olin ollut. Olin luullut pystyväni pelastamaan koko maailman ja joukon ihmishenkiä riistämättä jonkun toisen ihmisen elämää. Olin luullut, että pystyisin muuttamaan tulevaisuuden yksin, omilla käsilläni, käsilläni jotka olivat nyt tahriintuneet ensimmäistä kertaa toisen ihmisen vereen. Olinko minä tosiaankin ollut niin tyhmä? Olinko ollut niin tyhmä, että luulin elämän toisessa maailmassa olevan pelkkää ruusuilla tanssimista? Olinko tosiaan luullut niin?

Ensimmäistä kertaa elämä näytti todelliset kasvonsa minulle. Se kertoi, että kaikki eivät vain yksikertaisesti voineet selvitä. Kasasin ajatuksiani yhä miesten elottomat kehot silmieni edessä. Silloin tajusin, että vaikka kuinka surisin tappamiani miehiä, se ei auttaisi mitään. Totuus vain oli se, että jos en olisi tappanut heitä, he olisivat tappaneet minut. Nousin ylös ja tuhahdin. Jos aioin päästä eteenpäin tässä maailmassa kuolematta, minun täytyi vain hyväksyä se tosiasia, että kaikkea ei voi saada. Ei kaikkia voi pelastaa, sillä jotkut luonnostaan hakeutuvat tuhoamaan toisten elämää.

Puristin käteni nyrkkiin ja lähestyin tummanpunaisessa lammikossa makaavia ruumiita. Tutkin kylmästi miesten taskut ja kokosin sieltä kaiken, mikä voisi olla minulle hyödyksi. Tavoitteeni olivat taas kerran puhtaasti mielessäni, kun astelin pois kujalta. Aurinko oli jo nousemassa hyvää vauhtia takaisin taivaalle, kun astelin määrätietoisin askelin satamankaupungin keskustassa. Mitä tahansa tulisi tapahtumaankaan, minä selviäisin ja saavuttaisin tavoitteeni. Olin ehkä kokematon sotilas ja vailla taitoja, mutta löytäisin ne taatusti matkan varrelta kohti huippua. Huipun saavuttamisen jälkeen elämä voisi tehdä minulle ihan mitä tahansa. Maksaisin kaikki syntini takaisin sitten, kun oli sen aika, mutta nyt en jäisi miettimään jokaista tappamaani olentoa erikseen.

Ihmisten sanottiin menevän sekaisin ensimmäisen tapon jälkeen. Se saattoi päteä maailmassa, josta olin kotoisin, mutta tässä maailmassa vallitsi aivan toinen laki. Sen sijaan uskoin, että ensimmäinen tappo muutti ihmisen. Siniset silmäni eivät taatusti enään näyttäisi samoilta kuin ennen. Pyyhkiessäni veren roiskeita kasvoiltani, ajatuksiini kulki karuun elämään kuuluva lause. Tämä oli karua elämää ja tuolla lauseella oli suuri merkitys siinä.

_Tapa, tai tule tapetuksi._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whii, neljäs osa menossa :) Odottelen yhä niitä kommentteja!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

_Costa Del Solin satamakaupunki kylpi aamuauringossa, joka lämmitti viileää merituulta. Kaduilla alkoi käydä jo melkoinen kuhina, kun ihmiset nousivat ylös ja kiirehtivät töihinsä. Kaupungin keskustassa oli aukio, jolla monet kerjäsivät tai esittivät omia katutaiteilujaan. Tarkasti katsoessa saattoi huomata vaaleahiuksisen tytön, joka nojaili huomaamattomana tiilirakennukseen. Tytön kirkkaansiniset silmät tarkkailivat aukion väkijoukkoa. Tuo tyttö olin __**minä.**_

Kätkin leveän haukotuksen käsiini, kun katselin ihmismassojen liikkeitä. Viime yö oli vaatinut veronsa, koska en ollut nukahtanut koko yönä. Olin tietysti löytänyt sopivan paikan lepäämiseen, mutta en päässyt irti siitä tunteesta kun miekkani repi ihmislihaa osiin. Ensimmäinen tappo toden totta muutti ihmistä, mutta epäilin että mitä enemmän tappoja, sitä enemmän ihminen muuttui. En pystyisi koskaan unohtamaan sitä ilmettä, joka ensimmäisellä tappamallani ihmisellä oli. Mitä enemmän ajattelin asiaa, sitä varmempi olin, etten tahtoisi itse olla vastaavassa tilanteessa.

Karkotin ylimääräiset ajatuksen mielestäni, sillä nyt minun täytyi keksiä keino kuinka päästä Nibelheimiin. Olin löytänyt kartan yhden tappamieni miesten taskusta ja tutkailin sitä seinänvierustalla. Toistaiseksi olisin tyytyväinen, jos pääsisin edes vuorille saakka ongelmitta. Siitä voisin sitten jatkaa vuoria pitkin matkustaen kohti Nibelheimiä. Taittelin kartan taskuun ja vilkaisin taas aukeaman tapahtumia. Shiran sotilaspukujen näkeminen ihmisten seassa laukaisi sisäisen hälyttimeni ja vetäisin nopeasti kaavun hupun päähäni.

Kaksi sotilasta eivät aluksi näyttäneet poikkeavan millään lailla normaalista, sillä olihan nyt sota-aika, joten ei ollut ihme jos sotilaita oli muutamia jokaisessa kaupungissa. Sitten huomasin kuitenkin sotilaiden olevan turhan valppaita. He vilkuilivat ympärilleen kuin etsien jotain. Juuri ennen kuin toinen sotilaista käänsi päänsä suuntaani, vetäydyin läheisen pikkukadun varjoon. Sotilaiden epänormaali tiiraileminen ympäriinsä sai minut ajattelemaan hieman.

Etsivätkö he minua? Se oli hyvin mahdollista, mutten voinut olla varma. Mieleeni pälkähti, että jos Shinra todella etsi minua, niin he eivät tekisi sitä kovinkaan äänekkäästi. Varsinkin kun sota oli käynnissä ja Wutai voisi saada vihiä minusta. Wutai saattaisi yrittää löytää minut ennen Shinraa ja käyttää minua apuna kiristämisessä tai muuta vastaavaa. Eli toisin sanoen pärstäni ei tulisi olemaan missään ilmoitustaululla, joka auttoi hieman. Toisaalta joutuisin varomaan Shinran miehiä entistä varovaisemmin tai he saisivat vihiä matkani suunnasta. Elleivät olleet saaneet jo, sillä pieni esitykseni Kalmissa oli taatusti kiertänyt ympäri jo koko Midgarin ja Junonin alueet.

Sivukatuja pitkin kuljin hieman enemmän kaupungin laidalle, missä tuntui sielläkin olevan väkeä aivan riittämiin. Aloin jo hieman ihmetellä, että miten nämä kaikki ihmiset mahtuivat Costa Del Soliin, joka ei ollut suurimmasta päästä kaupunkeja ainakaan laajuutensa puolesta. Tarkistin nopeasti alueen ja kun en nähnyt yhtään sotilasta, laskin huppuni alas ja kävin vähäisillä rahoillani ostamassa ruokaa. Yritin käyttää rahoja mahdollisimman säästeliäästi ja en siksi ostanut paljon, vain juuri sen verran kuin tarvitsin säästyäkseni nälkäkuolemalta. Istahdin kadun varteen nauttimaan niukan ateriani, mutta juuri kun sain viimeisen leivän palasen kurkustani alas, kuulin tutun äänen.

"No eihän se nyt täällä ole! Miten se muka olisi edes tänne päässy?" Renon punainen letti loisti väkijoukon seasta kuin norsu savannilta. "Voi perhana…" kirosin hiljaa ja lähdin kävelemään poispäin mahdollisimman normaalisti etsien samalla sopivaa kujaa piilottelulle. Olin kokonaan unohtanut, että Turkit olivat mestareita ihmisten löytämisessä – ja vielä parempia ihmisten "hukkaamisessa". Toivoin vain, ettei Reno huomaisi minua nyt ja yritin entistä kuumeisemmin etsiä pikkukatua, jollaista ei yhtäkkiä ollut enään missään. Pyyntöni tuli kuitenkin liian myöhään. "No mutta oikeasti, minne se kuvittelis olevansa menossa? Eihän sekään nyt niin tyhmä voi olla! Tulla nyt tällaseen paik—Hei eikö tuo ole?" Syrjäsilmän vilkaisulla näin Renon ja hänen työparinsa Ruden kiirehtivän minua kohti.

"Hitto!" murahdin itsekseni ja pyrähdin juoksuun yrittäen piiloutua ihmisten sekaan. Lennossa vedin hupun takaisin päähäni ja vilkuilin ympärilleni. "Ei voi olla totta!" sihahdin itsekseni, kun yhtään pikkuista kujaa ei tullut vastaan, mutta juuri kun luulin Renon tarttuvan olkapäästäni kiinni, katu haarautui useammaksi pieneksi kujaksi. Vaikka käännyin jo kujalle, en heti lopettanut juoksuani, mutta kun olin täysin varma, ettei minua seurattu hidastin tahtiani ja katsoin taakseni. Ei ketään, ei kerrassaan ketään. Miksei?

Vedin hupun paremmin kasvojeni suojaksi ja palasin takaisin päin varoen jokaista askelmaani. Pian olin jo pääkadun lähellä, mutta kujalla ei siltikään näkynyt ketään. Järkeni käski minua kääntymään takaisin ja lähtemään kaupungista pikimmiten, mutta uteliaisuuteni voitti ja kurkkasin kadulle. Näkymä sai minut huokaisemaan helpotuksesta.

Reno ei ollutkaan tarkoittanut minua, vaan ilmeisesti he olivat jahdanneet jotain toista miestä. Punapää oli nostanut miehen paidankauluksesta ilmaan ja ilmeisesti lyönytkin häntä muutaman kerran kasvojen mustelmista päätellen. Kadulla kävelevät ihmiset väistivät kahta Turkia ja miestä kaukaa, vähät välittäen mitä miehelle tapahtui. Missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa olisin ihmetellyt ihmisten välinpitämättömyyttä, mutta kaikki mitä minulle oli lähiaikoina tapahtunut, sai minut ajattelemaan toisin. Mitä hyötyä olisi mennä väliin, jos ei todennäköisesti saisi muuta kuin turpaansa vastustaessaan Turkien epäinhimillisiä voimia? Oli parempi jättää mies heidän armoillensa eikä alkaa leikkimään epätoivoista sankaria.

Käännyin takaisin hämärälle kujalle ja lähdin kulkemaan kujista muodostuvaa labyrinttiä eteenpäin. Minun olisi nyt tärkeintä päästä ulos koko kaupungista, sillä en tahtonut joutua Turkien kanssa vastatusten. Sattuman varaisesti löysin tieni ulos satamakaupungin vilskeestä ja suuntasin katseeni loputtomiin metsiin. Jossain kaukana metsien päässä näin vuorijonon, jota kohti suuntasin kurssini. Vilkaisin vielä viimeisen kerran Costa Del Solia. Vaikka kaupunki ei mikään rauhan tyyssija ollutkaan, kaipasin silti sitä jo nyt. Kaupunki oli muuttanut minua lopullisesti, mutta siellä oli silti ihmisiä, toisin kuin syvissä metsissä ja korkealla vuorijonojen päällä, josta pystyi vain löytämään hirviöitä. Olisin mielelläni jäänyt kaupunkiin ja unohtanut kaiken. Se ei kuitenkaan olisi mahdollista, sillä joku Shinran sotilaista löytäisi minut ennemmin tai myöhemmin, joten hetkellinen rauhani siellä olisi valheellista. Tahdoin lopullisen rauhan. Päättäväisyys mielessäni aloitin pitkän vaellukseni kohti Nibelheimiä.

Päivät kuluivat, enkä enään osannut erottaa kuinka monta päivää oli siitä kun olin lähtenyt Costa Del Solista. Vaatteeni olisivat kaivanneet kunnon pesun ja kaipasin kunnon voileipää ja vihanneksia. Metsistä oli ainoastaan saatavilla lihaa, marjoja ja sieniä. Nälän ajamana olin oppinut nopeasti metsästämään ja laittamaan ruokaa saaliistani. Marjat olivat harvinaisempaa herkkua ja sienistä en tiennyt paljoakaan, joten en uskaltanut syödä kaikkea vastaan tulevaa. Tyhjyyttä kaikuvat metsät olivat ajamassa minua hulluksi, sillä olin aina pitänyt ihmisten kanssa juttelemisesta. Joka kerta kun jostain pusikosta hyökkäsi hirviö kimppuuni, melkein hypin ilosta, koska olin kuolla tylsyyteen ilman mitään aktiviteetteja.

Muistaakseni edellisenä päivänä olin päässyt vuorijonoille ja kiipeilin niillä tutkien samalla karttaani. Koetin kuitenkin pysyä poissa aivan avoimilta kallioilta, sillä en koskaan voisi tietää kulkisiko joku Shinran omistama helikopteri ohitse. Askel askeleelta kulku vuorilla muuttui vaikeammaksi ja seutu kylmeni, mutta en tosiaankaan tahtonut luovuttaa. Eikä minulla edes olisi ollut kuin kaksi mahdollisuutta: kuolema tai matkan jatkaminen. Kukaan ei olisi noukkimassa minua jostain rotkosta tai jäätyneenä vuorien päältä. Shinrakin saisi parhaimpine jäljittelijöineen etsiä minua vaikka maan uumeniin, mutta he eivät ikinä löytäisi minua paksun jääkerroksen alta. Ja vaikka he löytäisivätkin minut, en antaisi heille sitä iloa joka todennäköisesti tulisi kuolemastani. Pitäisin elämästäni kiinni kynsin ja hampain viimeiseen saakka.

Mitä pitemmälle vuoristossa pääsin, sitä enemmän minulla oli vastassa lunta ja jäätä. Joka paikkaa paleli ja minua väsytti, mutten antanut itseni pysähtyä hetkeksikään. Vain liikkuminen pitäisi minut lämpimänä. Yritin kietoa kaapuni tiukemmin ympärilleni, vaikka en tiennyt pitikö se kylmää yhtään paremmin poissa. Edes ruokaa ei ollut ja vihasin itseäni väärän reitin valinnasta. Juuri kun luulin jäätyväni pystyyn, vuoristo lähti laskeutumaan alaspäin ja ilmasto lämpeni. Edessäpäin oli taas paljon metsää ja se tiesi sitä, että löytäisin pian ruokaa.

Muutaman päivän kuluttua näin Nibelheimin. Nibel-vuoren juurelle rakennettu kylä oli juuri sellainen kuin muistin sen pelissä olleen. Rakennukset olivat yksinkertaisen näköisiä, eikä niissä ollut paljon koristuksia. Pienen kylän keskustassa oli muutama hedelmäkoju, jonka luona aikuiset keskustelivat toisilleen kertoen viime aikojen kuulumisista ja jakaen juoruja. Lapset juoksentelivat aikuisten ympärillä nauraen ja kiljahdellen. Nibelheim oli vielä niin rauhallisen näköinen, eikä sillä ollut aavistustakaan tulevasta. Tunsin palan kurkussani, kun ajattelin kylää, jonka Sephiroth tuhoaisi. Sen rauhalliset kadut olisivat täynnä hengettömiä ruumiita ja kirkkaanpunaista verta. Kaikki rakennukset palaisivat roihuten.

Nyt kun olin nähnyt kylän, olin varma, että estäisin sen tuhoutumisen. En vielä ollut sotilas eikä minulla ollut mitään suunnitelmaa tulevaisuuden muuttamiseksi, mutta tekisin sen kuitenkin. Laskeuduin alas vuoren juurelle ja kävelin kylään. Vedin hupun päähäni, ennen kuin astuin ihmisten näköetäisyydelle. Kuljin keskeltä kylän suurinta katua, sillä en osaisi muista paikoista Nibelheimissä suunnistaa kohti Shinran kartanoa yhtä nopeasti kuin pääkadulta.

Aikuisten rupattelu lakkasi, kun he näkivät minut. Lapset lopettivat leikkimisen ja juoksivat vanhempiensa taakse tuijotellen minua uteliaasti. Ymmärsin hiljaisuuden syyn. Syrjässä olevassa kylässä ei paljoa tapahtunut ja siellä kävi harvoin ketään kylän ulkopuolelta. Hedelmäkojujen kohdalla minun olisi tehnyt mieli ostaa jotain, mutta torjuin pienenkään ajatuksen minkäänlaisesta kanssa käymisestä kyläläisten kanssa. Ei ollut minun asiani sekaantua enempään kuin oli tarpeen ja en tahtoisi järkyttää Nibelheimin rauhaa yhtään sen enempää kuin jo tein.

Aika tuntui pysähtyneen, kun astelin pitkin katua. Kukaan ei puhunut, kukaan ei liikkunut. Kaikki vain tuijottivat minua ja katsoivat jälkeeni, kun viimein käännyin metsäpolulle, joka veisi minut kartanolle. Kun olin jo kadonnut puiden varjoon, pysähdyin hetkeksi. En todellakaan pitänyt siitä hiljaisuudesta, joka häilyi metsän yllä. Jatkoin ripeästi matkaani ja toivoin, ettei mitään ylimääräistä tapahtuisi ennen kuin pääsisin takaisin Midgariin. Minulla oli tähän mennessä ollut jo turhan monta häiritsevää tekijää matkani varrella ja jos saisin toisen mokoman puoliskon niskaani, kompastuisin niiden painoon ennen kuin ehtisin tehdä yhtään mitään tulevaisuutta muuttavaa.

Nousin kukkulaa ylemmäksi, kunnes punatiilinen kartano ilmaantui näkyville tiheän metsän seasta. Sen ulkonäkö ei houkutellut minua ollenkaan; mörskä näytti valmiilta romahtamaan kasaa hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Lisäksi vilkas mielikuvitukseni lähti laukkaamaan lujempaa jokaisella askeleella, jolla lähenin kartanoa. Vedin syvään henkeä ja työnsin korkean tammioven auki. Saranat narahtivat ikävästi, kun ovi kolahti takanani kiinni. Tutkin huonetta katseellani hetken. Tumma puulattia näytti vanhalta ja ilmeisesti joskus valkoisena hohtaneet seinät olivat kellertävän harmaat ja hämähäkinverkkojen peitossa. Yhdet portaat nousivat oikealta puoleltani toiseen kerrokseen, mutta en välittänyt niistä. Sen sijaan kuljin suoraan eteenpäin ja avasin edessä olevan oven, joka johti käytävään.

Käytävässä oli pilkkopimeää, sillä siellä ei ollut yhtään ikkunaa. En tiennyt, oliko käytävällä lamppujakaan, joten jatkoin matkaani tunnustellen käsilläni seinää vieressäni. Lähdin ensin oikealle, koska en muistanut, kummassa päässä käytävää sijaitsi huone, joka oli täynnä hauta-arkkuja. Yhdessä noista arkuista lepäsi Vincent Valentine, entinen Turk.

Varovaisesti kompuroin pitkin käytävää ja olin törmätä metalliseen oveen. Siihen käytävä siis loppui. Löysin pimeässä oven kahvan ja painoin sen alas. Avasin oven ja olin oksentaa ennen kuin olin edes ehtinyt huoneeseen sisälle. Huoneesta kajasti valoa ja ilmavirta käytävälle haisi mädäntyneeltä eläimen ruholta. Uteliaisuuttani kurkkasin suureen huoneeseen, vaikka en ollut varma tahdoinko nähdä sen sisältöä. Vihreä valo tuli valaistuista säiliöistä, joita oli useampia seinän vierellä. Kaikki niistä olivat täynnä Makoa, Planeetalle elämää antavasta Lifestreamista varastettua energiaa nestemäisessä muodossa.

Makon seassa oli mitä yököttävimmän näköisiä olioita. Vaikka sitä ei päällepäin nähnytkään, joku kertoi minulle, että ne olivat olleet joskus ihmisiä. Raajat olivat väärissä paikoissa ja osalla niitä oli enemmän kuin kuuluisi olla. Kävelin sisään huoneeseen ja tuijotin olioita, joista minulle tuli mieleen enemmän elokuvien alienit kuin ihmiset. Joidenkin olioiden sisäelimet olivat tursuilleet ulos mahalaukusta, kun taas toisten katkottujen raajojen kohdalta roikkui kuoliossa olevia suonia.

Tunsin oksennuksen pyrkivän suuhuni ja peräännyin muutaman askeleen säiliöistä. Olivatko nuo todella joskus olleet _ihmisiä?_ Revin katseeni irti olioista ja käännyin katsomaan huonetta. Pöydälle oli jäänyt papereita levälleen, joita vilkaisin. Niihin oli kirjattu kokeiden tuloksia, kokeiden, jotka vaikuttivat kymmeniä kertoja ällöttävämmiltä ja _sairaammilta_ kuin oliot Mako-säiliöissä. Jokaisen paperin lopussa oli professori Hojon allekirjoitus.

Hojo. Niinpä tietysti, kuka muukaan tekisi jotain näin sairaita kokeita ja vielä ihmisille? Ei kukaan, ei kukaan ollut niin mielenvikainen. Vilkaisu huoneesta riitti kertomaan, että kokeet oli suoritettu raaimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Kuivunut veri lattioilla ja seinillä ällötti minua ja ennen kaikkea metallinen tutkimuspöytä, jossa oli nahkaiset vyön pätkät jokaisessa kulmassa, sai oksennuksen tulemaan suuhuni asti. Niiden käyttötarkoitusta ei tarvinnut edes arvailla. Mittani tuli nopeasti täyteen ja juoksin takaisin pimeään käytävään.

Hikipisarat valuivat pitkin otsaani yhtyen muutamiin kyyneleisiin. Hengitykseni oli muuttunut kiivaaksi huomaamattani ja kuvat laboratoriosta pyörivät mielessäni. Rojahdin istumaan seinän viereen ja yritin rauhoittua. Oliko Vincent ollut tuolla? Oliko Hojo käyttänyt häntä koekappaleenaan aivan kuten säiliöissä kelluvia olentoja? Entä Sephiroth, oliko hän joutunut kestämään laboratorion kalman hajua vauvasta asti? Tiesin vastauksen jokaiseen kysymykseeni ja toivoin, että olisin voinut kääntää sen kielteiseksi. Kyllä, Vincent oli ollut tuolla, mielenvikaisen professorin tutkimuksen kohteena. Hojo oli repinyt hänet kappaleiksi ja laittanut hänen kehoonsa hirviön nimeltä Chaos. Ja kyllä, Sephiroth oli syntymästään saakka ollut Hojon koekappale ja oli yhä edelleen.

Sain hengitykseni takaisin normaaliksi ja kuivasin kasvoni viittaani. Purin hampaani yhteen niin lujaa, että ikeniin sattui. Hojo saisi maksaa tästä. Professori maksaisi tästä omalla hengellään. Nousin ylös ja ajattelin kaikkia niitä raukkoja, jotka olivat olleet Hojon tutkimuspöydällä ja niitä, jotka olivat siellä edelleen. Joku päivä se olisi Hojon veri, joka lentäisi pitkin seiniä ja muodostaisi tumman lätäkön lattialle. Silloin professorin raajat tippuisivat irtonaisina lattialle, eikä jonkun viattoman ihmisen. Harpoin käytävän toiseen päähän nieleskellen oksennusta. Pysähdyin juuri ennen kuin ovi tuli vastaan. Työnsin sen nopeasti auki ja hengitin raikasta ilmaa, joka tulvi ulos pienestä huoneesta. Astuin sisään ja tutkiskelin huonetta. Se muistutti kooltaan varastoa ja sen betoniseinät hohkasivat kylmää. Jossain katon rajassa oli yksi pieni aukko ulos, josta tuli vähän valoa huoneeseen. Hämärässä huoneessa ei ollut juuri mitään muuta kuin päällekkäin ja vieriviereen kasattuja hauta-arkkuja. Nopeasti laskien arkkuja oli vähän päälle 20, mutta niiden käyttötarkoitusta en oikein keksinyt. Hautasiko Hojo muka kuolleet koekappaleensa? Tuskinpa vain.

Kävelytilaa lattialla oli kuitenkin suhteellisen paljon ja arvailin, että huone oli isompi kuin miltä se vaikutti. Tummat seinät tosiaankin söivät tilantuntua pois. Silmiini osui yksi arkku huoneen toisessa päässä, jonka päälle tai viereen ei ollut laitettu yhtään arkkuja. Oliko mustahiuksinen mies sen sisällä? Minua alkoi epäillyttään. Itsevarmuuteni karisi hippuina pois, enkä tiennytkään voisinko tuosta noin vain mennä avaamaan arkun. Mitä jos siellä oli entisen Turkin sijasta joku mädäntynyt ruumis? Näky ei taatusti olisi järin houkutteleva.

_Aiotko etsiä vai löytää?_

Huokaisin syvään ja laahustin arkun luo. Ruskea hauta-arkku ei näyttänyt mitenkään erikoiselta. Tunsin patoutuneen jännityksen kasaantuvan kurkkuuni, kun laskin sormeni kannen reunalle. Laskin kolmeen ja tönäisin sen pois arkun päältä, peläten mitä tulisin näkemään. Arkussa tosiaankin olin punaisiin pukeutunut Vincent Valentine. Katseeni vaelsi hitaasti miehen kasvoihin ja näin punaisten silmien tarkkailevan minua ilmeettömästi. Kiljaisin ja kaaduin takapuolelleni. Entinen Turk nousi arkussa istualleen ja katsoi minua kylmästi. Punastuin nolostuneena ja huikkasin epävarmasti: "Öh… Hei?" Niin koominen kuin tilanne olikin, vampyyrimaista miestä ei naurattanut, eikä minua liioin.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jo viides chapteri menossa... Jossakin on taatusti kirjotusvirheitä, että sanokaas jos huomaatte niin korjaan. Betajaahan minulla ei ole ainakaan toistaiseksi.

K-O-M-M-E-N-T-O-I-K-A-A-!~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

_Havupuiden välistä pilkotti punainen tiilirakennus, kartano, joka oli joskus ollut Shinra-yhtiön käytössä tuntemattomasta syystä. Kartanossa oli suoritettu monia tutkimuksia –eikä yhtään niistä oltu tehty hyvää ajatellen. Se ei kuitenkaan liittynyt millään lailla niihin kahteen ihmiseen, jotka tuijottivat toisiaan hauta-arkkuja täyteen varastoidussa huoneessa. Vanhempi kaksikosta oli mustahiuksinen mies, jonka läpitunkevat silmät olivat vähintään yhtä punaiset kuin hänen vaatteensa. Toinen puolestaan, blondi tyttö, vastasi miehen katseeseen kirkkaan sinisillä silmillään. Tuo tyttö olin __**minä.**_

Hiljaisuus minun ja mustahiuksisen Turkin kanssa kesti useita minuutteja. Mittelimme toisiamme katseillamme ja vaikka paloin halusta kääntää pääni pois punaisista silmistä, en tehnyt sitä. Uskoin jollakin asteella, että ylpeyteni kärsisi kovan kolhun, jos en pystyisi voittamaan Vincentiä tuijotuskilpailussa. Olin aina kavereidenikin kanssa ollut monia kertoja tuijotuskilpailua ja olin voittanut monta kertaa. Miksen siis voittaisi nytkin? Aika mateli eteenpäin ja olin kiljua ilosta, kun Valentine rikkoi hiljaisuuden: "Mitä sinä tahdot?" Miehen ääni oli täydellisen tunteeton, mutta tiesin kyllä, että hän tahtoi minut pois koko kartanosta häiritsemästä.

Minun täytyi keksiä jotain, jonka avulla saisin entisen Turkin pois arkusta homehtumasta. En totta puhuen ollut miettinyt aikaisemmin ollenkaan, että mitä sanoisin miehelle, kun löytäisin hänet. Nopean aivotyöskentelyni ansiosta lauoin ilmaan ensimmäisen asian joka mieleen tuli: "Kaksi viikkoa. Opeta minua taistelemaan paremmin kahden viikon ajan." Voisin vannoa, että näin hämmästyksen vilahtavan Vincentin silmissä ennen kuin hänen kasvonsa olivat taas ilmeettömät.

"Kenen asialla sinä olet?" mies kysyi epäluuloisena aikeistani. Olin vähällä tuhahtaa vastaukseksi kysymykseen. Ei Valentinella ollut sitten parempaa kysymystä? No, olihan toki yllättävää herätä parinkymmenen vuoden kestäneestä unesta siihen, että joku kakara tulee pyytämään treenaajaksi. Pidin kuitenkin naamani peruslukemilla ja vastasin: "Omallani" Ennen kuin Vincent kieltäytyä, jatkoin, "Enkä muuten lähde ennen kuin suostut, Vincent Valentine." Punaiset silmät siristyivät, kun mies katsoi minuun tuikeasti, aivan kuin olisin juuri sanonut jotain kiellettyä.

"Mistä sinä –", Vincent aloitti ja minä keskeytin hänet jatkaen lausetta, "tiedät minun nimeni?" Nousin vihdoinkin ylös lattialta, jolla olin istunut jo siitä lähtien, kun olin säikähtänyt miehen tuijotusta avatessani arkun. Virnistin hieman. "Sanottakoon, että jos planeetalla on muutamia ihmisiä, jotka tietävät enemmän kuin antavat olettaa, minä olen yksi heistä." Miehen ilme oli yhä kylmä, mutta seuraava lauseeni sai hänen silmiinsä eloa. "Lucrecian lapsi ei ole kuollut. Tarkemmin sanottuna, _teidän_ lapsenne ei ole kuollut." Vincentin suu loksahti auki ja hän tuijotti minuun epäuskon ja epäluulon sekaisin ilmein, mikä poikkesi paljon hänen tavallisesta kylmästä olemuksestaan.

Vincent Valentine oli rakastunut Lucrecia Crescentiin, naisprofessoriin, joka tuli raskaaksi ja antoi Hojon käyttää itseään ja syntymätöntä lastaan tutkimuskohteena. Kun Vincent riiteli Hojon kanssa asiasta, professori ampui Turkia ja käytti hänen puolikuollutta kehoaan tutkimuksissaan aiheuttaen mm. sen, että Vincentin keho lakkasi ikääntymästä. Myöhemmin Lucrecia kuoli kokeiden seurauksena ja Vincent luuli, että myös päivien ikäinen Sephiroth kuoli. Todellisuudessa sillä välin kun Turk lukitsi itsensä arkkuun kärsiäkseen syntiensä painon siitä, ettei saanut Lucreciaa pelastettua, Hojo jatkoi Sephirothin käyttämistä kokeissaan.

"Et olisi nukkunut viimeisiä 20 vuotta, niin tietäisit mitä maailmalla on meneillään", mutisin hieman sarkastisesti. Ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen kun olin tappanut jengiläiset Costa Del Solissa, tunsin olevani oma itseni. Tiesin silti, että laboratorion sisältö pyörisi päässäni elämääni loppuun saakka, mutta en antanut sen pilata sitä hetkeä, joka minulla oli nyt. Olinhan saanut ensimmäisen "voiton" tässä maailmassa. Nyt jäljellä ei ollut enään kuin loput, johon kuului lähinnä sodan lopettaminen ja niin edes päin. Yksinkertaista, mutta erittäin vaikeaa.

"Onko se… totta?" Hätkähdin ja jätin nopeasti mieleni sopukat rauhaan palaten nykyhetkeen. Valentinen ilmeeseen oli tullut uusi lisä: toivo. "Mm, oli se totta ainakin kun viimeksi tarkistin", vastasin. Ainakin kun viimeksi näin kenraalin kasvot kuulustelu huoneessa Midgarissa. Vähitellen tajusin kuinka surkeassa tilanteessa Vincent todella oli. Mieshän oli nukkunut melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta tietämättä tippaakaan maailman tapahtumista! "Kerron enemmän hänestä ja maailman tilanteesta, jos lupaat opettaa minua", lupasin ja loin haastavan katseen Vincentin suuntaan. Miehen ilmeestä päätellen hän kyllä tajusi, että kiristin häntä, enkä jättänyt yhtään vaihtoehtoja jäljelle. Hän nousi pois arkusta venytellen jäseniään. "Selvä", kuului lyhytsanainen vastaus, joka sai minut hymyilemään hyväntuulisena, vaikka tiesin, että seuraavat kaksi viikkoa tulisivat olemaan täynnä ongelmia.

Oli kulunut kymmenen päivää siitä, kun tulin kartanoon. Kymmenessä päivässä olin saanut Vincent Valentinen ulos arkustaan ja kertonut hänelle viime vuosien tapahtumat. Entinen Turk oli suostunut opettamaan minulle taistelun perusasioita sekä lukkojen tiirikointia, ihmisten varjostamista ja joukon muita Turkeille opetettuja taitoja.

Sillä hetkellä kun olin pyytänyt Valentinea opettajakseni, olin hyväksynyt sen, etten todennäköisesti saisi kahdessa viikossa juuri mitään aikaiseksi. Edistymiseni oli kuitenkin paljon nopeampaa kuin kumpikaan meistä olisi osannut arvella. Jo muutamien harjoittelukertojen jälkeen pystyin ampumaan liikkuvia kohteita aseella, jonka entinen Turk oli jostain kaivanut esiin. Revolveri oli jotain, mitä en ikinä uskonut pitäväni kädessä, mutta nyt ammuin sillä kuin vanha tekijä.

Myös reaktionopeuteni oli kasvanut huimaa vauhtia. Viikon aikana mustahiuksinen mies oli ottanut tavakseen hyökätä kimppuuni täysin arvaamattomissa paikoissa ja tilanteissa, jonka ansiosta huomioin ympäristöni nyt paljon paremmin. Osasin käyttää erilaisia normaaleita arkipäivän tavaroita aivan eri tilanteissa kuin mihin ne oli tarkoitettu. Kerran kun olin aistinut Vincentin tulevan minua kohti yllätyshyökkäys mielessään, vetäisin täysin ajattelemattani talon nurkalla olevan puutarhaletkun käteeni ja potkaisin hanan auki. Tuloksena kummallisesta tempauksestani oli hämmästynyt ja litimärkä ex-Turk, josta minulle riitti naurun aihetta seuraaviksi päiviksi.

Yhdennentoista päivän aamuna verhojen välistä sisään luikahtelevat auringonsäteet herättelivät minut hellävaraisesti. Haukottelin ja yritin saada kipeytyneet jäseneni hallintaan. "Aih…" huokaisin, kun nousin istumaan. Valentine ei tosiaankaan ollut antanut minun lorvailla harjoituksissa, jotka saivat jokaisen lihakseni huutamaan apua. Tiettyyn rajaan asti olin kiitollinen miehelle, joka ryhtyi opettajakseni tuosta noin vain, mutta en silti pitänyt harjoituksia seuraavista soreista lihaksista. Yritin venytellä, jotta pääsisin nopeasti jatkamaan harjoituksia. Samalla tuijottelin huonetta, jossa majailin.

Vaaleilla väreillä sisustettu huone oli kodikas ja valoisa, ja sen suuresta ikkunasta näki upeat vuoristonäköalat. Toisessa kerroksessa sijaitsevassa makuuhuoneessa oli vaatekaappi, työpöytä konttorituoleineen, sohva ja sohvapöytä sekä suuri sänky. Ennen kaikkea rakastin huoneessa sen ikkunasta näkyviä maisemia sekä pehmeää sänkyä, joiden vuoksi olin valinnut juuri kyseisen huoneen omakseni kartanon monen monista huoneista. Ohuiden verhojen läpi paistoi juuri vuorten takaa nouseva aurinko, joka valaisi koko vaalean beigeksi maalatun huoneen.

Nousin ylös sängystä, letitin hiukseni ja lähdin kohti alakertaa, jossa keittiö sijaitsi. En ollut koskaan syönyt siellä tai muuallakaan rakennuksessa, koska minua etoi kartanon toisella puolella sijaitseva laboratorio. Vaikka olisin tahtonut syödä kerrankin niin kuin omassa maailmassani, pitäydyin metsästämisessä ja kalastamisessa sekä ruoan valmistamisessa nuotiolla. Hyppelin portaat alas kevyesti ja mietin, mihin Valentine oli kadonnut. Yleensä mies olisi jo joko hyökännyt kimppuuni tai seisoskellut portaissa, mutta nyt häntä ei näkynyt. Kurtistin kulmiani mietteliäänä ja suuntasin kohti ruokasalia.

Työnnyin ovesta sisään saliin, jonka keskellä oli pitkä pöytä, jota kiersivät tuolit. Tummista seinistä erottui kaksi muutakin ovea kuin aulan ovi. Toinen ovista johti keittiöön ja toinen pieneen pyykkitupaan ja lähdin keittiön ovea kohti. Seisahduin oven eteen, sillä outo tarkkailun kohteena olemisen tunne pyrki aivoihini. Juuri ajoissa ehdin kutsua miekkani esiin ja kääntyä torjuen nopean hyökkäyssarjan ennen kuin se olisi osunut minua selkään. Katsahdin ylöspäin ja huomasin tuijottavani Vincent Valentinen verenpunaisiin silmiin.

Aika tuntui pysähtyvän vain pieneksi hetkeksi, kunnes yhtäkkinen taistelu jatkui. Torjuin parhaani mukaan tikareita taitavasti käyttävän Valentinen iskut ja yritin vuorostani iskeä. Työnsin miekkani eteenpäin vain huomatakseni, että mustahiuksinen mies ei enää ollut edessäni. Ennen kuin ehdin kääntyä, hän potkaisi rannettani ja parahdin kivusta. Otteeni miekasta irtosi ja painava miekka lennähti kauas minusta.

"_Käytä ympäristöä hyväksesi."_

Muistin Valentinen sanat ja tartuin läheisen tuolin selkänojaan. Kaikin voimin heitin sen kohti entistä Turkia, mutta hän väisti sen ja suuntasi seuraavan potkunsa mahaani. "Aagh!" karjaisin, kun lensin voimalla kohti salin seinää. Tunsin jo nahoissani, miltä tuntui rysähtää seinään ja murtaa pari kylkiluuta. Kuin itsestään, kehoni kääntyi kissamaisesti jalat kohti seinää. Kun tumma tapetti viimein tuli vastaan, kenkieni pohjat koskettivat sitä ensimmäisenä. Sekunnin murto-osissa keräsin voimani ja ponkaisin vauhtia, jolloin lentoni suunta muuttui ja hyökkäsin kohti mustahiuksista miestä.

Kutsuin miekkaani, joka vastasi kutsuuni katoamalla lattialta ja ilmestymällä käteeni. En ollut koskaan edes yrittänyt kutsua miekkaani silloin kun se jo oli korun ulkopuolella, mutta nyt huomasin senkin toimivan mainiosti. Luin sen valttikortikseni ja iskin kohti Vincentiä, joka oli selvästi yllättynyt miekan ilmestymisestä käteeni. Mies oli hämmästyksestään huolimatta aina valmiina kaikkeen, joten taistelu jatkui aseiden kolistellessa toisiaan vasten.

Väistö. Väistö. Isku. Taistelu oli muuttunut kuin tanssiksi, jonka pystyi tanssimaan vain pysyessään mukana rytmissä. Tahtini alkoi hidastua. Vaikka olin viimepäivien aikana kohottanut kuntoani huomattavasti, en pystyisi jatkamaan loputtomiin voimakasta miestä vastaan. Hiki valui ohimoitani pitkin, mutta entinen Turk oli juuri ja juuri hieman hengästynyt. Tiesin hyvin miten taistelu päättyisi, mutten antanut periksi ennen kun toinen Vincentin tikareista lepäsi kaulallani valmiina repäisemään siihen kuolettavan haavan.

"Hmp, miten sinä aina voitat? Ei ole reilua!" sanoin turhautuneena, kun Valentine työnsi tikarinsa takaisin viittansa suojaan. "Tarvitset lisää harjoittelua", mies mumisi vastaukseksi ja nosteli muutaman ehjistä tuoleista takaisin pöydän ääreen, tai sen mitä siitä oli jäljellä. Puistelin pölyyntyneitä vaatteitani ja huokaisin katsoessani huonetta. Seinät olivat täynnä miekan tekemiä viiltoja ja osa tapetista oli repeytynyt ja puolimatkassa lattiaa kohti. Suuresta määrästä tuoleja vain muutama oli enää ehjänä, joita Vincent nosteli ylös lattialta seinistä tulleen rakennuspölyn seasta. Yksi pöydän jaloista loikoili keittiön oven vieressä ja itse pöytä oli katkennut kahtia

"Kaipaa vähän remonttia", totesin ja säälin niitä yläkerran huoneita, joissa ei ollut tappelun jälkeen enää edes koko ulkoseinää jäljellä. "Ei täällä kukaan tule asumaan, joten on aivan sama kuinka paljon rakennuksesta on muutaman päivän päästä jäljellä. Oikeastaan on vain parempi jos se on vajonnut maan tasalle", Vincent vastasi nojaillen seinään keittiön oven vieressä. Ohhoh, kylläpä mies saikin paljon sanoja suustaan, mietin astuessani keittiöön. Toden totta ex-Turk ei kyllä puhunut liikoja.

Istuin keittiössä työtason päälle ja katselin ulos ikkunasta. Suunnittelin mielessäni suihkuun menemistä, mutta hylkäsin ajatuksen, koska tiesin että äskeinen taistelu oli pelkkä aamujumppa. Kohta jatkaisimme pihan puolella taistelua, joka ei tulisi olemaan näin lyhyt, sillä Vincent kyllä osasi laittaa lihakseni koville.

Kaksi viikkoa oli pian ohitse. Huomasin, että pidin vanhemman miehen seurasta melko paljon. Emme puhuneet juurikaan, mutta juuri se auttoi minua unohtamaan hetkeksi miksi olin siellä. Kertaakaan Vincent ei kysynyt kuka olin tai mistä tiesin niin paljon. Vaikka harjoittelu oli raskasta, tunsin olevani rentoutunut vuorien täydentämässä maisemassa.

"Minun pitää lähteä nyt", mutisin neljännentoista päivän iltana. Istuimme kahdestaan punatiilirakennuksen parvekkeella katsoen auringonlaskua vuorijonojen taakse harjoittelun jälkeen. "Mm..", Vincent myötäsi. Katsahdin mustahiuksista miestä. Hän ei tosiaankaan paljoa puhunut. Yllättäen mies kuitenkin käänsi katseensa minuun. "Ota tämä mukaasi", entinen Turk ojensi minulle revolverini ja muutaman lippaan luoteja. Hämmästelin miehen käytöstä. Aikoiko hän tosiaan antaa aseen minulle? "Onhan minulla miekka", vastustelin, mutta Vincent pudisti päätään toistaen: "Ota se mukaasi."

Hymähdin ja tukin aseen viittani alle. Hukuin hetkeksi ajatuksiini miettien, mitä tekisin seuraavaksi. Minun täytyisi palata Midgariin, jotta voisin auttaa Cloudia harjoittelemaan, mutta miten tekisin sen? En voinut vain rynnätä SOLDIER- koulutuksen keskelle ja sanoa olevani Cloudin hyvä kaveri. Mieleni teki hakata päätä seinään. Mitä minun kuuluisi tehdä? Yksi mahdollisuus toki olisi soluttautua SOLDIERiin kouluttautuvien poikien joukkoon, mutta minä olin tyttö. Enkä ollut edes varma otettiinko SOLDIERiin tyttöjä, ainakaan pelissä ei oltu ikinä mainittu nais-SOLDIEReista.

Pienen pähkäilyn jälkeen mielessäni välähti. Kävelin sisään ja huomasin Vincentin tulevan perässäni. Kaivoin kengän varteen piilotetun puukon esiin ja tutkin sitä hetken. Puukko oli tehty hopeasta ja sen kahvaan oli tehty kauniita kaiverruksia. Puukko oli kuulunut yhdelle niistä miehistä, jotka olin tappanut Costa Del Solissa ja olin ottanut sen mukaani paitsi sen kauneuden myös sen vuoksi että muistaisin mitä olin tehnyt. En vielä aikonut katua sitä, mutta unohtaminen ei myös tullut kysymykseenkään.

Ennen kuin mies takanani ehti kysyä mitä aioin, vein puukon kohti kullanvaaleita hiuksiani. Vain yksi hyvin harkittu liike, ja pitkät hiukseni olivat mennyttä. Kuului pieni tömähdys, kun palmikko tipahti lattialle ja siirryin peilin eteen siistimään uutta kampaustani. Nirhin hiukseni takaa poikatukaksi niin, että ne nousivat pystyyn nyt kun ne oli vapautettu painavasta letistä. Etuhiukseni jäivät pitkähköiksi ja ne peittivät kulmakarvani samaan tapaan kuten aina. Jätin vähän pitemmät hiustupsut kehystämään kasvojani ja katselin tulosta tyytyväisenä.

Käännyin Vincentiin päin ja hän nosti toista kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi. "Tarkoituksesi?" Virnistin ja vastasin: "Tarkoitus tai ei tarkoitusta, tämä nyt vain oli tarpeellista." Mies hymähti ja kumartui nostamaan vasta leikatun lettini lattialta. Se oli vieläkin palmikolla, yhtä täydellisesti kuin se oli ollut hetkeä aikaisemmin. "Mitä sinä sillä aiot tehdä?" katsoin avoimella uteliaisuudella Valentineen, joka näytti vielä itsekin miettivän mitä tekisi letillä. "No, saat sen kuitenkin jos tahdot. Aiotko lähteä etsimään Sephirothia?" kysyin kiinnostuneena, mutta mustahiuksinen mies sivuutti kysymykseni vastaamatta mitään. Huokaisin. Tuollainen Vincent oli aina kun ei tahtonut puhua asiasta tai kun kyselin asioista jotka eivät minulle kuuluneet.

"No jaa, miten vain. Nähdään." sanojeni päätteeksi käännyin kannoillani ja liu'utin puukon takaisin kengän varteen. Olin jo lähdössä, mutta pysähdyin ovelle sillä kuulin Valentinen ottavan muutaman askeleen kohti minua. Vilkaisin olkani yli punaisiin pukeutunutta miestä, joka hymyili hieman. Osasiko vakava mies muka hymyilläkin? Olin juuri kysymässä, että mitä hän nyt aikoi, mutta Vincent ehti avata suunsa ensin. "Sinun olisi parempi pysyä hengissä, mitä tahansa oletkaan menossa tekemään. Tahdon vielä kuulla kuka oikeasti olet."

"Heh, aina minä selviän hengissä. Katso itse, ettet kuole matkalla Sephirothin luokse", naurahdin ja lisäsin vielä hiljaa, "Kyllä minä vielä kerron joskus…" Poistuin käytävään ja hyppelin portaat alas. Nopeasti olin jo ulkona ja näin tumman hahmon parvekkeen ovella. Virnistin ja heilautin kättäni kadotessani puiden suojiin. Seuraava etappini olisi Midgar, missä Cloud olisi parhaillaan harjoittelemassa SOLDIERiksi pääsemistä varten toista kuukauttaan. Päättäväisenä raivasin tieni metsän risukkojen läpi auringon laskiessa mailleen. Jos joku ei muuttaisi tulevaisuutta, Cloudista ei tulisi ikinä SOLDIERia. Mutta jokuhan oli jo matkalla muuttamaan sitä, eikö vain?

_Älä koskaan yritä korjata menneisyyttä, vaan rakenna parempi tulevaisuus._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Kuutos chapterissa mennään :D ja tällä kertaa: _KOMMENTOIKAA_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

_Aamun sumu peitti Midgarissa sijaitsevaa Shinran suurta tukikohtaa. Portin vartija nuokkui penkillään odottaen vartijavuoron vaihtumista toiselle sotilaalle. Hän hätkähti hereille kevyestä unestaan, kun hän huomasi tumman hahmon kävelemässä tiellä kohti portteja. "Seis!" sotilas käski, kun hahmo tuli lähemmäksi portteja. "Milläs asialla sitä täällä liikutaan?" hän tivasi. Hahmo työnsi suuren viitan huppua hieman pois kasvoiltaan, jotta vartija näkisi hänen kasvonsa. Sotilas odotti vastausta kysymykseensä tutkien nuoren pojan kasvoja. Kirkkaan siniset silmät ja kullankeltaiset hiukset yllättivät sotilaan täysin. Sinisilmäinen nuori näytti melko sirolta pojaksi, mikä sai vartijan entistä uteliaammaksi pojan Shinraan tulemisesta. "Olen ilmoittautunut SOLDIER- ohjelmaan. Tulen kaukaa ja olen siksi näin aikaisin liikkeellä", poika vastasi ja koska sotilas ei nähnyt mitään syytä olla päästämättä poikaa sisään, hän käski radiopuhelimellaan muurien sisäpuolella olevia avaamaan portin. Blondi kiitti ja käveli tyynesti sisään portista kohti Shinran päärakennusta. Huppu taas syvällä päässään, poika virnisti voitonriemuisasti. Tuo "poika" olin __**minä.**_

Haukottelin leveästi hupun suojissa, kun astuin Shinran tukikohdan valtavaan päärakennukseen sisään. Viime päivinä olin nukkunut melkoisen vähän, koska olin halunnut päästä äkkiä Midgariin ja tässä sitä nyt oltiin. Etsin silmilläni ilmoittautumistiskiä avarasta aulasta, jolla ei aikaisin aamusta näkynyt paljoa liikettä. Viimein katseeni pysähtyi naiseen, joka seisoi tiskin takana vähän matkan päässä minusta. Hän huomasi minut vasta kun olin melkein tiskin toisella puolen ja hänen katseensa näytti riemastuneelta. Eipä tuokaan työ tainnut olla kovin mielenkiintoinen, jos minäkin olin oikea ilon aihe, tuumasin sarkastisesti ja työnsin huppua hieman pois kasvoiltani.

"Huomenta", ruskeahiuksinen nainen sanoi tekopirteästi hymyillen. Vilkaisin hänen paitaansa kiinnitettyä nimilappua, jossa luki "Anne", ennen kuin selitin lyhyesti: "Huomenta. Tulin osallistumaan SOLDIER- koulutukseen." Tummasilmäinen Anne hätkähti hieman kylmää olemustani, mutta jatkoi pian tekopirteää hymyään. "Aivan, kyllähän se onnistuu. Saisinko perustietosi, jotta voisin etsiä sinut listalta. Onhan sinut rekisteröity jo?"

"On minut rekisteröity", vastasin puhuen puoliksi totta. Oikeastaan minua ei oltu rekisteröity, vaan olin tehnyt sen itse. Olin löytänyt Shinran kartanosta huoneen, jossa oli tietokone. Se oli melko vanha, mutta toimi silti. Hetken kokeilujen jälkeen olin hakkeroinut itseni Shinran tietokannoille, joka oli yllättävän helppoa. Lisäsin itseni SOLDIER- koulutukseen ja katkaisin yhteyden Shinran päätietokoneeseen. Niin sanottu rekisteröijäni katosi toivottavasti jälkiä jättämättä, sillä jos joku keksisi jäljittää yhteyden kartanolle, olisin suurissa ongelmissa.

Seurasin Annea toimistoon, jossa hän etsi nimeni tietokannoista. Olin naurahtaa ääneen, kun näin tiedoston. Se kertoi, että nimeni oli Alex Michaelis ja joukon muita perustietoja, jotka olivat vähän todenmukaisempia kuin nimi. "No niin Alex, haetaanpas sinulle ensin sotilaspukusi, niin näytän sitten missä nukut." Anne luetteli paljon asioita, jotka minun pitäisi tietää ja kasasi syliini tavaroita, joita tarvitsisin. Sitä paitsi, eihän SOLDIERina oleminen ollut pelkkää miekan heilutusta – tarvitsi myös opiskella. En tosin uskonut opiskelun olevan kovin vaikeaa minulle, vaikka nyt oltiinkin eri maailmassa, sillä olin aina ollut hyvä koulussa. Huoleni kohdistuivat enimmäkseen liikunnalliseen puoleen, mutta toisaalta siitä lähtien kun olin tullut tänne, atleettisen taitoni tuntuivat kasvavan päivä päivältä.

Kun Anne oli mielestään täyttänyt sylini tarpeellisilla kirjoilla, lukujärjestyksillä sekä muilla tavaroilla, hän johdatti minut SOLDIER-alokkaiden asunnoille. Rakennukseen mentiin ulkokautta ja jos sen seinistä ja ovista näki, ettei Shinra pitänyt alokkaita arvokkaina. Se maksoi parhaiten tärkeimmille sotilailleen ja piti huolen siitä, että heillä oli luksus oltavat. Kaikki tärkeille sotilaille menevät rahat otettiin alokkaiden tuloista, asumisesta ja ruoasta. Karua, mutta totta ja nyt olin itsekin tämän oravanpyörän osallinen.

Astuin ovesta sisään sanomatta sanaakaan Annelle, joka kääntyi ja lähti takaisin tiskinsä ääreen, koska en jutellut hänelle. Tuhahdin ja katsoin huonetta ympärilläni. Se oli pakattu täyteen kerrossängyillä, joissa alokkaat tälläkin hetkellä nukkuivat. Löysin pian tyhjän sängyn, jonka valtasin itselleni. Se oli kaikeksi onneksi alasänky, koska en taatusti jaksaisi harjoitusten jälkeen kiivetä tikkaita, jotta pääsisin lepäämään. Ennemmin nukkuisin vaikka lattialla. Heitin tavarani sängylle ja istahdin sille. Patja ei tosiaankaan ollut parhainta luokkaa, mutta ei minulla ollut valittamisen varaa. Katselin viereisen sängyn nukkujaa.

Peiton alta pilkisti esiin sekainen vaalea hiuspehko, joka näytti kovin tutulta. "Hmm?" kumarruin hieman eteenpäin, jolloin näin 16-vuotiaan Cloud Strifen viattoman näköiset kasvot. Hypähdin hieman, kun poika mutisi jotain unissaan ja käänsi kylkeä. Hymyilin itsekseni ja järjestelin tavaroita sängyltäni reppuun, jonka olin hankkinut Costa Del Solista. Ainakin alku Midgarissa tuntui menevän jouhevasti, sillä olin löytänyt Cloudin samantien.

Seuraava ongelma oli se, että kuinka saisin pojan sisukkaammaksi kuin nyt. En voisi ryhtyä hänen kaverikseen, sillä hiljainen poika tulisi olemaan Zackin kaveri jossain elämänsä vaiheessa ja en tahtonut joutua mustahiuksisen miehen lähelle yhtään sen enempään kuin oli tarpeen. Eikä kaveruussuhde muutenkaan auttaisi, pojasta tulisi vain avoimempi minua kohtaan. Tarvitsin samantien jotain, millä saisin Cloudin puolustamaan itseään ja suuntautumaan hieman enemmän ulospäin. Niillä eväillä hänestä ei ainakaan tulisi seuraavan viiden vuoden aikana niin hiljaista kuin pelissä.

Huokaisin suljin silmäni hetkeksi. Olinpahan asettanut itselleni melko kovan haasteen, sillä ei koko maailma tuosta noin vain pelastuisi. Minun tarvitsi tehdä paljon töitä. Hiljainen kuorsaus herätti minut ajatuksistani ja nousin ylös sängyltä myrkynvihreä univormu kädessäni. Kävelin läheiselle ovelle, joka johti kylpyhuoneeseen. Vedin oven perässäni kiinni ja lukitsin sen huolellisesti, sillä en tahtonut kenenkään pojista tulevan sinne kun vaihdoin vaatteita. Jo ensi silmäyksellä tajusin, ettei kylpyhuone ollut aivan parhaasta päästä. Se oli pieni ja likainen ja sen hämärä lamppu ei tuonut valoa kuin juuri sen verran että saattoi nähdä itsensä tuhruisesta peilistä altaan yllä.

Riisuin nopeasti hankkimani poikien vaatteet yltäni ja puin tilalle sotilasvaatteet. Pesin kasvoni varoen koskemasta suttuiseen altaaseen, joka tosiaankin ällötti minua. Toisaalta parempia olosuhteita en tulisi saamaan, joten oli parempi tottua uuteen ympäristööni. Kuivasin kasvoni hihaan ja vilkaisin itseäni peilistä. Vanhasta minuudestani oli jäljellä enää rippeet, enkä näyttänyt oikeastaan edes tytöltä. Uusi hiusmallini oli villisti sekaisin, joka oli suorastaan kuin suttuisempi versio Cloudin piikikkäistä hiuksista. Silmäni kiiluivat kylmästi hämärässä valaistuksessa, mutta niistä löytyi vielä pieni pilkahdus ilkikurisesta luonteestani. Kasvonpiirteeni olivat muuttuneet paljon jylhemmiksi ja aikuismaisemmiksi, mikä ei haitannut yhtään. Näyttäisinpä enemmän pojalta. Paidan alla tiukasti rintakehäni ympärille kiedottu sideharso sai rinnukseni näyttämään litteältä kuten pojilla.

Kaiken kaikkiaan olin tyytyväinen itseeni. Nyt kun saisin vielä henkilöllisyyteni pysymään salassa ja ongelmia ei olisi. Keräsin vaatteet laattalattialta ja astuin takaisin makuuhuoneen puolelle. Kello oli taatusti jo neljän aamulla, mutta kukaan pojista ei ollut hereillä. Menin makuulle sänkyyni ja tuijottelin ylemmän sängyn pohjaa tylsistyneenä. Lukujärjestyksen mukaan aamupala oli vasta viideltä, mutta minua ei nukuttanut, sillä olin torkahtanut juuri ennen kuin saavuin Midgariin.

Halusin lähteä tutkimaan asuntolan läheistä aluetta, mutta en halunnut myöhästyä aamupalalta. Pian keksin kuitenkin ratkaisun ja kaivoin repustani digitaalisen rannekellon. Olin löytänyt sen kartanon toimistosta, enkä tiennyt vielä paljoakaan sen toiminnoista, mutta ajan se ainakin näytti täsmällisesti. Kiinnitettyäni sen ranteeseeni livahdin liukkaasti ulos ovesta ja hortoilin Shinran päämajan alueella.

Katselin rakennuksia ja koetin painaa mieleeni kaiken niistä, sillä koskaan ei voinut tietää milloin tarvitsisin nopeaa pakoreittiä tai piilopaikkaa. Eräs ikkuna toisessa kerroksessa herätti huomioni. Se oli suuri, seinän kokoinen ikkuna, joka näytti puhtaammalta kuin ylempien kerroksien ikkunat. "Haha", naurahdin, kun tajusin, mistä tiesin ikkunan entuudestaan. Sehän oli juuri se samainen ikkuna, josta olin muutama viikko sitten hypännyt onnistuneesti alas.

Takaani kuului askeleita ja juttelua, joten sulauduin läheisten rakennusten varjoon. Yön vartiossa olleet miehet olivat päässeet vuorostaan ja kävelivät nyt kohti omia asuntoloitaan. En halunnut herättää huomiota juoksentelemalla pitkin Shinran maita, joten hakeuduin kauemmaksi päärakennuksesta ja huomasin pian joutuneeni aluetta rajaavan paksun sementtimuurin lähelle. Tiirailin korkealle jatkuvaa muuria vain nähdäkseni piikkilankaa, johon oli taatusti kytketty voimakas sähkövirta. Kuljin muurin vierellä hetken ja mietin mitä tekisin seuraavaksi.

Kävellessäni toinen jalkani upposi yhtäkkiä maahan ja kompuroin pysyäkseni pystyssä. "Mitä hittoa", mutisin ja tuijotin jalkaani. Kuoppa oli aivan liian hyvin kätketty ollakseen tavallinen ja tarkoitukseton kuoppa, joten nostin jalkani ulos ja kumarruin lähemmäksi. Tarkemmin katsottuani huomasin, että muurissa oli aukko, joka oli puoliksi maan alla. Aukko johti toiselle puolelle muuria ja uteliaisuudesta ryömin aukon lävitse. Kiitin onneani siitä, että olin melko hoikka, sillä aukosta ei taatusti mahtuisi normaalin kokoinen mies. Joku ikäiseni poika tosin saattaisi mahtua, mutta sitä en jäänyt miettimään kun pääsin toiselle puolelle muuria.

Henkäisin hämmästyksestä. Metsä oli kasvanut täydellisesti muuriin saakka, vaikka sitä ei olisi sisäpuolelta arvannutkaan. Lintujen laulu kajahteli metsässä, jonne kävelin. Aukolta ei johtanut minkäänlaista polkua minnekään, joten tyydyin vain kävelemään vähän eteenpäin. Pian tulin pienelle aukealle, jonka kaunis niitty hohti täyttä elämää ja pieni puro aukeaman laidassa solisi iloisesti. Miten näin lähellä Shinraa oli vielä jäljellä täydellisesti koskemattomia metsiä, jotka eivät olleet kuivuneet kasaan? Muurien portin ja metsän välissä oli suuri tila, joka sisälsi vain hiekkaista maata ja kuivuneita heinätuppoja. Ja siitä huolimatta toisella puolella sotilastukikohtaa oli kuin huomaamaton, täysin voimissaan oleva metsä.

Uskoin, että sekä aukosta että metsästä tulisi olemaan minulle paljon hyötyä. Hymyilin itsekseni ja katsahdin kelloon, joka ei ollut lähelläkään viittä. Hetken mielenjohteesta päätin käyttää ajan hyödykseni ja kutsuin miekkani esiin. Harjoittelin erilaisia sarjoja niin, että lihakseni saivat verryttelyä, mutta en hikoillut vaatteitani märiksi. Nautin metsän rauhasta ja sen raikkaista tuoksuista. Tunsin lepääväni paljon paremmin kuin koskaan nukkuessani tällä planeetalla. Valitettavasti tiesin rauhan loppuvan lyhyeen, sillä minun sotani oli vasta alkamassa.

Huomasin pysähtyneeni vasta kun miekan pää kolahti maahan. "Oho", sanoin ja läimäisin itseäni päähän. Mistä lähtien olin ajatellut näin paljon? Entä mistä lähtien olin puhunut itsekseni? Seuraavaksi muksautin itseäni siitä syystä, että huomasin kellon olevan viittä vaille viisi. Palautin miekan koruun ja juoksin aukolle. Ryömin nopeasti takaisin muurien sisäpuolelle ja katsahdin ympärilleni varmistaakseni, ettei kukaan ollut nähnyt minua. Kun ketään ei näkynyt, jatkoin juoksuani päärakennusta kohti väistellen siellä täällä kulkevia sotilaita. Alle tunnissa koko Shinra tuntui olevan herännyt, vaikka neljän maissa juuri ketään ei ollut näkynyt.

Hidastin vauhtini kävelläkseni muiden alokkaiden perässä ruokalaan, joka oli lähes täynnä. Otin keittäjän tarjoaman tarjottimen, jonka lasti ei pahemmin herättänyt ruokahaluani. Koiranruokaa muistuttava sotku sai minut arvailemaan, että mistä ruoka oli tehty. Etsin tyhjän pöydän ja istuin sen ääreen. Siirtelin ruokaa lautasella hieman ja päätin, että en söisi tänään aamupalaa. Nälkä kyllä laittaisi minut syömään ennemmin tain myöhemmin, mutta toistaiseksi ei ollut ongelmistani suurimpia. Syrjäsilmälläni näin neljän kookkaan alokkaan lähenevän pöytääni ja tajusin, että taisin olla istunut väärään paikkaan. Nousin ylös nopeasti ja olin lähdössä pois, kunnes kuulin yhden miehistä huudahtavan minulle.

"Hei sinä siellä!" mies karjaisi ja sai koko ruokalan hiljenemään. Tuhahdin tuskastuneena ja käännyin kohtaamaan miehen. "Tajuatko ollenkaan, että kenen paikalla istut?" mies kävi melkein takkiini käsiksi ja pakotin itseni rauhoittumaan. Vaikka kuinka haluaisin kokeilla voimiani ja hakata miehen puolikuolleeksi, en voinut herättää ylimääräistä huomiota. Toisaalta näytti sille, että olin onnistunut tilaamaan itselleni enemmän kuin muutaman silmäparin tuijotuksen. "Niinpä, sori nyt tästä häiriöstä", sanoin hiljaa ja nostin tarjottimen. Kävelin poispäin miehistä, mutta porukan johtaja ei ilmeisesti ollut tyytyväinen anteeksipyyntööni. "Mokomakin kaunis poika, älä luule, että pääset noin helpolla!" mies karjahti, mutta ei tullut perääni. Kuudes aistini kuitenkin kertoi, että vaikeuksia oli tulossa ja paljon.

Vein tarjottimen pois ja norkoilin hetken ruokalan lähettyvillä. Minulla ei ollut pienintäkään aavistusta, missä ensimmäinen oppitunti olisi, joten odottelin muita SOLDIERiin pyrkiviä alokkaita. Kun muutama poika sitten vihdoin käveli ohitseni, laahustin heidän perässään luokkahuoneeseen. Se muistutti paljon tavallista luokkaa koulussa, joka helpotti sopeutumistani ainakin hetkeksi. Istuin luokan perälle ja toivoin, etten olisi kenenkään paikalla.

Ensimmäinen tunti meni nopeasti ja huomasin olevani oikeasti kiinnostunut aiheista, joita tunnilla käsiteltiin. Joukkoon kuuluivat niin erilaiset taistelustrategiat kuin hieman sodan historiaa ja muita asioita, jotka olivat outoja minulle, mutta vaikuttivat mielenkiintoisilta. Ne eivät myöskään vaikuttaneet turhan vaikeilta, joten olin tyytyväinen ja toivoin samanlaista menestystä muillakin tunneilla. Syrjäsilmällä tarkkailin toisessa takanurkassa istuvaa Cloudia, joka näytti siltä kuin ei olisi käsittänyt sanaakaan vaikka hän kuinka yritti. Huokaisin ja mietin edelleen millä saisin pojan huomion ja miten saisin hänet pistämään kaiken peliin?

"Alex, sehän sinun nimesi oli? Osaatko jo harjoitussalille?" Käännähdin kannoillani ja näin opettajamme, mukavan ja huolellisen näköisen herra Williamsin, hymyilevän minulle. "Öh, tulin vasta tänään aamulla, joten en oikein tiedä paikkoja vielä", vastasin ja hymyilin hieman. "Aa, voit saada tämän kartan, itse kun en sitä tarvitse", hra Williams sanoi ja tarjosi karttaa minulle. Kiitin häntä ja lähdin karttaa tutkien ulos luokasta. Toistaiseksi uskoin, että voisin viihtyä Shinrassa. Mutta en tullut tänne pitääkseni hauskaa, muistutin itseäni ja suuntasin kohti harjoitussaleja.

Harjoitussaleilla seuraava tunti alkoi samantien. Tunnin pitäjä ilmestyi rivimme eteen ja sai kasvoni kalpenemaan lakanan valkoiseksi. "Terve! Olen Zack, ensimmäisen luokan SOLDIER ja opetan ryhmäänne tästä lähtien. Käymme kaikki miekkailusta läpi kuluvien viikkojen aikana ja toivon että yritätte tosissanne, sillä ilman sitä ette pääse SOLDIERiksi", mustahiuksisen miehen sanat kaikuivat salissa ja tuijotin häntä epäuskoisena. Jos Zack oli yksi opettajistani, niin seuraavista viikoista ei tulisi helppoja. Hyvä alku olikin vähän liian hyvä ollakseen totta.

Zack jakoi meille puiset miekat. Kohdallani hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ja katsoi minun silmiin. Ensin odotin hänen huudahtavan jotain, mutta mies jatkoi miekkojen jakamista hiljaisena. Tehtävämme oli etsiä itsellemme parit ja miekkailla sitten heidän kanssaan. Muut löysivät heti parinsa, mutta tuijotin ympärilleni. Kenen kanssa minun kannattaisi miekkailla? Silmiini osui Cloud Strife, joka katseli myös epätoivoisesti ympärilleen. Menin hänen luokseen ja kysyin: "Otellaanko?" Poika tuijotti minua hetken epäuskoisena, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. Oli aika testata sankaripojan taidot.

Puinen miekka tuntui hentoiselta verrattuna omaan massiiviseen miekkaani, mutta käyttelin sitä yhtä hyvin. Yritin peitellä osaa taidoistani sen verran, etten näyttäisi turhan kokeneelta miekan kanssa, sillä se herättäisi epäilyksiä. Lisäksi niskani tuntui hikoavan joka kerta kun ajattelinkin Zackin seisovan lähettyvillä. Suuntasin ajatukseni miekkailuun unohtaakseni mustahiuksisen miehen ja näin samantien ongelman Cloudin miekkailutavassa. Niin vähän kuin kokemusta omasinkin, tajusin heti, että poika yritti aivan liikaa. Sohaisu sinne ja tänne, mutta ei mitään aikaansaannosta. Hymähdin ja sanoin: "Älä yritä noin paljon, vaan ajattele enemmän. Tuo sohiminen on surkean näköistä."

Poika katsahti minuun hieman säikähtäneen näköisenä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten ja koetti keskittyä vähän enemmän tekemisiinsä. Hetken kuluttua Cloud oli jo rättiväsynyt, vaikka minä vain hikoilin. Mieleni teki mennä nurkkaan itkemään, sillä tuota menoa blondista ei ikinä tulisi SOLDIERia. Ehkä Zackin huomasi sen, sillä hän tuli seuraavaksi luoksemme. "No niin, näyttäkääs vähän kuinka käytätte miekkaa", hän komensi ja miekkailimme pienen pätkän Cloudin kanssa. Mustahiuksinen mies näytti miettivän hetken ja opasti sitten pojalle erilaisia asioita, joita tämän pitäisi harjoitella. Hän jätti Cloudin tekemään yksinkertaista liikesarjaa ja kääntyi sitten puoleeni.

"Olet se uusi, vai?" ihastuttava hymy Zackin kasvoilla sai aina kaikki nauramaan tai hymyilemään, mutta minun ilmeeni muuttui entistä kireämmäksi. "Kyllä, sir", mumisin vastaukseksi ja tuijottelin lattiaa. Päässäni kaikui vain yksi pieni pyyntö: älä anna hänen tunnistaa minua! "En näe tekniikoissasi paljoakaan virheitä, mutta…" mies näytti minulle muutaman uuden liikkeen ja selitti taukoamatta erilaisia asioita miekkailusta, jotka olin kuullut jo kertaalleen Vincentiltä.

Yhtäkkiä mies lopetti höpötyksensä. "Hmm… tuota emme kai me ole tavanneet ennen?" hän kysäisi nopeasti ja sai taatusti jo sairaan valkoiset kasvoni kalpenemaan entisestään. "Enpä usko, sir", vastasin nopeasti ja katsahdin mieheen. Zack näytti hetken epäilevältä, mutta hymyili sitten ja käski minun toistaa hänen perässään muutaman liikkeen.

Tein liikkeet ja pysähdyin katsomaan Zackin ilmettä. Mies näytti aidosti yllättyneeltä taidoistani, muttei silti antanut sen kuulua äänestään. "Hienoa. Jatkakaa vielä hetki miekkailua", hän sanoi mietteliäästi ja lähti seuraavan kaksikon luokse. Oloni oli erittäin epämukava, sillä tiesin että olin näyttänyt taitojani liikaa. Aikani Shinrassa tulisi loppumaan ennen kuin ehtisi kunnolla alkaakaan, jollen pian keksisi jotain.

"Tuota… Eikö meidän pitänyt jatkaa?" kuulin Cloudin mutisevan takanani ja huomasin, että olin jäänyt tuijottamaan Zackin perään. "Öh, joo", vastasin ja käännyin vaaleahiuksisen pojan puoleen. Heilautin miekkaani kohti häntä ja kaksintaistelumme jatkui tällä kertaa vähän hallitummin. Puisten miekkojen kolahtelua yhteen säesti juttelu ja karjahdukset ympärillämme. Mikään muu pareista ei ollut täydellisesti hiljaa toisin kuin minä ja Cloud. Cloud näytti keskittyneeltä ja hiki virtasi taas pitkin hänen otsaansa. Omat lihakseni toimivat täydessä yhteistyössä miekan kanssa ja käytin voimaani hallitusti, joten en hikoillut paljon. Olisin voinut jatkaa miekkailua vielä pitkän aikaa, mutta Zackin huuto pysäytti kaikki salissa harjoittelevat alokkaat.

"No niin, tämä onkin tässä tältä päivältä. Huomenna uudestaan!" SOLDIER keräsi miekat talteen ja porukka virtasi pukukopeille suihkuun. Tajusin vasta, kun kaikki pojista riisuivat paitojaan ja juttelivat vilkkaasti, että en todellakaan tahtoisi jäädä huoneeseen. Pieni puna poskillani kävelin ulos pukukopista ja menin suorinta tietä ulos raikkaaseen ilmaan. Oppitunteja olisi jäljellä vielä monta, mutta se ei vaivannut minua. Sen sijaan huolehdin enemmän siitä, että Zack oli opettajamme.

Seuraavien tuntien aikana koetin paikata aukkoja tietämyksessäni ja työnsin kaikki ongelmani pois mielestäni. Tiesin, että ne tulisivat ennemmin tai myöhemmin vastaan, mutta huolehtisin niistä vasta sitten kun oli pakko. Pysyttelisin vain kaukana Zackista, muista Shinran miehistä ja ennen kaikkea ongelmista, niin puolet murheistani kaikkoaisivat savuna ilmaan. Tietämykseni Planeetan tulevaisuudesta tulisivat tarpeen ajallaan, mutta nyt tehtäväni oli pysyä kadonneena.

_Tiedoista ja taidoista ei ole mitään hyötyä ennen kuin osaa käyttää niitä._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Seiskassa mennään! Kritiikkiä otetaan edelleen vastaan ja kaikenlaisia muitakin kommentteja :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

_Venyttelin hieman ja hieroin unisia silmiäni. Missä olin? Katselin ympärilleni ja tunnistin Midgarin rehevän metsän. Seisoin nojaten yhteen paksuista puista pienellä aukiolla. Aurinko kurotteli latvuston läpi maahan saakka ja lempeä tuulen vire hiveli poskiani. Milloin olin tullut tänne?_

"_Hei, Alex!"_

_Käänsin päätäni vähän ja näin Zackin kävelevän esiin puiden varjosta. Zack oli aina yhtä iloinen, nytkin hän hymyili leveästi. Ilme ylettyi jopa hänen sinisiin silmiinsä saakka, jotka säteilivät normaaliin tapaansa. Hymyilin hieman takaisin ja kävelin häntä vastaan, mutta jokin pysäytti minut keskelle aukiota. Mikä se oli?_

_Yhtäkkiä tuuli ei ollutkaan enää lempeä. Se muuttui myrskyisäksi ravistellen puita, jotka kuivuivat kasaan jättäen jälkeensä vain muutaman käpristyneen rungon. Hetki aikaisemmin hedelmällinen maa, jota aurinko oli valaissut, oli nyt vain kuivuudesta rakoilevaa hiekkakiveä. Ja aurinko, aurinko oli peittynyt paksun pilvijoukon alle, jotka näyttivät uhkaavan mustilta. Metsä oli menettänyt kaiken elämänsä. Vain kuivunut maa jatkui loputtomiin, jättäen jälkeensä ainoastaan muutaman kuolleet eläimen luurangon ja pystyyn kuivuneet puut._

_Hämmentyneenä katsoin mustahiuksiseen mieheen edessäni. Toivoin löytäväni hänen kasvoiltaan sen pelastavan hymyn, mutta ei, siitä oli jäänyt jälkeen vain vihan vääntämät kasvot. Silmistä hehkui suuri suru ja pelottava viha. _

"_SINÄ!" mies karjui minulle. Miksi? Ei Zack yleensä näin huutanut. "Sinä petit meidät! Se olit yksin ja vain sinä! Minä kostan, se oli sinun vikasi!" Zack jatkoi tavoitellen toisella kädellään miekkansa kahvaa. Minä? Mitä minä olin tehnyt? Tunsin kuumien kyynelten valuvan pitkin poskiani. "Anteeksi, anna anteeksi", kuulin pyyteleväni. Miksi sanoin niin? "En anna ikinä sinulle anteeksi! Sinä petit meidät! Sinun vuoksesi he kuolivat!"_

_Kuolivat? Kuka kuoli? Katsahdin käsiini ja huomasin niiden olevan yltäpäältä veressä. Ihmisen veressä, joka oli tahrinut sotilaspukuni ja kenkäni. Mistä veri oli peräisin? "Ei, ei, ei", hoin ja vajosin maahan polvilleni. Kyyneleeni valuivat vuolaana virtana maahan, johon muodostui lammikko. Aika tuntui pysähtyneen. Isku, jota odotin mustahiuksiselta mieheltä, ei koskaan tullut. _

_Hengitin kiivaasti, kunnes en yhtäkkiä enää pystynyt siihen. Tunsin jonkin kuristavan minua kaulasta ja tuijotin hädissäni pieneen lätäkköön edessäni. Löysin pelokkaat silmäni ja näin kaulani, mutta siinä ei näkynyt mitään. Miksi minusta tuntui kuin en pystyisi hengittämään?_

_Tuijotin kuvajaistani samalla tuntien, kuinka tajuntani pikkuhiljaa katosi ulottuviltani. Silmäni räpsähdykset hidastuivat ja olin vajota maahan, mutta nojasin itsepintaisesti käsiini. Siitä huolimatta pieni lammikko läheni ja näin omat kasvoni ja oman lähenevän kuolemani paremmin kuin koskaan ennen. Mutta mitä tuo oli? Katsoin omia silmiäni, mutta huomasin, etteivät ne enää olleet omani. Taivaansininen väri oli vaihtunut hopeisen harmaaseen ja pupillit muuttaneet muotoaan kissamaiseksi. Tiesin, että kasvot kuuluivat minulle, mutta samalla ne olivat jonkun toisen. Jonkun, jonka ei kuulunut olla siinä._

Nousin istumaan hien virratessa pitkin otsaani. Käteni olivat tarrautuneet peittoon pakonomaisesti ja ne tärisivät hillittömästi. Vilkaisin ympärilleni vainoharhaisesti ja naurahdin hieman itselleni. Olin puoliksi odottanut olevani aivan jossain muualla kuin alokkaiden asuntolassa omassa sängyssäni, mutta tietysti olin siellä. Miten muka olisin ollut jossain muualla? Eivät ihmiset katoile sängyistään öisin, muistutin itseäni. En kuunnellut pientä ääntä sisälläni joka kaiveli muistoistani sen päivän, jolloin heräsin metsästä. Huokaisin hieman ja nousin ylös sängystä. Muissa sängyissä ei näkynyt mitään liikettä ja hiljainen kuorsaus kuulosti olevan huoneen ainoa ääni. Rannekellostani näin, että kello oli vasta varttia vaille neljä, mutten tahtonut mennä takaisin nukkumaan.

Pyyhkäisin hien otsaltani pois ja koetin hillitä pientä tärinää käsissäni. "Paha uni…" totesin itselleni. En muistanut ollenkaan, mitä unessa oli tapahtunut, mutten ollut pitänyt siitä lainkaan. Eikä normaali uni saanut minua koskaan hikoilemaan ja tärisemään kauhusta. Päätin jättää arvoituksen oman onnensa nojaan ja vedin sotilastakkini suuren t-paitani ylle. Sidoin maihinnousu kenkien nauhat tiukasti kiinni ja hiippailin ulos.

Väistelin taidokkaasti alueen yövartijoita ja livahdin tutusta aukosta muurissa sen toiselle puolen. Löysin pian aukiolle, joka oli viimeisen kuukauden ajan toiminut harjoitusalueenani kenenkään huomaamatta. Kutsuin miekkani esiin ja aloitin sarjat kevyesti miekalla huitoen. Vähitellen tein sarjani vaativammaksi ja hiki kohosi iholleni lihasten tehdessään työtään täydellä teholla.

Niin, oli kulunut jo kuukausi siitä kun olin astunut Shinran porteista sisään. Olin oppinut paljon uusia asioita maailmasta, joka oli ollut pelkkä peli minulle. Päivät olivat nopeasti täyttyneet erilaisista oppitunneista, joihin kuului myös Materian käyttö ja… miekkailu. Pysähdyin hetkeksi ja vilkaisin kelloon. Oli aika palauttaa miekka paikalleen ja lähteä suihkuun, sillä en tahtonut juosta päivän tunteja hikisenä.

Kun palasin takaisin asuntolalle ja menin pieneen kylpyhuoneeseen, lukitsin oven perässäni tavalliseen tapaani. Kävin suihkussa nopeasti ja sidoin siteen rintakehäni ympärille tiukasti. Olin tottunut kiristävään tunteeseen jo ensimmäisen viikon aikana, eikä side haitannut enää ollenkaan. Itseasiassa tuntui helpommalta, kun rinnat eivät olleet tiellä esimerkiksi harjoitellessani oman miekkani käyttöä.

Aamu kului huomaamattoman nopeasti, mutta ehkä siihen vaikutti se, että olin alkanut haaveilla paljon. Vietin yhä enemmän aikaa katsoen tyhjyyteen, mutta sille kaikelle löytyi hyvä selitys. Kävelin harjoitussalille miekkailutuntia varten pää pilvissä ja astuin sisälle. Viime viikkojen murheideni aihe järjesteli miekkoja salin toisessa päässä ja hän kääntyi huomatessaan ensimmäisen oppilaan saapuvan tunnille.

"Alex! Miten olet täällä jo näin aikaisin? Et kai lintsannut joltain tunnilta?", mustahiuksinen mies tervehti minua, kun kävelin hänen luokseen. "Hei Zack", vastasin vaisusti ja nojauduin seinää vasten. Mies vilkaisi minuun otsa rypyssä, mutta jatkoi sitten miekkatelineiden järjestelyä.

Zack Fair. Ihminen, jonka kanssa en saanut olla millään lailla tekemisissä. Ja silti olin, viikon aikana Zack oli itsepintaisesti puhunut minulle, kunnes en enää voinut vastustaa hänen nauravia silmiään. Jokaisena aamuna hoin itselleni, että minun täytyisi pitää välimatka tarpeeksi pitkänä välillämme. En saisi ystävystyä, en varsinkaan hänen kanssaan. Siitä huolimatta kirosin itseäni jokaisena iltana, kun en ollut taaskaan onnistunut viilentämään välejämme. Tämä ei saisi jatkua, tajusin, mutta en tiennyt pystyisinkö enää muuttamaan mitään. Tehty mikä tehty.

"Mikäs nyt on vialla?", Zack havahdutti minut ajatuksistani. Mies näytti hienoisesti huolestuneelta. "Ehheh, ei yhtään mikään, mietin vain…", virnistelin ja lopetin lauseen kesken. Mietin mitä? Zack tuntui elävältä valheenpaljastimelta, sillä hänen ilmeensä viesti, ettei hän uskonut sanaakaan. Joka kerta kun juttelin Zackin kanssa, minusta tuntui kuin olisin viemässä Cloudin paikkaa tästä maailmasta. "Oikeasti!", sanoin muka loukkaantuneena ja sain Zackin nauramaan: "Uskotaan, uskotaan." Mies veti yhden miekoista esiin ja tarkasteli sen kiiltävää terää. "Tänään käytämme puumiekkojen sijasta oikeita", hän sanoi ja katsahti minuun.

Tuijotin ensin miekkaa ja sitten Zackia hieman hölmistyneenä, mutta virnistin loppujen lopuksi. "Siistiä!", kiljahdin iloisesti. Mustahiuksinen SOLDIER katsoi minua hymyillen ilkikurisesti ja totesi sitten: "Olethan varmasti poika, Alex? Osaat toisinaan näyttää tytöltä." Pysähdyin sekunniksi paikoilleni, kunnes aivoni tulkitsivat Zackin sanat. Puna nousi kasvoilleni ja nappasin lähimmän miekan telineestä karjuen, että olin poika enkä tyttö. Zack nauroi ja väisteli huitomaani miekkaa helpon näköisesti.

Kun loput alokkaista valuivat saliin, rauhoituin ja kävelin riviin muiden kanssa miekka olallani. Jotkut pojista katsoivat minua kummeksuen, mutta en välittänyt heistä. Menin Cloudin viereen ja kun Zack aloitti selityksensä tunnin tehtävistä, käännähdin hieman blondiin poikaan päin. "Moi", tervehdin hiljaa ja hymyilin. Strife hymyili vapautunutta hymyään ja tervehti takaisin.

Zack lopetti lyhyen puheensa ja jakoi miekat kaikille. Jakauduimme pareihin, kuten jokaisella tunnilla teimme. Nykyään tiesin heti, kenen pari olisin, toisin kuin kuukausi aikaisemmin. Cloud käveli kanssani salin toiseen päähän, joka oli aina tyhjä. "Tällä kertaa häviät taatusti", poika ilmoitti minulle itsevarmasti. Toinen kulmakarvani nousi kuin itsestään ja katsoin Cloudia haastavasti: "Aijai, enpä usko."

Cloud Strife oli toinen ihmisistä, joiden kanssa en olisi saanut alkaa kavereiksi. Olin aluksi yrittänyt keksiä kuinka voisin treenata poikaa paremmaksi olematta hänen kaverinsa, mutta ratkaisua ei ollut tuntunut löytyvän. Sitten olin huomannut miten yksinäinen Cloud aina oli, eivätkä alituiset kiusaajat hänen kannoillaan helpottaneet myötätuntoani. Olin omassa maailmassani ollut niin monta kertaa samassa tilanteessa, etten voinut katsella vierestä. Blondi oli aluksi ollut varuillaan lähelläni, mutta pian näytimme siltä kuin olisimme olleet kavereita jo pitkään.

Taistelumme muotoutui kokonaan erilailla kuin muiden parien. He eivät näyttäneet koskaan puhuvan toisilleen ja olivat muutenkin vakavia ja vihaisia. Olin tuumaillut, että he ajattelivat SOLDIERiksi pääsyn riippuvan miekkataisteluiden lopputuloksista jollain asteella, vaikka se oli kaukana totuudesta.

Meidän kaksintaistelumme olivat täynnä toiselle uhoamista ja erilaisia karjahduksia. Voittajasta ei ollut kuitenkaan epäilystä, sillä olin paljon kokeneempi miekkojen kanssa, varsinkin kun saimme oikeat miekat käyttöömme.

Väistö, isku, isku ja taas väistö. Muutaman uuden liikkeen testailu ja sitten taas väistö. Cloud näytti paljon keskittyneemmältä kuin yleensä, sillä hänellä oli ensimmäistä kertaa oikea miekka kädessään. Itse olin käyttänyt suurta miekkaani jo sen verran, että minun oli vaikea leikkiä kömpelöä kevyemmän miekan kanssa. Olin aivan varma, että Zack oli jo huomannut jotain kummallista minussa. Niin kauan kun hän ei saisi selville kuka todella olin, minulle olisi aivan sama mitä hän ajattelisi osaamisistani ja tekemisistäni.

Kun Cloudin miekan kärki melkein hipaisi poskeani, havahduin ajatuksistani. "Yritätkö tappaa minut?", sanoin muka kauhistuneena ja sivalsin miekallani kohti blondin kylkeä. Hän naurahti hieman ja heitti kysymykseeni kysymyksen: "No mitä oletat että yritän tehdä? Hävitä taas?" Cloud torjui iskuni ja yritti vastaavasti osua omaan kylkeeni. "Kyllähän minä tiesin että olet hullu, mutta älä nyt sentään pura itseäsi minuun", virnistelin iskiessäni uudestaan. Cloud hymähti ja väisti iskuni. Samalla hän työnsi miekkansa kohti kurkkuani, mutta minä löin miekkani hänen miekkaansa vasten niin että kipinät sinkoilivat. Seisahduimme molemmat ja yritimme työntää toisen miekan pois edestä. Voimien mittely jatkui vielä hetken, kunnes Zack tuli luoksemme.

"No kakarat, koetetaanpas irrottautua", hän sanoi leikkisän toruvalla äänellä. Siitä huolimatta kumpikaan ei vetänyt miekkaansa pois, vaan koetimme yhä vääntää miekan pois toisen kädestä. Näin Cloudin katseessa haasteen, joka loisti taatusti myös omista silmistäni. Syrjäsilmällä huomasin Zackin seisovan kärsivällisenä vierellämme. Mies odotti meidän vetävän miekat pois, mutta luovutusvoittoa en aikonut blondille pojalle antaa.

Toispuoleinen virnistys käväisi huulillani. Tilanne laukesi, kun työnsin kaikin voimin miekkaani Cloudin miekkaa vasten. Poika horjahti hieman, mutta torjui seuraavan sivallukseni täydellisesti. "En häviä tällä kertaa", hänen huulensa muodostivat sanat huolellisesti. Tiesin, ettei Zack nähnyt, sillä mies yritti toiseen kertaan saada taistelumme loppumaan: "Oikeasti nyt, pojat, yrittäkää käyttäytyä -" Lause jäi kesken, sillä Cloud hyökkäsi minua kohti nopealla iskusarjalla. Zack hypähti vähän taaemmaksi, jottei joutuisi kaksintaistelumme keskelle.

Oliko miekkailumme sittenkään niin erilaista kuin muiden parien? Taistelumme alkoi muistuttaa oikeampaa kuin muiden taistelut yhteensä. Sivallus sinne, sivallus tänne, väistä miekka, kyykisty ja iske jalkoihin. Huomaamattamme olimme ottaneet taisteluareenaksemme koko salin toisen päädyn. Loput ryhmän alokkaista lopettivat miekkailunsa ja he siirtyivät lähemmäksi katsomaan minun ja Cloudin taistelua.

"Et tasan voita", uhosin blondille. Hiki virtasi pitkin ihoani samoin kuin hänenkin. Huomasin vasta oikeasti tapellessamme, kuinka paljon Cloud oli parantanut taitojaan. Aluksi olin voittanut hänet aivan helposti, mutta nyt hän näytti todellisen luonteensa. Blondi oli taatusti harjoitellut useasti vapaailtoina, ei hän olisi mitenkään muuten pystynyt miekkailemaan niin hyvin. Poika virnisti ja puhui hengästyneesti: "Sehän jää nähtäväksi."

Seuraavat minuutit koostuivat nopeista väistöliikkeistä, uskaliaista miekansivalluksista ja hiestä, joka tuntui kastelevan kaikki vaatteet läpeensä. Yhtäkkiä muut pojat huutelivat kannustuslauseita meille molemmille: Cloud oli jättänyt ujon itsensä vähitellen syrjään, vaikka kiusaajia silti löytyi. Vaikka Cloud oli parempi kuin aikaisemmin, huomasin hänen puolustuksessaan aukon, jota en pelännyt käyttää hyväkseni. Hämäsin lyömällä miekkani lähelle blondin olkapäätä ja kun hän kääntyi puolustamaan itseään siltä, potkaisin kaikin voimin hänen sääriluutaan. Cloud rämähti mahalleen maahan ja vein miekkani lähemmäksi pojan kaulaa päättääkseni taistelun.

"Hitto! Älä luulekaan", Cloud kierähti pois miekkani ulottuvilta ja hyppäsi jaloilleen. "Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut tehdä tuota", hän mutisi vähän vihaisen näköisenä. Hymähdin ja virnistelin niin ilkeän näköisesti kuin osasin: "Teinpä silti." Sanani suorastaan sytyttivät pojan siniset silmät tuleen. Seuraavan hyökkäyksen jälkeen taistelu jatkui armottomampana kuin hetki sitten. Tähtäsin voittoon kuten Cloud myös ja nyt puolustuksella ei ollut enää niin paljon väliä. Miekkojen oikea terä alkoi merkata vasta sillä hetkellä ja pian verta vuoti useammasta haavasta kuin yhdestä.

Taistelu tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuden. Kadotin kaiken muun ympäriltäni ja keskityin Cloudiin ja hänen liikkeisiinsä. Jokaiseen liikkeeseen vastasin omallani ja pian minusta tuntui kuin olisin tiennyt ennakkoon kaikki blondin pojan liikkeet. Työnsin miekallani kohti Cloudin kylkeä ja iskuni onnistui melkein täydellisesti. Poika karjahti ja piteli toisella kädellään kylkeä, jonka pitkä haava valui verta. Lopputulos oli jo selvä, joten miksi minusta tuntui kuin olisin halunnut vieläkin hyökätä? Miksi liikuin blondiin päin miekka ojossa, vaikka olin jo voittanut?

_Sitä sinä olet – syntynyt tappamaan…_

"Alex! Perhana, mitä sinä oikein teet?" Lumoukseni rikkoutui, kun Zack tönäisi minut pois Cloudin läheltä. Refleksinä käteni ottivat vastaan, kun kaaduin kohti maata. Etäisesti kuulin Zackin tiedustelevan blondin oloa ja nousin istuma-asentoon. Mistä lähtien näin kaiken kahtena? Sama tappamisen halu kuristi kurkkuani, vaikka miekkakin oli lennähtänyt pois kädestäni.

Useat silmäparit tarkkailivat minua. Osa heistä katsoi minuun selvästi ajatellen, etten ollut täysijärkinen. Jotkut puolestaan näyttivät huolestuneilta. Hieroin silmiäni, joita poltti. Miksi? Tajuntani tuntui häälyvän katoamisen rajamailla, mutten tahtonut antaa mustan tyhjyyden vallata itseäni. Huomasin Zackin kääntyvän puoleeni ja kuulin hänen sanovan: "Sinä…Mitä ihmettä?"

Peitin silmäni toisella kädelläni ja hapuilin läheistä seinää. Nousin seinään nojaten seisomaan ja odotin karmaisevan tunteen lähtemistä. Miksi silmiini sattui niin paljon? Tämä ei ole normaalia, ymmärsin. Kipu laantui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin ja henkäisin vielä ilmaa kunnolla ennen kuin avasin silmäni. Ensimmäisenä näkökentässäni oli Zack, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi nähnyt haamun. "Oletko okei?" mies kysyi otsakurtussa.

Irrotin otteeni seinästä ja tunsin oloni täysin normaaliksi. "Öh… joo", vastasin Zackille ja käännyin Cloudin puoleen, "sori, en tiedä mikä minuun meni." Cloud vain hymyili ja sanoi, että ei se mitään haitannut. Tappelussa tapahtuu. Zack katsahti meihin ja pörrötti hieman hiuksiaan. "No, oli miten oli, teidät täytyy paikata", hän sanoi katsoen haavoja ja osoitti loput sanoistaan muille alokkaille, "jatkakaa kunnes tulen takaisin."

Muutaman tunnin päästä kävelin Cloudin kanssa asuntolaa kohti. Olimme käyneet terveydenhoitajalla, joka oli päätään pudistellen hakenut paljon sidetarpeita ja haavanpuhdistusainetta. Blondi oli saanut tikit kylkeensä sekä muihin syviin haavoihin, kuten minäkin. Zack oli motannut minua leikkisästi olkapäähän ja pyytänyt meitä lopettamaan tappelun silloin kun hän niin käski. Pitkin hampain olimme kuitenkin luvanneet käyttäytyä. Olin nähnyt Cloudin silmistä, että se ei jäisi viimeiseksi pitkäksi taistoksi, olihan poika päässyt lähelle voittoa. Tosin minähän en antaisi hänen voittaa, vaikka mikä olisi.

"Alex", Cloud katseli minua laahustaessamme pois viimeiseltä tunnilta. "Niin?" kallistin päätäni kysyvästi. "Tuota… miten sinä harjoittelet miekkailua?" blondi kysyi kääntäen katseensa muualle. Pysähdyin ja tuijotin silmät levällään poikaa. Miksi Cloudia kiinnosti minun harjoitusmenetelmäni? "Miten niin?" Cloud pysähtyi myös ja vastasi hieman nolonnäköisenä: "No kun olet noin vahva… ja kuulin Zackin juttelevan sen toisen luokan SOLDIERin kanssa taidoistasi."

Oli vähällä etteivät silmät olisi tippuneet päästäni. "Siis mitäh? Kenelle Zack niin sanoi?" ihmettelin ääneen. Cloudin nolostunut ilme pehmeni hieman, kun en kiinnittänyt hänen nolostukseensa huomiota. "Hän jutteli Kunselin kanssa. Varmaan tiedät hänet? Jotkut sanovat, että hän kuuluu Zackin läheisimpiin kavereihin", poika vastasi totuuden mukaisesti. Tiesinhän minä kuka Kunsel oli, mutten aivan sitä kautta mitä Cloud luultavasti ajatteli. Olin kuullut miehen ilmestyvän pelissä, joka kertoo Zackin tarinan.

"Jaa-a… vai että jutellut taidoistani", mutisin huolestuneena. Ei minun tarkoitukseni ollut kerätä huomiota, päinvastoin! Olin ollut vasta kuukauden päivät Shinrassa ja nyt jo keräsin liikaa katselijoita. Mutta päivät olivat olleet elämäni parhaat, vastustelin pientä syyllisyyden tunnetta. Cloud tutki ilmettäni ensin sanomatta sanaakaan, mutta sitten hän kysyi hiljaa: "Haittaako se? Eikö ole mahtavaa olla voimakas? Pääset taatusti SOLDIERiksi."

Huokaisin ja katsoin aurinkoa kaukana taivaalla. Oliko jossain sen toisella puolella maailma johon minä kuuluin? Vai oliko se kokonaan toisen tähden luona? "Ei se aina ole niin helppoa…" sanoin ja vilkaisin Cloudia, joka tuijotti minua ymmällään. "Siis olla huomion keskipisteenä, tarkoitan", selitin ja jatkoin, "mutta sinun kannattaa pyrkiä ylemmäksi, vaikka minä olisinkin jo nyt korkealla."

Blondi poika ei tainnut tajuta sanaakaan, mutta uskoin että hän ymmärtäisi vielä joskus. Ehkä sitten, kun minä kertoisin kuka todella olin. Vai kertoisinko sitä koskaan? Jätin Cloudin seisomaan yksinään ja harpoin rakennusten väliin. Kuljeskelin hyvän aikaa hiljaisena, kunnes kuulin meteliä kauempaa. Uteliaana seurasin ääntä ja löysin itseni harjoittelukentän laidalta, jossa useammat parit tappelivat paljain käsin. Ensin ajattelin heidän olevan normaaleja alokkaita, mutta tarkemmin katsottuani huomasin Tseng-nimisen Turkin tarkkailevan heitä kentän toiselta laidalta. Hehän olivat Turk- alokkaita!

"Vau…", hämmästelin, kun katselin poikien harjoittelua kentällä. Alokaspukujen seassa näkyi yksi pukuun pukeutunut mies, jonka punainen letti kiilsi auringossa. Punaisista hiuksista ei voinut mitenkään erehtyä ja pian minun oli pakko myöntää itselleni, että Renohan se siellä näytti alokkaille mallia. En pelännyt enää paljastuvani, sillä edes Zack ei ollut tunnistanut minua. Vaikka Reno oli tietysti eri asia.

Tutkiessani alokkaiden kasvoja näin jotain tuttua. Siristin silmiäni, jotta näkisin paremmin auringon häikäistessä näköalaani. Vihdoin näin pojan kasvot kunnolla ja suuni loksahti auki. Suklaanruskeista silmistä ja suorista hiuksista ei voinut olla erehtymättä. Hillitsin vaivoin huudon, jolla olisin kiinnittänyt kentällä tappelevan Elliotin huomion. Mieleni teki repiä poikaa hiuksista ja läimäyttää pisteeksi iin päälle häntä kasvoille. Miksi Elliot oli täällä? Istuin nurmikolle ja koetin hallita raivoni. Eiväthän Elliotin tekemiset kuuluneet minulle miksikään, mutta minua ärsytti siitä huolimatta. Että olin voinutkin tulla huijatuksi! Tai no, eihän poika ollut valehdellut, hän ei vain ollut kertonut totuutta.

Katsoi potkuja esittelevää Renoa suklaasilmäisen pojan vieressä. Ainakin Elliot oli oikeassa paikassa, jos hän halusi lentäjäksi. Renolta jos keltä hän saisi mahtavaa opetusta. Reno ja Elliot näyttivät ystävystyneen, sillä punahiuksinen mies kaappasi nauraen pojan pään kainaloonsa ja pörrötti tummia hiuksia. Hymyilin hieman, kun Tseng meni heidän luokseen ja todennäköisesti käski Renoa tekemään työnsä kunnolla. Heti kun Wutaista kotoisin oleva mies kääntyi poispäin, punapää kamppasi Elliotin maahan. He nauroivat, mutta jatkoivat tappelua heti kun Tseng mulkaisi heihin vihaisesti.

Nojasin pään polviini ja katselin kaksikkoa. Ainakin Reno oli hitusen onnellisempi kuin pelissä, mutta miten Elliot oli astunut mukaan kuvaan? Pelissä poikaa ei ollut olemassakaan. Olin varmaankin tehnyt jotain sellaista, mikä oli saanut hänet tulemaan Shinraan. Oli se sitten hyvä juttu tai ei, molemmat näyttivät nauttivan elämästään sillä hetkellä.

Reno katsahti minuun ja lopetti taistelun tuijotellen minua. Hölmistyneenä nousin seisomaan, kun näin Elliotinkin kääntyvän uteliaana siitä, että mikä kiinnitti punapään huomion. Katseemme kohtasivat vain muutaman sekunnin ajaksi, mutta jo se sai oloni surkeaksi. En voisi mitenkään osoittaa tuntevani Elliotin, sillä se vaarantaisi kaiken, mihin olin tähän mennessä yltänyt. "…Ääliö", lausahdin hiljaa ja menin takaisin rakennusten varjoon, mistä olin kentän laidalle tullutkin.

Ensin minulla oli pienoisia ongelmia Cloudin kanssa ja sitten sain selville, että Elliot pyrki Turkiksi. Hienoa, ei voisi paremmin mennä, ajattelin ja pörrötin hiuksiani. Kävelin polulle, joka johti asuntolaan. Ensin minun olisi selvitettävänä ajatukseni ja sitten vasta voisin setviä asioita paremmin. Nostin katseeni tien pinnasta, kun kuulin jonkun juoksevan luokseni.

"Zack, mitä nyt?" kysyin hämmästyneenä, kun mies pysähtyi eteeni. Hän hymyili hieman: "Ei mikään oikeastaan, ajattelin vain että meidän pitäisi ehkä vähän… jutella." Varoituskellot soivat päässäni hälyttävän lujaa ja katselin Zackia epäluuloisena. "Tule mennään tänne", mustahiuksinen mies sanoi ja veti minut mukaansa. Mitä ihmettä oli meneillään? Oliko joku saanut selville jotain hälyttävää henkilöllisyydestäni?

Zack johti minut SOLDIERien asunnoille ja avasi oven omaan asuntoonsa. Hän kehotti minua menemään sisälle, joten astuin kynnyksen yli ja tarkastelin mukavasti sisustettua asuntoa. Huoneista näki heti, että SOLDIERit olivat tärkeitä Shinralle. Kaikki tavarat olivat uusinta huutoa ja hyvässä kunnossa. Suoraan kuin vastakohta alokkaiden täyteen ahdetusta huoneesta.

Seurasin Zackia olohuoneeseen ja katselin ujosti ympärilleni. "Istu pois vaan", mies sanoi ja kysyi heti perään, "haluatko jotain juotavaa?" Hermostuneena purin huultani ja vastasin: "Ei kiitos." Istuin suurelle sohvalle ja odotin mustahiuksista miestä, joka tuli istumaan sohvaa vastapäätä olevaan nojatuoliin. Hän katseli minua ilmeellä, joka ei luvannut hyvää. Hiljaisuus tuntui ensikertaa karmaisevalta ja rikoin sen nopeasti: "Niin halusitko puhua jostain…?"

Zack näytti havahtuvan ajatuksistaan ja vastasi: "Joo, siis tuota noin…" Mies mietti hetken ennen kuin jatkoi: "Ajattelin vain, että haluaisitko harjoitella kanssani miekkailua?" Yllätyin ehdotuksesta, mutta olin yhä varautunut kaikkeen. "Öh… tuota… Olisihan se hienoa, mutta…", kehittelin vastauksen loppua mielessäni ja katsoi Zackia epävarmasti. Mitä miehellä oli mielessään? "Siis olisihan se hienoa, mutta luulen että on eräs toinen, joka tarvitsee sitä enemmän kuin minä", vastasin lopulta.

Olisi ollut hienoa harjoitella Zackin kanssa, mutta rajansa kaikella. Mies oli oikeasti Cloudin kaveri, hänen olisi kuulunut kysyä kysymys blondilta eikä minulta. Mustahiuksinen mies näytti hieman harmistuneelta, mutta hänen kasvonsa kirkastuivat uudelleen: "Ketä ehdotat?" Mielessäni revin omia hiuksiani irti, sillä ilma tuntui painostavalta. "Cloudia, hänestä tulee taatusti parempi kuin minusta. Saat vaikka nähdä, jos opetat häntä", sanoin. Zack näytti hetken olevan erimieltä kanssani, mutta totesi sitten, että hän harkitsisi asiaa.

"Minä taidan tästä lähteä", mutisin pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi ja nousin sohvalta, mutta Zackin sanat saivat minut pysähtymään. "Eh, älä vielä mene, minulla on muutakin asiaa", hän sanoi ja viittoili minua takaisin istumaan. Taas hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen olin karjahtaa miehelle, että miksi hän ei saa sanaakaan suustaan, jos on kerran asiaa. Zack kuitenkin hävitti hiljaisuuden kysymyksellä, jota olin pelolla odottanut: "Alex, kuka sinä oikein olet?"

_Pelaa pelisi oikein, niin olet jälleen kuivilla._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

_Painostava hiljaisuus pilasi ilmaa Shinran suuren tukikohdan alueella sijaitsevassa asunnossa. Asunto kuului ensimmäisen luokan SOLDIERille, joka istui tällä hetkellä nojatuolissaan ja tarkkaili vakavalla ilmeellä vastapäisellä sohvalla istuvaa poikaa. Poika tuijotti hetken takaisin, kunnes laski katseensa lattiaan ja puri huultaan hermostuneena. Sanattomana hän pörrötti hieman kullanvaaleita hiuksiaan ja huokaisi. Tuo nurkkaan ahdistettu " poika" olin __**minä.**_

"_Alex, kuka sinä oikein olet?"_

Zackin sanat jäivät riippumaan ilmaan. Hymy oli kadonnut korppihiuksisen kasvoilta sanojen päätteeksi. Tiukka ilme vaati vastausta, jota minulla ei ollut antaa. Tietystihän tiesin tarkalleen mitä mies tahtoi tietää, mutta en paljastaisi salaisuuksiani ennen kuin olisi aivan pakko. Jo yksi ja puoli kuukautta sitten olin nähnyt sen katastrofin, mikä siitä oli aiheutunut, kun selitin kuka olin. Sillä hetkellä muu ei auttanut kuin pelata kortit oikein ja päästä niskan päälle. Kysymys kuitenkin oli, että miten sen saisi tehtyä.

"Mitä sinä sillä tarkoitat? Minä olen Alex, tunnethan sinä minut", vastasin naurahtaen, kun viimein sain revittyä katseeni irti lattiasta. Kaikki keinot olivat hätätilanteessa sallittuja, se vain oli eri asia toimisiko yksikään niistä. Katsoin Zackia. Hän astui kädet puuskassa edessäni haudanvakava ilme kasvoillaan. "Tiedät mitä tarkoitan", mies sanoi kylmästi ja jatkoi, "ei kukaan normaali nuori osaa puolia SOLDIEReiden taidoista, tai osaa käyttää materiaa niin hyvin kuin olen kuullut sinun osaavan."

Materia oli pieniin kristallipalloihin varastoitunutta voimaa, jota löytyy monia erilaisia sekä taistelua, parantamista ja varusteiden ja aseiden ominaisuuksien muuttamista varten. Mitä pitemmälle materia on kehitetty, sitä voimakkaampia sen loitsut ja taidot ovat. Meille oli kerrottu niistä lähes kaikki tiedetty tieto ennen kuin harjoittelimme niiden käyttöä, joka onnistui minulta liiankin luontevasti.

Olin aivan vahingossa osunut tulitaialla juuri maalitaulun keskelle, sen lisäksi, että taika oli ollut normaalia voimakkaampi. Syytä en tiennyt, mutta se oli varmaan sama kuin luontaisilla miekkailijan taidoillanikin. Oli mahtavaa olla luokan paras lähes kaikessa, mutta juuri nyt kun olisin kaivannut vähemmän huomiota, kaikki ylistivät taitojani liikaa. Materiankäytön opettaja oli tosiaan ollut vaikuttunut taidoistani, joten en epäillyt yhtään minkä vuoksi sana siltäkin tunnilta oli levinnyt. Olihan minulla ollut hauskaa, mutta se näkyi vain vaikeuksissa joita nyt kohtasin.

"Zack…" mutisin anelevasti, mutta tällä kertaa mieheltä ei herunut armoa. Tuskastuneena huokaisin uudelleen ja mietin miten olin päätynyt taas yhteen uuteen soppaan. Loppujen lopuksi tuskailuiltani tuijotin korppihiuksista miestä silmiin vakavoituneella ilmeelläni, joka ei taatusti antanut ylimääräisten tietojen valua ulos kasvoiltani. "Kaikella on hintansa. Tässä se nyt sitten nähdään", sanoin, kun mies nosti kärsimättömästi kulmakarvaansa. Aivan kuin olisin kertomassa kaikkea, vaikka edessäni olikin Zack, se Zack johon olin oppinut luottamaan.

"Heh, kauanpas tätä kestikin", virnuilin ja jatkoin, "Ei kaikkea ole tarkoitus tietää. No, sanotaan nyt sitten niin, että en ole "Alex". Mutta se, kuka minä olen, ei ole tämän maailman kartalla. Ja mitä tulee SOLDIER- taitoihin ja materian käsittelyyn…" Pidin mietintä tauon ja yritin ymmärtää itsekin, miksi osasin niin vaikeita taitoja. "Se on salaisuus", lopulta päätin. Nousin lähteäkseni ja Zack nousi myös.

"En anna sinun lähteä, ennen kuin kerrot kaiken", mies painotti viimeistä sanaa tarkasti ja tarttui käsivarteeni. Kiskaisin itseni irti. "Joudut köyttämään minut penkkiin kiinni, jos tosiaankin aiot pitää minut täällä. Mutta no en minä sittenkään kerro yhtään mitään", ärähdin hiljaa. Astuin muutaman askeleen taaemmaksi ovea kohti ja totesin samalla: "Minun tekemiseni eivät kuulu sinulle pätkän vertaa."

Zackin kova ilme muuttui pehmeämmäksi ja hieman katuvaksi. "En minä sinua penkkiin aio köyttää, mutta olen kaverisi. Miksi et voi kertoa?" mies anoi. Tiesinhän minä, että Zack välitti. Korppihiuksinen mies oli aina ollut yhtä huolehtivainen muista, eikä hän ollut muuttunut pelin hahmosta ollenkaan. Paitsi, että nyt mies oli minulle ihminen, ihminen, joka oli tärkeä. "Minä pyydän, Zack, ole kiltti ja älä kysy", pyysin ja tunsin kyyneleiden pyrkivän silmiini.

Sen hetken, vain sen pienen hetken olisin tahtonut halata miestä ja kertoa kaiken. Sen jälkeen minulla olisi joku puolellani, jonka kanssa voisin jakaa kaikki murheet. Ne kaikki ongelmat, joita kannoin toisten puolesta, vaikka he eivät edes tienneet sellaisia ongelmia olevankaan. Silti en voinut sanoa yhtään mitään, vaikka Zack oli aivan edessäni. Niin lähellä ja kuitenkin liian kaukana. Tiesin aikani Shinrassa lähenevän kohti loppuaan. Minulla oli vielä niin paljon tehtävää!

Käännyin ja tartuin oven kahvaan. "Ole kiltti ja älä kysy, koska et tahdo tietää vastausta", kuiskasin ja syöksyin ulos ovesta kyynelvanan valuessa pitkin poskiani. Juoksin ulos rakennuksesta epämiellyttävä tunne sydämessäni. En pysähtynyt, vaikka rakennus katosi näköpiiristäni nopeasti, vaan jatkoi rakennusten välisiä kujia kohti muuria. Muurin luota löysin heti aukon, jota pitkin karkasin metsään. Pensaat ja pitkä heinikko kahisivat, kun juoksin niiden läpi tutulle aukiolle.

Lysähdin vanhan puun viereen istumaan ja annoin viimeinkin nyyhkäisyjen karata suustani. Tuijotin taivasta lohduttomasti itkien. Aurinko oli jo painunut mailleen ja tähdet vilkkuivat taivaalla ympäröiden kuuta, joka hohti täytenä ympyränä. Se valaisi niityn kelmeällä valollaan. Puro solisi aivan yhtä iloisesti kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla niitylle tullessani. Yön rauhoittava hiljaisuus sai kyynelevirtani pian loppumaan.

Miksi kaiken piti olla niin vaikeaa? Miksi olin ottanut jotain niin suurta vastuulleni, vaikka olin varma, etten jaksaisi kantaa sellaista taakkaa? Miksi minun piti olla niin yksin? Vaikka minua oli kiusattu paljon pienenä, minulla oli aina joku vierelläni. Jos se ei ollut kaveri, se oli silloin perheeni. Perheeni, jolle en ollut uhrannut edes yhtä ajatusta yli kuukauteen, kavereista puhumattakaan.

Etsin muistoistani vanhempieni, veljeni ja kavereideni kasvoja. Vaikka kuinka yritin miettiä heitä, tuntui kuin olisin unohtanut puolet omasta maailmastani. Hädissäni koetin muistella ja muistella, mutta en saanut mieleeni muuta kuin kavereideni halauksen syntymäpäiviltäni, vanhempieni hymyn ja veljeni antaman lahjan. Uudestaan kyyneleet tekivät tietään alaspäin, kunnes ne tipahtelivat sotilasvaatteilleni.

Muistin veljeni lahjan hyvin. Se oli ensimmäinen lahja, jonka olin häneltä koskaan saanut. Hän oli aina sanonut, että lahjojen ostelu oli tyttöjen puuhaa tai että se oli liian kallista. Siitä huolimatta veljeni oli tilannut kalliin korvakorun, joka oli samanlainen kuin Cloud Strifella. Eihän Cloudilla ollut vielä suden muotoista korua, mutta jossain välissä peliä hän sellaisenkin hankki.

Hymyilin hieman muistoille, jotka olivat nyt ainoita yhteyksiäni maailmaan, josta tulin. Ainoita todisteita siitä, että olin olemassa. Vanhat muistoni oli viivattu yli ja niiden päälle oli talletettu uudet, raskaat tiedot. Tiesin entistä paremmin asioita ihmisistä, joiden olemassa olosta minun ei edes pitäisi tietää.

Katselin tähtien täyteistä taivasta kauan. Olin kokonaan menettänyt ajan tajuntani ja ainoastaan se oli varmaa, että oli yhä se samainen yö. Yötä edelsi päivä, jona olin juossut pois kolmen kaverini luota ja hyväksynyt yksinäisyyden. Niinpä sen kai oli oltava, olisin yksin niin kauan, että saisin ratkaisun kaikkeen. Kuivasin märät kasvoni hihaan ja annoin pehmeän tuulen hyväillä väsyneitä silmiäni. Halusin olla vielä hetken siellä omassa rauhassani, vaikka minun täytyi ennemmin tai myöhemmin mennä takaisin muurien sisäpuolelle tarkkailevien katseiden alle.

Kuulostelin öisiä ääniä, kunnes hiljaisuuden rikkoutui. Tasaiset askeleet tulivat muurien suunnalta kohti minua. Yhtäkkiä rauhallinen yö oli taas täynnä tutuksi käynyttä uhkaa. Vetäydyin puun taakse pensaiden suojiin ja tarkkailin aukeamaa.

Hetkeen aukeamalla ei näkynyt mitään ja askeleetkin pysähtyivät puiden suojiin. Kuka tiesi aukosta muurissa? Tiirailin pensaiden tiheiden oksien välistä heinikkoa, joka liikkui hiljaa tuulessa. Kaikki eläinten äänet katosivat hetkessä ja metsä oli pian vaarallisen hiljainen. Kuulin jopa oman sydämeni, joka pumppasi adrenaliinia suonissani pakomatkaa varten. Turhautuneena aioin vaihtaa asentoa, vaikka se olisikin kuulunut selvästi aukeamalla. Sitten kuitenkin pysähdyin, kun näin pienen valon välkähtävän toisella puolen metsän reunaa.

Toinen valo välkähti aivan lähelläni, vain noin kymmenen metriä piilopaikastani. Tajusin kyllä valojen idean – valomerkkejä tietysti. Mutta mikä salaisuus edellytti moisia toimia? Pian valomerkit loppuivat ja kuulin taas hitaat askeleet metrien päässä minusta. Tarkkailin myös metsän toista laitaa ja pian näinkin hahmon tulevan pois puiden suojista. Kuka se oli? Suoraselkäinen naisen hahmo astui kuun valoon paljastaen tummanruskeat, melkein olkapäille yltävät hiuksensa.

Kun näin naisen kasvot, tajusin heti kuka hän oli ja ymmärsin myös unohtaneeni jotain todella tärkeää. Naisen nimi oli Elfé ja hän oli AVALANCHE- nimisen terroristiryhmän johtaja. AVALANCHE oli Shinran vastainen ja teki kaikkensa lopettaakseen makoenergian imemisen maaperästä. Muuten järjestö toimi oikein, mutta heidän iskuissaan monia viattomia ihmisiä kuoli ja loukkaantui. Oliko järjestö siis todella oikeassa? Hymähdin itselleni, koska olin unohtanut niinkin tärkeän tekijän kuin AVALANCHE. Ryhmästä tulisi taatusti olemaan jossain välissä joko haittaa tai hyötyä minulle, mutta toistaiseksi en tiennyt, kumpi oli todennäköisempää.

Se, että Elfé oli siellä, tarkoitti sitä että joku oli pettänyt Shinran. Tai sitten joku oli soluttaunut Shinraan puhtaasti tuodakseen tietoja AVALANCHElle aina kun oli mahdollisuus. Kun toinenkin hahmo käveli kuun valoon, silmäni levisivät järkytyksestä. Viha kiehahti sisälläni raivoisasti, kun katselin suklaanruskeat hiukset omaavaa Elliotia. Poika oli pettänyt koko Shinran, mikä ei sinänsä haitannut minua, mutta hänen vuokseen viattomia siviilejä kuoli iskuissa! Ja Reno… en ollut ikinä nähnyt punapäätä niin onnellisen näköisenä. Aivan kuin hän olisi saanut juuri uuden pikkuveljen. Vaikka Reno ei ollut koskaan ollut minua kohtaan ystävällinen tai hauska, tiesin silti, millainen punapää oli tappamistaan ihmisistä huolimatta.

Yritin pidätellä sisälläni tahtoa vetää miekkani esiin ja irrottaa Elliotin pää siististi irti kehosta. Hetki ei kuitenkaan ollut paras, sillä Elféllä oli jonkin sortin mystinen materia sisällään, joka teki naisen ainakin yhtä voimakkaaksi kuin Sephiroth. Syy oli Hojon, jonka kiinnostus ihmisillä tehtäviin kokeisiin tuli esille taas kerran.

Parivaljakko puhui vain hetken. He taisivat pyrkiä vaihtamaan tietonsa nopeasti, jotta kiinnijäämiseen olisi pienempi mahdollisuus. Valitettavasti olin jo nähnyt heidät, jos minulla olisi ollut kamera mukana, olisin taatusti ottanut kuvan. Elfé lähti ensimmäisenä, hän harppoi kohti metsänlaitaa ja juoksi taatusti metsässä mahdollisimman kauas Shinran mailta. Elliot jäi vielä hetkeksi seisomaan paikalleen, joka antoi minulle hienon tilaisuuden esille tulemiselle. Tiesin olevani tyhmä kun aina hankkiuduin vaikeuksiin, mutta olin jo koukussa adrenaliiniin suonissani.

Hivuttauduin pois pensaiden suojista. "Jaahas, herra petturi on sitten saanut tietonsa vaihdettua", totesin kylmästi ja nojailin vanhaan puuhun. Elliot hätkähti ja kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan minua. "Sinä…", poika sähähti ja kaivoi taskustaan pistoolin. "Jep, minähän tässä. Mikset jo ampunut?" rupattelin tyhjänpäiväisiä. Ei Elliot tunnistanut minua. Ei hän tiennyt, että olin Regina. Toistaiseksi ainoa vaihtoehto välttyä veriseltä tappelulta oli informoida häntä asiasta.

Ruskeasilmäinen poika osoitti aseella otsaani ja astui lähemmäksi. "Miten sinä olet täällä? Mitä sinä tiedät meistä?" Elliot muistutti murisevaa susikoiraa, joka oli juuri aikeissa repiä raajani irti. Katselin häntä näyttämättä pienintäkään tunnetta kasvoiltani. Olkapäitäni kohauttaen vastasin: "Tulin katselemaan kuuta ja yhtäkkiä sinä sitten päätät ilmaantua paikalle. Sama kuin olisit tullut kertomaan suoraan minulle, että kuulut AVALANCHEn joukkoihin."

"Älä pelleile", poika murahti ja astui taas lähemmäksi. Nojailin puuhun tyynesti, aivan kuin en olisi välittänyt pätkääkään aseen piipusta. Todellisuudessa lihakseni olivat jännittyneitä pelosta ja adrenaliini kohisi veressäni, odottaen käyttöä. "Mikäs nyt on, Elliot? Etkö aiokaan ampua?" ärsytin poikaa tahallani. "Tai ehkä tunnistit minut? Tsk, et taatusti tunnistanut. Loppujen lopuksi olin sinulle vain yksi paha häiritsijätekijä, kun et oikeasti lentäjäksikään halunnut."

Hämmennys kävi pojan kasvoilla ja hän tutki kasvojani miettien, kuka olin. "Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi ja osoitti yhä pistoolilla minua. Huokaisin ja suoristauduin seisomaan nojaamatta puuhun. "Etkö tosiaankaan tunne? Toivoton tapaus siis", mutisin ja tuijotin häntä syvälle silmiin. Yhtäkkiä näytti siltä kuin lamppu olisi syttynyt Elliotin aivoissa. "… Regina?" hän nosti toisen kätensä koskettaakseen minua, mutta astahdin taaemmaksi. Asekäsi tipahti alemmaksi, kun poika tuijotti minua.

Hymyilin hieman, mutta en ystävällisesti. Kylmä hymyni ulottui silmiin saakka ja pian ilme oli lähinnä ilkeä virnistys. "Niinpä, todella mahtavaa tavata taas, varsinkin tällaisessa tilanteessa", ilkuin. Elliot näytti sivuuttavan kylmän asenteeni täysin. "Mitä… miten sinä täällä olet? Mitä hiuksillesi tapahtui?", poika kyseli näyttäen siltä kuin hän olisi oikeasti välittänyt kohtalostani. "Tulin kuule toteuttamaan omia suunnitelmia, aivan kuin sinäkin näytät tekevän. Vai että lentäjäksi tahdot? Älä puhu paskaa!", sätin häntä ja annoin vihani purkautua.

"Mahtavaa varmaan, kun Renokin kuulee tästä. Johan hänkin ehti olla iloinen, joten eiköhän se nyt riitä", karjuin päin suklaahiuksisen kasvoja. "Hei älä nyt, Regina… Oikeasti, minä olen täällä sen vuoksi, että saisin maailmaan rauhan. Sama kuin sinunkin päämääräsi, vai mitä? AVALANCHE pystyy siihen, heti kun vain tuhoamme Shinran", poika selitti anteeksi pyytäväisen näköisenä, mutta pian ilme vaihtui hymyyn. Ilme ällötti minua. Vai että muka sama kuin minun päämääräni? "Älä itse! Tiedätkö, mitä tapahtuu joka ikinen kerta, kun iskette Shinraan? Ihmisiä kuolee, eikä ainoastaan sotilaita. Monia siviilejä kuolee ja heitä loukkaantuu kymmenkertainen määrä. Onko se muka oikein, tuleeko sillä lailla rauha?"

Elliot katsoi minua hieman säälivästi. "Sinä et ymmärrä… Kun et ymmärrä, niin ei minulla ole muita mahdollisuuksia", poika selitti ja kohotti pistoolin uudelleen minua kohti. Tällä kertaa hän tosiaan aikoi painaa liipaisinta, tajusin juuri hetkeä ennen kuin pamahdus kiiri ympäri metsää. Näin pojan hämmästyksestä leviävät silmät. Luoti kolahti suureen miekkaani, jonka oli sillä hetkellä vetänyt esiin, kun panos oli lähtenyt aseesta.

"Ehei, Elliot, se olet sinä joka ei ymmärrä. En minä ole teidän suunnitelmia sotkemassa, ainakaan vielä. Varsinkaan siinä tapauksessa, että et näytä naamaasi enää minun edessäni", mutisin huvittuneena sanoilla, joiden jäätävyys olisi voinut jäädyttää puolen metsästä. Käännyin miekka olallani ja kävelin pois aukiolta. Miekka katosi kädestäni, kun olin muurin luona. Ennen kuin ryömin aukosta takaisin Shinran alueelle, katsoin taakseni. Elliot seisoi metsässä tuijottaen minua katuvana. Pistooli oli taas hänen takkinsa taskussa. Puhumatta sanaakaan katosin aukkoon. Suuruudenhulluus ei kuulunut kaveripiiriini.

Hetkeä myöhemmin avasin asuntolan oven. Kaikki alokkaista näyttivät juttelevan kilpaa jostain uudesta huhusta, mutta he hiljenivät heti kun astuin kynnyksen yli. Puhuivatko he minusta, vai mistä moinen hiljaisuus johtui? Kärttyisänä vajosin omalle vuoteelleni ja vedin peiton korviin. Eipä olisi sekään päivä voinut paremmin mennä, ajattelin sarkastisesti, kun puheensorina taas täytti huoneen. Tällä kertaa aihe oli kuitenkin selvästi toinen.

Aamulla en noussut tavalliseen tapaani neljän aikoihin. Päätäni särki ja kun nousin istumaan, koko maailma keinui silmissäni. Muistelin, että olin yön aikana lyönyt pääni rautaiseen sängynlaitaan. "Hitto…", mutisin ja tiirailin huonetta silmät sirrissä. Kaikki sängyt lukuun ottamatta yhtä olivat tyhjiä. Hieroin silmiäni ja ihmettelin, minne kaikki olivat menneet. Kelloon vilkaisu selitti asian samantien. Kello oli jo viisi ja ilmeisesti kukaan ei ollut vaivautunut herättämään minua. Nousin hitaasti ylös ja päätin jättää aamupalan väliin. Jos söisin jotain, se tulisi todennäköisesti samaa tietä takaisin.

Ensimmäisien tuntien aikana päänsärky hellitti, mutta edellisen päivän ongelmat kummittelivat yhä mielessäni. Onnekseni en ollut kohdannut Zackia tai Elliotia koko aamuna, eikä heitä näkynyt iltapäivälläkään. Cloudin kanssa juttelin samalla lailla kuin ennenkin ja välimme olivat yhtä hyvät kuin ennen eilistä. Seuraava tunti olisi materian käsittelyä, joten menimme harjoitusalueelle.

"En ole yhtään hyvä materian kanssa", Cloud mumisi ja katseli restore-materiaa kädessään. Pyörittelin omaa kristallipalloa kädessäni ja vilkaisin muita materioita, joita meille oli jaettu. Tunnin aiheena oli materialla varusteiden ja aseiden ominaisuuksien muuttelu ja restore-materialla parantaminen. "Eiköhän se hyvin suju", rohkaisin blondia poikaa.

"No niin, kuunnelkaas!" opettajamme kiinnitti huomiomme ja selitti mitä meidän tulisi tehdä ensimmäiseksi. Saimme miekat, joihin täytyi liittää fire-materia. Katselin materiaa kuuntelematta ollenkaan ohjeita. Kai se onnistuisi ominkin neuvoin? Kun koskin materiaa, tunsin sen voiman. Aivan kuin käteni oli ollut tulessa! Henkäisin, mutta en irrottanut otettani. Sen sijaan nostin sen ylös ja painoin miekkaan kiinni. Materia sulautui helposti miekan terään ja sai sen hohtamaan punertavana. "Olipas yksinkertaista", mumisin hämmästyneenä.

Cloud katseli vuoroin omaa materiaansa, sitten miekkaa ja pian taas materiaa. "Miksi en muka onnistu? Tein sen aivan oikein", poika pörrötti vaaleita hiuksiaan epätoivoisen näköisenä, "Miten sinä muka teet sen?" Kohautin olkapäitäni hieman tietämättömänä, mutta yritin sitten selittää, kuinka itse tein sen. "Tunne sen voima, vai…" Cloud näytti mietteliäältä ottaessaan materian vielä kerran käteensä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Katselin kristallipalloa, joka välkähti punaisena. Blondi poika avasi silmänsä yrittääkseen vielä kerran.

Tällä kertaa materia painautui miekkaan ilman vaikeuksia. "No niin, onnistuihan se", naurahdin hieman. "Totta", Cloud tuijotti käsiään, "tästä lähtien saat kertoa minulle joka kerta kuinka teet sen." Tuijotin poikaa hölmistyneenä, kunnes hän nauroi ilmeelleni. "Ei nyt sentään, kyllä minä itsekin opin", hän sanoi nauraen. Nolona nauroin mukana.

Tunnin päätyttyä kaikki palauttivat miekat ja materiat paikoilleen. Minä "unohdin" palauttaa materiat ja sujautin ne sen sijaan omaan taskuuni. Koskaan ei tiennyt mitä hyötyä niistä tulisi olemaan, varsinkin jos minun täytyisi pian lähteä Shinrasta.

Loppupäivä oli vapaata, koska suurin osa opettajistamme oli lähtenyt Wutaihin sodan vuoksi. Viimeisen tunnin jälkeen kulutin aikani miettimällä, kuinka pystyisin kertomaan Sephirothille hänen oikeista vanhemmistaan. Vaikka Nibelheimiin lähtö olisi vasta noin kahden kuukauden kuluttua, en voinut laskea sen varaan. Lisäksi tahdoin tehdä asiat alta pois ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Kuluvan kuukauden aikana olin ottanut selville Sephirothin asunnon sijainnin. Päärakennuksen viidenteentoista kerrokseen ei noin vain mentykään. Jokainen käytävä oli täynnä hälyttimiä ja turvakameroita, joita tarkkailtiin kaiken aikaa.

Tietysti voisin hankkia itseni Sephirothin juttusille tekemällä jotain sääntöjen vastaista, mutta siinä piili myös vaara joutua ulos SOLDIER-koulutuksesta. Enkä voinut tuosta noin vain mennä kertomaan kenraalille hänen alkuperästään. Mikä olisi kaikista paras ratkaisu? Minun olisi paras päättää iltaan mennessä, sillä huomisesta lähtien päivät olisivat taas täynnä oppitunteja.

Alokkaille annettiin mahdollisuus lähteä käymään kaupungilla, joten kävelin pääportista ulos muutamien muiden poikien jäljessä. Portilta ei ollut kovinkaan pitkä matka kaupunkiin, ainakaan sen jälkeen kuin metsä pääportilla oli alkanut kuivua pois. Nähdessäni metsän rippeet, ymmärsin, että aikani oli käymässä vähiin. Jos en saisi Shinran toimintaa katkaistua pian, Lifestream kääntyisi Planeettaa vastaan.

Vielä kuukausi sitten metsä oli tullut lähelle tukikohdan muureja ja erottanut selvästi kaupungin Shinrasta. Nyt kaupunki näkyi hyvin porteilta ja metsästä oli pelkkiä rippeitä jäljellä. Maa oli muuttumassa kuivaksi nopeaa vauhtia, eikä nurmikkoa enää näkynyt. En tajunnut, miksi yksi metsäläntti oli jäänyt muurin aukon läheisyyteen, mutta toisaalta se ei kuulunut suurimpiin murheisiini.

Seurasin tietä kaupunkiin, joka oli paljon laajempi ja asukasluvultaan suurempi kuin Costa Del Sol, joka oli mielestäni ollut isokin kaupunki. Kaupungin kaduilla oli enemmän ihmisiä ja kerjäläisiin kuului paljon lapsia. Jokaisen itkevän ja nälkäänäkevän lapsen kohdalla olisin tahtonut nostaa heidät syyliini ja kantaa heidät turvaan pahalta maailmalta. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut oikea aika sille, mutta jos muuttaisin Shinran, muuttaisin maailman. Kuljin mietteliäänä kaduilla useampia tunteja, kunnes varhainen pimeys saavutti taivaan. Kadut täyttyivät enemmän ja vähemmän humalaisista miehistä ja orvot lapset kaikkosivat ympäriltäni.

Kun kävelin pienten kujien ohitse, joku tarttui minua kädestä ja veti minut kujalle. Tukahdutin kiljahduksen ja olin valmiina kutsumaan miekkani esiin. "Mitä hittoa!", karjahdin, kun näin kuunvalossa rotevan pojan. Poika heitti minut kujan seinään ja hänen viereensä astui kaksi muuta poikaa. Kaikki kuuluivat SOLDIER-alokkaisiin. "Ja mitähän te minusta haluatte?" kysyin tuskastuneena, kun nousi ylös likaisesta maasta.

"Emme me mitään muuta halua kuin että lopetat tuon opettajien perseiden nuolemisen!" Yksi heistä murahti ja toinen jatkoi: "Ensin yrität vallata paikkamme ruokalassa ja sitten leikit luokan parasta. Luuletko sillä pääseväsi SOLDIERiksi?" Hymähdin ja katselin poikia vuoron perään. He näyttivät paljon lihaksikkaammilta kuin minä, mutta ainakaan järjessä heitä ei voinut edes verrata minuun. "Mitkä ihmeen paikat ruokalassa?" hämmästelin ja koetin muistella viime kuukauden tapahtumia.

"Etkö muka muista, kuinka löysimme sinut istumasta paikoillamme?" porukan johtaja murahti vaaralliseen sävyyn. Nostin käteni puuskaan ja totesin: "Eipä kuule tule mieleen. Ei varmaan ollut niin ihmeellistä, kerta kun en muista koko asiaa." Sanani ärsyttivät kolmikkoa suunnattomasti, joten päätin lisätä pökköä pesään: "Entä mikä ihmeen opettajien perseiden nuoleminen? Minä nyt satun olemaan parempi kuin te kaikki yhteensä, ette kai ole kateellisia?"

"Sinä senkin..!" porukan pomo karkasi päälleni, mutta väistin nyrkin iskun helposti. Kaksi muuta poikaa liittyivät tappeluun, mutta hypähdin vain heidän ylitseen. "Harjoitelkaa nyt edes vähän, ennen kuin yritätte hakata minut. Muuten saatatte vaikka saada turpiin", ilmoitin. Yksi pojista naurahti ja kaivoi jotain taskustaan. "Luuletko, ettemme olisi varanneet mitään mukaamme?", toinen hymyili pahantahtoisesti.

Pian jokaisella pojalla oli kädessään joko veitsi tai puukko. "Hämmästynyt, etkö olekin?", lihaksikkain poika totesi hieman kysyvästi. "Näytetäänpä tulokkaalle, että meidät kannattaa ottaa vakavasti!" johtaja jatkoi käskien poikia, jotka vaikuttivat hänen alaisiltaan. He syöksähtivät minua kohti terät ojossa. Nojasin seinään takanani ja vilkaisin poikien voitonriemuisia ilmeitä. "Ai, pitäisikö teidät ottaa vakavasti? Menkää äidillenne itkemään", mumisin kylmästi, ennen kuin miekkani ilmestyi käteeni torjuen teräaseet.

"Mitä hittoa?" toinen alaisista karjahti, kun työnsin miekkani terän hänen kurkulleen. Pojat tuijottivat minua ja miekkaani alkavan pakokauhun vallassa. "Hm, kylläpä tuntuu hyvältä taistella taas omalla miekalla", sanoin maireasti silmäillen kiiltävää terää. "Mi-mikä hitto sinä olet?", pomo ärjähti perääntyen parilla askeleella. Mustahiuksinen poika, jonka kaulaa vasten miekkani oli, hengitti nopeasti ja oli selvästi shokissa.

"Aijai, näin käy pojat, kun ryhtyy leikkimään minun kanssani. Se ei pelaa joka pelkää, vai mitä?", kuiskasin myrkyllisesti kumartuen lähemmäksi toista jalkojeni juureen kaatunutta poikaa. Hiki nousi hänen otsalleen ja kun astahdin lähemmäksi, poika otti jalat alleen. Hän juoksi pois kujalta kirkuen. "Eikös teidän pitänyt näyttää minulle kuka on pomo?" kysyin rotevalta pojalta, joka astui taas kauemmaksi minusta ja nurkkaan ahdistetusta kaveristaan.

"No ei kai sitten", kurtistin kulmiani harmistuneena ja vedin miekan pois shokissa olevan pojan kaulalta. Hän kaatui maahan pyörtyneenä. Siirsin miekkani kohti sanatonta ryhmän johtajaa, joka ei jäänyt odottelemaan iskuani. "Hirviö!", hän karjahti ja kompuroin takaperin pois kujalta ja juoksi samaan suuntaan kuin kaverinsa. "Odotas nyt, toinen kavereistasi jäi tänne! Eikö sinun kuuluisi hakea seuraajasi pois?", huusin hänen peräänsä, mutta poika ei vaivautunut edes pysähtymään.

Hetken kuluttua pojasta ei näkynyt enää jälkeäkään ja palautin miekan koruun. "Olipas hauskaa", virnistelin ja purskahdin nauruun. Porukan johtaja oli ollut massaltaan ainakin kaksi ja puoli kertaa yhtä suuri kuin minä, mutta hän oli juossut karkuun häntä koipien välissä. No, kukapa ei säikähtäisi upeaa miekkaani? Ainakaan heistä ei olisi vähään aikaan ongelmia, ajattelin ja vilkaisin pökertynyttä poikaa vieressäni. Mitäs hänelle nyt sitten pitäisi tehdä?

"Hoi tyyppi, koetapas heräillä", sanoin hiljaa ja kumarruin mustahiuksisen pojan viereen. En voinut jättää häntä oman onnensa nojaan, mutta en myöskään aikonut kantaa häntä takaisin Shinraan. "Ylös nyt saamari soikoon!", karjahdin kärsivällisyyteni kuluttua loppuun. Läimäisin poikaa kasvoille ja hän näytti virkoavan. "En aio kantaa sinua ulos kaupungista, joten olisi parempi nousta ylös", ilmoitin ja tönäisin poikaa hellästi kylkeen jalallani.

Mustahiuksinen poika räpytteli silmiään muutaman kerran ja nähdessään minut hän sävähti. Kauhistuneena poika konttasi ensin vähän matkaa, kunnes pääsi jaloilleen ja lähti juoksemaan pois kuin piru olisi ollut hänen kannoillaan. "Siinä sitä taas mennään", pörrötin vaaleita hapsujani ja lähdin kävelemään lyhintä tietä takaisin Shinraan.

Ehdin tukikohdan porteista sisään juuri ennen kuin ne suljettiin. "Sinulla kävi tuuri, kloppi", portinvartija sanoi päästäessään minut portista sisään, "jos olisit tullut hetkenkin myöhemmin, et olisi enää päässyt sisään. Se ei ole kovin mahtavaa kuule istuskella muurin ulkopuolella aamuun saakka kaikkien hirviöiden syöttinä."

Kävelin hiljaisena asuntolaa kohti ja katsahdin kauempana olevaa päärakennusta. Sephirothin parvekkeelle häilyi valo asunnosta, mikä osoitti, että kenraali oli edelleen ylhäällä. Viisitoista kerrosta oikeaa ongelmapesää ei kuulostanut turhan hyvälle. Hätkähdin, kun parvekkeen ovi aukesi ja itse kenraali astahti ulos pitäen kädessään jotain. Siristelin illan hiipivässä pimeydessä nähdäkseni mikä se oli ja yllätyin, kun tajusin Sephirothin lukevan kirjaa. "Enpä olisi uskonut", mumisin hämmästyneenä, mutta sain samalla ajatuksen. Virnistin ja vaikka tiesin puhuvani itsekseni, en voinut olla kertomatta ilmalle ympärilläni keksintöäni: vihdoin ja viimein tiesin kuinka lähestyä Sephirothia.

_Hetki hetkeltä lähempänä loppua, mutta älä anna kellojen soida ennen aikojaan._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

_Aurinko oli jo tunteja sitten kadonnut taivaanrannan taa ja pilvet olivat peittäneet kuun. Useat liikkeen tunnistimet Shinran alueella olivat käynnissä ja muutamat vartijat kuljeskelivat pimeällä pihalla. Kukaan ei huomioinut päärakennuksen sivussa olevia palotikkaita, jotka näyttivät vievän jopa viimeiseen 70. kerrokseen asti. Niitä tikkaita pitkin kiipesi poika, jonka kullanvaaleita ja sekaisia hiuksia tuuli pörrötti. Poika piti hampaillaan kiinni kirjekuoresta, jotta voisi käyttää molempia käsiään kiipeämiseen. Minne asti poika sitten aikoikin, hän oli nyt jo 10. kerroksessa. Tuo päättäväinen "poika" olin __**minä.**_

Tuijotin päättäväisenä suoraan ylöspäin kohti 15. kerrosta. En uskaltanut katsoa maahan, koska tiesin olevani melkoisen korkealla. Vaikka korkeanpaikan kammo ei kuulunut pelkoihini, en kiikkunut mielelläni pilvenpiirtäjään verrattavan rakennuksen ulkoseinää pitkin. Sephirothille osoitettu kirjekuori oli hellästi hampaideni välissä ja tuuli yritti saada otteen siitä lukuisia kertoja onnistumatta. Harmikseni en ollut tajunnut keksiä parempaa paikkaa kirjeelle, mutta en aikonut enää irrottaa edes toista kättäni tikkaista muuten kuin tarttuakseni ylempää kiinni.

En tiennyt kuinka kauan olin jo kiipeillyt tikkailla, mutta käteni ainakin protestoivat. Tuuli teki ilmasta kylmemmän kuin mitä se oli maanpinnalla ollut, eikä musta paitani paljoa lämmittänyt paljaita käsivarsia. Olin valinnut kaikista tummimmat vaatteet, mutten ollut ajatellut valitessani mahdollista kylmyyttä.

Ihmettelin, kuinka olin edes lähtenyt tekemään jotain niin tyhmää, kuin kiipeämään rakennuksen seinää pitkin 15. kerrokseen. Silti, tehty mikä tehty, en aikonut palata takaisin ennen kuin saisin kirjeen ujutettua Sephirothin asuntoon. Kirjeessä oli kaikenlaista asiaa, mitä tiesin Sephirothista. Olin kertonut hänen vanhemmistaan ja Hojon huijauksesta enimmäkseen ja olin tyystin jättänyt pois Sephirothin hulluksi tulemisen. Oli kuitenkin vain pieni mahdollisuus, että mies uskoisi nimettömän kirjeen jättäjää, joka kertoi hänen elämänsä olleet valhetta, niin miksi hän uskoisi kun joku kertoisi hänen olevan hullu? Ei taatusti uskoisi, joten yritin pelata varman päälle.

Laskin olevani jo 13. kerroksen kohdalla. Joudutin hieman kiipeämistä, sillä vaikka hanskat suojasivat käsiäni jokseenkin, niitä paleli enkä tahtonut joutua amputoimaan sormiani. "Vielä vähän, ihan vähän vain", mumisin itselleni ja koetin hallita tärisevää kehoani.

Oikea kerros tuli nopeammin vastaan kuin odotin ja tuijotin läheistä parveketta. Sephirothin parveke oli toisella puolella taloa, joten joutuisin käyttämään kaikkia keinoja päästäkseni sinne. Siirsin jalkani varovaisesti parvekkeen kaiteelle ja hivuttauduin pian kokonaan parvekkeelle. Lasioven eteen oli vedetty verhot ja asunto oli pimeänä, kuten kaikki muutkin sen kerroksen huoneet näyttivät olevan. Hyppäsin seuraavalle parvekkeelle ja jatkoin loikkimistani, kunnes olin talon kulman kohdalla. Adrenaliini oli jälleen kerran palannut vereeni, kun jouduin hyppäämään kulmasta seuraavan seinän parvekkeelle.

Näkymä edessäni oli melko onneton, sillä parvekkeet loppuivat siihen. Vasta aivan toisessa päässä seinää oli vähän pitempi parveke. "Kuka hiton ääliö tämänkin rakennuksen suunnitteli", mumisin kirje suussani ja kirosin hieman. Kuinka pääsisin seuraavalle parvekkeelle? Sephirothin parveke oli vasta seuraavalla seinällä. Nielaisin hieman, kun tajusin, että joutuisin kulkemaan pitkin liukkaita ikkunalautoja.

Hengitin syvään ja nousin ensimmäiselle ikkunalle. Hain käden sijat ikkunan yläkarmista ja matka jatkui taas. Laskin ikkunoita ja yritin olla katsomatta alas. Katseeni kuitenkin harhautui kymmenien metrien päässä olevaan nurmikkoon ja toinen jalkani lipsahti ikkunalaudalta. Henkäisin, kun ikkunan karmi räsähti uhkaavasti kuin ilmoittaen, ettei se aikonut kantaa koko painoani. Siirsin vapaan jalkani nopeasti seuraavalle ikkunalle, enkä enää välittänyt huolellisuudesta vaan vauhdista. Melkein juoksin sivusuunnassa pitkin lautoja, kunnes kaaduin parvekkeen kaiteen yli ja tipahdin laatoitukselle. Nousin istumaan ja pyyhin hikeä otsaltani. Odotin hetken hengitykseni tasaantumista, kunnes kävelin parvekkeen toiseen laitaan. Kurottauduin katsomaan kulman yli ja näin Sephirothin parvekkeen olevan aivan kulman vieressä.

Lasiovi oli hieman raollaan, mutta verhot oli vedetty sen eteen. Huoneen valot olivat päällä. Katselin ympärilleni, jotta tietäisin nopean pakoreitin, jos tarvitsisin sellaista. Sen parvekkeen päällä, jolla seisoin, ei ollut parveketta, mutta ikkunalauta kylläkin. Sephirothin parvekkeen yllä oli toinenkin parveke. Jos hyppäisin nopeasti Sephirothin parvekkeelta takaisin ja saisin otteen ikkunalaudasta, pystyisin hyvällä tuurilla heilauttamaan itseni ylemmälle parvekkeelle. Jos onni suosi minua, Sephiroth ei ehtisi tulla parvekkeelle, ennen kuin olin jo turvassa häntä ylempänä.

Jännitykseni kasaantui möykyksi kurkkuuni, kun jalkani koski kenraalin parvekkeen laitaa. Hiiren hiljaa nousin kaiteen yli ja laskeuduin tasanteelle. Kirjekuori kädessäni hiivin oven luo ja kurkistin tuulessa heiluvien verhojen välistä sisään. Sephiroth istui työpöytänsä edessä tutkien papereita, jotka varmaankin olivat päivän raportteja. Onneksi mies oli selin minuun. Katsahdin kirjettä kädessäni ja yritin olla rutistamatta sitä kasaan. Onnistumiseni maailman pelastamisessa riippui nyt seuraavista hetkistä. Huomaisiko Sephiroth kirjeen ja hävittäisikö hän sen, kuten siinä pyydettiin? Ehtisinkö piiloon, ennen kuin mies syöksähtäisi parvekkeelle?

Nyt tai ei koskaan, ajattelin ja työnsin kirjeen voimalla sisään ovesta. En jäänyt katsomaan minne se päätyi, vaan hypähdin parvekkeelta toiselle. Sekunnit tuntuivat kuluvan aivan liian nopeaa. Kuulin, kuinka mies nousi ylös tuoliltaan. Hyppäsin parvekkeen reunalta kohti ikkunalautaa ja pitelin siitä kiinni kaikin voimin. Kenraali käveli huoneen lattialla makaavaa kirjettä kohti ja yritin saada tarpeeksi voimaa noustakseni ikkunalaudalle. Mies pysähtyi ja nosti kirjeen lattialta. Epätoivoisesti käsivoimieni varassa koetin nousta ylös. Oli pakko onnistua, oli vain pakko!

Parvekkeen verhot heilahtivat Sephirothin syöksähtäessä parvekkeelle. Mies katsahti nopeasti ympärilleen ja kumartui katsomaan rakennuksen toiselle seinälle parvekkeen kaiteiden yli. Juuri kun hän oli katsahtamassa ylöspäin, laskeuduin ylemmän parvekkeen lattialle ja odotin henkeäni pidätellen. Oliko Sephiroth ehtinyt nähdä minut?

Hiljaisuus oli ja pysyi täydellisenä, rikkoutumatta ollenkaan. Pian alempaa kuului rapistelua ja tajusin, että Sephiroth oli avannut kirjeen. Uskalsin vihdoin hengittää. Nousin seisomaan ja menin lähemmäksi parvekkeen kaidetta. Katsoin sen yli ja näin kenraalin kumartuneena oman paksun rautakaiteensa yli. Kirje oli esillä niin selvästi, että saatoin melkein lukea sen itsekin.

Tarvettahan sille ei tietysti ollut. Tiesin kyllä, mitä olin kirjoittanut. Muistin jokaisen sanan ja lauseen turhankin hyvin. Mikään sanoissa ei kuitenkaan ollut muistamisen arvoista. Vain kirjeen sisältö oli niin tärkeää, että Sephirothinkin täytyisi muistaa se. Kerroin hänelle Lucrecian ja Vincentin tarinan ja sen, kuinka Hojo oli väittänyt Sephirothin olevan hänen poikansa. Olin myös kertonut jotain Jenovasta. Jenova ei ollut miehen äiti, vaikka kenraali kuvittelikin näin. Jenova oli alieni, ulkoavaruudesta tullut muukalainen, joka tahtoi vallata Sephirothin mielen ja tuhota Planeetan.

Hätkähdin hieman, kun kirje syttyi tuleen ja tippui alas hiljalleen sammuvina kekäleinä. Olin pyytänyt kirjeessä kenraalia tuhoamaan sen. Jos Hojo saisi tietää siitä, ongelmia olisi taatusti luvassa enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Sephirothin kauhua ja pelkoa niittänyt maine tappajakoneena sodissa sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin selkäpiitäni, kun katsoin kenraalin pelottavaa kehoa. Mies oli pitkä ja komea, mutta hänen luonteensa oli kylmä. Kaipa Sephiroth osasi olla mukavakin, tai kiusoitteleva, kuten hän oli Zackille ollut peleissä, mutta uskoin enemmän kylmään hahmoon. Ei ollut paljon ihmisiä, joille hän oli näyttänyt edes vähän parempaa puolta itsestään. Useimmat pysyivät niin kaukana hänestä kuin mahdollista, sillä huhuttiin, että yksikin väärä liike ja kenraali irrottaa pään irti kaulasta.

Hopeat hiukset heilahtivat, kun mies katosi takaisin sisään. Odotin pienen hetken, mutta kun mitään ei tapahtunut, siirryin kulman luokse. Jos ajoittaisin hyppyni oikein ja saisin otettua pienet vauhdit ikkunalaudasta, saattaisin päästä vaivattomasti seinän toisessa päässä olevalle parvekkeelle. Muuta tietä takaisin ei ollut, sillä ikkunalaudat tuskin kannattelisivat kehoani toiseen kertaan, saati sitten että halusin koettaakaan.

Valentine oli kyllä treenannut minut hyvin erilaisia väistöhyppyjä varten taisteluissa ja uskoin onnistuvani. Saisin kyllä hypättyä tarpeeksi kauas. Keräsin voimani ja kiersin kulman ja jalkani kolahti ikkunalaudalle. Ponkaisin lujaa eteenpäin ja hetki sai minut muistelemaan ensimmäistä taistelua Zackin kanssa. Silmäkulmastani näin liikettä Sephirothin parvekkeella ja ajattelematta käännyin hieman nähdäkseni sinne.

Kivettyneenä tajusin tuijottavani silmiin kenraalia, joka katseli minua kulman takaa. Miehellä oli pieni toispuoleinen virnistyskasvoillaan, joka näytti voitonmerkiltä. Pelissä ja elokuvassa olin nähnyt sen ilmeen monia kertoja, mutta livenä sen näkeminen sai oloni tuntumaan pieneltä ja heiveröiseltä. Milloin Sephiroth oli tullut takaisin parvekkeelle? Olin varma, että hän oli mennyt sisälle!

Toinen kenkäni juuttui hetkeksi parvekkeen reunaan ja sai minut kaatumaan selälleen laattalattialle. En tahtonut joutua toiseen kertaan kasvotusten Sephirothin kanssa, vaikka pimeydessä ei ollut varmaa että hän olisi nähnyt kasvoni kunnolla. Nousin nopeasti ylös ja hypähdin taakseni katsomatta seuraavalle seinämälle. Olin vihdoin pois kenraalin silmien alta, mutta mikään ei estänyt häntä tulemasta perääni. Enkä tosiaankaan aikonut jäädä odottamaan häntä. Kiirehdin tikkaille ja tartuin lujasti niiden sivuista kiinni. Kaikista nopein tapa alas menemisessä oli seuraava: puristin jalkani tikkaiden ympärille ja annoin kenkieni luistaa. Samalla löysäsin käsiäni hieman ja luisuin alaspäin nopeaa tahtia.

Kun olin vihdoin maankamaralla, en uskaltanut katsahtaakaan takaisin ylös. Juoksin vartijoita väistellen asuntolalle suoraan omaan sänkyyni. Huoneessa oli pimeää ja hiljaista. Hengitin syvään ja koetin rauhoittua. Ei Sephiroth tulisi perääni, tajusin. Kenraalilla oli niin paljon valtaa, että tarvittaessa hän voisi saada minut kiinni kymmenillä eri keinoilla.

"Alex, missä ihmeessä olet ollut?" Säikähdin kuiskausta ja hyppäsin istualleen. Cloudin silmät kiiluivat hämärässä pelottavasti. "Säikäytit minut", moitin poikaa. Blondi virnisti hieman ja toisti kysymyksensä: "Missä luuhailit? Ajattelin jo, että olet jäänyt porttien taakse!"

"Öh…", koetin löytää sanoja, joilla vastata Cloudille. En halunnut valehdella, mutta en voinut myöskään ilmoittaa vain, että olin kiipeämässä pitkin päärakennuksen seinää! "Oletko okei? Näytät siltä kuin olisit nähnyt haamun", poika kysyi ja nousi istumaan sängyllään. "No mitä muuta odotit sen jälkeen kun säikäytit minut?" vastasin kysymykseen sarkastisella kysymyksellä. Cloud naurahti hiljaa, mutta vakavoitui sitten. "Ei kun oikeasti nyt, Alex", blondi kuiskasi vaativalla äänensävyllä.

Minusta tuntui kuin olisin ollut jälleen kerran selkäseinää vasten. Ensin Zack oli kysellyt typeriä ja nyt Cloud aikoi selvästi kysyä samaa. Katsoin tiukalla ilmeellä pojan silmiin ja vastasin: "Se on salaisuus." Blondin pojan hartiat lysähtivät kasaan pettyneinä. "Alex! Tiedäthän sinä, että minuun voi luottaa?" Cloud mutristi suutaan valmiina mököttämään. Hymähdin ja nousin ylös sängyltäni. "Ihan miten vain. Mennään pihalle, jooko?", ehdotin ja silmäilin nukkuvia poikia. Jos yksikään heistä oli hereillä, oli parempi jos he eivät kuulisi yhtään mitään epäilyttävää.

Vedin sotilastakkini mustan paidan päälle ja odotin, että Cloud sai vaatteet päälleen. Kävelimme hiljaa ulos huoneesta ja kiersin asuntolan taakse Cloud perässäni. Asuntola sijaitsi melko syrjässä muihin rakennuksiin verraten ja sen takaseinä ja muuri tekivät pienen kujan talon taakse. Istuin alas ja nojauduin muuriin. Blondi poika istui vastapäätä minua ja nojasi hieman jännittyneenä tiiliseinään. Hän katseli minua odottavasti. Mietin, mitä kertoisin, jotta pojan uteliaisuus saisi edes vähän jotain tyydykettä.

"Öh, Cloud, sinähän olet Nibelheimistä?" aloitin. Poika näytti hämmästyneeltä ja vastasi: "Niin olen, mistä sinä sen tiesit?" Pörrötin hiuksiani ja etsin sanoja selittääkseni edes jotain. "No se on nyt niin, että… minä tiedän vähän kaikenlaista, mitä minun tai kenenkään muunkaan ei kuuluisi tietää", sanoin mietteliäästi. Cloud nojautui vähän lähemmäksi. "Miten niin ei kuuluisi tietää? Tai siis, mitä sinä edes tiedät?", hän uteli kiinnostuneena.

"Tiedätkö mikä on Lifestream? Entä mitä on mako?", sivuutin pojan kysymykset omillani. "Lifestream on Planeetan elämänvoimaa, ja mako on sen nestemäinen muoto. Materia puolestaan on makon kristallisoitunut muoto." Cloud tuijotti minua taas kerran hämillään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sanojeni tarkoitusta. "No ajatellaanpa nyt vaikka näin, että meillä on mikä tahansa akkukäyttöinen laite mukanamme. Mitä tapahtuu, kun energia loppuu akusta?" järjestelin sanani uudestaan ja blondin pojan aivoissa näytti syttyvän lamppu. "Se sammuu?" hän esitti kysyvästi epävarmana tarkoituksestani.

"Niinpä, sehän sammuu, koska siinä ei ole enää energiaa. Shinra pumppaa makoa kokoajan maasta. Mitä luulet, että tapahtuu Planeetalle, kun sen kaikki elinvoima on kaikonnut?" kysyin ja Cloud katsoi minua kulmat kurtussa. "Se… sammuu?" hän toisti vastauksensa. Hymyilin hieman. "Siinäpä asian ydin. Kun Planeetan voimat ovat ehtymäisillään, se alkaa itse tuhota itseään. Seurauksista ei sitten puhutakaan."

"Mitä sinä nyt oikein yrität sanoa?" Cloud kysyi hieman ärtyneenä käsittämättä sanojani. Virnistin ja vastasin: "Planeetta tarvitsee sankareita, sitä minä tässä yritän kertoa. Oikeita sankareita, kuten vaikka sinä." Ärtyisyys katosi pojan kasvoilta. "Sankareita…? Eh, nyt minä en oikein ymmärrä, Alex. Vaikka Planeetta tarvitsisikin sankareita, ennemmin sinä olisit sankari kuin minä", hän vastusteli surullisen ja hieman kateellisen näköisenä.

"Älä puhu paskaa! Et ehkä tiedä kuinka hyvä olet, kunhan vähän harjoittelet, mutta minä kyllä tiedän. Vähän enemmän yrittämistä ja olet pian yhtä hyvä kuin Zack!" ärähdin. En jaksanut enää katsoa Cloudin tyhjänpäiväistä surkeilua, kun hän oli oikeasti todella hyvä. Poika hypähti hieman karjahdukseni vuoksi, mutta katsoi sitten toiveikkaasti minua. "Todellako? Yhtä hyvä kuin Zack Fair?" Hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen, kun nyökkäsin myöntävästi. "Älä koskaan vertaile minua itsesi kanssa. En ole oikeasti mitään muuta kuin tavallinen ja voimaton ihminen", kuiskasin ja sormeilin koruani.

Niin, olin aina tiennyt sen, alusta asti. Olin vain tavallinen ihminen, jolle mystinen koru antoi voimia. Aivan kuin perinteisissä taikatyttötarinoissa. Siitä huolimatta minun olisi jatkettava niiden voimien varassa jotka minulle oli annettu. "Miten niin voimaton? Olet kurssin parhain!" Cloud vastusti. Käänsin maahan tipahtaneen katseeni häneen. "Kaikki ei ole aina sitä miltä näyttää", ilmoitin ja jatkoi yhtäkkiä kokonaan eri äänensävyllä, "Cloud, voisinko pyytää sinulta yhtä asiaa?" Blondi kallisti päätään kysyvästi ja hymyili: "Tietysti."

Puristin koruani lujaa ja kysyin hiljaa: "Mitä tahansa tapahtuukin, luotathan minuun? Vaikka miten kävisi, uskothan, että se olen yhä minä?" Poika näytti siltä, että hän olisi tahtonut kysyä mitä tarkoitin, mutta jätti asian sikseen. "Totta kai. Sehän olet kuitenkin aina sinä, eikä ole olemassa toista Alexia", hän vastasi. Olin vähällä sanoa, että ei ollut edes ensimmäistä Alexia, mutta jätin typerän huomautuksen sanomatta. "Kiitos", sanoin ja nousin ylös maasta. Keskustelumme oli ohitse ja aioin nukkua hetken, ennen seuraavan päivän ongelmia.

Aamulla heräsin muiden poikien metelöintiin. Melske oli kuin rituaali jokaiselle aamulle, mutta en ollut kovin useasti näkemässä sitä. Osa pojista repi housuja jalkaansa, jotkut sitoivat kengännauhojaan, kun taas toisilla ei ollut edes paitaa vielä päällä. Silottelin takkuista tukkaani ja keräsin tulevan päivän oppikirjoja sängyltäni kasaan. Vilkaisin Cloudia, joka väitteli leikkimielisesti yläsängyn mustahiuksisen pojan kanssa. Blondi oli saanut paljon kavereita heti, kun hän muuttunut rennommaksi seurani vuoksi.

Haukottelin, kun kävelin ulos rakennuksesta valuvan poikajoukon perässä. Aurinko nousi hiljalleen taivaalle levittäen lämpöään Shinran pihalle. Entisestä nurmikosta ei ollut jäljellä paljoa mitään muuta kuin kuivunutta maata, satunnaisia vihreitä tilkkuja mukaan laskematta. Nurmikon lähdettyä karu piha oli muuttunut vieläkin karummaksi. Valtava päärakennus langetti synkän varjonsa pihan ylle.

Aamupala ruokalassa oli normaali eli yhtä surkeannäköinen läjä ruokaa kuin aina. Huomasin vasta kahden kymmenen minuutin kuluttua siitä, kun olin päässyt pöydän ääreen, että monet pojat tuijottivat minua. En käsittänyt ollenkaan mistä oli kyse, ennen kuin yksi poika porukka tuli sen pöydän ääreen, jossa minä, Cloud ja pari muuta söimme. "Hei, onko se totta, että hakkasit Harrisonin ja hänen jenginsä?" pojat utelivat. Koko ruokasali hiljeni yhtäkkiä ja odotti vastausta. Cloud ja muut pöydässä olijat tuijottivat minua silmät suurina. Tarkoittivatko pojat todellakin minua?

Kaivelin muistiani ja mietin, josko he olisivat tarkoittaneet sitä lihaksikasta poikaa ja hänen kavereitaan, jotka hyökkäsivät kaupungissa kimppuuni edellisenä päivänä. "Öh, se lihaksikas tyyppi, vai?" kysyin ja pojat nyökkäilivät innoissaan. "No, kyllä mutta…" en ehtinyt jatkaa lausetta, sillä koko sali puhkesi puhumaan ja jotkut hurrasivat. Käännyin Cloudiin ja muihin päin. Koetin näyttää viattomalta ja sanoin: "No mitä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä? He hyökkäsivät kimppuuni ensin." Mustahiuksinen Leo naurahti. "Ei, et sinä mitään väärin tehnyt. Harrison vain tunnetaan siitä, että hän hakkaa kaikki jotka sattuvat hänen tielleen huonona päivänä. Eli lähinnä teit kaikille palveluksen", hän selitti. "Jaa-ah", mutisin vaivautuneen, kun kaikki kyselivät miten olin tehnyt sen. Pieni pahaa aavistava tunne kertoi, että päivästä olisi tulossa tähän mennessä hankalin.

Hankaluudesta ei kuitenkaan ollut hajuakaan, kunnes pääsimme Zackin tunnille. Tunti meni aivan normaalisti ja vaihtelimme tällä kertaa pareja useampaan kertaan. Tunti loppui kuitenkin aikanaan ja samalla tuntui loppuvan hetkellinen harmonia minun ja kaikkien ongelmien välillä. Vein miekan pois ja kääntyessäni ovea kohti huomasin sen pieleen nojailevan Zackin.

"Alex, voisimmeko vaihtaa pari sanaa?" mies kysyi toiveikkaasti. Älä unta näe, ajattelin. "Minulla ei taida olla mitään sanottavaa, sir", vastasin aivan kuin en tuntisi korppihiuksista miestä ollenkaan. Ohitin Zackin uhraamatta katsettakaan hänen suuntaansa. "Oikeasti, Alex, odota nyt vähän", mies maanitteli ja käveli perässäni. Kiristin tahtiani, vaikka tiesin, ettei se auttaisi. Jatkoin eteenpäin, vaikka asuntola oli kokonaan toisessa suunnassa. "Enkä odota", ilmoitin itsepäisesti ja katselin rakennuksia, jotka näyttivät yhä surkeammilta ja surkeammilta, mitä pidemmälle etenin. Sitä osaa Shinran alueesta ei taidettu käyttää kovin usein.

Vastassa oli pieni aukio, joka oli yhtä kuin umpikuja. Aioin vaihtaa suuntaa ja lähteä pois, mutta Zack tarttui käsivarteeni. "Nyt kuuntelet", hän sanoi tiukasti. "Niin niin", riuhtaisin itseni irti ja käännyin mieheen päin. Ristin käsivarteni ja katsoin häntä odottavasti. "Minä… tuota…", Zack mutisi katsellen maahan. Odotin hievahtamattakaan, että hän saisi asiansa sanottua. Vilkaisin vastapäisen rakennuksen rikkinäistä ikkunaa, kun siihen heijastui kuva jostain takaani. Aivoni tulkitsivat kuvan kuitenkin liian myöhään ja ehdin kääntyä vain puolittain, kunnes pamahdus halkoi ilmoja.

Kamala kipu valtasi kehoni, kun takin helposti läpäisevä luoti upposi vasempaan kylkeeni. Joku sai henkilöllisyyteni selville, tajusin ja suuntasin katseeni nopeasti punertuvasta takistani edessä olevan rakennuksen päälle. Näin siellä Renon ase kädessään ja hänen takanaan seisoi Elliot ilmeettömänä. Juuri pahimpaan mahdolliseen aikaan Cloud juoksi minua ja Zackia kohden aloittaen: "Alex, et ikinä arvaa –"

Pojan sanat kuitenkin loppuivat lyhyeen, kun hän näki verta tippuvan takkini. Hän pysähtyi muutaman metrin päähän meistä. Zack katsoi ensin yllättyneenä minuun, mutta sitten ilme vaihtui vihaiseksi. "Sinä… Reno mitä sinä oikein teet? Miksi ammuit Alexia?" hän karjui punapäälle. Painoin käteni haavan päälle ja minua alkoi oksettaa veren määrä. Aivoni eivät kyenneet käsittämään, että se oli omaa vertani. Luoti oli ja pysyi kyljessäni ja jokainen liikahduskin teki kipeää. Minua heikotti.

Zack oli juuri astumassa luokseni, kun Reno vastasi virnistäen: "Harmi nyt vaan Zack, mutta luulenpa, että sellaista poikaa kuin Alex, ei ole olemassakaan." Korppihiuksinen kääntyi häneen päin hämmentyneenä ja Cloud katseli myös Renoa käsittämättä ollenkaan mitä oli meneillään. "Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Cloud kysyi hiljaa. Punapää naurahti hieman ja osoitti sitten minua vastaten: "Ekaksi, tuo tuossa ei ole poika. Tokaksi, hän on se yli kuukausi sitten meiltä karannut kakara."

Zackin ja Cloudin katseet siirtyivät minuun. "Se ei ole… Ei se ole totta", Zack pudisti päätään kieltäytymästä uskomaan Renon sanoja. "Senkus katsot itse. Ja eiköhän meidän prinsessakin voisi kertoa, mitä hän täällä tekee", punapää sanoi ja hypähti alas matalan rakennuksen päältä. Pitelin yhä vasenta kättä kylkeni päällä ja nostin hitaasti katseeni verisestä takista. Sekä Zackin että Cloudin katseet pyysivät minua sanomaan, että Reno oli väärässä. Valitettavasti en aikonut enää valehdella.

Virnistin ja pian virnistykseni muuttui leveämmäksi. Vaikka kylkeeni sattui jo pelkkä seisominen, en voinut estää naurua tulemasta ulos suustani. Kaikki katsoivat minuun taatusti hämillään, mutta nauroin niin kauan, että vettä alkoi valumaan silmistäni. Lopetin pienen kohtaukseni ja pyyhin kyyneleet pois verisellä kädelläni. "Totta, pahapa tuota on enää kieltääkään", virnuilin. "Tehdäänpä nyt sitten esittelyt uudestaan", osoitin sanani Zackille ja Cloudille, "olen tyttö ja nimeni on Regina."

Cloud katsoi minua näyttäen siltä kuin koko hänen maailmansa olisi vajonnut kasaan. "Et, et sinä voi olla… Sano että olet Alex, sano että olet!" hän huusi, kun yksi kyynel valahti alas hänen silmäkulmastaan. Zackin ilme oli yhtä Cloudin ilmeen kanssa. Hän tuijotti minua kauhistuneena, eikä saanut sanaa suustaan. Toispuoleiseksi muuttunut virneeni ei kadonnut

edes siksi pieneksi hetkeksi, kun kuiskasin korppihiuksiselle miehelle: "Mitä nyt, etkö tahtonutkaan tietää kuka olen? Vähän paha sitä on enää muuttaa, kun tiedät jo."

"No niin, eiköhän tämä leikki ollut sitten tässä", Reno sanoi ja liikahti minua kohti, "jos likka nyt suvaitsee, niin lähdetään kenraalin puheille." Astahdin taaksepäin ja tuijotin pistävästi Elliotia, joka näytti hetken siltä kuin olisi ollut pahoillaan. "Ja sinäkin vielä… painu hevonkuuseen", sanoin kylmästi. Ilmeeni ei ollut enää ilkikurinen virne, vaan se muuttui kylmäksi ja vaaralliseksi. "Tämä leikki on vasta…", sanoin ja kutsuin miekkani esiin, "…alkanut!"

Reno veti sähköshokkiaseensa esiin ja hänenkin ilmeensä kylmeni. "No jos nyt olet sitten ihan varma, niin ei tässä muu taida auttaa", hän tokaisi ja kohotti lyhyen pamppua muistuttavan kepin eteensä. "Zack, yo, eiköhän pitäisi taistella tämäkin taistelu loppuun joskus", Reno sanoi Zackille tarkoittaen ensimmäistä taisteluani miehen kanssa.

Zack näytti siltä kuin ei olisi osannut päättää mitä tekisi. Ymmärsin kyllä minkä vuoksi ja olin pahoillani sekä Zackin että Cloudin puolesta. Mieleni teki heittää miekka pois, halata molempia ja pyytää anteeksi. Olin kuitenkin tiennyt, että jossain vaiheessa sekin hetki tulisi, jolloin en enää saisi olla kenenkään kaveri. Silti olin mennyt ystävystymään, enkä tiennyt tuntuiko minusta pahalle heidän vuokseen vai itseni vuoksi.

Haavaani sattui ja siitä pulppusi verta aina vain enemmän ja enemmän. Jos en nopeasti saisi haavaa sidottua, olisin yhtä kuin kuollut. Aikani Shinrassa oli ohitse – nyt edessäni oli kamppailu aikaa vastaan - oikea tahtojen taisto sanojen viimeisessä merkityksessä. "Zack, Cloud… Olen pahoillani", kuiskasin hiljaa, ennen kuin karjahdin ja hyökkäsin Renoa kohti ase ojossa.

_Pian se herää, oma tappamisen vaistosi._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

_Veri pulppusi vaaleahiuksisen tytön kyljestä, mutta se ei näyttänyt häiritsevän häntä. Hän piti molemmin käsin kiinni suuresta miekastaan ja torjui EMR-aseen nopeat hyökkäykset. Asetta pitelevä punahiuksinen mies hymyili toispuoleisesti tietäen, että voitto olisi hänen. Kovasta ilmeestä huolimatta tytön liikkeet hidastuivat koko ajan._

Tiesin jo taistelun lopputuloksen. Olin varma, että Reno tiesi sen myös, puhumattakaan Zackista ja Cloudista. Kipu repi sisuksiani ja minusta tuntui kuin halkeaisin kahtia joka liikkeellä. Reno virnisteli edessäni, sillä hän kyllä näki kivun kasvoiltani. Minä en voittaisi.

Hiki valui pitkin ohimojani, kun ajatukset taistelun ratkaisusta pyörivät mielessäni. Jos minulla vain olisi reppuni, voisin melko vaivattomasti paeta. Vaan reppuni oli yhä sängylläni alokkaiden asuntolassa. "Hmp", murahdin, kun aseemme kolahtivat taas yhteen muodostaen pienen suihkun kipinöitä. "Pelottaako?" Reno hymyili ja yritti iskeä aseellaan kivusta polttelevaa kylkeäni. Torjuin ja väläytin lyhyen virnistyksen. "Ei pelota, ei sitten yhtään."

Pelottiko minua? En ollut varma olinko valehdellut vai puhunut totta. Minulle tärkeä asia oli toistaiseksi hengissä pysyminen. Pysähdyin hetkeksi, kun keksin keinon repun saamiseksi. Reno kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi ja heilautti EMR:nsä kohti päätäni. "Tajusit vissiin mikä kohtalo odottaa sinua", Reno tokaisi. Kumarruin väistääkseni ja naurahdin kieltäen kyljestäni säteilevän kivun. "Ehkä, ehkä en."

Hyppäsin miekka ojossa kohti Renoa ja mies torjui iskuni esimerkillisen hyvin. Jatkoin hyppyäni punapään yli ja voltin aikana näin Zackin ja Cloudin kasvot. Kumpikaan ei ollut tehnyt elettäkään liittyäkseen taisteluun. Zack oli vetänyt kaikki ilmeensä kasvoiltaan, enkä osannut sanoa mitä hän ajatteli. Cloud puolestaan näytti siltä kuin saattaisi purskahtaa itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Blondi poika oli kohottanut toista kättään hieman, aivan kuin pyytäen minua takaisin. Tai pyytäen Alexia takaisin. Mutta nyt ei ollut enää Alexia, olin vain minä, Regina.

Elliot seisoi vähän kauempana käsivarret ristittynä. Vihani leimahti aina kun näin pojan, sillä tunsin oloni petetyksi ja epäonnistuneeksi. "Petturi", mutisin, kun laskeuduin Renon taakse. Ennen kuin mies ehti hyökätä uudestaan, pyrähdin juoksuun rakennusten väliin. Punapää karjahti ja lähti perääni, mutta ehdin saamaan pienoisen etumatkan, joka oli tarpeeksi sillä hetkellä. Puikkelehdin betonimöhkäleiden välissä tottuneesti, enkä antanut ampumahaavan haitata. Jokainen menetetty tippa saattoi olla kohtalokas, mutta en ollut valmis antamaan periksi ennen kuin minut oli täydellisesti ajettu nurkkaan. Löytäisin taatusti aina uuden pakoreitin.

Pian olin lähellä asuntolaa, mutta ennen kuin rynnistin ovelle, tarkistin selustani. Renoa ei kumma kyllä näkynyt vielä, eikä kukaan muukaan ollut perässäni. Puristin käteni miekan kahvan ympärille tiukasti ja livahdin sisälle rakennukseen. Vedin oven nopeasti kiinni perässäni ja katsahdin ympärilleni. Olin luullut, että ketään ei olisi asuntolassa, koska seuraava tunti alkoi ihan kohta. Olin kuitenkin väärässä ja näin aamulla ruokalassa samassa pöydässä istuneet Leon ja punaruskeahiuksisen Rasmuksen. Heidän ilmeensä muuttuivat hämmentyneiksi, kun he näkivät minut.

En ihmetellyt ilmeitä lainkaan, sillä oli minussa katsomista. Toiseen poskeen tullut syvä haava oli vasta alkua. Molemmat käteni olivat tahmaisia hiljalleen kuivuvasta verestä, joka oli peräisin yhä vuotavasta ampumahaavasta. Sotilasvaatteeni näyttivät vereen kastetuilta ryysyiltä kaikkine repeämineen. Piste iin päälle oli suuri miekka kädessäni. Virnistin hullunkurisesti ja kohotin toisen käteni tervehdykseen: "Terve, pojat!"

"Alex, mitä ihmettä - ", Rasmus aloitti ja otti muutaman askeleen kohti minua. Kaksi vuotta minua vanhempi poika kuitenkin pysähtyi, kun miekkani terä osoitti häneen. "Ei askeltakaan lähemmäksi", murahdin ja peräännyin sänkyni luokse. "Mitä tämä nyt on? Kuka sinua ampui ja miksi?" mustahiuksinen Leo kysyi hieman hätääntyneen näköisenä ja nousi ylös sängyltä. En puhunut mitään, vaan heittelin tavaroitani reppuun miekka yhä poikiin päin sojottaen.

"Mistä sinä tuon miekan oikein sait?" Rasmus ihmetteli epäluuloisesti, mutta kun en taaskaan vastannut, hän huudahti: "Vastaa, Alex!" Alle sekunnissa miekkani oli hänen kurkullaan. Liika meteli herättäisi huomiota ja sen myötä Reno olisi ovella kolkuttelemassa ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi sanoa mitään. "Ole hiljaa", ärisin kylmästi. Katsoin pistävästi pojan vihreisiin silmiin. Hän näytti loukkaantuneelta.

Joku painoi oven kahvan alas ja hypähdin kauemmaksi. Ovi avautui ja painautui kiinni heti, kun Cloud oli päässyt sisään. Blondi poika näytti epätoivoiselta. "Alex, tai siis… Regina? Lopeta tämä, et kai tahdo kuolla? Reno ja Zack ovat molemmat sen näköisiä, että he tappavat sinut!" Pojan kerjuu sai minut katumaan. "Nyt en kyllä käsitä yhtään mitä täällä on meneillään", Leo sanoi hämillään, "Cloud miksi sinä sanoit Alexia joksikin… Reginaksi?"

Ilma oli kuin sakeaa savua ja hengittäminen ahdisti. Halusin karkottaa hiljaisuuden, jotten joutuisi ajattelemaan liikoja sen päivän tapahtumista. Tirskahdin ja pyyhin vasemmalla kädellä hikistä otsaani. "Mikä soppa…" sanoin hiljaa ja huomasin kaikkien kolmen pojan kiinnittävän huomionsa minuun. "On se hankalaa olla lähes ainoa tyttö koko Shinrassa." Leon ja Rasmuksen ilmeet venähtivät ja Cloud tuijotti lattiaa nolostuneen näköisenä.

"Si-sinä olet tyttö?" Leo takelteli uskomatta silmiään. Nyökkäsin ja heitin täyden repun selkääni. Rasmuksen ilme neutraloitui nopeasti ja hän tokaisi: "Ajattelinkin, että sinussa oli jotain outoa. En vain koskaan keksinyt mitä." Katsahdin Rasmukseen. Poika oli terävämpi kuin mitä olin olettanut.

Tarrasin kiinni kerrossängystä lähelläni, kun maailma alkoi pyöriä silmissäni. Olin menettänyt verta jo aivan liikaa. Käteni hakeutui haavalle, josta veri yhä pulppusi ulos. Aikani alkoi olla tiukoilla. "A.. Regina, mene sanomaan heille, että antaudut. Oikeasti, mene nyt!" Cloud vielä yritti tuskaisen näköisenä. Hänen tuskansa oli jotain aivan muuta kuin omani. Kävelin hieman huojahdellen hänen ohitseen ja vastasin: "Ei, en ikinä antaudu. Jos tekisin niin, kaikki olisi yhtä turhuutta."

Potkaisin oven auki. Silmäkulmastani näin Cloudin kohottavan kättään minua kohti. "Eipä olisi! Silloin meillä olisi vielä mahdollisuus, voisit ehkä päästä vapaaksi vielä ja…" pojan ääni hiipui hiljalleen, sillä hänkin tajusi toiveajattelun turhamaisuuden. Käännyin nähdäkseni blondin paremmin. "Tiedätkö, mitä tapahtuu, jos minut saadaan kiinni?" tiukkasin ja jatkoin, "no, minäpä kerron. Minua kidutetaan melkein kuolemaan saakka, jotta kertoisin tietoni. Harmi vaan, ettei minulla ole tietoja, ainakaan niitä mitä Shinra odottaa saavansa." Olin hiljaa hetken, mutta lisäsin vielä sen, mitä molemmat ajattelivat. "Siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun Reno painoi liipaisinta, kaikki oli toisin. Eikä mitään saa enää ennalleen."

Blondi poika tuijotti lattiaa ja yritti muodostaa sanoja, joilla pysäyttää minut. Tuhahdin ja sanoin: "Älä ala märsäämään. En ole kuolemassa." Katseeni käväisi kahdessa muussa pojassa. Kivuista huolimatta pakotin hymyn kasvoilleni. "Tämä ei jää tähän. Kannattaa harjoitella, jos aiotte joskus kohdata tämän miekan." Heilautin suurta miekkaani hieman ja laskin sen olkapäälleni. Vaikka hymyni näytti taatusti väkisin vängätyltä, siinä oli sitä jotain. Jotain sellaista, mikä kertoi, että välitin.

Ehdin astua vain pois rakennuksen katoksen alta, kun Zackin miekka oli leikata minut kahtia olkapäästä alaspäin. Heitin reppuni pois ja väistelin nopeita miekan sivalluksia. "Sinä senkin petturi! Minkähän takia luotin sinuun?" Korppihiuksinen mies karjui vihaisena. Torjuin suurimman osan iskuista ja väistin loput. Kun näin Zackin raivosta palavat silmät, en voinut olla tuntematta vähän pelkoa. Turkin kanssa tappeleminen kyllä onnistuisi ja SOLDIERin kanssa myös. Mutta jos kyse oli vihaisesta SOLDIERista ja Turkista, pelkäisin taatusti. Asiaa ei parantanut minua hidastava ampumahaava.

"En koskaan pyytänyt luottamaan!" ärähdin takaisin ja yritin pitää kasvoni peruslukemilla. Oikeastaan olisi ollut parempi, jos Zack ei olisi koskaan luottanutkaan. Hengitykseni muuttui raskaammaksi, kun Reno liittyi mukaan taisteluun. Panin merkille, että Elliotia ei näkynyt missään. Sen sijaan Cloud, Leo ja Rasmus katselivat asuntolan ovella vaarallista tilannetta. Kun kaksi miestä hyökkäsi yhtä aikaa eripuolilta, vedin miekan kahtia torjuakseni molemmat. Huomasin tuijottavani Renon silmiin. Ne olivat aidot tappajan silmät.

"Nyt taitaa olla viimeinen mahdollisuus antautua", punapää sanoi. Siristin silmiäni ja hyppäsin pois miesten ulottuvilta. "Niin varmaan, en tullut tänne vain joutuakseni kiinni", kerroin heille ja otin paremman otteen miekoista. "No mitäpä tässä sitten jaaritellaan", Zack tokaisi ja karjahduksen myötä juoksi kimppuuni. Reno tyytyi hymähtämään viileästi ja hypähti Zackin perään.

Keskustelut oli nyt keskusteltu, eikä kellään ollut mitään lisättävää… vai oliko? Olisin tahtonut kertoa niin paljon asioita. En kuitenkaan ehtisi selittää mitään. Zackin miekka halkoi ilmaa vasemmalla puolellani. Torjuin sen ja sivalsin toisella miekallani kohti Zackin jalkoja. Mies hyppäsi ilmaan ja iski minua kohti ylhäältä. Väistin ja torjuin oikealla miekallani Renon iskun.

Sekunnit matelivat eteenpäin. Siinä missä miehet ehtivät hyökätä kymmeniä kertoja, minä iskin ehkä vain kerran tai kahdesti, sillä minun oli pakko keskittyä puolustamiseen. Kehoni ketteryys ja notkeus olivat avuksi väistelemisessä, mutta ampumahaava käänsi kaikki taitoni lähes miinuksen puolelle. Tunsin, kuinka veri valui ulos kehostani. Jokainen tippa vei pienen osan elämästäni ja vähensi mahdollisuuksiani selviytymiseen. Se vähensi Planeetan mahdollisuuksia.

Liikkeeni hidastuivat koko ajan, eikä se jäänyt huomaamatta Zackilta ja Renolta. Zack iski kohti vasenta kylkeäni. Torjuin miekan ja sain seuraavaksi kipakan potkun taholleni. Hypähdin kauemmaksi ja heti kun jalkani osuivat maahan, jouduin torjumaan Renon iskun. EMR melkein hipaisi kylkeäni, kun keskityin liikaa Zackin seuraavan hyökkäyksen torjumiseen.

Jokainen askel ja miekan heilautus sai lihakseni anomaan armoa. Jos en olisi päättänyt niin lujaa, että pääsisin pakoon, olisin taatusti jo kaatunut maahan saamistani vammoista. Käteni ja jalkani olivat täynnä merkkejä epäonnistuneista puolustuksista. Keskityin liikaa kylkeni varjelemiseen, joten raajani saivat sen puolesta kokea kovia. Huomasin käsieni tärisevän, kun miekkamme kohtasivat Zackin kanssa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Kylkeni oli jo täysin tunnoton. Olin aivan uupunut, mutta jokin esti minua luovuttamasta. Vaikka liikkeeni hidastuivat ja verisiä haavoja ja mustelmia alkoi tulla useampia, en ollut valmis lopettamaan. Onnistuin vielä kerran torjumaan Zackin miekan, joka oli suunnattu oikeaan kylkeeni. Useampaan kertaan korppihiuksinen mies iski kylkeäni kohti ja mietin, miksi hän yritti koko ajan iskeä samaan kohtaan. Äkkäsin myös, että Renoa ei näkynyt missään.

Huomasin sen kuitenkin liian myöhään. "Hitto-", kirosin ja käännyin ympäri. Reno seisoi takanani ja hänen aseensa oli juuri lähtenyt iskuun. EMR tavoitti vasemman kylkeni ja sähköshokki kulki läpi vartaloni. Sillä hetkellä kyljessäkin oli tuntoa. Tuskainen huuto pääsi suustani ja menetin otteeni miekan toisesta osasta. Lensin avuttomana maahan.

_Sinua suututtaa, vai mitä? Anna minun näyttää, kuinka tällaiset tilanteet hoidetaan._

"Leikin loppu, kakara", Reno naurahti ilottomasti. Yritin nousta käsieni varassa ylös, mutta rysähdin takaisin maahan. Voimat olivat paenneet kehostani tyystin. "En luovuta", kuiskasin heikosti. Zack käveli lähemmäksi ja löi miekkansa pystyyn maahan. "No mitä sitten teet? Verta näyttää olevan aika paljon. Haluatko kuolla?" Hän tuhahti ja potkaisi minua kevyesti. "Sori vaan, mutta ei tule tapahtumaan. Sinulla on taatusti paljon kerrottavaa." Muutama kyynel tipahti silmäkulmastani. Tahdoin niin kovasti luovuttaa.

_Aaw, oikeasti, anna niin minä näytän._

Hätkähdin, kun huomasin äänen, joka ei kuulunut mieleeni. Silmiäni alkoi polttaa, kuten sinä päivänä, jolloin olin tappaa Cloudin. "Hei kuunteletko ollenkaan?" kuulin etäisesti Renon äänen. Voi, kuinka olisin tahtonut ystävystyä punapään kanssa, mutta nyt se oli mahdotonta. Kehoni tuntui yhtäkkiä kevyemmältä ja häilyvä näköni tarkentui huippukuntoon. Nousin käsien varaan ja tajusin tuijottavani veriseen lätäkköön allani. Se heijasti kasvoni, mutta se mikä kiinnitti niissä huomioni, ei liittynyt mitenkään syviin haavoihin. Silmät. Niiden mustuaiset olivat painuneet kissamaisiksi viiruiksi ja ne hehkuivat hopeisina.

_Näetkö, nätit vai mitä?_

"Kuka ihme..?" kuiskasin itselleni ja nousin seisomaan täysin vaivattomasti. Reno ja Zack hiljenivät äkisti. Katsahdin asuntolan ovelle. Kolmen pojan silmät kertoivat, että he eivät olleet uskoa näkemäänsä. Käännyin takaisin Renoon ja Zackiin päin. Miehet tuijottivat minua epäuskoisina eivätkä sanoneet sanaakaan. Ei sillä että jotain olisi pitänyt sanoa. Polte silmistäni katosi ja jatkoi matkaansa muualle kehooni. Tuijotin käsivarsiani, joiden haavat kuroutuivat kiinni itsekseen. Joka ikinen naarmu ja mustelma hävisi iholtani. Kun polte saavutti kylkeni, pystyin tuntemaan kuinka luoti työntyi ulos nahastani ja haava katosi.

_Minun tyylilläni. Lainaa kehoasi vähän niin näytän noille ääliöille, ketä he ärsyttävät._

Tunsin yhä jokaisen lihakseni, mutta ne liikkuivat omia aikojaan. Käteni otti tukevan otteen miekan toisesta puoliskosta ja suuni kääntyi virnistykseen. "Eikös teidän pitänyt viedä minut kenraalin luokse?" kuulin kysyväni, "Tässä sitä ollaan, tulkaa hakemaan." Reno kirosi hieman, mutta lähti sitten Zackin kanssa hyökkäykseen. Mieleni teki vetää kädet kasvojeni suojaksi, mutta nyt sille ei ollut tarvetta. Nopeuteni kasvoi moninkertaiseksi niin, että miehillä oli vaikeuksia pysytellä mukana.

Kesken taistelun kiepahdin ilmassa ja poimin maasta toisen miekan. Liitin ne yhteen ja käännyin katsomaan Renoa ja Zackia. Molemmat hengittivät normaalia raskaammasti. "Puhkukaa pois vaan, taistelu on kohta ohi teidän kannalta", virnuilin. Renoa ärsytti silminnähtävästi, enkä ihmetellyt sitä ollenkaan. Vasta olin maannut maassa puolikuolleena, mutta nyt olin… Olin oman kehoni vankina. Ymmärsin täysin, että sisälläni oli joku muukin voima kuin oma tahtoni.

Reno sinkosi EMR:nsä kohti jalkojani ja yritti samalla potkaista. Naurahdus irtosi huuliltani, kun kehoni hyppäsi kevyesti punapään yli. Miekka oli valmiina iskemään. Hetken ajan levännyt Zack tajusi tilanteen samalla hetkellä kuin Renokin ja hän karjaisi: "Reno, VÄISTÄ!" Vaikka punapääkin tiesi, että hänen täytyi väistää, hänen kehonsa ei vain liikkunut tarpeeksi nopeaa. Ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä! Aivoni rekisteröivät tarkasti, kuinka miekkani terä upposi miehen selästä läpi.

"Sinä…senkin..", Reno takelteli ja sylkäisi verta suustaan. Mitä minä olin tehnyt? Yhtäkkiä tahdoin taas olla oman kehoni hallitsija. Jos tämä jatkuisi, seuraava ihminen jonka kehon miekka läpäisisi… se olisi Zack. Demonimaiset silmäni kääntyivät korppihiuksiseen mieheen päin. Käteni vetivät miekan rajusti irti Renon kehosta ja mies kaatui maahan verta oksentaen. "Njaam", myhäilin ja nostin miekan kasvojeni eteen. Nuolaisin muutaman kerran tummanpunaista verta miekasta ja henkäisin vapautuneesti. "Sopivan rautainen ja miellyttävä maku", arvostelin veren makua kuin viininmaistelija viiniä.

"Mitä sinä oikein puuhaat? Oletko tullut hulluksi?" Leo huusi oven luota. Käännyin kolmikkoon päin ja ihmettelin: "Hmh? Sanoitko jotain?" Minua ällötti. Minua ällötti veren karvasmaku suussani ja minua ällötti kaikkien inhoava katse. En minä tehnyt sitä, en oikeasti tehnyt! Halusin kertoa heille totuuden, mutta lukuisista yrityksistä huolimatta suuni ei liikahtanutkaan.

_Kärsivällisyyttä, pyydän._

Käännähdin korppihiuksiseen mieheen päin. Rukoilin, että edes hän tajuaisi virheen. Turha luulo, Zackin silmät heijastivat samaa inhoa kuin kaikkien muidenkin. Kukaan ei nähnyt sisälleni; kaikki tuijottivat vain virheetöntä pintaa. Epäilin tulleeni hulluksi. Eikö siinä ollut jo tarpeeksi, että olin ilmestynyt pelin sisään? Pitikö minulla vielä olla jakaantunut persoonallisuuskin?

Kuulin aseiden kolinaa. "Tultiinhan sitä", Reno ähkäisi ja kampesi itsensä selälleen. Käännyin katsomaan taakseni ja näin satapäisen armeijan osoittavan miekkoja ja konekivääreitä suuntaani. Viimein minusta tuntui siltä kuin jää allani olisi murtunut. Aivan kuin joku olisi tiputtanut minut virtaavan veden keskelle ja olin nyt vailla pelastusta. Epätoivoni ei kuitenkaan yltänyt kasvoilleni saakka. "Tässäkö on kaikki mihin Shinra pystyy?" tuhahdin ja heilautin miekkaani. Siitä valuva veri roiskahti maahan jättäen terän melkein puhtaaksi. Toinen osapuoli kehossani ei ollut ilmeisesti lainkaan vakuuttunut näkemästään.

Shinran alueelta vapaista sotilaista kasatun armeijan sen hetkinen johtaja astui esiin. "Pyydämme teitä laskemaan aseenne, jottemme joudu käyttämään väkivaltaa", viiksekäs mies ilmoitti. Ratkesin nauramaan ja sain useamman kuin yhden mielenterveyttä epäilevän katseen suuntaani. _Katselkaa pois vain, kuulun hullujenhuoneelle._ Hetken kuluttua mielipuolinen nauru lopahti kuin seinään. "Minäkö luovuttaisin? Harmi vaan, mutta ei tule tapahtumaan. TULKAA HAKEMAAN!" Sanani päättyivät karjahduksella lauseeseen, joka muistutti jostain syystä sotahuutoa. Yksikään armeijan miehistä ei liikkunut, eikä heille annettu edes käskyä hyökätä.

"Ai jaa, ei kai se auta sitten kun aloittaa itse", hymähdin ja ponnahdin uskomattomalla vauhdilla maasta. Kohotin miekkani kohti armeijaa, samalla kun armeijan johtaja nosti kätensä merkiksi. "Alex, älä!" kuulin Cloudin huudon asuntolan luota vain hetkeä ennen kuin kaikki äänet peittyivät konekiväärien paukkeeseen. Katsoin suoraan eteenpäin ja odotin luotien osuvan minuun. Jokainen luoti kulki ohitseni, vaikka tähtäys oli tarkasti minua kohti. Nopeus, tajusin, kun ensimmäiset kymmenen sotilasta kaatuivat yhdellä miekan sivalluksella. Sotilailla ei ollut tarpeeksi nopeutta, jotta he ehtisivät tähdätä minuun.

Seisahduin hengähdystauolle sotilaiden keskelle ja torjuin miekallani luoteja. Ei sillä, että minua olisi hengästyttänyt. "Tsk, teitä on ihan liikaa. Harvennetaanpa vähän jonoja", mutisin virnistellen. Miekkani alkoi hiljalleen hohtaa sinistä valoa ja se pyörteili ympärilläni. Yhtäkkiä lyhyeksi kynityt hiukseni kasvoivat takaisin alkuperäiseen mittaansa ja pian niiden latvat ylettyivät takapuoleeni saakka. En voinut olla tuntematta hetkellistä riemua. Olin saanut hiukseni takaisin! Niiden kasvattamiseen oli mennyt kauan aikaa, mutta en ollut epäröinyt niiden leikkaamisessa Nibelheimissä.

Pian sininen valo hohti voimakkaana ympärilläni ja tunsin vahvuuden suonissani. Tunsin _tappamisenhalun._ Vaisto selviytymiseen oli selvästi lihassani, kun heilautin miekkaan. Se sinkosi valon täyttämän aallon ympärilleni ja sitä seurasi voimakas tuuli. Sotilaat parahtelivat rusahtaessaan rakennuksien seiniin tuulen voimasta. Jopa rakennuksien ulkomuoto kärsi ja kaikenlainen irtotavara sotilaat mukaan lukien sinkoili tuulen voimasta ympäri pihaa. Eturivissä seisseet sotilaat pystyi tunnistamaan heti: heillä oli syvä haava rintakehässään ja suurin osa oli taatusti kuollut.

Verta oli pitkin pientä aukiota, sekä maassa että rakennuksien seinällä. Sinä pienenä hetkenä oli aivan hiljaista, kun suurin osa sotilaista oli joko kuolleita tai tajuttomia. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi ainoastaan ajoittaiset huudot tajuissaan olevilta sotilailta. Jokainen huudoista sisälsi haukkumasanoja, kiroamista tai muuta vastaavaa. Eniten käytettyjä sanoja olivat "hirviö" ja "demoni".

_Wuhhuu, sepäs vasta oli jotakin. Seuraavaan kertaan~_

Kun toinen olemukseni vetäytyi takaisin kuoreensa, olin lysähtää polvilleni maahan. Keho oli taas hallinnassani. Miekka tippui kädestäni, mutta ennen kuin se osui maahan, se katosi takaisin korun syvyyksiin. Veriset käteni näyttivät pelottavilta ja takkini tuntui imeneen uskomattoman määrän verta. Hiljaisella taistelukentällä vilkaisin Zackiin päin. Miehen ilme loukkasi minua enemmän kuin mikään oli koskaan loukannut. Se välitti minulle tarkasti, kuinka pettynyt korppihiuksinen mies oli minuun. "En se minä ollut, se en ollut minä", kuiskasin anovasti.

Zackilta ei herunut myötätunnontippaakaan, vaikka tuskinpa hän edes kuuli sanojani. Siirsin katseeni Cloudiin, Leoon ja Rasmukseen. Blondi oli peittänyt kasvonsa toisella kädellään ja kaksi muuta poikaa tuijottivat maata hiljaisina. "En se minä ollut, uskottehan te?" yritin vielä, mutta kukaan ei vastannut. Kukaan ei puolustanut minua. Tiesin heille kaikille vain yhtä sanaa: petturi.

Varovasti katsahdin sen hetken "päivän parhaimpaan taideteokseeni". Reno makasi maassa ja vältti liikkumista, jotta ei vuodattaisi liikaa verta. Siniset silmät tiirailivat minua pistävästi. Kävelin muutaman, horjuvan askeleen hänen suuntaansa. Kahden metrin päässä havaitsin Zackin liikahtavan ja päätin olla menemättä lähemmäksi. "Tulit synninpäästöön vai, prinsessa?" punapään karhea ääni sanoi hiljaa. Purin huultani epävarmasti. "Se… Minä… Anna anteeksi, Reno", pyytelin. Miehen silmät näyttivät hetken yllättyneiltä, syystä en ollut varma.

Takaani kuului vielä muutamia huudahduksia ja tutkin, että oli aika lähteä. "Se on hirviö, ihan varmasti on!" joku sotilaista karjahti ja lähti juoksemaan pois näköetäisyydeltä. Hymähdin surullisesti ja mutisin: "Hirviökö? Niin kai sitten." Katseeni kiersi vielä kerran verisissä ja rappeutuneissa seinissä ja maassa, joka oli täynnä kaatuneita sotilaita. Häpesin tuhoa niin paljon, etten enää kehdannut kohdata Zackin pistävää katsetta. Kävelin hitaasti asuntolan luokse, jonka oven edessä reppuni makasi.

Kolme poikaa ovella jäykistyivät paikoilleen, kun lähenin heitä. Nostin repun selkääni ja työnsin kädet repaleisten housujen taskuihin. Vilkaisin varovasti kolmikkoon. Nopea katsahdus sai Rasmuksen sävähtämään ja Leo astahti vaistomaisesti askeleen taaksepäin. Cloud puolestaan melkein hypähti säikähdyksestä ilmaan ja kompuroi Leon jalkoihin. Blondi tarrasi kiinni Rasmuksen olkapäästä ja sen tuloksena kaikki kolme kaatuivat eteeni. Katselin heitä hämmästyneenä ja naurahdin pehmeästi. Jokainen pojista jähmettyi ja vain Cloud uskalsi nostaa katseensa maasta.

Näpelöin sormissani taskuun jäänyttä luotia, joka kuului revolveriini. Miksi se oli housujen taskussa? Ohikiitävän hetken ajan katseemme kohtasivat blondin pojan kanssa. "Cloud, katsokin että pääset SOLDIERiin. Sitten, kun olet vihdoin siellä, tule tuomaan tämä minulle takaisin", kuiskasin ja heitin verisen luodin ilmaan. Cloud nappasi sen ja katseli sitä hämmentyneenä. "Heippa", hyvästelin ja heilautin kättäni, ennen kuin keräsin voimia jalkoihini ja ponnistin ylös maasta.

Olin hämmästynyt voimistani. Yhdessä hujauksessa olin jo asuntolan katon korkeudella ja laskeuduin sen päälle pehmeästi. Mittailin katseellani betonimuurin etäisyyttä ja korkeutta. "Minne sinä kuvittelet olevasi menossa?" Zack kysyi varoittavasti ja nosti miekkansa maasta. Vilkaisin häneen terävästi ja ponnahdin eteenpäin kohti muuria. Korppihiuksinen mies ärähti jotain ja lähti selvästikin perääni. Kuitenkin, siinä vaiheessa kun hän ehti katolle, minä olin jo häipynyt näkyvistä.

_Sana ja ase eivät liity mitenkään toisiinsa, mutta ne molemmat voivat silti tuottaa tuskaa yhtä paljon. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

_Raskas päivä oli vihdoin tulossa päätökseen, kun aurinko vetäytyi taivaalta. Yön pimeys muutti metsän varjot tummiksi ja pohjattomiksi kuiluiksi. Tuuli oli tyyntynyt, eikä siitä ollut enää jäljellä muuta kuin satunnaiset viileät puuskat. Kuu ilmestyi taivaalle ja metsä sai uuden valonlähteen. Vanhan lehtipuun latvuston läpi pyyhkäisevä kolkko valo heijastui takaisin kullankeltaisista hiuksista, joiden omistaja istui paksulla oksalla. Tyttö roikotti jalkojaan maata kohden ja katseli metsän pimeyttä hiljaisena. Jäänsiniset silmät vaikuttivat tyhjiltä, mutta syvempänä ne olivat täynnä kaipuuta. Tuo kovia kokenut tyttö olin __**minä.**_

Olin istunut jo useamman tunnin sillä samaisella oksalla. Se kuului vanhalle puulle, joka ei ollut yhtään sen kauempana Shinrasta kuin koskaan ennenkään. Olin ottanut tavakseni piilotella vihollisten jalkojen juuressa silloin, kun he sitä vähiten odottivat. Ei ollut vaatinut muuta kuin pienen katoamistempun hypätessäni muurin yli ja olin juossut sen vierellä tuttuun harjoittelussa käyttämääni metsään. Sillä välin Zack ja läjä sotilaita oli lähtenyt juoksemaan kaupunkia kohti.

"Tsk. Ääliöt", mumisin itsekseni muistolle. Metsässä oli hiljaista kuten aina, joten olin voinut vaihtaa veriset vaatteet yltäni ja peseytyä puron luona kenenkään häiritsemättä. Katselin edessäni oksalla roikkuvia sotilasvaatteita. Olin viruttanut ne verestä ja laittanut kuivumaan. Hetken olin harkinnut pois heittämistä, mutta tajusin niiden merkitsevän minulle paljon. En pystyisi heittämään niitä pois tuosta noin vain.

Sormettomat hanskat peittivät käteni, jotka olivat näennäisesti puhtaat. Ensimmäisestä taposta olin jo tietänyt, että ne olisivat aina likaiset vaikka kuinka pesisin niitä. Kukaan ei tietämättään näkisi tahriintuneita kämmeniäni tai roiskeita kasvoillani ja vaatteillani. Vedin syvään henkeä ja nautin metsän vahvasta tuoksusta. Ensimmäisen kerran yli kuukauteen rintakehäni laajeni ilman epämukavaa puristuksen tunnetta, joka johtui siteestä rintojen ympärillä. Jos viime päivinä ei olisi tapahtunut mitään erikoista, olisin voinut sanoa olevani onnellinen. Mutta kun oli tapahtunut.

En pystynyt edes sulkemaan silmiäni, sillä näin niiden sisäpuolella joka kerta liikaa muistoja. Ensimmäisenä verkkokalvolleni piirtyi hopeat kissamaiset silmät ja niitä seurasivat kuolleet sotilaat ja verenroiskeet joka puolella. Epämiellyttäviä kuvia seurasivat korvissani sotilaiden karjahdukset, joihin sisältyi kauhu. Lisäksi pystyin yhä kuulemaan pelokkaat huudot, jotka kutsuivat minua mikä miksikin hirviöksi. "Olkaa hiljaa", äyskähdin, vaikka tiesin ettei kukaan kuullut.

Mikään kuolleiden sotilaiden ruumiista tai verisistä seinistä ei murskannut minua yhtä pahasti kuin niin sanottujen kavereideni inhoavat katseet. Varsinkin Zackin ja Cloudin katseet olivat syöpyneet mieleeni luultavasti ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Muutaman tunnin aikana olin ehtinyt kysyä itseltäni satoja syitä kaveruuteen. Tiesin vallan hyvin, että niin kävisi jossain vaiheessa, mutta en ollut kuunnellut järkeäni. Sydämeni oli kerrankin voittanut sen taistelun ja siinä sitä sitten oltiin. Kaikki hyvä loppuu aikanaan, totesin itselleni.

Haihdutin ajatukset Shinrasta hetkeksi pois mielestäni. Yhtiö ei ollut enää ainoa ongelmani, vaan olin löytänyt pahimman viholliseni jostain aivan muualta. Itsestäni. Uskaltaisinko enää nostaa miekkaa vaarantamatta kaikkea elämää kilometrin säteellä? Olinko muuttunut pahemmaksi ongelmaksi kuin Planeetan oletettu tulevaisuus? Puristin käteni nyrkkiin. En saisi jäädä jahkailemaan. Pystyisin kyllä hallitsemaan itseni, jos vain todella halusin. Olinhan siirtynyt toiseen maailmaankin! Pehmeä hymy levisi kasvoilleni, kun tarkastelin vilkkuvia tähtiä. Kyllä minä selviäisin.

Venyttelin hieman käsiäni ja kuulostelin hiljaista metsää. Ei ristinsielua – hetkinen, oli siellä sittenkin joku. Valpastuin ja tihrustin tummaan metsään, kunnes valon välkähdys aukion toiselta puolelta osui näkökenttääni. Tunsin olevani tyytyväinen, sillä asiat olivat menossa juuri kuten olin ajatellutkin. Olin arvellut Elliotin ottavan yhteyden AVALANCHEen ja niinhän poika oli juuri tekemässä. Odotin hetken ja näin Elfén astuvan esiin metsästä; samoihin aikoihin Elliotin varovaiset askeleet tömähtelivät hiljaisesti maahan lähes alapuolellani.

Yhtään ääntä aiheuttamatta vein kädet eteeni oksalle ja otin tukevan otteen. Nousin samantien seisaalleni paksulle oksalle ja nojasin puun runkoon tukevasti. Seurasin poikaa ja naista, jotka olivat pian saavuttaneet toisensa niityllä. Kaksikko keskusteli hiljaa jostain, mutta se ei kiinnostanut minua tippaakaan – tai no, ainakin vähän. Tietystihän minun kuului tietää, mitä AVALANCHE aikoi tehdä seuraavaksi, sillä terroristijärjestö kuului kiinteästi seuraavaan suunnitelmaani.

Hetken kuluttua Elliot ja Elfé näyttivät lopettelevan juttutuokiotaan, joten valmistauduin astumaan näyttämölle. Astahdin eteenpäin oksalla ja käytin sitä ponnahduslautanani. Melkoisella vauhdilla lennähdin ilmaan. Tunsin kasvojani vasten paiskautuvan tuulen, kun suuntasin hyppyni eteenpäin. Olin jo melkein parivaljakon päällä silloin kun he käänsivät katseensa kohti oksaa, joka heilui vielä. Silmäni levisivät hieman – olinko todella noin nopea? Seuraavassa hetkessä laskeuduin jo niitylle vain metrin päähän pojasta ja naisesta, jotka levottomana kurottelivat pyssyjä vaatteidensa suojista.

Vain muutaman sekunnin ajan minusta näytti siltä kuin koko niityn tapahtumat olisi hidastettu. Eteenpäin kelaus oli laitettu mahdollisimman hitaalle. Huomasin kuinka niityn heinät taittuivat yksi kerrallaan pienessä tuulen vireessä, jonka olin aiheuttanut. Elfé kääntyi minua kohti niin hitaasti, että minulla olisi ollut hyvinkin aikaa juosta takaisin piiloon ennen kuin hän olisi nähnyt minua. Elliot etsi silmillään häiriötekijää niityltä ja vaikka hän näytti tajunneen olin paikkana, suklaanruskeahiuksinen poika ei vain saanut muutettua asentoaan tarpeeksi nopeaa.

Hidastus silmissäni laukesi kuitenkin pian ja sain kaksi vaarallista katsetta itseeni. Kahden pistoolin piiput lepäsivät odottavasti edessäni. "Regina", Elliot mumisi ja siristi silmiään hieman. Ristin käsivarteni puuskaan ja totesin: "Se ainoa ja oikea." En kuitenkaan jäänyt kohtaamaan suklaasilmien katsetta hetkeksikään pidempään, sillä oli minulla muutakin puuhaa. Elfé jäätävä katse lävisti minut sillä hetkellä, kun käännyin minua muutaman vuoden vanhempaa naista kohti. Sinisissä silmissä ei ollut mitään, mikä osoittaisi, että hän ei uskaltaisi ampua tarpeen tullessa.

Tiesin Elféstä enemmän kuin nainen itse. Hänen oikea nimensä oli Felicia ja hänen isänsä oli yksi Turkien johtaja, Veld. Lisäksi tiesin, että Hojo oli leikkinyt hänenkin kehollaan. Siksi Elfé omasi voimia, jotka vetivät vertoja jopa Sephirothin voimille. Mutta nainen oli heikko, sillä summoni hänen sisällään vei voimia. En ollut varma mistä syystä, mutta Elfé oli joutunut eroon isästään ja silloinen AVALANCHE oli ottanut tytön huomaansa. Entisen johtajan kuoltua nainen oli saanut paikan.

"Onko hän se tyttö, joka pakeni Shinrasta?" Elfé kysyi hiljaa Elliotilta siirtämättä katsettaan pois minusta. Poika vilkaisi häntä ja nielaisi vastaten: "Kyllä." Mieleni teki sylkäistä pojan päälle. Tiesikö hän ollenkaan kuinka lähellä kuolemaa olin käynyt? Ei, ehkä hän ei tiennyt. Tai ehkäpä tiesikin, mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli tehnyt sen mitä oli, välittämättä yhtään kohtalostani. Oli vähällä, ettenkö olisi sylkäissyt muutamaa valittua sanaa suustani. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut sen aika, joten pyrin rauhoittumaan.

"Elfé, minulla olisi sinulle tarjous", aloitin itsevarmasti. Minun tarjouksistani ei kieltäydyttäisi. Nainen nosti toista kulmakarvaansa hieman ja odotti selvästi, että jatkaisin. Mietin sanajärjestystäni tarkkaan, mutta nopeasti. "Tiedän paljon Shinrasta ja voin taata, että saat useamman kuin yhden hyökkäyssuunnitelmistasi varmana toimimaan, jos otat minut mukaan." Yllättynyt ilme käväisi Elfén kasvoilla, mutta katosi samantien. Siniset silmät tuijottivat omiani epäilevästi kuin etsien todisteita valehtelemisesta.

Elliotin leuka loksahti auki sanoilleni ja hän katsahti naiseen vierellään epävarmasti. "Sinun ei kannata ottaa häntä-", poika aloitti, mutta Elfé keskeytti hänet mulkaisulla. "Miksi kuvittelet, että luottaisin sinuun? Ja miten voit taata, että saat hyökkäykset toimimaan?", nainen kysyi. Epäusko kuulsi selvästi hänen äänestään, mutta en antanut sen haitata. "Älä käsitä väärin, sillä en minä mitään luottamusta kaipaakaan", sanoin neutraalilla äänensävyllä, "Kysehän on diilistä. Minä annan sinulle jotain ja sinä annat minulle, ei mitään sen kummempaa. Enkä edes pyydä paljon, vaikka tarjoankin sinulle suuria asioita"

Siniset silmät kapenivat, kun niiden omistaja kysyi kärkkäästi: "Mitähän sinä sitten olet vailla?" Vastasin samantien: "Katon pääni päälle, ruokaa ja kulkuvälineen. Siinä kaikki." Katselin naisen reaktiota, mutta en löytänyt mitään muuta kuin epäilystä silmistä. Ajattelin lisätä pökköä pesään ja sanoin hiljaa: "Shinra kaatuu kyllä minun käsissäni, eikä sinunkaan menneisyytesi jää hämärään, _Felicia._" Nimen kuullessaan Elfé hätkähti hieman ja silminnähtävästi paloi halusta kysyä, mistä olin saanut sen tietooni. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt.

"Hyvä on", nainen viimein sylkäisi sanat suustaan. Elliotin suklaasilmät laajenivat ja hän aukoi suutaan etsien vastaväitteitä. Elfé ei nähnyt pojan epätoivoista huitomista, vaan lähti kävelemään poispäin Shinrasta. Hän kutsui minua: "Tule, moottoripyöräni on vain kivenheiton päässä täältä." Ruskeat hiukset heilahtivat, kun yhtäkkinen tuulenpuuska ravisteli pientä metsää. Vilkaisin Elliotia. Pojan ilme oli sekava, enkä tiennyt oliko siinä surua vai vihaa.

"Mitä nyt?" kysyin hiljaa ja vilkaisin loittonevan naisen selkää. Vaikka Elfé ehtisikin metsään saakka, löytäisin hänet helposti terästetyillä aisteillani. Kavahdin kauemmaksi, kun Elliotin käsi kosketti olkapäätäni. Käännyin takaisin poikaan päin. "Regina, älä tee sitä. Tapatat itsesi", hän pyysi äänellä, joka muistutti minua Cloudista. Viha pyrki ulos sisältäni. "Vai että tapatan itseni? Miksi kaikki hokevat koko ajan tuota? Sinäkin vielä! Jos et satu muistamaan, niin voin kertoa sinulle, että kuolin melkein äsken sinun takiasi!" Tiuskaisin ärtyneesti ja löin Elliotin kohottaman käden pois luotani.

"En kaipaa neuvojasi yhtään mihinkään", murahdin. Ilmeeni oli taatusti täynnä tuskaa. Siihen tuskaan kuului kaikki se mitä olin menettänyt vasta äskettäin ja Elliotin kuului saada osansa vihastani. Ilman häntä olisin voinut vielä hetken jatkaa peitetarinaani alokkaana Shinrassa. Ilman häntä olisin voinut olla vielä Zackin, Cloudin ja muiden kanssa! Kävin nopeasti hakemassa tavarani puun luota, jonka jälkeen lähdin juosten Elfén perään ja yritin repiä inhottavan tunteen pois ajatuksistani. Tuhahdin syyllisyyden tunteelle, kun hypähdin läheisen puun oksalle. En ollut tehnyt yhtään mitään, mitä täytyisi katua.

Pimeässä metsässä en olisi normaalisti nähnyt paljoakaan, mutta tällä kertaa tunsin kuinka silmäni tarkensivat kummallisen hyvin. Uusilla aisteillani oli epäilemättä jotakin tekemistä päässäni kaikuneen äänen kanssa, vaikka en kyllä keksinyt mitä. Olikohan sisälläni jotain muutakin kuin vain minä itse? Turhautuneena olin jo aikeissa pörröttää hiuksiani, mutta pitkät soirot kiertyivät sormieni ympärille. Hymähdin itselleni. Olin jo täysin unohtanut, että hiukseni olivat taas entisellään. Kumman nopeasti olinkin tottunut poikatukkaan.

"Tuletko sinä?" kuulin huikkauksen edestäni. Huomaamattani olin ehtinyt metsän laidalle. Seisoin puunoksalla, sillä olin hyppinyt koko matkan puissa kuin mikäkin orava. Elfé odotti minun vastaavan katseeseensa ja hypähti sitten yönmustan moottoripyörän selkään. Laskeuduin alas puusta ja istuin naisen taakse. Hän vilkaisi minua ja sanoi: "Pidä kiinni tai tiput muuten." Naurahdin nolostuneesti ja myötäsin: "Joo." Elfé käynnisti moottorin ja juuri kun olin saanut käteni kiedottua naisen kapean vyötärön ympärille, moottoripyörä ärjähti ja lähti eteenpäin.

Vauhti oli kova ja ymmärsin kyllä miksi. AVALANCHEn johtajalla ei ollut varaa jäädä kiinni Shinran liepeillä. Kuivasta maasta nouseva pöly näkyi taatusti kauas, joten mitä pikemmin olisimme terroristijärjestön tukikohdassa, sitä parempi. Kun olimme ajaneet pitkän matkaa suoraan, käännyimme pienelle ja huomaamattomalle polulle metsään. Jossain metsässä teimme käännöksen ja arvasin mitä Elfé ajoi takaa.

Jos ajaisimme aivan suoraan järjestön luokse ja joku seuraisi meitä, olisimme helppoa riistaa. Vaikka olikin tärkeää päästä perille nopeasti, se oli myös tehtävä mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Hetken metsässä ajelu taatusti eksyttäisi suurimman osan vakoojista. Suuri metsä jatkui lähes Kalmiin saakka, joten ei kukaan jäisi katsomaan missä välissä tulisimme ulos sieltä. Tässä tapauksessa menimme kuitenkin kohti Midgarin kaupunkia.

Ensin minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä tukikohdan sijainnista, mutta sekin selvisi aikanaan. Järjestö oli piiloutunut monille eri paikoille kaupungissa, mutta kaikista tärkein niistä sijaitsi slummeissa. Vanhan ja rähjääntyneen kaupan takahuoneessa maton alle oli piilotettu luukku, joka johti suureen tilaan maan alla. Ulkonäöstä päätellen kukaan ei yöpynyt huoneessa, vaan se toimi kokoustilana, kuten tavaroista näki: paljon mappeja, papereita, pöytä ja tuoleja.

Tila oli tyhjä, kun menimme sinne Elfén kanssa. Minua pitempi nainen kumartui vähän ja tuijotimme pian toisiamme silmästä silmään. "Kakara, luotan sinuun sen verran, ettet lavertele AVALANCHEn asioita ulkopuolisille", hän sanoi vakavalla äänellä. Syrjäsilmällä näin naisen koskettelevan pistoolia taskussaan, kun hän lisäsi vielä: "Arvaat varmaan, kuinka täällä kohdellaan pettureita?"

Tuhahdin ja käänsin päätäni aavistuksen verran takakenoon. "Kuka ihme värväytyy terroristijärjestöön vain, että saa tulla tapetuksi?" kysyin ylimielisesti. Kun Elfén ilme ei värähtänytkään, tirskahdin: "Kuules pomo, kun minä teen sopimuksen, niin pidän siitä kyllä kiinni. Jos joku tässä lavertelee, niin se en ole minä." Nainen suoristautui takaisin täyteen mittaansa. "Siitä sopimuksesta… tiedätkö ollenkaan kuinka vaikeaa on suorittaa edes yksi isku Shinraan, saati sitten kaataa koko yhtiö? Helkatti, olisin tyytyväinen, jos saisimme edes yhden reaktorin räjäytettyä!" hän sihahti.

Toispuoleinen hymy kohosi kasvoilleni. "Aivan, ja nyt mietit, että mitä yksi tyttö voi tehdä?" murahdin. Minua suututti kuinka vähän tekemisilleni annettiin arvoa. "Enhän olekaan mitään muuta kuin kakara, joka sattui voittamaan taistelussa Turkin ja SOLDIERin. Vieläpä yhtä aikaa!" esitin vastalauseen sanoille, joita ei oltu vielä sanottu. Toki, enhän minä sitä ollut yksin tehnyt. Se jokin sisälläni oli puuttunut asiaan ratkaisevasti. Miksi se ei tekisi sitä uudelleen? Peleissä on aina riskinsä.

Elfé aukaisi suunsa, mutta sulki sen samantien. Ei hänellä ollut paljoa vastaan väittämistä, sillä jokainen sanani oli ainakin jotenkuten totta. "Saat sen reaktorisi hajalle heti kun pyydät", ilmoitin nyt rauhallisempaan sävyyn. "Kunhan keskitytään reaktoreihin, eikä tyhjänpäiväisiin pommituksiin julkisilla paikoilla", mutisin pyytävästi. Nainen tutki minua katseellaan ja vastasi sitten: "Selvä, teemme suunnitelman Midgarissa sijaitsevien reaktoreiden tuhoamista varten." Hetken Elfén ääni muuttui jäiseksi ja hän ilmoitti: "Mutta jos jokin menee vikaan, tiedät kyllä kuka maksaa siitä."

Kylmä katse viipyi minussa pitkään, kunnes joku rikkoi jään koputtamalla portaikosta alas johtavaan oveen. Istuin pöydän ääreen ja tutkin sillä loikoilevia asiakirjoja ja pohjapiirroksia sillä välin, kun Elfé käveli ovelle. Vaivihkaa vilkuilin sinne päin, kun nainen loksautti metallioven pois lukosta. Puhe tulvahti huoneeseen kuin hyökyaalto.

"Elfé, pahoittelen keskeytystä, mutta sinun täytyy nyt tulla – mitä sinä edes täällä teet? Eikö kokous ala vasta tunnin kuluttua?" Hämmentynyt mies kurkkasi Elfén olan yli ja kohtasi katseeni varsin pian. Mies oli Sears, joka pelin mukaan välitti Elféstä todella paljon ja päätyi jopa heittämään henkensä naisen vuoksi. Siinäpä vasta mies, mietin sarkastisesti ja suuntasin huomioni takaisin papereihin.

Ennen kuin Elfé ehti sanoa mitään, Sears oli jo ehtinyt pöydän luokse ja pystyin hyvin tuntemaan pistävän katseen itsessäni. "Kuka sinä olet ja mitä teet täällä?" Jo ensimmäinen sanakin riitti kertomaan, että mies ei pitänyt tilanteesta. Pidättäydyin ärähtämästä miehelle mitään, vaikka minua ärsytti. Searsilla ei ollut hajuakaan kuka olin, joten miksi hän ärjyi ennen kuin tiesi mistään mitään?

Ei ole reilua, tuumin ja päätin antaa miehelle vähän takaisin. Virnistin ajatuksissani, sillä pieni viihdyke oli aina tervetullutta. Ulospäin en kuitenkaan näyttänyt mitään muuta kuin viattoman itseni. Käänsin pääni hitaasti takakenoon niin, että näin miehen kasvot. Räpyttelin kysyvästi silmiäni, mutta kun en saanut mieheltä vasta kaikua, siirsin huomioni takaisin makoreaktorin pohjapiirustukseen.

"Vastaa, kun kysytään!" Sears ärjähti ja tönäisi pöytää niin rajusti, että sen kannen päällä lainehtivat paperipinot mäsähtivät lattialle. Huokaisin liioitellen lujaa ja heitin pistävän mulkaisun häneen, kun nousin tuolista keräämään asiakirjoja takaisin kasaan. Huomasin Elfén hienoisesti huvittuneen ilmeen. Kun mies oli kolmatta kertaa ärähtämässä jotain, pongahdin pystyyn ja virnistin. "Kuulen kyllä erittäin hyvin, _herra_", sanoin tekopirteästi, "mutta minulla ei ole mitään syytä vastata sinulle."

Sears jähmettyi totaalisesti edessäni, sillä hän yllättyi käytöksestäni täysin. Varovaisen vilkaisun jälkeen mies kääntyi Elféen päin. "Kuka tämä _kakara_ luulee olevansa?", hän kysyi naiselta hieman turhautunut ilme kasvoillaan. Elfé kohautti ensin olkiaan ja vastasi sitten: "Uusin jäsenemme, tai no, liittolaisemme." Tummat, melkein mustat silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä. Mies kohensi maastokuvioista huivin tapaista kangasta päässään, jonka tarkoituksena oli selvästi pitää tummanruskeat hiukset aisoissa. Pitkäksi kasvanut pehko ei kuitenkaan ollut helposti alistettavissa ja se työntyi parhaansa mukaan ulos huivin alta.

"Häh?" Sears näytti varmalta siitä, että hän oli kuullut väärin. Elfé hymähti ja toisti: "Hän on liittolaisemme. Hänen avullaan saamme kaupunkia ympäröivät reaktorit räjäytettyä." Jälkimmäinen lause ei selvästikään ollut miehen mieleen, sillä hänen ilmeensä kovettui ja hän mutisi: "Pelkkä tyttö… Kuinka muka voit auttaa meitä?" En ollut varma, oliko kysymys suunnattu minulle vai puhuiko Sears vain itsekseen. Tyydyin vastaamaan hiljaa: "Senpä näet sitten kun päästään ekalle reaktorille." Pieni itsevarma hymy häälyi kasvoillani.

Epäuskoinen ilme, jonka sain mieheltä, ei ollut viimeinen sille päivälle. Kun noin tuntia myöhemmin AVALANCHEn johtohahmoja alkoi virrata tilaan sisään, jokainen heistä heitti kysyvän katseen puoleeni. Ilmeet kyllä muuttuivat sen jälkeen, kun Elfé esitteli minut lyhyesti uudeksi liittolaiseksi. Suurin osa tuijotti minua ymmällään, mutta en välittänyt katseista. Sen sijaan yksi miehistä, jonka kasvoilla oli mairea hymy, sai osakseen huomioni. Tunnistin kasvonpiirteet etäisesti, mutta vasta silmälasit ja pitkin päätä sliipatut hiukset saivat minut tunnistamaan hahmon. Mies oli Fuhito, tiedemies, jonka idoli ei ollut kukaan muu kuin kaiken pahan alku ja juuri, professori Hojo.

Fuhiton tavoitteena oli saada Elfén sisälle juuttunut Zirconiade-materia käsiinsä. Hänen kieroilujensa vuoksi nainen heikentyi hetki hetkeltä nopeammin kuin pelkästään materian voimasta. Joskus olin kuvitellut, että miehen päätavoitteena oli päästä AVALANCHEn johtoon, mutta se ei ollut totta. Ulospäin kohteliaalla Fuhitolla oli tavoitteenaan tappaa kaikki maailman ihmiset. Mies tahtoi saada summonmaterian käsiinsä, jotta voisi toteuttaa pienen suunnitelmansa. Asiasta tietämättömät ihmiset olisivat voineet sanoa, että mies oli hullu kun tahtoi tappaa kaikki. Hulluhan hän olikin, mutta näin kyllä mitä mies ajoi takaa.

Lifestream on Planeetan elämänlähde, joten kaikki elävät olennot olivat muodostuneet siitä. Aina, kun eliö kuoli, se palasi takaisin ikuiseen virtaan ja saattoi tulla vielä maan pinnalle jossain toisessa muodossa. Fuhito tiesi, kuinka Planeetta kärsi siitä, että sen elinvoimaa pumpattiin ylös maasta. Hän kuvitteli, että kun kaikki ihmiset palautettaisiin Lifestreamiin, Planeetta parantuisi. No, ei periaatteessa väärin ollenkaan, sillä ihmisethän olivat kärsimyksen lähde. Mutta en kyllä käsittänyt, mikä järki Planeetan olemassa ololla olisi sitten enää, kun kukaan ei asuisi sillä. Se olisi yhtä kuin kuollut.

Huokaisin raskaasti ja lysähdin syvemmälle tuoliin. Miten kaikki sadistit olivat löytäneet tiensä juuri Planeetalle? Ongelmani alkoivat olla jo suurempaa koko luokkaa nyt, kun suunnilleen joka kymmenes ihminen oli aikeissa posauttaa maailman kappaleiksi. Mutta ei minulla ollut muitakaan vaihtoehtoja, kun keksiä ratkaisu kaikkiin ongelmiin. Kokosin herpaantuneen keskittymiseni takaisin Elfén puheeseen.

"-oten, jos ajoitamme kaiken täsmällisesti, mahdollisuudet reaktorin räjäyttämiseen ovat melko hyvät." Sinisistä silmistä näkyi jotain, mikä sai jokaisen huoneessa olijan innostumaan hyökkäyssuunnitelmasta. Toivo, mahdollisuudet, joita ei ollut koskaan ennen ollut. Elfén suunnitelmana oli keskittää toinen ryhmä toiselle puolelle kaupunkia järjestämään valeiskun, jotta loput pääsisivät sillä aikaa yhdelle reaktoreista. Jos makoreaktori saataisiin räjäytettyä ilman keskeytyksiä, saattaisimme siirtyä seuraavalle reaktorille jatkamaan hävitystyötä.

"Pomo, ymmärrän kyllä suunnitelman ytimen, mutta olemme jo kerran yrittäneet räjäyttää makoreaktorin huonoin tuloksin. Ei se niin helppoa ole", arpikasvoinen mies murahti matalasti pöydän toisesta päästä. Hänen vieressään istuva parrakas mies raapi niskaansa ja myötäili: "Totta, Elfé, miten luulet, että joukkomme riittävät kahteen kohteeseen yhtä aikaa?" Miehien tueksi esiin nousi muutama muukin painava sana toisilta henkilöiltä tilassa. Elfé ei kuitenkaan ollut moksiskaan, vaan hän väläytti älykkään virnistyksen. Hän vastasi itsevarmuudella: "Sitä varten meillä on hänet."

Ensin katseet hajaantuivat ympäri huonetta, mutta kun yskäisin paikalla oloni merkiksi, sain tuijotukset päälleni. Yksi miehistä naurahti: "Tuo tyttökö? Mitähän arvon neiti pystyy tekemään? Räjäyttämään reaktorin pikku kätösillään vai?" Naurun remakka yltyi huoneessa hetkeksi, mutta suurin osa lopetti yhä hykerrellen, kun nousin seisomaan. Heitin haastavan puolihymyni nauraville miehille ja tartuin ilmasta kiinni kuin miekan kahvasta. "Minä en voittanut taistelussa SOLDIERia ja Turkia vain kuullakseni jotain noin halpamaista", sanoin vaarallisen lempeästi. Tila hiljentyi ja kaikki miehistä tuijottivat minua hämmästyneesti. "Ja aion todellakin rikkoa reaktorin, mutta en pelkillä käsilläni", pidin pienen tauon, kun miekkani kahva materialisoitui käteeni, "vaan tällä." Loppu miekka ilmestyi ilmaan. Miehet vaihtelivat vaikuttuneina katseita keskenään, kun istuin takaisin tuolille. Miekka lipui kadoksiin kädestäni.

Puheensorina täytti huoneen ja ristin käsivarteni tyytyväisenä. Vilkaisin Elféä ja kohtasin naisen hyväksyvän katseen. Hän hymyili minulle pienesti ja vastasin yllättyneenä ilmeeseen. Olinko päässyt naisen paremmalle puolelle? Oikeastaan olin alkanut jo pitää Elféstä, vaikka ajoittain hän vaikutti todella kylmäkiskoiselta kaikkeen. "No, milloin hyökkäämme?" Sears kysyi nojaillen seinään takanani. Miehestä näki kauas, että hän oli taistelutuulella. Pöydän ympärille kerääntyneet miehet keskeyttivät rupattelunsa, sillä heitäkin kiinnosti tietää milloin suunnitelma toteutettaisiin. Siirsin jännittyneenä katseeni Elféen. Niin, milloin hyökkäisimme?

"Suoritamme hyökkäyksen huomenna heti aamusta, ennen kuin yön usva on ehtinyt laskea kokonaan. Silloin Shinra nukkuu vielä ja suurin osa ihmisistä panikoi taatusti, kun kukaan ei tiedä mitä on meneillään. Saamme ainakin kunnon hälinän aikaan, mikä vaikeuttaa yhtiön toimia", nainen vastasi ja pyyhkäisi ruskean suortuvan pois kasvoiltaan. Riemun huudahdukset kajahtelivat tilassa. Miehet lähtivät nopeasti valmistelemaan hyökkäystä kukin omille tahoilleen. Kulmakarvani työntyivät yhteen, kun kysyin huolestuneena: "Onko järkevää hyökätä jo huomenna? Ettehän te ehdi edes hankkia tarvittavia materiaaleja." Hämmästyksekseni Sears astui pois seinän luota ja vastasi: "Materiaaleista ei tarvitse huolehtia. Ne meillä on ollut jo jonkin aikaa, mutta emme vain ole saaneet aikaiseksi sopivaa suunnitelmaa."

"Aha…" mumisin itsekseni. Koetin piilotella haukotusta käsiini, joka vaati päästä ilmoittelemaan väsymyksestäni. En ollut nukkunut kunnolla moneen yöhön ja päivä oli ollut pitkä, monellakin tapaa. "Regina, tule niin näytän paikan, missä voit nukkua", Elfé ehdotti. Naiselta ei sitten niin mikään jäänyt huomaamatta. "Olettaen, että olet niin vahva kuin sanot, huomisen kohtalo riippuu aika paljon sinusta. On parempi jos lepäät vähän", hän jatkoi juuri kun olin aikeissa väittää vastaan. Pöyrittelin hiuskiehkuraa sormeni ympärillä ja nyökkäsin. Nainen lähti edelläni ylös portaikkoa ja johti minut viereiseen taloon.

"Katrina!" Elfé huudahti eteisessä. Kurkin uteliaasti hänen takaansa huonetta, joka oli kummallisen hyvin sisustettu huomioon ottaen, että olimme slummeissa. "Keittiössä", kuului hihkaisu syvempää talosta ja lähdin seuraamaan Elféä äänen suuntaan. Sain pian todeta, että vaikka talolla oli rähjäinen ulkoasu, sisältä sen sisustamiseen oli käytetty aikaa ja rahaa. Talo taisi olla yöpymispaikkana useillekin AVALANCHEn jäsenille. Elfé avasi yhden ovista ja käveli sisälle kodikkaaseen keittiöön. "Hei Elfé, mikäs sinut tänne tuo tällaiseen aikaan?" Nainen lieden äärellä näytti ystävälliseltä. Hänellä oli oranssinpunaiset olkapäille yltävät hiukset ja vihreät, vilkkaat silmät.

Ennen kuin terroristiryhmän johtaja ehti sanoa mitään, hänen Katrinaksi kutsumansa nainen äkkäsi minut. "Oi, kukas sinä olet? Täällä käy lapsia aika harvoin", hän hymyili yllättyneenä. "Oletpas sinä nätti! Onko sinulla nälkä? Olen juuri tekemässä huomista lihakeittoa, saat niin paljon kuin vain haluat", Katrina puhua pulputti lakkaamatta ja hääri ympärilläni. Loppujen lopuksi en tiennyt enää mihin kysymykseen vastata ensimmäisenä. Elfé huokaisi sen näköisenä, että tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun noin nelikymppinen nainen innostui vieraista niin paljon.

"Öh, Katrina…" Elfé haroi hiuksiaan vaivaantuneen oloisena. Vanhempi nainen pysähtyi hymyillen kuuntelemaan ja Elfé sanoi: "Tässä on Regina. Haluaisin, että järjestät hänelle petipaikan ja mahdollisesti annat hänelle ruokaa." Katrina nyökkäsi ja vastasi: "Selvä, sehän sopii mainiosti!" AVALANCHEn johtaja ilmoitti, että hän tulisi hakemaan minut sitten, kun oli aika lähteä ja poistui huoneesta. Jäin juttelemaan Katrinalle ja söin nopeasti. Sain selville sen verran innokkaasta naisesta, että hän ei paljon nukkunut, vaan tykkäsi töiden tekemisestä yöhön saakka. Hän näytti minulle huoneen, jossa voisin nukkua vähän aikaa. Tiesin, että en ehtisi kuin nukahtaa, sillä kello oli jo vaikka mitä ja hyökkäys oli määrä toteuttaa heti aamusta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter IX**

_Aurinko oli jo tunteja sitten kadonnut taivaanrannan taa ja pilvet olivat peittäneet kuun. Useat liikkeen tunnistimet Shinran alueella olivat käynnissä ja muutamat vartijat kuljeskelivat pimeällä pihalla. Kukaan ei huomioinut päärakennuksen sivussa olevia palotikkaita, jotka näyttivät vievän jopa viimeiseen 70. kerrokseen asti. Niitä tikkaita pitkin kiipesi poika, jonka kullanvaaleita ja sekaisia hiuksia tuuli pörrötti. Poika piti hampaillaan kiinni kirjekuoresta, jotta voisi käyttää molempia käsiään kiipeämiseen. Minne asti poika sitten aikoikin, hän oli nyt jo 10. kerroksessa. Tuo päättäväinen "poika" olin __**minä.**_

Tuijotin päättäväisenä suoraan ylöspäin kohti 15. kerrosta. En uskaltanut katsoa maahan, koska tiesin olevani melkoisen korkealla. Vaikka korkeanpaikan kammo ei kuulunut pelkoihini, en kiikkunut mielelläni pilvenpiirtäjään verrattavan rakennuksen ulkoseinää pitkin. Sephirothille osoitettu kirjekuori oli hellästi hampaideni välissä ja tuuli yritti saada otteen siitä lukuisia kertoja onnistumatta. Harmikseni en ollut tajunnut keksiä parempaa paikkaa kirjeelle, mutta en aikonut enää irrottaa edes toista kättäni tikkaista muuten kuin tarttuakseni ylempää kiinni.

En tiennyt kuinka kauan olin jo kiipeillyt tikkailla, mutta käteni ainakin protestoivat. Tuuli teki ilmasta kylmemmän kuin mitä se oli maanpinnalla ollut, eikä musta paitani paljoa lämmittänyt paljaita käsivarsia. Olin valinnut kaikista tummimmat vaatteet, mutten ollut ajatellut valitessani mahdollista kylmyyttä.

Ihmettelin, kuinka olin edes lähtenyt tekemään jotain niin tyhmää, kuin kiipeämään rakennuksen seinää pitkin 15. kerrokseen. Silti, tehty mikä tehty, en aikonut palata takaisin ennen kuin saisin kirjeen ujutettua Sephirothin asuntoon. Kirjeessä oli kaikenlaista asiaa, mitä tiesin Sephirothista. Olin kertonut hänen vanhemmistaan ja Hojon huijauksesta enimmäkseen ja olin tyystin jättänyt pois Sephirothin hulluksi tulemisen. Oli kuitenkin vain pieni mahdollisuus, että mies uskoisi nimettömän kirjeen jättäjää, joka kertoi hänen elämänsä olleet valhetta, niin miksi hän uskoisi kun joku kertoisi hänen olevan hullu? Ei taatusti uskoisi, joten yritin pelata varman päälle.

Laskin olevani jo 13. kerroksen kohdalla. Joudutin hieman kiipeämistä, sillä vaikka hanskat suojasivat käsiäni jokseenkin, niitä paleli enkä tahtonut joutua amputoimaan sormiani. "Vielä vähän, ihan vähän vain", mumisin itselleni ja koetin hallita tärisevää kehoani.

Oikea kerros tuli nopeammin vastaan kuin odotin ja tuijotin läheistä parveketta. Sephirothin parveke oli toisella puolella taloa, joten joutuisin käyttämään kaikkia keinoja päästäkseni sinne. Siirsin jalkani varovaisesti parvekkeen kaiteelle ja hivuttauduin pian kokonaan parvekkeelle. Lasioven eteen oli vedetty verhot ja asunto oli pimeänä, kuten kaikki muutkin sen kerroksen huoneet näyttivät olevan. Hyppäsin seuraavalle parvekkeelle ja jatkoin loikkimistani, kunnes olin talon kulman kohdalla. Adrenaliini oli jälleen kerran palannut vereeni, kun jouduin hyppäämään kulmasta seuraavan seinän parvekkeelle.

Näkymä edessäni oli melko onneton, sillä parvekkeet loppuivat siihen. Vasta aivan toisessa päässä seinää oli vähän pitempi parveke. "Kuka hiton ääliö tämänkin rakennuksen suunnitteli", mumisin kirje suussani ja kirosin hieman. Kuinka pääsisin seuraavalle parvekkeelle? Sephirothin parveke oli vasta seuraavalla seinällä. Nielaisin hieman, kun tajusin, että joutuisin kulkemaan pitkin liukkaita ikkunalautoja.

Hengitin syvään ja nousin ensimmäiselle ikkunalle. Hain käden sijat ikkunan yläkarmista ja matka jatkui taas. Laskin ikkunoita ja yritin olla katsomatta alas. Katseeni kuitenkin harhautui kymmenien metrien päässä olevaan nurmikkoon ja toinen jalkani lipsahti ikkunalaudalta. Henkäisin, kun ikkunan karmi räsähti uhkaavasti kuin ilmoittaen, ettei se aikonut kantaa koko painoani. Siirsin vapaan jalkani nopeasti seuraavalle ikkunalle, enkä enää välittänyt huolellisuudesta vaan vauhdista. Melkein juoksin sivusuunnassa pitkin lautoja, kunnes kaaduin parvekkeen kaiteen yli ja tipahdin laatoitukselle. Nousin istumaan ja pyyhin hikeä otsaltani. Odotin hetken hengitykseni tasaantumista, kunnes kävelin parvekkeen toiseen laitaan. Kurottauduin katsomaan kulman yli ja näin Sephirothin parvekkeen olevan aivan kulman vieressä.

Lasiovi oli hieman raollaan, mutta verhot oli vedetty sen eteen. Huoneen valot olivat päällä. Katselin ympärilleni, jotta tietäisin nopean pakoreitin, jos tarvitsisin sellaista. Sen parvekkeen päällä, jolla seisoin, ei ollut parveketta, mutta ikkunalauta kylläkin. Sephirothin parvekkeen yllä oli toinenkin parveke. Jos hyppäisin nopeasti Sephirothin parvekkeelta takaisin ja saisin otteen ikkunalaudasta, pystyisin hyvällä tuurilla heilauttamaan itseni ylemmälle parvekkeelle. Jos onni suosi minua, Sephiroth ei ehtisi tulla parvekkeelle, ennen kuin olin jo turvassa häntä ylempänä.

Jännitykseni kasaantui möykyksi kurkkuuni, kun jalkani koski kenraalin parvekkeen laitaa. Hiiren hiljaa nousin kaiteen yli ja laskeuduin tasanteelle. Kirjekuori kädessäni hiivin oven luo ja kurkistin tuulessa heiluvien verhojen välistä sisään. Sephiroth istui työpöytänsä edessä tutkien papereita, jotka varmaankin olivat päivän raportteja. Onneksi mies oli selin minuun. Katsahdin kirjettä kädessäni ja yritin olla rutistamatta sitä kasaan. Onnistumiseni maailman pelastamisessa riippui nyt seuraavista hetkistä. Huomaisiko Sephiroth kirjeen ja hävittäisikö hän sen, kuten siinä pyydettiin? Ehtisinkö piiloon, ennen kuin mies syöksähtäisi parvekkeelle?

Nyt tai ei koskaan, ajattelin ja työnsin kirjeen voimalla sisään ovesta. En jäänyt katsomaan minne se päätyi, vaan hypähdin parvekkeelta toiselle. Sekunnit tuntuivat kuluvan aivan liian nopeaa. Kuulin, kuinka mies nousi ylös tuoliltaan. Hyppäsin parvekkeen reunalta kohti ikkunalautaa ja pitelin siitä kiinni kaikin voimin. Kenraali käveli huoneen lattialla makaavaa kirjettä kohti ja yritin saada tarpeeksi voimaa noustakseni ikkunalaudalle. Mies pysähtyi ja nosti kirjeen lattialta. Epätoivoisesti käsivoimieni varassa koetin nousta ylös. Oli pakko onnistua, oli vain pakko!

Parvekkeen verhot heilahtivat Sephirothin syöksähtäessä parvekkeelle. Mies katsahti nopeasti ympärilleen ja kumartui katsomaan rakennuksen toiselle seinälle parvekkeen kaiteiden yli. Juuri kun hän oli katsahtamassa ylöspäin, laskeuduin ylemmän parvekkeen lattialle ja odotin henkeäni pidätellen. Oliko Sephiroth ehtinyt nähdä minut?

Hiljaisuus oli ja pysyi täydellisenä, rikkoutumatta ollenkaan. Pian alempaa kuului rapistelua ja tajusin, että Sephiroth oli avannut kirjeen. Uskalsin vihdoin hengittää. Nousin seisomaan ja menin lähemmäksi parvekkeen kaidetta. Katsoin sen yli ja näin kenraalin kumartuneena oman paksun rautakaiteensa yli. Kirje oli esillä niin selvästi, että saatoin melkein lukea sen itsekin.

Tarvettahan sille ei tietysti ollut. Tiesin kyllä, mitä olin kirjoittanut. Muistin jokaisen sanan ja lauseen turhankin hyvin. Mikään sanoissa ei kuitenkaan ollut muistamisen arvoista. Vain kirjeen sisältö oli niin tärkeää, että Sephirothinkin täytyisi muistaa se. Kerroin hänelle Lucrecian ja Vincentin tarinan ja sen, kuinka Hojo oli väittänyt Sephirothin olevan hänen poikansa. Olin myös kertonut jotain Jenovasta. Jenova ei ollut miehen äiti, vaikka kenraali kuvittelikin näin. Jenova oli alieni, ulkoavaruudesta tullut muukalainen, joka tahtoi vallata Sephirothin mielen ja tuhota Planeetan.

Hätkähdin hieman, kun kirje syttyi tuleen ja tippui alas hiljalleen sammuvina kekäleinä. Olin pyytänyt kirjeessä kenraalia tuhoamaan sen. Jos Hojo saisi tietää siitä, ongelmia olisi taatusti luvassa enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Sephirothin kauhua ja pelkoa niittänyt maine tappajakoneena sodissa sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin selkäpiitäni, kun katsoin kenraalin pelottavaa kehoa. Mies oli pitkä ja komea, mutta hänen luonteensa oli kylmä. Kaipa Sephiroth osasi olla mukavakin, tai kiusoitteleva, kuten hän oli Zackille ollut peleissä, mutta uskoin enemmän kylmään hahmoon. Ei ollut paljon ihmisiä, joille hän oli näyttänyt edes vähän parempaa puolta itsestään. Useimmat pysyivät niin kaukana hänestä kuin mahdollista, sillä huhuttiin, että yksikin väärä liike ja kenraali irrottaa pään irti kaulasta.

Hopeat hiukset heilahtivat, kun mies katosi takaisin sisään. Odotin pienen hetken, mutta kun mitään ei tapahtunut, siirryin kulman luokse. Jos ajoittaisin hyppyni oikein ja saisin otettua pienet vauhdit ikkunalaudasta, saattaisin päästä vaivattomasti seinän toisessa päässä olevalle parvekkeelle. Muuta tietä takaisin ei ollut, sillä ikkunalaudat tuskin kannattelisivat kehoani toiseen kertaan, saati sitten että halusin koettaakaan.

Valentine oli kyllä treenannut minut hyvin erilaisia väistöhyppyjä varten taisteluissa ja uskoin onnistuvani. Saisin kyllä hypättyä tarpeeksi kauas. Keräsin voimani ja kiersin kulman ja jalkani kolahti ikkunalaudalle. Ponkaisin lujaa eteenpäin ja hetki sai minut muistelemaan ensimmäistä taistelua Zackin kanssa. Silmäkulmastani näin liikettä Sephirothin parvekkeella ja ajattelematta käännyin hieman nähdäkseni sinne.

Kivettyneenä tajusin tuijottavani silmiin kenraalia, joka katseli minua kulman takaa. Miehellä oli pieni toispuoleinen virnistyskasvoillaan, joka näytti voitonmerkiltä. Pelissä ja elokuvassa olin nähnyt sen ilmeen monia kertoja, mutta livenä sen näkeminen sai oloni tuntumaan pieneltä ja heiveröiseltä. Milloin Sephiroth oli tullut takaisin parvekkeelle? Olin varma, että hän oli mennyt sisälle!

Toinen kenkäni juuttui hetkeksi parvekkeen reunaan ja sai minut kaatumaan selälleen laattalattialle. En tahtonut joutua toiseen kertaan kasvotusten Sephirothin kanssa, vaikka pimeydessä ei ollut varmaa että hän olisi nähnyt kasvoni kunnolla. Nousin nopeasti ylös ja hypähdin taakseni katsomatta seuraavalle seinämälle. Olin vihdoin pois kenraalin silmien alta, mutta mikään ei estänyt häntä tulemasta perääni. Enkä tosiaankaan aikonut jäädä odottamaan häntä. Kiirehdin tikkaille ja tartuin lujasti niiden sivuista kiinni. Kaikista nopein tapa alas menemisessä oli seuraava: puristin jalkani tikkaiden ympärille ja annoin kenkieni luistaa. Samalla löysäsin käsiäni hieman ja luisuin alaspäin nopeaa tahtia.

Kun olin vihdoin maankamaralla, en uskaltanut katsahtaakaan takaisin ylös. Juoksin vartijoita väistellen asuntolalle suoraan omaan sänkyyni. Huoneessa oli pimeää ja hiljaista. Hengitin syvään ja koetin rauhoittua. Ei Sephiroth tulisi perääni, tajusin. Kenraalilla oli niin paljon valtaa, että tarvittaessa hän voisi saada minut kiinni kymmenillä eri keinoilla.

"Alex, missä ihmeessä olet ollut?" Säikähdin kuiskausta ja hyppäsin istualleen. Cloudin silmät kiiluivat hämärässä pelottavasti. "Säikäytit minut", moitin poikaa. Blondi virnisti hieman ja toisti kysymyksensä: "Missä luuhailit? Ajattelin jo, että olet jäänyt porttien taakse!"

"Öh…", koetin löytää sanoja, joilla vastata Cloudille. En halunnut valehdella, mutta en voinut myöskään ilmoittaa vain, että olin kiipeämässä pitkin päärakennuksen seinää! "Oletko okei? Näytät siltä kuin olisit nähnyt haamun", poika kysyi ja nousi istumaan sängyllään. "No mitä muuta odotit sen jälkeen kun säikäytit minut?" vastasin kysymykseen sarkastisella kysymyksellä. Cloud naurahti hiljaa, mutta vakavoitui sitten. "Ei kun oikeasti nyt, Alex", blondi kuiskasi vaativalla äänensävyllä.

Minusta tuntui kuin olisin ollut jälleen kerran selkäseinää vasten. Ensin Zack oli kysellyt typeriä ja nyt Cloud aikoi selvästi kysyä samaa. Katsoin tiukalla ilmeellä pojan silmiin ja vastasin: "Se on salaisuus." Blondin pojan hartiat lysähtivät kasaan pettyneinä. "Alex! Tiedäthän sinä, että minuun voi luottaa?" Cloud mutristi suutaan valmiina mököttämään. Hymähdin ja nousin ylös sängyltäni. "Ihan miten vain. Mennään pihalle, jooko?", ehdotin ja silmäilin nukkuvia poikia. Jos yksikään heistä oli hereillä, oli parempi jos he eivät kuulisi yhtään mitään epäilyttävää.

Vedin sotilastakkini mustan paidan päälle ja odotin, että Cloud sai vaatteet päälleen. Kävelimme hiljaa ulos huoneesta ja kiersin asuntolan taakse Cloud perässäni. Asuntola sijaitsi melko syrjässä muihin rakennuksiin verraten ja sen takaseinä ja muuri tekivät pienen kujan talon taakse. Istuin alas ja nojauduin muuriin. Blondi poika istui vastapäätä minua ja nojasi hieman jännittyneenä tiiliseinään. Hän katseli minua odottavasti. Mietin, mitä kertoisin, jotta pojan uteliaisuus saisi edes vähän jotain tyydykettä.

"Öh, Cloud, sinähän olet Nibelheimistä?" aloitin. Poika näytti hämmästyneeltä ja vastasi: "Niin olen, mistä sinä sen tiesit?" Pörrötin hiuksiani ja etsin sanoja selittääkseni edes jotain. "No se on nyt niin, että… minä tiedän vähän kaikenlaista, mitä minun tai kenenkään muunkaan ei kuuluisi tietää", sanoin mietteliäästi. Cloud nojautui vähän lähemmäksi. "Miten niin ei kuuluisi tietää? Tai siis, mitä sinä edes tiedät?", hän uteli kiinnostuneena.

"Tiedätkö mikä on Lifestream? Entä mitä on mako?", sivuutin pojan kysymykset omillani. "Lifestream on Planeetan elämänvoimaa, ja mako on sen nestemäinen muoto. Materia puolestaan on makon kristallisoitunut muoto." Cloud tuijotti minua taas kerran hämillään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sanojeni tarkoitusta. "No ajatellaanpa nyt vaikka näin, että meillä on mikä tahansa akkukäyttöinen laite mukanamme. Mitä tapahtuu, kun energia loppuu akusta?" järjestelin sanani uudestaan ja blondin pojan aivoissa näytti syttyvän lamppu. "Se sammuu?" hän esitti kysyvästi epävarmana tarkoituksestani.

"Niinpä, sehän sammuu, koska siinä ei ole enää energiaa. Shinra pumppaa makoa kokoajan maasta. Mitä luulet, että tapahtuu Planeetalle, kun sen kaikki elinvoima on kaikonnut?" kysyin ja Cloud katsoi minua kulmat kurtussa. "Se… sammuu?" hän toisti vastauksensa. Hymyilin hieman. "Siinäpä asian ydin. Kun Planeetan voimat ovat ehtymäisillään, se alkaa itse tuhota itseään. Seurauksista ei sitten puhutakaan."

"Mitä sinä nyt oikein yrität sanoa?" Cloud kysyi hieman ärtyneenä käsittämättä sanojani. Virnistin ja vastasin: "Planeetta tarvitsee sankareita, sitä minä tässä yritän kertoa. Oikeita sankareita, kuten vaikka sinä." Ärtyisyys katosi pojan kasvoilta. "Sankareita…? Eh, nyt minä en oikein ymmärrä, Alex. Vaikka Planeetta tarvitsisikin sankareita, ennemmin sinä olisit sankari kuin minä", hän vastusteli surullisen ja hieman kateellisen näköisenä.

"Älä puhu paskaa! Et ehkä tiedä kuinka hyvä olet, kunhan vähän harjoittelet, mutta minä kyllä tiedän. Vähän enemmän yrittämistä ja olet pian yhtä hyvä kuin Zack!" ärähdin. En jaksanut enää katsoa Cloudin tyhjänpäiväistä surkeilua, kun hän oli oikeasti todella hyvä. Poika hypähti hieman karjahdukseni vuoksi, mutta katsoi sitten toiveikkaasti minua. "Todellako? Yhtä hyvä kuin Zack Fair?" Hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen, kun nyökkäsin myöntävästi. "Älä koskaan vertaile minua itsesi kanssa. En ole oikeasti mitään muuta kuin tavallinen ja voimaton ihminen", kuiskasin ja sormeilin koruani.

Niin, olin aina tiennyt sen, alusta asti. Olin vain tavallinen ihminen, jolle mystinen koru antoi voimia. Aivan kuin perinteisissä taikatyttötarinoissa. Siitä huolimatta minun olisi jatkettava niiden voimien varassa jotka minulle oli annettu. "Miten niin voimaton? Olet kurssin parhain!" Cloud vastusti. Käänsin maahan tipahtaneen katseeni häneen. "Kaikki ei ole aina sitä miltä näyttää", ilmoitin ja jatkoi yhtäkkiä kokonaan eri äänensävyllä, "Cloud, voisinko pyytää sinulta yhtä asiaa?" Blondi kallisti päätään kysyvästi ja hymyili: "Tietysti."

Puristin koruani lujaa ja kysyin hiljaa: "Mitä tahansa tapahtuukin, luotathan minuun? Vaikka miten kävisi, uskothan, että se olen yhä minä?" Poika näytti siltä, että hän olisi tahtonut kysyä mitä tarkoitin, mutta jätti asian sikseen. "Totta kai. Sehän olet kuitenkin aina sinä, eikä ole olemassa toista Alexia", hän vastasi. Olin vähällä sanoa, että ei ollut edes ensimmäistä Alexia, mutta jätin typerän huomautuksen sanomatta. "Kiitos", sanoin ja nousin ylös maasta. Keskustelumme oli ohitse ja aioin nukkua hetken, ennen seuraavan päivän ongelmia.

Aamulla heräsin muiden poikien metelöintiin. Melske oli kuin rituaali jokaiselle aamulle, mutta en ollut kovin useasti näkemässä sitä. Osa pojista repi housuja jalkaansa, jotkut sitoivat kengännauhojaan, kun taas toisilla ei ollut edes paitaa vielä päällä. Silottelin takkuista tukkaani ja keräsin tulevan päivän oppikirjoja sängyltäni kasaan. Vilkaisin Cloudia, joka väitteli leikkimielisesti yläsängyn mustahiuksisen pojan kanssa. Blondi oli saanut paljon kavereita heti, kun hän muuttunut rennommaksi seurani vuoksi.

Haukottelin, kun kävelin ulos rakennuksesta valuvan poikajoukon perässä. Aurinko nousi hiljalleen taivaalle levittäen lämpöään Shinran pihalle. Entisestä nurmikosta ei ollut jäljellä paljoa mitään muuta kuin kuivunutta maata, satunnaisia vihreitä tilkkuja mukaan laskematta. Nurmikon lähdettyä karu piha oli muuttunut vieläkin karummaksi. Valtava päärakennus langetti synkän varjonsa pihan ylle.

Aamupala ruokalassa oli normaali eli yhtä surkeannäköinen läjä ruokaa kuin aina. Huomasin vasta kahden kymmenen minuutin kuluttua siitä, kun olin päässyt pöydän ääreen, että monet pojat tuijottivat minua. En käsittänyt ollenkaan mistä oli kyse, ennen kuin yksi poika porukka tuli sen pöydän ääreen, jossa minä, Cloud ja pari muuta söimme. "Hei, onko se totta, että hakkasit Harrisonin ja hänen jenginsä?" pojat utelivat. Koko ruokasali hiljeni yhtäkkiä ja odotti vastausta. Cloud ja muut pöydässä olijat tuijottivat minua silmät suurina. Tarkoittivatko pojat todellakin minua?

Kaivelin muistiani ja mietin, josko he olisivat tarkoittaneet sitä lihaksikasta poikaa ja hänen kavereitaan, jotka hyökkäsivät kaupungissa kimppuuni edellisenä päivänä. "Öh, se lihaksikas tyyppi, vai?" kysyin ja pojat nyökkäilivät innoissaan. "No, kyllä mutta…" en ehtinyt jatkaa lausetta, sillä koko sali puhkesi puhumaan ja jotkut hurrasivat. Käännyin Cloudiin ja muihin päin. Koetin näyttää viattomalta ja sanoin: "No mitä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä? He hyökkäsivät kimppuuni ensin." Mustahiuksinen Leo naurahti. "Ei, et sinä mitään väärin tehnyt. Harrison vain tunnetaan siitä, että hän hakkaa kaikki jotka sattuvat hänen tielleen huonona päivänä. Eli lähinnä teit kaikille palveluksen", hän selitti. "Jaa-ah", mutisin vaivautuneen, kun kaikki kyselivät miten olin tehnyt sen. Pieni pahaa aavistava tunne kertoi, että päivästä olisi tulossa tähän mennessä hankalin.

Hankaluudesta ei kuitenkaan ollut hajuakaan, kunnes pääsimme Zackin tunnille. Tunti meni aivan normaalisti ja vaihtelimme tällä kertaa pareja useampaan kertaan. Tunti loppui kuitenkin aikanaan ja samalla tuntui loppuvan hetkellinen harmonia minun ja kaikkien ongelmien välillä. Vein miekan pois ja kääntyessäni ovea kohti huomasin sen pieleen nojailevan Zackin.

"Alex, voisimmeko vaihtaa pari sanaa?" mies kysyi toiveikkaasti. Älä unta näe, ajattelin. "Minulla ei taida olla mitään sanottavaa, sir", vastasin aivan kuin en tuntisi korppihiuksista miestä ollenkaan. Ohitin Zackin uhraamatta katsettakaan hänen suuntaansa. "Oikeasti, Alex, odota nyt vähän", mies maanitteli ja käveli perässäni. Kiristin tahtiani, vaikka tiesin, ettei se auttaisi. Jatkoin eteenpäin, vaikka asuntola oli kokonaan toisessa suunnassa. "Enkä odota", ilmoitin itsepäisesti ja katselin rakennuksia, jotka näyttivät yhä surkeammilta ja surkeammilta, mitä pidemmälle etenin. Sitä osaa Shinran alueesta ei taidettu käyttää kovin usein.

Vastassa oli pieni aukio, joka oli yhtä kuin umpikuja. Aioin vaihtaa suuntaa ja lähteä pois, mutta Zack tarttui käsivarteeni. "Nyt kuuntelet", hän sanoi tiukasti. "Niin niin", riuhtaisin itseni irti ja käännyin mieheen päin. Ristin käsivarteni ja katsoin häntä odottavasti. "Minä… tuota…", Zack mutisi katsellen maahan. Odotin hievahtamattakaan, että hän saisi asiansa sanottua. Vilkaisin vastapäisen rakennuksen rikkinäistä ikkunaa, kun siihen heijastui kuva jostain takaani. Aivoni tulkitsivat kuvan kuitenkin liian myöhään ja ehdin kääntyä vain puolittain, kunnes pamahdus halkoi ilmoja.

Kamala kipu valtasi kehoni, kun takin helposti läpäisevä luoti upposi vasempaan kylkeeni. Joku sai henkilöllisyyteni selville, tajusin ja suuntasin katseeni nopeasti punertuvasta takistani edessä olevan rakennuksen päälle. Näin siellä Renon ase kädessään ja hänen takanaan seisoi Elliot ilmeettömänä. Juuri pahimpaan mahdolliseen aikaan Cloud juoksi minua ja Zackia kohden aloittaen: "Alex, et ikinä arvaa –"

Pojan sanat kuitenkin loppuivat lyhyeen, kun hän näki verta tippuvan takkini. Hän pysähtyi muutaman metrin päähän meistä. Zack katsoi ensin yllättyneenä minuun, mutta sitten ilme vaihtui vihaiseksi. "Sinä… Reno mitä sinä oikein teet? Miksi ammuit Alexia?" hän karjui punapäälle. Painoin käteni haavan päälle ja minua alkoi oksettaa veren määrä. Aivoni eivät kyenneet käsittämään, että se oli omaa vertani. Luoti oli ja pysyi kyljessäni ja jokainen liikahduskin teki kipeää. Minua heikotti.

Zack oli juuri astumassa luokseni, kun Reno vastasi virnistäen: "Harmi nyt vaan Zack, mutta luulenpa, että sellaista poikaa kuin Alex, ei ole olemassakaan." Korppihiuksinen kääntyi häneen päin hämmentyneenä ja Cloud katseli myös Renoa käsittämättä ollenkaan mitä oli meneillään. "Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Cloud kysyi hiljaa. Punapää naurahti hieman ja osoitti sitten minua vastaten: "Ekaksi, tuo tuossa ei ole poika. Tokaksi, hän on se yli kuukausi sitten meiltä karannut kakara."

Zackin ja Cloudin katseet siirtyivät minuun. "Se ei ole… Ei se ole totta", Zack pudisti päätään kieltäytymästä uskomaan Renon sanoja. "Senkus katsot itse. Ja eiköhän meidän prinsessakin voisi kertoa, mitä hän täällä tekee", punapää sanoi ja hypähti alas matalan rakennuksen päältä. Pitelin yhä vasenta kättä kylkeni päällä ja nostin hitaasti katseeni verisestä takista. Sekä Zackin että Cloudin katseet pyysivät minua sanomaan, että Reno oli väärässä. Valitettavasti en aikonut enää valehdella.

Virnistin ja pian virnistykseni muuttui leveämmäksi. Vaikka kylkeeni sattui jo pelkkä seisominen, en voinut estää naurua tulemasta ulos suustani. Kaikki katsoivat minuun taatusti hämillään, mutta nauroin niin kauan, että vettä alkoi valumaan silmistäni. Lopetin pienen kohtaukseni ja pyyhin kyyneleet pois verisellä kädelläni. "Totta, pahapa tuota on enää kieltääkään", virnuilin. "Tehdäänpä nyt sitten esittelyt uudestaan", osoitin sanani Zackille ja Cloudille, "olen tyttö ja nimeni on Regina."

Cloud katsoi minua näyttäen siltä kuin koko hänen maailmansa olisi vajonnut kasaan. "Et, et sinä voi olla… Sano että olet Alex, sano että olet!" hän huusi, kun yksi kyynel valahti alas hänen silmäkulmastaan. Zackin ilme oli yhtä Cloudin ilmeen kanssa. Hän tuijotti minua kauhistuneena, eikä saanut sanaa suustaan. Toispuoleiseksi muuttunut virneeni ei kadonnut

edes siksi pieneksi hetkeksi, kun kuiskasin korppihiuksiselle miehelle: "Mitä nyt, etkö tahtonutkaan tietää kuka olen? Vähän paha sitä on enää muuttaa, kun tiedät jo."

"No niin, eiköhän tämä leikki ollut sitten tässä", Reno sanoi ja liikahti minua kohti, "jos likka nyt suvaitsee, niin lähdetään kenraalin puheille." Astahdin taaksepäin ja tuijotin pistävästi Elliotia, joka näytti hetken siltä kuin olisi ollut pahoillaan. "Ja sinäkin vielä… painu hevonkuuseen", sanoin kylmästi. Ilmeeni ei ollut enää ilkikurinen virne, vaan se muuttui kylmäksi ja vaaralliseksi. "Tämä leikki on vasta…", sanoin ja kutsuin miekkani esiin, "…alkanut!"

Reno veti sähköshokkiaseensa esiin ja hänenkin ilmeensä kylmeni. "No jos nyt olet sitten ihan varma, niin ei tässä muu taida auttaa", hän tokaisi ja kohotti lyhyen pamppua muistuttavan kepin eteensä. "Zack, yo, eiköhän pitäisi taistella tämäkin taistelu loppuun joskus", Reno sanoi Zackille tarkoittaen ensimmäistä taisteluani miehen kanssa.

Zack näytti siltä kuin ei olisi osannut päättää mitä tekisi. Ymmärsin kyllä minkä vuoksi ja olin pahoillani sekä Zackin että Cloudin puolesta. Mieleni teki heittää miekka pois, halata molempia ja pyytää anteeksi. Olin kuitenkin tiennyt, että jossain vaiheessa sekin hetki tulisi, jolloin en enää saisi olla kenenkään kaveri. Silti olin mennyt ystävystymään, enkä tiennyt tuntuiko minusta pahalle heidän vuokseen vai itseni vuoksi.

Haavaani sattui ja siitä pulppusi verta aina vain enemmän ja enemmän. Jos en nopeasti saisi haavaa sidottua, olisin yhtä kuin kuollut. Aikani Shinrassa oli ohitse – nyt edessäni oli kamppailu aikaa vastaan - oikea tahtojen taisto sanojen viimeisessä merkityksessä. "Zack, Cloud… Olen pahoillani", kuiskasin hiljaa, ennen kuin karjahdin ja hyökkäsin Renoa kohti ase ojossa.

_Pian se herää, oma tappamisen vaistosi._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

_Vihreä valo täytti kokoustilan ja sai kaikki siellä olijat henkäisemään. Aineeton virta oli Lifestream, maan voimanlähde. Tyttö tuijotti sitä hämmästyneenä, sillä hän ei ollut nähnyt sitä koskaan ennen omilla silmillään. Valo pyörteili hetken huoneessa, kunnes asettui blondin tytön luokse. Se näytti tietävän, että tyttö ei kuulunut sinne. Hän kuului menneisyyteen. Lifestream ympäröi tytön ja alkoi kadota sitä mukaa kuin hänkin. Viimeisiksi sanoikseen hän huusi: "En minä kuole! Minä tulen takaisin, odottakaa minua!" Tutut henkilöt hymyilivät hyväksyvästi. Tuo menneisyydestä karannut tyttö olin __**minä.**_

Vesi nakattiin päälleni samalla lailla kuin yli kuukausi aikaisemminkin. Köhin hieman ja kokeilin käsiäni. Jälleen kerran ne pysyivät paikoillaan hievahtamattakaan. Aukaisin silmäni hieman peläten, mitä tulisin näkemään. Hetken hämmästelyn jälkeen virnistin, vaikka tilanne ei ollut minulle suotuisa. Istuin taas kerran penkkiin köytettynä yhdessä Shinran kuulusteluhuoneissa ja pöydän toisella puolella näin lievästi sanottuna vihaisen Zackin. Raivosta kiehuvan miehen vieressä istui Sephiroth. Yhdellä vilkaisulla näin huoneen nurkissa seisovat sotilaat, enkä jättänyt huomioimatta rynnäkkökivääreitä heidän käsissään. Turkien tulevana johtajana Tseng oli taas kerran päässyt mukaan kuulusteluuni. Kauanko olin ollut pökertyneenä?

"Regina…" Zack murisi verikoiran lailla. "Jep, oliko jotain asiaa?" kysyin ärsyttävän iloisella äänellä. Valheellinen hymyni häipyi samaa tietä kuin oli tullutkin. Miten olin joutunut Shinraan? Tai pikemminkin, mitä oli tapahtunut? Muistin, kuinka olin hypännyt makoon. Olin luullut tukehtuvani, mutta seuraavassa hetkessä olinkin Shinran kokoushuoneessa. Ajatuksissani käväisi kuva tutuista ihmisistä, jotka kaikki eivät edes tienneet minua tässä maailmassa. He pitivät kokousta maailmassa, jossa minua ei enää ollut. Siitä huolimatta olin varmaan onnistunut tehtävässäni, sillä kaikki oli vaikuttanut rauhalliselta. Oikea unelma, haaveilin. Unelma, joka voisi olla totta joskus.

"Varmaan voitte selittää, kuinka päädyin tänne saakka", ehdotin silmäillen Sephirothia. Mies piileskeli täydellisen maskinsa takana taas kerran. Muistelin sitä hetkeä, kun olin antanut kirjeeni hänelle. Voitonriemuinen virnistys oli ollut karmaiseva, enkä olisi välittänyt istua kenraalin kanssa samassa huoneessa. Joitakin asioita ei vain voinut välttää, joten täytyisi vain selvitä pakoon Shinran kynsistä, taas kerran. Hopeahiuksinen mies mulkoili minua vähän aikaa, mutta avasi suureksi yllätyksekseni suunsa. "Ei ole paljoa selittämistä. Löysimme sinut räjähtäneen makoreaktorin luota", hän ilmoitti.

Virnistys kohosi takaisin kasvoilleni, mutta vain pieneksi hetkeksi. "Hah, se sitten räjähti", naurahdin ja mietin, kuinka olin päässyt ulos hengissä. Tai ehkäpä en ollut koskaan tullutkaan ulos räjähdyksen mukana – tulevaisuuden matkalla saattoi olla osansa asiassa. Zack tuijotti minua vihaisesti ja ärähti: "Sinä räjäytit sen, etkö räjäyttänytkin?" Jos käteni olisivat olleet vapaina, olisin nostanut ne eteeni puolustukseksi. "Enpä voi kyllä kieltääkään", huokaisin, "mutta aika nastaa, että poimitte minut sieltä." Korppihiuksisen miehen silmistä näkyi, että hän halusi tietää, miksi olin räjäyttänyt sen. Hän tahtoi saada syyn petokselleni.

"Tseng, menisittekö ulos vähäksi aikaa?" Sephiroth ehdotti toiselle kivikasvoiselle miehelle, joka nyökkäsi. "Saat viisi minuuttia", hän ilmoitti. Zack katsahti heitä yllättyneenä, mutta käveli ovesta ulos mukisematta sotilaat ja Tseng kannoillaan. Kohotin kulmakarvojani kysyvästi. Mitähän nyt oli meneillään? Tiesin kyllä, että kenraali ja Turkien johtaja olivat hyvissä väleissä, joten Tseng tekisi varmasti palveluksen. Tällä kertaa siihen saattoi liittyä turvakameroiden ja kuuntelulaitteiden sammuttaminen hetkeksi. Silti en ymmärtänyt, mitä Sephiroth tahtoi kanssani.

Kun mies kääntyi takaisin minua kohti lähes huomaamaton virne huulillaan, tunsin pelonväristyksen kulkevan selässäni. Se kirje! Nielaisin karmivan tunteen takaisin kurkkuuni ja koetin pitäytyä tunteettoman näköisenä. "No niin… Regina", hän aloitti, "meillä on paljon keskusteltavaa ja vähän aikaa. Olisi siis parhainta, että vastaisit minulle mahdollisimman yksityiskohtaisesti ilman vastaväitteitä." Olin ihan varma, että pelko kajasti silmistäni. Sephiroth oli jumalattoman pitkä mies ja istuessaankin hän tuntui jätiltä verrattuna minuun. Hän pystyisi liiskaamaan minut kuin ötökän vaikka samantien. Minun täytyisi päästä pois kenraalin käsistä ja äkkiä sittenkin!

Huokaisin ja kohtasin makoa heijastavien silmien terävän katseen. Päätin olla kiertelemättä, sillä kenraalin kanssa sellaisella pelillä ei pääsisi mihinkään. Korkeintaan saisi hänen Masamune-miekastaan oman osansa. "Niin kai sitten. Se kirjekö jäi vaivaamaan?" Puhuessani testasin käsirautojeni pitävyyttä ja nojasin taaksepäin tuolissani niin paljon kuin käsiraudat antoivat periksi. Shinra oli ilmeisesti satsannut vähän parempaan kalustoon sen jälkeen, kun olin tuhonnut puoli armeijaa. Sephiroth nyökkäsi kevyesti, mutta ei puhunut mitään. Nousin takaisin kunnolliseen asentoon tuskastuneena. Kuvitteliko mies, että arvaisin, mitä hän tahtoisi tietää? "Kysy mitä kysyt, en voi vastata ennen sitä. Eikä tarvitse tuhlata aikaa kysymällä, että puhuinko kirjeessä totta. En kuule kiivennyt 15. kerrokseen vain laskeakseni leikkiä."

Kenraalin silmät siristyivät vähän. "Mistä voit tietää jotain tuollaista? Ja miksi minun edes pitäisi uskoa sanaakaan?" hän kysyi tiukasti. Lysähdin takaisin edelliseen asentooni ja vääntelin rautoja ranteideni ympärillä. Ne toimivat taatusti jollain muulla keinolla kuin avaimien avulla. "Minä tiedän, koska tiedän", vastasin röyhkeästi, "Enkä mielestäni käskenyt sinua uskomaan mitään. Kunhan vain epäilet sen aikaa, että todisteet löydetään. Tai että oikea isäsi suvaitsee tulla paikalle." Olikohan Vincent yhä kartanossa? Jos ei, niin todisteeni kävisivät vähiin. Mikäli mies oli päättänyt lähteä vaeltelemaan, luoja yksin tietäisi, minne hän oli päätynyt. Irvistin mielessäni, kun yritin keksiä keinoa irtipääsemiseksi. Saisinkohan ujutettua käteni pois raudoista ilman niiden aukaisemista?

"Mistä ajattelit todisteiden tulevan?" Hymähdin kysymykselle. Mutisin vastaukseksi: "Ei mitään ole ennenkään ilmaiseksi saatu, joten eivät todisteet eteesi itsestään kävele. Sinun täytyy hakea ne." Väkisin yritin lipsauttaa peukalon pois paikaltaan, jotta käteni pääsisi vapaaksi. Hetken mies näytti huvittuneelta vastaukselleni, mutta ilmeet palasivat pian takaisin peruslukemiin. "Ja mistäs minä ne haen?" Sephiroth taisi olla hieman ärsyyntynyt pallottelustani. Totta, olisin voinut kertoa senkin samantien. Enpähän kuitenkaan kertonut. Minun täytyisi pelata aikaa hieman, jotta pääsisin kenraalin paremmalle puolelle ja toivon mukaan pelastaisin nahkani. Tai ainakin saisin raudat pois käsistäni.

"Tiedätkö missä on Nibelheim?" Hopeahiuksinen mies näytti miettivän hetken, mutta sitten hän nyökkäsi. Jatkoin samantien: "Siellä on vähän metsään päin mentäessä Shinran omistama kartano. Jos en aivan väärässä ole, löydät sieltä punaisiin pukeutuneen miehen. Kerro hänelle kuka olet, millä asialla ja kenen pyynnöstä, niin eiköhän hän lähde mukaasi." Sephiroth huomasi pienen epävarmuuden vastauksessani ja heitti: "Entä jos olet väärässä?" Virnistin ja kumarruin eteenpäin. "Se on sen ajan murhe", vastasin haastavasti ja mietin, olinko lyönyt viimeisen naulan arkkuuni. Jos Vincent oli lähtenyt kartanosta, saatoin olla mennyttä kalua. Toisaalta minusta tuntui siltä, että voisin tulla Sephirothin kanssa toimeen. Siis kun ei otettu huomioon sitä, että olimme käytännössä eri puolilla.

Koetin näyttää mahdollisimman rauhalliselta tilanteessa, vaikka todellisuudessa olin täydellisesti keskittynyt käsirautoihin. Vielä vähän ja olisin vapaa. Pakotin käteni niin pieneen tilaan kuin mahdollista, jotta saisin sen ujutettua ulos tiukalle vedetystä rinkulasta. Purin huultani pitääkseni älähdykset sisälläni, vaikka käteeni sattui julmetusti. Enää vain vähän ja sitten… sitten mitä? Yrittäisinkö hakata Sephirothin paljain käsin vai mitä? Huomioni herpaantui hetkeksi käsiraudoista, jotka eivät olleet tähän mennessä kolahtaneet kertaakaan, mutta nyt tuuri ei ollut yhtä hyvä. Metalli kilahti tuolin osia vastaan ja ääni oli melkoinen. Kasvoni jähmettyivät kauhusta, kun kenraalin väläytti ilmeen, joka ei taatusti luvannut hyvää.

"Sinä…" mies murahti matalasti ja kumartui pöydän yli tarttuen minua paitani kauluksesta. Vingahdin, kun tunsin takapuoleni nousevan ylös penkistä. Olin aivan varma, että Sephiroth aikoi nakata minut lähimpään seinään sellaisella voimalla, ettei jäljelle jäisi kuin märkä läiskä. Valitettavasti (tai siis onneksi) hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tehdä sitä. Vaalea ja hellä valo täytti huoneen hiljalleen, eikä minulta jäänyt näkemättä sen lähde. Omituinen koruni oli jäänyt Sephirothin nyrkin sisään sillä hetkellä, kun hän oli tarrannut kiinni etumuksestani. Tuijotimme molemmat kimmeltävää valonlähdettä hetken ennen kuin ilmestys täytti näkökenttämme.

Joukko omia muistojani pyörteili ympärillämme. Ne olivat pelkkiä palasia sieltä ja täältä, mutta siitä huolimatta niillä näytti olevan keskeinen hahmo. Punapukuinen ja mustahiuksinen mies ei ollut kukaan muu kuin Vincent Valentine. Ensimmäisenä silmiemme edessä välähti se hetki, kun houkuttelin entisen Turkin pois arkusta. Silloin kerroin hänelle, että Lucrecian lapsi oli elossa, hänen lapsensa oli elossa. Muistoa seurasivat monet muut, joissa jokaisessa kerroin asioita Sephirothista. Jokainen kerta Valentine jaksoi näyttää yhtä kiinnostuneelta ja innostuneelta, vaikka yleensä hänen ilmettään ei saanut muuttumaan millään ilveellä.

…_Miehen ilme oli yhä kylmä, mutta seuraava lauseeni sai hänen silmiinsä eloa. "Lucrecian lapsi ei ole kuollut. Tarkemmin sanottuna, teidän lapsenne ei ole kuollut." Vincentin suu loksahti auki ja hän tuijotti minuun epäuskon ja epäluulon sekaisin ilmein, mikä poikkesi paljon hänen tavallisesta kylmästä olemuksestaan…_

…"_Aiotko lähteä etsimään Sephirothia?" kysyin kiinnostuneena, mutta mustahiuksinen mies sivuutti kysymykseni vastaamatta mitään. Huokaisin. Tuollainen Vincent oli aina kun ei tahtonut puhua asiasta tai kun kyselin asioista jotka eivät minulle kuuluneet…_

Hitaasti valo hälveni huoneesta saaden sen muuttumaan taas hämäräksi. Henkäisten Sephiroth päästi irti paitani kauluksesta ja rysähdin takaisin tuolille. Perääntyen hieman kenraali istui omalle tuolilleen. Tuijotus kohdistui minuun kysyvästi ja ihmetellen, mutta tiesin, etten pystyisi vastaamaan, vaikka mies kysyisikin. Olin yhtä äimistynyt kuin hän, enkä osannut todellakaan selittää ilmiötä. Pääsyy oli taatusti korun, se oli yksi kahdesta asiasta, joista olin varma. Koruni oli tehnyt ihmeitä ennenkin, mutta en voinut mitenkään arvata, että se osasi heijastaa muistojani kuin piirtoheitin valkokankaalle. Kyllä, muistot olivat minun ja siitä olin täysin varma, mutta sekään ei vielä auttanut uuden mysteerin ratkaisemisessa. Jos koru näyttäisi koko elämäni jokaiselle vastaantulijalle, se saattaisi olla melkoisen vaarallinen kapistus.

Ilmeeni neutraloituivat , kun ovi avattiin. Tseng seisoi kynnyksellä ja sanoi: "Aikanne on nyt ohitse. Jatketaanko siitä mihin jäätiin?" Sephiroth nousi yllätyksekseni ylös tuolistaan Turkiin päin. "Ei, tämä on ohi tältä päivältä. Jatkamme muutaman päivän kuluttua, kun palaan takaisin. Järjestäisitkö minulle helikopterin?" Tseng oli ilmiselvästi yllättynyt kenraalin pyynnöstä, mutta ei käynyt sitä vastaan. Hän poistui huoneesta kenraali perässään. Olin vähällä muistuttaa olemassa olostani huudahduksella, mutta se ei ollut tarpeen. Neljä aseistettua sotilasta kokosi minut mukaansa ja pienen kävelymatkan jälkeen he nakkasivat minut tyhjään selliin.

"Joo, ei olisi tarvinnutkaan kohdella kunnolla!" kivahdin heidän peräänsä, mutta herjailuni näytti menevän ohi korvien. Huokasin ja istuin seinää vasten nojaten pään polviini. Ei olisi taas vaihteeksi voinut mennä yhtään paremmin. Vaikka näytinkin ulospäin itsevarmaa persoonaani, sisällä ei tuntunut aina ihan samalle. Lisäksi pieni vierailuni oli kyseenalaistanut toimiani paljon. En enää tiennyt, mikä olisi oikein ja mikä väärin.

Jep, minun täytyi pelastaa maailma. Jep, en välttämättä eläisi päivääkään sen jälkeen. Omat motiivinikin maailmanpelastajana olivat alkaneet kärsiä. Tietysti halusin, että kaikilla olisi mukavat oltavat ja niin edespäin, mutta oliko siinä kaikki? Puuttuikohan listastani jotain? Kyllä, siellä komeilivat kaikki muut, paitsi _minä._

Miten pääsisin kotiin, kun kaikki olisi ohitse? Olisinko enää edes hengissä silloin? Tuntui turhalta leikkiä sankaria silloin, kun ei saisi itse palaakaan voitosta. Vaikka niinhän sankareille aina kävi. Ensin pelastetut sanoisivat, etteivät voisi kiittää kylliksi ja kysyisivät, mitä sankari haluaa palkaksi. Sankari vain hymyilisi ja sanoisi, että kukaan ei ole mitään velkaa, oli vain ilo auttaa!

"Regina?" Hätkähdin ja nostin katseeni Zackiin, joka istui kaltereiden toisella puolella. Väläytin pienen hymyn ja töksäytin miehen nimen suustani. Hymy kuitenkin kuivui kasaan ja hävisi vallan nopeasti. Epäröin hieman, mutta kohtasin sitten korppihiuksisen katseen varovasti. Yllätyin täysin, sillä en kohdannutkaan niissä vihaa, vain huolestuneisuutta. "Hei Zack", sanoin uudestaan, tällä kertaa vähän pehmeämmin.

"Regina, tiedätkös, en ole oikein tyytyväinen sinuun", Zack aloitti ja arvasin, että lisää oli vielä tulossa ja paljon. Naurahdin elottomasti. "Tiedänpä hyvinkin. Mutta arvaas mitä? Et ole ainoa", kerroin ja kohtasin hämmästyneen ilmeen. Laskin katseeni lattiaan ja kysyin: "Onko… onko Reno..?" Jossain välissä sanat takertuivat kurkkuuni, enkä saanut sanotuksi enempää. "Reno on ihan ok, jonkin aikaa sairaslomaa vain." Vastaus nakkasi puolet kivistä sydämelläni mäkeen. Ainakin punapää oli hengissä, jotain iloa isojen ongelmien keskellä, totesin itselleni sarkastisesti.

Zack liikahti vaivaantuneesti ja mietti ääneen: "En tajua miksi sinä teit sen…" Murahdin väsyneesti. "Niin minkä? Räjäytin makoreaktorin vai melkein tapoin Renon? Vai sen, että leikin poikaa ja tulin Shinraan? Olen tehnyt jo sen verran pahaa pienessä ajassa, etten edes tiedä mitä niistä kaikista meinaat", vastasin kysymättömään kysymykseen. Mies hymähti. "No miksi teit mitään niistä?" Katsahdin häneen, kunnes katto ja seinät saivat taas huomioni. "Sanopa se. Jos tietäisin itsekin tarkan vastauksen, mahtaisin olla melkoisen onnellinen. Joskus täytyy tehdä jotakin typerää, että saisi edes vähän hyvää aikaiseksi." Heitin pistävän katseen korppihiuksiseen mieheen ja ehdotin: "Älä vaivaa päätäsi ääliömäisillä teoillani. Olisi taatusti paljon helpompaa liittyä siihen joukkoon, joka katsoo minuun inhoten ja sanoo, että olen hirviö. Kaipa se on juuri sopivaa sille mitä tämäkin keho on mennyt tekemään viimepäivien aikana."

Zack hakeutui nopeasti katsekontaktiin kanssani. Mielestäni oli melkoinen ihme, ettei makonvihreistä silmistä paistanut inho. "Älä ehdottele tuollaisia! Minulle olet yhä se sama Alex, jota opetin. Olin vain.. pettynyt." Virnistin ja sanoin skeptisesti: "Niin varmaan." Hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut yhtään mitään, tuijottelimme vain toisiamme silmiin. Luovuin ensimmäisen leikistä ja painoin pääni takaisin kiinni polviin. "Kuule, ei se ole niin että teen tämän itseni vuoksi. Oikeastaan en ole edes ajatellut itseäni koko helkatin aikana", mutisin. Kuulin Zackin tulevan vähän lähemmäksi kaltereitani. "Kenen vuoksi sitten?"

Kohotin katseeni polvista ja vastasin hiljaa: "Sinun, Sephirothin, Cloudin ja monien muiden takia. Planeetan takia." Korppihiuksisen miehen silmät levenivät hieman. "Meidän ja Planeetan? Mistä sinä oikein puhut?" hän kysyin ihmetellen. Hymyilin surullisesti. "Jos tajuaisit, mistä puhun, sanoisit minua hulluksi. Sanoisit minua hulluksi taas kerran.", vastasin lyhyesti. Zack katseli minua kulmat kurtussa miettien jotakin. Yhtäkkiä joku sotilaista tuli miehen luokse ja selitti, että jollakin ylemmällä taholla oli asiaa hänelle. Korppihiuksinen mies vilkaisi minuun ilmeisesti ajatellen, että haluaisin seuraa. Tuhahdin ja sanoin: "Mene, kerta kaipaavat sinua. En minä ketään tarvitse."

Vaivaantuneena hän heitti minuun viimeisen katseen ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. Tiesin kyllä, että sanani loukkasivat häntä, mutta niin oli parasta. Huomasin viimein miten väärin olin tehnyt ystävystyessäni hänen kanssaan. Jos olisin ajatellut vähän nokkaani pidemmälle, olisin kyllä käsittänyt, kuinka vähän ystävyyssuhteet merkitsivät tässä maailmassa minulle. Olin valmis polkemaan jokaisen suhteen päältä, joten mikä merkitys oli hankkia kavereita?

Selkäni painautui huonokuntoisen sängyn reunaan, kun annoin ajatusteni kulkea vapaasti. En tiennyt enää, mikä oli oikea suunta. Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan, miten pelastaisin koko Planeetan. Miten pysäyttäisin sodan, miten saisin slummit katoamaan maailman kartalta? Yhtäkkiä kaikki tuntui ylivoimaisen mahdottomalta.

_Mitä sinä nyt masentelet? Kaikki on sujunut kuin tanssi tähän mennessä. Hyppää pystyyn ja lähde jatkamaan matkaa, tämä on tylsää!_

Silmäni levenivät aavistuksen äänelle. Nyt jos koskaan oli aika selvittää, kuka vaivasi minua leikkimällä telepaatikkoa. _'Joo, lähdetään heti, kun viitsit näyttää itsesi! Tajuatko, kuinka ärsyttävää tuo on? Saatat tuosta noin vain ottaa kehoni haltuusi,' _ärähdin mielessäni tutulle, mutta samalla tuntemattomalle henkilölle. _'Ai, tahdot nähdä vai? Tule katsomaan'_, ääni ehdotteli viattomasti. Minne minun oli tarkoitus katsoa? Katseeni kieri koko sellin ja joka muunkin paikan, minne minulla oli näköyhteys. _'Ääliö, en minä siellä ole! Täällä.'_

Vaalea valo täytti näkökenttäni kokonaan ja suljin silmäni sen voimasta. Kun taas avasin ne, katselin hämmästyneenä ympärilleni. Pienessä hetkessä selli oli kadonnut, eikä käsirautojakaan näkynyt missään. "Tule tänne tiirailemasta sieltä", nuoren naisen ääni käski. Käännyin ympäri ja löysin yhtäkkiä itseni suuren puun alta niityltä. Niittyä kantoi niin kauas kun silmä jaksoi nähdä ja vanha puu oli ainoa siellä. Oli yö, mutta silti niityllä ei ollut pimeää. Kuu valaisi ympäristön suunnilleen yhtä hyvin kuin aurinko.

Laskin katseeni puun juurelle ja ähkäisin hämmästyneenä. "Moi, pääsit kerrankin tänne saakka", aivan minun näköiseni tyttö virnisteli itselleni tutulla tavalla. Tytössä oli silti jotain eriä. Etuhampaat olivat vampyyrimaisen pitkät ja silmät kissamaiset ja hopeat. Selässään hänellä oli kaksi yönmustaa siipeä ja joka kerta, kun hän liikautti niitä, muutama höyhen lennähti ilmaan. "Kuka sinä olet?" tiukkasin heti kun toivuin shokista. Tyttö naurahti. Ääni muistutti helähdystä, samanlaista kuin oikein pienistä tiu'uista kuului. Hetken minusta tuntui, kun ympärillämme olisi ollut satoja tai jopa tuhansia sellaisia.

"Minä", tyttö nousi seisomaan, "olen Freiya. Sinun pikku sisäinen demonisi." Suuni loksahti auki ja änkytin: "Mi-minun demonini? Mitä sinä höpiset?" Freiya naurahti taas. "Tai no, selvennetään vähän. Olen demoni, joka joutui jostain typerästä syystä sisällesi. Että hauska tutustua, samassa kehossa asuja", hän vastasi hymyillen. Istuin puun juurelle. "Joo näen unta, ihan taatusti näen unta", sanoin itselleni. "Älä nyt siihen takerru, ei se ole niin hirveää kuin miltä kuulostaa", blondi mumisi istuen viereeni, "Sitä paitsi siitähän on ollut sinulle hyötyäkin."

Mulkaisin Freiyaa. "Jep, jos ei lasketa sitä, kuinka melkein tapoit Renon", murahdin. Demonin silmät kapenivat hieman ja hän mutisi välinpitämättömästi: "..pelkkä sivuseikka. Ei sille nyt vain voi mitään, että pidän verestä." Huokaisin ja raavin niskaani. "Vai että oikein sivuseikka", tokaisin sarkastisesti, "No pitääkö meidän tehdä nyt joku diili, että kun minä saan mitä haluan, niin sinä saat tappaa muutaman ihmisen?" Hämmästyksekseni Freiya nyökkäsi innokkaasti. "Hyvä idea! Jos minä saan juoda jonkin verran verta joka viikko, pidän huolen siitä, että pysyt hengissä. Ja että saat toteutettua suunnitelmasi."

"Juoda verta? Et kyllä minun suuni kautta!" älähdin ja ajattelin sitä kuvottavaa hetkeä, kun joisin sotilaiden verta kuin vampyyri. Blondi vieressäni kikatti säikähdykselleni. "No ei se niin paha ole. Ajattele nyt, ei tarvitse juoda edes joka päivä! Sitä paitsi, saat kyllä tässä sopimuksessa paljon enemmän kuin minä", hän suostutteli ja katseli minua anovasti. Aivan kuin hän olisi lapsi, joka tahtoi uuden lelun ja mankui sitä nyt vanhemmiltaan. "Argh, olkoon", myönnyin ja läimäisin käden kasvoilleni, kun Freiya tanssi pienen voitontanssin.

"Eikös sinulla ole nyt muutakin tekemistä, kun istua oman mielesi sisällä?" tyttö pysähtyi kysymään. Oman mieleni? Niin, kaipa siinä oli järkeä. Katselin ympärilleni uudestaan aivan erilaisesta näkökulmasta. Ei minun mieleni sitten kummempi paikka tainnut ollakaan. "Öh, niin mitä tekemistä?" mietin ääneen. "Hmp, no et kai sinä selliin aio jäädä istumaan? Se loukkaisi ainakin minun ylpeyttäni, joutua ensin kiinni tuolla lailla ja sitten vielä totella heitä", Freiya sanoi ja oli selvästi ylpeä itsestään. Virnistin hieman ja totesin: "Mm, taidat olla oikeassa… Lähdetäänpä sitten murtautumaan ulos!"

Seuraavassa hetkessä olin taas istumassa sellin lattialla. Hölmistyneenä tuijottelin ympärilleni, kunnes Freiya ärähti: _'Älä nyt vain istu siinä! Hommia tekemättä, käsitätkö?'_ "Ehheh, totta", naurahdin vaivaantuneesti ja tutkin käsirautoja. Ne eivät olleet mitään sellaista niin kuin omassa maailmassani. Ilmeisesti elektronisesti toimivilla käsiraudoilla ei ollut aukkoa avaimelle, vaikka eipä minulla olisi sellaista ollutkaan. Mietteliäästi etsin ympäriltäni esineitä, joilla hajottaa raudat, mutta en löytänyt mitään huomattavaa.

Varjo häilyi sellini edessä ja vetäisin nopeasti pääni ylös. Vartija avasi oven ja törkkäsi eteeni tarjottimellisen surkean näköistä moskaa, jonka vierellä jopa alokkaiden ruoka olisi ollut huippuateria. Nyt oli mahdollisuuteni! Heti tajutessani toivon pakenemiseen, olin valmis ottamaan haasteen vastaan. Ujosti kohtasin vartijan katseen ja kysyin: "Voitko ottaa käsiraudat siksi aikaa pois, että pystyn syömään?" Ääneni muistutti Freiyan ääntä, joka kuulosti suunnilleen lintujen sirkutukselta.

Sotilas katsahti minuun epäröiden. Nähtävästi hän arpoi, uskalsiko käydä ohjeita vastaan, vaikka edessä olikin nuori tyttö. "Jooko?", koetin vielä uudelleen ja silloin vartijalla kilahti. "Jos nyt sitten vähäksi aikaa", hän mutisi ja kumartui ottamaan raudat pois. Miesparka ei tajunnut omaa virhettään. Sillä hetkellä, kun käsiraudat katosivat ranteiltani, hypähdin pystyyn ja potkaisin miestä kaikilla voimin mahaan. Pienen ähkäisyn seurauksena hän vajosi maahan tajuttomana.

'_Hyvä hyvä, mutta mikset tappanut häntä? Saisit lisää aikaa, ennen kuin hän herää ja käynnistää hälytyksen'_, demoni ehdotteli mielessäni. _'Ihan vain sen takia, että nyt ei ole aikaa jäädä leikkimään vampyyriä'_, murahdin takaisin, _'Saat ruokasi joskus toiste.'_ Freiya tyytyi murahtamaan jotain epäselvää ja oli sitten taas hiljaa. Lähdin samantien hiippailemaan pitkin käytäviä kohti ylempiä kerroksia. Suunnitelmani oli mutkaton ja sen ensimmäiseen vaiheeseen kuului pääsy Shinran johtajan pojan Rufus Shinran luokse. Jostain oli aloitettava ja kerran kun olin valmiiksi Shinrassa, miksi en menisi tulevan johtajan juttusille?

Pääsin ensimmäisille portaille suhteellisen nopeasti ilman keskeytyksiä. Onnekseni vartijoilla taisi olla kahvitauko. Seuraavassa kerroksessa vilkuilin portailta käytävän molempiin suuntiin. Hissi oli aivan lähellä, mutta en voisi mennä sinne nykyisillä vaatteillani. Jokaisessa hississä oli taatusti turvakamerat, enkä välittänyt laukaista hälytystä aivan vielä. Toisaalta kymmenien portaidenkaan kävely ei kuulostanut hauskalta, joten tein päätökseni nopeasti. Käytävällä käveli yksi ainoa sotilas, josta tulisi uhrini.

Tulin aivan kulmalle ja vihelsin, kunnes mies huomasi minut. Hän katsoi minua hölmistyneenä. Heilautin kättäni ja sain kuin sainkin miehen tulemaan portaille. "Mitä –", sotilas ehti sanoa, ennen kuin löin häntä niskaan. Hän vajosi portaisiin ja raahasin hänet pimeään nurkkaukseen. Virnistin viekkaasti ja riisuin hänen yltään takin ja housut. Puin ne päälleni ja käytin vyötä saadakseni vähän isot housut pysymään ylhäällä. Asuni viimeisteli sotilaslakki, jonka alle onnistuin taiteilemaan pitkät hiukseni. Työnsin miehen niin huomaamattomaksi läjäksi kuin sain ja astuin sitten käytävälle.

Kävelin hisseille ammattimaisen näköisesti. Valitsin toiseksi ylimmän kerroksen, jossa muistelin Rufuksen toimiston olevan. Hissi hurahti käyntiin ja lähti kuljettamaan minua ylöspäin. Kun astuin käytävälle, painoin lakin vähän paremmin päähäni. En ollut tosin varma, tunnistaisiko kukaan kasvojani, mutta oli parempi olla varuillaan. Kuljin käytävillä sen näköisenä, että minulla oli jotain tärkeää tekemistä siellä. Jos vastaan tuli korkea-arvoisia henkilöitä, tervehdin heitä sotilaallisesti ja jatkoin sitten matkaani. En ollut täysin varma, missä suunnassa Shinran pojan toimisto oli, mutta arvelin sen tulevan ennemmin tai myöhemmin vastaan.

Seuraava ovi, jonka olin vähällä ohittaa, kiinnitti huomioni. Hopeiseen nimikylttiin oli kirjailtu tulevan johtajan nimi ja hymyilin hieman onnistumisestani. Puhalsin rauhoittavasti ilmaa ulos keuhkoistani ja avasin oven. Huone oli selvästikin niitä varten, jotka odottivat pääsyään varajohtajan puheille. Aivan oven lähettyvillä oli työpöytä, jonka ääressä hääri nuori nainen – Rufuksen sihteeri.

"Varapääjohtaja ei ota tänään enää ketään vastaan", nainen ilmoitti siirtämättä katsetta papereista. Liikuin hänen luokseen äänettömästi ja kun nainen ehdotti, että poistuisin, löin häntä niskaan. Epäonninen sihteeri lyyhistyi pöydän päälle ja minä jatkoin matkaani seuraavalle ovelle. Tällä kertaa ovi oli oikea ja sen takaa paljastui suuri huone, jonka perällä Rufus katseli ulos ikkunasta ja neuvotteli puhelimessa. Syrjäsilmälläni huomasin Elenan, joka istui nojatuolilla tarkkaillen minua valppaasti.

"Hetkinen", Rufus sanoi puhelimeen ja kääntyi katsomaan minua, "Anteeksi, eikö sihteerini jo ilmoittanut, etten ota ketään vastaan –" Miehen lause jäi kesken, kun kävelin nopeasti hänen pöydälleen ja nappasin luurin käteeni. "Herra varapääjohtajalla on nyt muuta puuhaa, hän soittaa myöhemmin uudelleen", sanoin ja löin luurin paikalleen. "Mitä te oikein –" Rufus koetti jälleen aloittaa, mutta keskeytin hänet uudestaan. "Aikani on vähän tiukoilla, joten eiköhän tuo puhelu voi nyt odottaa", sanoin äänellä, joka ei kaivannut vastaväitteitä.

Rufus vilkaisi Turkiin vähän matkan päässä. Elena oli jo noussut seisomaan ja oli valmis puolustamaan pomoaan hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Hymyilin vaarallisen ystävällisesti. "Et taida nyt oikein käsittää Rufus Shinra", varoitin, "tässä on paljolti kyse omasta hengestäsi, joten jos nyt vain rauhoituttaisiin ja keskusteltaisiin vähän." Se riitti siihen, että Elena otti aseen esille, mutta siinä vaiheessa oma miekkani oli jo nuoren miehen kurkulla. Hän tuijotti suurta terää nielaisten.

"On ehkä parempi, jos istut alas Turk", ehdotin naiselle, "Tai muuten pomosi päälle saattaa käydä näin." Kahden muun huoneessa olijan silmät ehtivät nähdä vain sen verran, että pöydällä oleva shakkilauta halkesi siististi kahtia. Miekan liikettä he eivät taatusti ehtineet havaita, kiitos yliluonnollisten taitojeni. Shakkinappulat tipahtelivat kolisten lattialle ja vain muutama niistä jäi pystyyn. Rufus vilkaisi Elenaa varoittavasti. Turk laittoi aseensa pois ja istui takaisin nojatuoliin lievästi hermostuneen näköisenä.

Nähtyäni, että olimme päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen istuin alas tuolille pöydän edessä. "Rufus Shinra…välitätkö sinä Planeetan tulevaisuudesta?" Nuori mies avasi suunsa sanoakseen valheellisen vastauksen. "Ei, et välitä. Sinulle on ihan sama mitä koko Gaialle tapahtuu, kunhan vain pääset johtamaan puolta maailmaa yhtiön turvin", vastasin hänen puolestaan. Rufus antoi minun jatkaa sanomatta sanaakaan. "Tahdot yhtiön johtoon, etkö tahdokin?" puhuin mairealla sävyllä, mutta se ei vakuuttanut varajohtajaa. "Mitä sinä tahdot? Kuka edes olet?" mies tivasi ärtyneen näköisenä.

Hymähdin ja annoin sotilaslakin tippua päästäni. Pitkät vaaleat hiukseni laskeutuivat alas selkääni pitkin ja kasvoni tulivat näkyviin. Ensin mies edessäni ei tunnistanut minua ja tiesin kyllä miksi. Nyt oli vasta ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän näki minut. Kumarruin hieman pilkallisesti kunnioittaen tulevaa johtajaa ja esittelin itseni: "Regina makoreaktorin räjäyttäjä palveluksessanne." Rufuksen silmät levenivät, kun hän ymmärsi kuka olin. "Olet AVALANCHEn lievissä", mies enemmän totesi kuin kysyi. Naurahdin kuivasti. "Väärin! Totta, terroristeilla sattui olemaan samat suunnitelmat kuin minulla sillä hetkellä, joten vähän autoin heitä. Vai auttoivatko he minua? Miten vain", esitin asian aivan toiselta näkökulmalta kuin mitä Rufus ilmeisesti oli ajatellut.

"Kenelle sitten toimit?" Rufus yritti selvästi saada jotain tietoja toimistani, vaikka sitten kostoksi jos selviäisi juttutuokiostamme. Naurahdin taas ja pyörittelin yhtä shakkinappulaa käsissäni. "Älä nyt käsitä väärin, mutta minä en toimi kenellekään muulle kuin itselleni. Ihan sama, asiaan." Miekka katosi käsistäni, kun en tuntenut tarvitsevani sitä. Tuhkanblondi mies vilkaisi aseen perään uteliaasti ja helpottuneena. "Tahdot yhtiön johtoon. Saamasi pitää." Virnistin ilmeelle, joka miehen kasvoilla käväisi. Hän kokosi itsensä samantien ja kysyi: "Aivan, ja mitähän tahdot vastapalvelukseksi?" Rufus alkoi hetki hetkeltä muistuttaa enemmän monta vuotta vanhempaa itseään, joka osasi kyllä olla viekas ja petollinen.

"Een paljoa", viheltelin, "Vain jotain sellaista, kuin että makon käyttäminen energiana loppuu tähän. Eli toisin sanoen jokaisen reaktorin täytyy lopettaa toimintansa." Varapääjohtajan kasvoille kohosi järkyttynyt ilme. "Oletko hullu? En voi toteuttaa jotain tuollaista! Muuten koko maassa ei ole sähköä!" Tuhahdin ja vakavoiduin. Kumarruin hieman eteenpäin ja sanoin hiljaa: "Se ei ole minun ongelmani. Keksikää toinen energianlähde. Etkö tiennyt, että ison yhtiön johtamisessa on pimeät puolensa?" Ärtynyt ilme loi ryppyjä miehen otsaan. Ehkä häntä häiritsi, että pikku tyttö pyöritteli häntä ympäriinsä kuin pelinappulaa? En ollut varma, eikä minua oikeastaan kiinnostanutkaan. Kunhan saisin mitä tahdoin, loppu olisi aivan samantekevää.

"Ja siinäkö sitten on kaikki, mitä tahdot?" Rufus vielä varmisti. Nyökkäsin ja vastasin: "Mm… Olisi tietysti hauskaa, jos tähän asti suorittamani rikokset sekä seuraava rikos annettaisiin anteeksi." Virnistin ärsyttävästi ja huomasin ryppyjen miehen otsalla lisääntyvän. "Huomaa kuitenkin, etten ole vinkumassa yhtään omaisuudestasi tai vallastasi." Yhtäkkiä Rufuksen kasvot valaistuivat, kun hän näytti keksineen hyvän vastaiskun. "Kuinka tiedät, että toteutan pyyntösi? Johtajaksi tulemisen jälkeen minulla ei ole mitään syytä seurata käskyjäsi", mies hymyili viekkaasti. Oma virnistykseni kasvoi myös ja vastasin: "Minä kyllä tiedän sen hetken, kun joku pettää minut, vaikka makaisin maan alla. Enkä sinuna kokeilisi, mitä tapahtuu, kun lähdet sooloilemaan sääntöjäni vastaan." Vedin sormellani kaulaani viivan sen merkiksi, että päitä lentäisi sillä hetkellä, kun Rufus päättäisi jatkaa makon käyttöä.

"Hmp, selvä on", mies murahti varmaan ajatellen suurta miekkaani. "Hyvä, kun olemme samaa mieltä. Valmistaudupa ottamaan uusi virkasi vastaan alle vartissa." Käännyin ja lähdin kohti ovea. Kun tartuin oven kahvaan, katsahdin vielä Rufukseen päin. "Sinulla on tasan 14 päivää aikaa sulkea reaktorit ja keksiä uusi energianlähde. Näin vinkiksi, kannattaa miettiä, olisiko vedestä tai tuulesta jotain hyötyä. Jos et siinä ajassa saanut ole saanut makoa pois käytöstä, käyn itse varmistamassa, ettei yksikään kauniista reaktoreistasi toimi." Uhkauksen päätteeksi katosin ovesta.

'_No sehän meni suhteellisen hyvin'_, Freiya kommentoi nauraen. _'Hmp, turpa kiinni'_, jupisin takaisin. Astuin käytävälle ja olin täydellisen valmis vetämään miekkani esiin hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Ei ollut yllätys, että ihmiset juoksivat ympäriinsä täyden sekasorron vallassa. Joku oli tainnut huomata pakoni, eikä sitä katsottu hyvällä. Olin jättänyt lakkini Rufuksen luokse ja mieleni teki juosta seinään pahki tyhmyyttäni. Joka tapauksessa lähdin lähes juoksemaan pitkin käytäviä portaita kohti, joita pitkin pääsisin ylimpään kerrokseen.

Eipä kestänyt kauaakaan, kun joku äkkäsi vaaleat hiukseni. "Tuossa hän on, ottakaa hänet kiinni!" karjahdus halkoi ilmaa ja sai minut vetämään miekkani esiin. Epäonnekseni seuraavasta ovesta, jonka ohitin, astui ulos Zack. "Mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu?" mies hämmästeli, mutta äkkäsi sitten minut. "Regina! Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Ohitin SOLDIERin ja vastasin lennossa: "Jatkan sitä, mitä tulinkin tekemään." Käytin seiniä ja tuoleja jalansijoinani, kun hyppäsin ihmismassojen yli. Suurin osa tärkeä arvoisista sotilaista olikin vetänyt aseensa esiin, enkä epäillyt, etteivätkö he osaisi käyttää niitä. "Hitto, Regina tajuatko kuinka paljon pahemmaksi asiat muuttuvat tämän myötä?" Korppihiuksinen mies karjahti ja juoksi perääni.

Katsahdin häneen ja torjuin hänen aseensa. "Jep, käsitän täydellisesti. Mutta valitettavasti minulla on sopimus, joka täytyy saada täytettyä", sanoin virnistäen ja hyppäsin eteenpäin portaissa. "Lopeta tämä hölmöily nyt heti!" Mies vielä yritti saada minut luopumaan leikistä. Puistin päätäni kieltävästi ja työnsin miekallani Zackin kauemmas. Pienikin etumatka riitti, sillä tiesin minne olin menossa. Nopeasti olinkin jo seisomassa presidentti Shinran oven päällä, jonka olin rytäkässä kaatanut.

"Mitä ihmettä!" Shinra ärähti ja sylkäisi vahingossa sikarinsa suustaan. Hänen sen hetkinen henkivartijansa oli Turk, jonka tunnistin Elfén isäksi Veldiksi. Turk astui puolustamaan pomoaan ja samaan aikaan Zack tuli taakseni. "Ohhoh mikä sotku", murahdin ja yritin päättää nopeasti mitä tekisin. Aikani oli todellakin kortilla. "Kuka sinä olet?" rahanahne yhtiön johtaja karjahti vihaiseen sävyyn. "…ja aina vain paranee", tokaisin itselleni. "Regina, tule pois sieltä ja nyt heti", Zack sanoi anelevaan sävyyn. Tuhahdin ja tutkin katseellani Veldiä, joka oli vetänyt revolverinsa esiin ja osoitti sen piipulla minua.

"Veld, tahdotko nähdä tyttäresi?" kuiskasin miehelle ja toivoin häiritseväni hänen keskittymistään. Turkin kasvoilla käväisi monta ilmettä niin nopeaa, että en edes ehtinyt tunnistaa niitä kaikkia. "Felicia..? Onko hän..?" Veld laski hieman asettaan ja se riitti minulle. "On on!" vastasin ja hyppäsin samalla hänen ohitseen miekka ojossa. "Sori vaan nyt pappa, mutta on aikasi häipyä tästä maailmasta", mutisin kylmästi ja Zackin karjahduksen sävyttämänä katkaisin miehen kaulavaltimon. Molemmat miehistä tuijottivat minua epäuskoisesti, monestakin syystä.

'_Yh, saanhan jostain muualta verta? Tuon äijän veri nimittäin ei houkuta kamalasti'_, demoni mumisi ajatuksissani ja en voinut muuta kuin olla samaa mieltä. Jos minun oli ihan pakko juoda jonkun verta, se ei taatusti olisi presidentti Shinran. Käännyin kohtaamaan Veldin ja Zackin, kun ruumis vajosi viimein lattialle. "Sinä…" Veld murahti. "Eh, en käyttänyt Feliciaa vain, jotta pääsisin ohitsesi. Hän todella on elossa", sanoin kylmästi. Mies hymähti. "Siitä huolimatta teit juuri jotain, joka kaipaa huomiotani. Ehdit taatusti liverrellä kaikki tietosi moneen kertaan vankilan puolella." En tehnyt elettäkään puolustautuakseni, kun Turk kohotti aseensa.

"Veld, laske aseesi." Minä, Zack ja Veld suuntasimme huomiomme ovelle, josta suureksi yllätyksekseni asteli sisään Rufus Shinra. Turk ei laskenut asettaan, mutta kysyi sen sijaan: "Saanko tietää miksi, sir?" Zack seisoi hiljaa seinän vieressä ja näytti miettivän aivan samaa kuin Veldkin. Olin juuri tappanut pojan isän, joten en keksinyt syytä Rufuksen käytökselle. Vai oliko tuhkanblondi mies pitänyt todella lupauksensa rikosrekisterini hävittämisestä? Vastaus varmistui Rufuksen seuraavista sanoista. "Hänen rikosrekisterinsä on mitätöity, tämä teko mukaan lukien."

Hymyilin ja tällä kertaa hymyni oli aito. Vihdoin asiat alkoivat loksahdella kohdilleen! Tietysti viimeiseen päämäärääni oli vielä pitkä matka, mutta aloin jo pikku hiljaa saavuttamaan tavoitteitani. Kyllä, minä selviäisin elossa nähdäkseni paremman tulevaisuuden Planeetalla. Ehkä pääsisin jopa joskus kotiin, takaisin sinne missä perheeni ja kaverini olivat… Sinne missä sain olla vain minä. Toisaalta, tahdoinko palata entiseen maailmaani sitten, kun kaikki olisi ohitse?

_Täytyykö aina löytää jokin ratkaisu? Miksei vain voi nauttia ongelmista vähän aikaa?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

_Huoneessa, jonka matto oli tahriutunut punaiseen nesteeseen, seisoi neljä ihmistä. Kaksi heistä tuijotti vuoroin murhaajaa ja vuoroin tuoretta johtajaa käsittämättä, miksi murhaajaa ei laitettu teostaan vastuuseen. Yksi heistä oli se mainittu johtaja. Hän tiesi tarkalleen mitä teki, mutta ei sen vuoksi että olisi halunnut tehdä. Tietämättömien syiden vuoksi hän päästi tappajan vapaaksi kaikista rikoksistaan. Neljäs ja viimeinen joukosta oli tappaja. Murhaaja, joka oli tappanut yhtiön edellisen johtajan tietäen täysin mitä teki. Mikä hämmästytti eniten, oli se, että tappaja oli vasta nuori tyttö. Ja tuo tällä hetkellä tyytyväinen itseensä oleva tyttö olin __**minä.**_

"Hän tappoi juuri johtajan, sir. Miksi päästät hänet menemään?" Zack kysyi epäillen Rufukselta. Mies ei suostunut uskomaan kuulemaansa. Omastakin mielestäni se oli melkoisen hyvä ollakseen totta. Tuore johtaja vain hymyili ja vastasi: "Joskus tarvitaan uhrauksia, kuten neiti on minulle osoittanut. Palvelus palveluksesta." Punastuin hieman blondin sanoille. _'Vai että neitikin vielä?'_ Freiya pilkkasi ja kieriskeli nauraessaan puun alla.

Palautin miekan takaisin koruuni ja kävelin miesten ohi käytävälle. Lysähdin heti ensimmäiselle penkille, joka tuli vastaan. "Huhhuh mikä päivä…" mutisin. Korppihiuksinen mies seurasi minua ja istui viereeni. "Ei olisi uskonut sinusta", hän sanoi hiljaa. Raavin niskaani vaivautuneena. "Ei varmaan. Kumpi se sinusta oli?" Zack kohotti kulmakarvojaan. "Miten niin kumpi?" Hymähdin ja selvensin: "Kumpi meistä tappoi hänet, Regina vai Alex?" Hämmästyneenä kysymyksestä mies hiljentyi. Mielestäni Zack tunsi minut kahtena eri ihmisenä. Toinen oli Alex, joka oli miehen kaveri. Regina puolestaan oli se, joka toi tarpeetonta tuhoa maailmaan.

Korppihiuksinen ei vastannut kysymykseeni ollenkaan, enkä ollut varma halusinko tietää vastausta. "Kuule… se mitä sanoit silloin, kun istuit sellissä.." Zack selvensi kurkkuaan ja availi suutaan kuin ei tietäisi, miten tahtoisi sanoa asian. "Niin?" kannustin miestä jatkamaan. "Mitä niistä tarkoitat?" Hermostuneena mies vaihtoi asentoaan useampaan kertaan ja näpräsi hanskojaan. "Sanoit, että jos tietäisin mistä puhut, olisit mielestäni hullu", hän viimein laukaisi. Pitäydyin hyppäämästä pystyyn. Vieläkö Zack muisteli jotain sellaista? Vaikka kuinka yritin kolata ongelmat tieltäni, niitä näytti satavan kasoittain lisää.

"Eh… tuota…" Nyt oli minun vuoroni tuijotella lattiaa hermostuksissani. "Äh no en minä tiedä… Muistatko mitä sanoin silloin, kun tulin ensimmäistä kertaa Shinraan? Sen jälkeen, kun olin pyörtynyt?" Zackin kulmakarvat lähentyivät vähän, kun mies muisteli ankarasti. Oliko hänelle jäänyt päähän palaakaan siitä, mitä olin ajattelemattomana sanonut?

"_Minä…" Keskeytin lauseen etsiäkseni oikeita sanoja, joilla voisin jatkaa. "Minä tiedän sinut, Sephirothin, Tifan, Cloudin, Yuffien ja monen monta muuta henkilöä. Tiedän myös suunnilleen kaikki kaupungit ja paikat joita Planeetalla on. Tiedän mitä tapahtuu, kun –" Yhtäkkiä tajusin mitä olin sanomassa. "Voi ei…" Kuiskasin ja vilkaisin hätäisesti Zackiin. Zack kuolisi, kun hän yrittäisi paeta Shiralta Hojon käsistä. "Mitä, mitä sinä tiedät? Mistä tulet?" Kerrankin Zack Fair ei ymmärtänyt katseessani olevaa tuskaa._

_Kokosin itseni kasaan ja mietin miten vastaisin. "No tuota… Tiedän vähän vaikka mitä Planeetasta, mutta… Yhdestä jutusta olen aivan varma. Minä en ole Planeetalta kotoisin", mutisin toivoen, ettei mustahiuksinen mies kuulisi. Tietystihän hän kuuli sen. Huoneeseen laskeutui painostava hiljaisuus ja Zackin kestohymy oli kuihtunut hänen kasvoilleen. "Siis MITÄ?" Mies älähti. Mielessäni häälyivät kuvat kotikadusta ja siitä talosta jossa minä asuin, perheestäni ja ystävistäni. "En voi selittää sitä, mutta niin se vain on. Tämä on eri maailma kuin se", yritin saada Zackin ymmärtämään sanoillani, mutta eihän hän ymmärtäisi. En ymmärtäisi minäkään jos en tietäisi miten asiat olivat._

Ajattelin typerää muistoa ja sitä, kuinka nolosti olin käyttäytynyt. Tavallaan olisin iloinen, jos Zack ei olisi muistanut yhtään mitään ensitapaamisestamme. Onni ei tainnut tällä kertaa olla puolellani, sillä mies kohtasi katseeni ja sanoi: "Sanoit jotain, että tiedät paljon ihmisiä… ja ettet ole –" Zackin ilme muuttui, kun hän muisti kaikkein tärkeimmän osan. "- Planeetalta", jatkoin hänen puolestaan. Epäuskoisena mies änkytti: "Mut- mutta ei se ole mahdollista! Ei ole keinoa matkustaa toisiin maailmoihin, vaikka niitä olisikin!" Nolona siirsin katseeni takaisin lattiaan. "Sanoinhan, ettet uskoisi. Turha varmaan yrittää kertoa, että tässä on yksi elävä esimerkki", mumisin.

Zack huokaisi. "Öm no.. Selvä, ajatellaanpa näin. Minä nyt uskon sinua ja niin edespäin, mutta miten se vaikuttaa siihen mitä olet tehnyt täällä? Ei, odotapas… Sanoit jotain, että tiedät mitä tapahtuu, kun… Mitä? Mistä tiedät?" Turhautuneena nousin seisomaan. "Jep, siis jos oletetaan, että uskot. Silloin voisin vaikka kertoa sinulle, mitä yritän saada tapahtumaan ja mitä yritän estää. Mutta vaan kun et usko, en halua kertoa." Lähdin takaisin Rufuksen luokse, joka puhui muutamien yhtiön johtohahmojen kanssa. Nuori mies käännähti huomatessaan minut. Uteliaat katseet seurasivat hänen omaansa, kun johtaja kiinnitti huomionsa minuun. "Hei Rufus, saan kai olla täällä vielä vähän aikaa? Lähden kyllä kohta."

Shinra hymähti ja vastasi: "Ole pois vain, kunhan et aiheita ongelmia. Varsinkin tällaisina aikoina en tahtoisi lisää paperitöitä." Rufus näytti mietteliäältä ja jatkoi vielä: "Voit noutaa kaikki tavarasi, jotka otimme sinulta. Ne ovat kaiketi jollain vartijoista." Virnistin hullunkurisesti ja heilautin kättäni ennen kuin poistuin hissiin. Ennen ovien sulkeutumista kuulin etäisesti miehen mutinan: "Toivon todella, että tyttö pysyisi edes hetken paikallaan. Mokomakin energiapakkaus…" Naurahdin hieman sanoille ja painoin nappia päästäkseni ensimmäiseen kerrokseen.

Aulassa astuin ulos hissistä ja katselin ympärilleni. Sillä välin, kun olin jutellut Zackin kanssa, Rufus oli kuuluttamalla ilmoittanut tärkeitä seikkoja. Ensimmäisenä tuli se, etten ollut enää uhka ja heti sen jälkeen se, että hänen isänsä oli siirtynyt ajasta ikuisuuteen. Melkoista tosiasioiden kiertelyä, mutta sellaista kai se aina oli politiikan maailmassa. En välittänyt valtataisteluista hölkäsen pöläystä niin kauan, kun Planeetta pysyisi elossa ja siitä ei syntyisi sotaa.

Pyörähtelin hetken paikallani tuumaillen, mitä minun seuraavaksi tulisi tehdä. Ehkä lähtisin hakemaan tavarani samantien takaisin, ennen kuin Rufus yrittäisi pimittää ne kokonaan käsistäni. Revolverini halusin ainakin takaisin, sillä olinhan saanut sen Vincentiltä. Tajusin varsin hyvin, että vähäpuheinen mies harvoin lahjoitteli tavaroita kenellekään. Nopeasti suoriuduin takaisin entisen vankilani luo ja noudin tavarani vartijoilta.

Ennen pitkää olin taas takaisin aulassa. Vilkaisin kelloa ranteessani ja yllätyksekseni huomasin, että se ei ollut edes puolta päivää. "Noh, yksi asia poissa päiväjärjestyksestä", mutisin tullessani ruokalan kohdalle. Pysähdyin hetkeksi sen ovelle ja huokaisin, kun muistin että reppuni oli yhä AVALANCHElla. Muistutin itseäni siitä, että minun täytyisi heti tilaisuuden tullen lähteä tapaamaan terroristijärjestöä. Ilman sitä vastassa saattaisi taas olla järjettömiä taisteluja AVALANCHEn ja Shinran välillä.

Siirsin huomioni täyteen ruokalaan, jossa alokkaat parhaillaan olivat syömässä. Meteli oli tavallista kovempi ja tiesin sen johtuvan kuulutuksesta. Voisinkohan käydä syömässä ruokalassa? En ollut syönyt moniin tunteihin mitään, mutta olin käyttänyt energiaa päivän ruokien edestä. Kauanko olin edes nukkunut? Surkea ateriakin oli jäänyt selliin. Mietiskellessäni huomasin yhden pojista katsovan minua. Äsken sama punatukkainen alokas oli jutellut kavereidensa kanssa, mutta jokin sai hänet hiljaiseksi. Irrottamatta katsettaan hän kuiskasi jotain muille pöydässä istuville ja pian hekin tuijottivat minua.

Sana siirtyi alokkaiden keskuudessa nopeaa ja pian koko ruokala oli täydellisen hiljainen. Jokainen poika katseli minua erilaisilla ilmeillä. Jotkut olivat uteliaita ja toiset taas vähän peloissaan. Tiesin demonin katsovan maailmaa minun silmilläni, sillä hän mumisi: _'Ohhoh, olet varsinainen huomion keskipiste. Mitä jos otettaisiin yksi noista söpöläisistä ruoakseni?' _Toisen lauseen aikana ihmetys oli muuttunut toiveikkaaksi haaveiluksi. _'Älä unta näe'_, päätin, sillä en tahtonut aiheuttaa taas uutta skandaalia. Niitä minulla oli jo suuri läjä takanani ja edessä niitä oli tulossa lisää.

Epävarmana astuin ovista sisään ja menin hakemaan tarjottimen. Jopa keittäjät tuijottivat minua. Kun sain ruoan, käännyin katsomaan, minne voisin istua. Nopealla vilkaisulla panin merkille, että jokaisessa pöydässä istui jo joku. Kaduin päätöstäni tulla ruokalaan, mutta en tahtonut näyttää sitä. Etsin takanurkasta sen pöydän, jonka ääressä olin istunut kuukauden päivät. Ei ollut mikään yllätys, että kohtasin tutun blondin pojan katseen sieltä. Huokaisin ja lähdin pöytää kohti. Kohaus kävi jokaisen porukan keskellä, kun pojat huomasivat, että olin valinnut paikan.

Lähenin tuttua joukkoa, joista osa tuijotti minua kuin eivät olisi nähneet koskaan aikaisemmin. Cloud, Rasmus ja Leo puolestaan tiesivät varmuudella kuka olin, mutta en ollut varma miten he reagoisivat paluuseeni. Entinen paikkani loisti tyhjyyttään ja laskin tarjottimen pöydälle Cloudin ja Leon väliin. "Saan varmaan istua tähän? Muualla on täyttä", sanoin kohottamatta katsettani tarjottimesta. "Joo", kuului innokas vastaus pöydän toiselta puolelta. Istuessani huomasin, että se oli Daniel. Poika ei ollut tainnut huomata mitään yhtäläisyyksiä minun ja entisen opiskelutoverinsa Alexin välillä.

"Öh… Eli sinä olet Regina?" Danielin vieressä istuva Benjamin kallisti päätään kysyvästi. Hymyilin hieman ja mietin, mitä pojat tekisivät saadessaan tietää toisen henkilöllisyyteni. "Jep, niin olen", sanoin miellyttävään sävyyn. Daniel kurkotti vähän lähemmäksi ja oli kiinnostuneena kysyä jotain, mutta Rasmus pysäytti hänet. "Dan, älä nyt innostu liikaa. Saattaa olla parempi, kun et kiinny häneen liiaksi. Vai mitä, Alex?" Hymyni kasvoi hetkeksi leveäksi virnistykseksi, kun Danielin ja Benjaminin ilmeet venähtivät. "Joo, en jää kauaksi aikaa. On vähän muutakin tekemistä kuin vetää lonkkaa alokkaiden kanssa", myönsin.

Daniel nielaisi palan ruokaa väärään kurkkuun ja alkoi köhiä. Benjamin puolestaan kumartui vähän lähemmäksi ja tutki kasvojeni piirteitä. "Alex? Mistä lähtien hän on ollut tyttö?" pienikokoinen poika mietti ääneen ja sai minut tyrskähtämään nauruun. "Ihan siitä päivästä lähtien, kun hän tuli SOLDIER-koulutukseen mukaan", Rasmus vastasi ja jatkoi syömistä kuin mitään merkittävää ei olisi tapahtunut. Ben kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä ja mutisi itsekseen: "Eipä olisi heti ensimmäisenä tullut mieleen."

Daniel ja Ben eivät tienneet ollenkaan mitä olin tehnyt joutuakseni Shinran silmätikuksi. Vielä vähemmän he tiesivät, että mikä oli saanut Rufuksen armahtamaan minut. Rasmus tiesi osan, mutta hän ei näyttänyt välittävän. Pojan kylmät hermot saivat minut epäilemään omiani. Leo puolestaan… Hän ei uhrannut katsettakaan suuntaani, vaan tuijotti tiiviisti tarjotintaan. En ollut varma mistä se johtui, mutta vaihtoehtoja oli useita. Joko hän pelkäsi minua tai ei vain tahtonut olla missään tekemisissä murhaajan kanssa.

Entä Cloud? Vilkaisin blondiin ja kohtasin hänen katseensa. Heti ensisilmäyksellä tiesin, mitä se tarkoitti. Hän tahtoi jutella kanssani. "Tuota… Cloud, mennäänkö tuonne?" Vähäeleisesti vilkaisin ruokalan ovelle ja poika nyökkäsi. Muut pöydässä istujat eivät sanoneet mitään, kun nousimme ja lähdimme. En tiennyt, mitä sanoisin blondille, mutta nähtävästi ei tiennyt hänkään. Kävelimme ulkona sinne tänne ilman mitään päämäärää.

"Se en ollut minä", mutisin epävarmasti. Cloud vilkaisi minuun miettien, mitä tarkoitin. "Siis se, joka melkein tappoi Renon." Blondi tuhahti ja tokaisi: "No kuka se sitten oli? Näytti ihan sinulta." Tuijottelin tyhjästi kauas taivaalle ja vastasin: "Oli se minun kehoni, mutta se en silti ollut minä." Poika risti kätensä puuskaan eikä taatusti uskonut sanojani. Eipä minulla ollut todisteita, joten miksi hän uskoisi? "Miksi tulit SOLDIER-koulutukseen?" Sanoissa oli halveksintaa, joka osoitti, että Cloud ei oikein pitänyt tavastani tulla turhan vuoksi sotkemaan koulutusta.

"Jaa-a, en tiedä", valehtelin ja kohautin olkiani. Blondi kuitenkin näki heti valheeni lävitse. Hän pysähtyi ja mulkaisi minua. "Valehtelet. Miksi tulit Shinraan? Jotta saisit tappaa lisää ihmisiä?" Puristin käteni nyrkkiin ja vastasin katseeseen ärtyneesti. "Miten niin tappamaan lisää ihmisiä? Mistä sinä tiedät yhtään mitään tappamisesta? Sitä paitsi, et tiedä minusta yhtään mitään!" Cloud heilautti käsiään turhautuneesti ja vastasi: "En tietenkään tiedä sinusta mitään, koska et kerro! Pitäisikö muka arvata tai jotain, että mitä mielessäsi milloinkin liikkuu?"

Käännyin selin poikaan ja mietin, että moinen taito voisi olla mahtava. Jos saisin edes jonkun uskomaan sanojani, tilanteeni helpottaisi paljon. Voisin ainakin jakaa osan taakasta harteillani. "Sinun, Zackin ja Sephirothin. Teidän takia raahauduin tänne", mumisin. "Mitäh?" Cloud kyllä kuuli sanani. Tunsin kyynelten kasautuvan silmiini valmiina tippumaan ja kohtasin taas blondin katseen. Tällä kertaa se oli aidosti hämmentynyt, eikä vihasta näkynyt jälkeäkään. "Raahauduin tänne teidän takianne, jotta voisitte pitää itsenne hengissä edes muutaman minuutin pidempään! Luuletko, että rakastan tappamista? Ajatteletko, että olen aina roikkunut miekan varressa kiinni vain puolustaakseni itseäni? Väärin! Se on niin väärin! Vielä kaksi kuukautta sitten en ollut koskaan koskenutkaan aseeseen, hyvä kun olin edes lyönyt jotakuta nyrkilläni! Arvaa, onko tämä minulle helppoa?"

Purin huultani ja koetin saada purkaukseni kuriin. "Ei, se ei todellakaan ole. Joudun ajattelemaan kaikki asiat valmiiksi päiviä aikaisemmin, jotta en tulisi tapetuksi. Ja se vain teidän ja teidän Planeettanne vuoksi!" Peitin kasvot käsilläni, kun ensimmäiset kyyneleet tekivät polkunsa poskilleni. Pyyhin suolaisen veden pois, vaikka tiesin, että kyyneliä tulisi pian lisää. "Leikin typerää sankaria tässä typerässä maailmassa ja mitä saan palkaksi? En mitään, korkeintaan vain paljon ihmisiä kutsumaan minua hirviöksi. Se satuttaa, Cloud, se satuttaa!" En halunnut kertoa yhtään enempää kuin olin jo paljastanut, mutta en voinut lopettaa kesken. Jos en saisi purkaa kasautuvaa tuskaani, tukahtuisin sen alle.

Blondi poika edessäni tuijotti minua avuttomana. Näin säälin hänen silmistään ja sen, että hän ei ymmärtänyt kaikkea vaikka yritti. Eihän se edes ollut mahdollista, ellen kertoisi mitä tein Planeetalla. "En tahdo kuolla tänne. Haluan kotiin", kuiskasin ja katsoin Cloudia pyytävästi. Mikään ei ollut hänen vikansa, eikä hän pystynyt korjaamaan mitään. Ei edes sitten, jos kertoisin mistä oli kyse. Mutta oliko minulla mitään menetettävää? Kertomalla Cloudille en menettäisi mitään muuta kuin osan taakastani.

Varovasti Cloud tuli lähemmäksi ja halasi minua kömpelösti. "Tule, mennään istumaan", hän ehdotti ja kapusimme läheisen varastolaatikkoläjän päälle. "Regina, mistä on kyse? Miksi me kuolisimme tuosta noin vain?" poika kysyi ihmetellen. Pyyhin viimeiset kyyneleet kasvoiltani tuijotin syliini. "Ei sinun ole pakko uskoa, mutta… Cloud, en ole täältä." Blondi kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja sanoi: "No enhän ole minäkään." Hymähdin tuskastuneena. "Ei sillä tavalla "täältä", että en ole tästä kaupungista. Tarkoitan, että en ole koko tästä maailmasta, koko tältä Planeetalta", tarkensin ja halasin polviani painaen pääni niiden päälle.

"Eh? Tästä maailmasta? Onko niitä sitten muitakin?" Cloud kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hymyilin itsekseni. Ainakaan hän ei kieltänyt kokonaan toisten maailmoiden olemassa olon mahdollisuuksia. "En tiedä sen enempää niistä kuin sen, että on omani ja tämä", vastasin miettien. Voisiko jossain olla vielä lisää maailmoita? Todennäköisesti oli. "Hmm… Sanoit, että tulit Shinraan meidän vuoksemme. Jos kerta et ole täältä, miten sitten tietäisit meidät?" Joo, voisin tietysti kertoa Cloudille, että maailmassani hän oli pelkkä pelin hahmo. Naurahdin ajatukselle. "Se on niin pitkä juttu, että en saisi sitä kerrottua varmaan muutamassa päivässäkään. Tärkeintä vain on, että muutan kaiken", totesin. Cloud rypisti otsaansa entistä hämmentyneempänä. "Olisi paras yrittää selittää minulle jotain tai en ymmärrä yhtään mitään. Juuri nyt olen niin pihalla tästä kuin olla ja voi. Mitä sinä tahdot muuttaa?"

"Se on vähän hankala selittää, mutta… tavallaan tiedän tämän Planeetan ja joidenkin ihmisten tulevaisuuden." Blondin silmät levenivät. "Eli tiedät minun tulevaisuuteni?" hän hämmästeli. Virnistin ja vastasin: "Jep, suunnilleen. Tai no ainakin tiesin, mutta nyt kun olen muuttanut jo paljon asioita, en ole varma mitä tapahtuu ja mitä ei tapahdu. Voin vain yrittää ennakoida." Cloud katseli mietteliäästi minuun. "Kenen kaikkien tulevaisuuden tarkalleen ottaen tiedät? Minun lisäkseni varmaan Zackin ja kenraalin? Ja se mitä sanoit… kuolenko minä?"

"Jos tekisin listan, kenen kaikkien tulevaisuuden tiedän, siihen kuluisi vähän aikaa. Sitä paitsi et edes tunne joitakin heistä, toistaiseksi. Mutta esimerkiksi tiedän juuri sinun, Zackin ja Sephirothin. Ei, et sinä kuole. Jos niin kävisi, olisin tehnyt jotakin totaalisesti väärin", mutisin. "Mitä sitten tapahtuu?" Cloud kävi kärsimättömäksi kiertelystäni. "Jos en saa pysäytettyä sitä ajoissa, ennemmin tai myöhemmin Sephiroth… menettää järkensä ja tuhoaa Nibelheimin. Hän tappaa… jokaisen kyläläisen Tifaa ja sinua lukuun ottamatta. Ja sitten te, sinä ja Zack… Hojo", nieleskelin jatkuvasti ja näin sen kaiken tapahtuvan uudelleen. En ollut ehkä koskaan nähnyt sen tapahtumista muuten kuin pelissä, mutta se riitti.

Cloud tuijotti minua järkyttyneenä. "Ken-kenraali tuhoaa Nibelheimin? Miten se on mahdollista? Hänhän on niin… Eh, mutta mitä sitten tapahtuu? Jos hän menettää järkensä, kuka hänet pysäyttää? Ei maailmassa ole toista yhtä voimakasta kuin hän!" hän esitti läjän kysymyksiä, ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin minulle. Tirskahdin pojan vaahtoamiselle. Cloud heitti minuun varoittavan katseen, sillä kyseessä ei ollut mikään naurunasia. "Vai että kuka pysäyttää hänet? Se on toinen meistä. Ja koska minä en ole täältä, se en voi siis olla minä. Jäljelle jäät vain sinä", vastasin niin monimutkaisesti kuin pystyin. Blondin kasvot muuttuivat vielä järkyttyneimmiksi ja hän sopersi: "Mi-minä? E-enhän minä voi… Olen vain pelkkä alokas!"

"Jep, ja silti heitit hänet alas makoreaktoriin. Hmm, toisaalta hän ei kuole vielä siitäkään ja joudut tappamaan hänet useasti", selitin kasvojeni synketessä, "Tosin siinä vaiheessa et ole enää pelkkä alokas… Tiedätkö kuka on Hojo?" Poika pudisti päätään hieman, mutta mumisi sitten: "Luulen, että olen kuullut jonkun sen nimisen professorin tai jotain…" Katseeni vaelteli ympäri pihaa, jolla kulki satunnaisesti sotilasryhmiä edestakaisin. "Naulankantaan. Pysy kaukana hänestä, sillä mies on täysin hullu. Katsos, sen jälkeen kun tapat Sephirothin ensimmäistä kertaa, Hojo… kiinnostuu siitä, että kuka sai hänen mahtavan sotilaansa kaatumaan. Silloin sinä ja Zack makaatte puolikuolleina reaktorilla ja professori päättää kerätä teidät mukaansa."

Cloud kallisti päätään miettien. Melkein koko ajan kertoessani synkkää tulevaisuutta poika oli näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi kuunnellut hyvää tarinaa. Tarinaksi se jäisikin, jos se vain oli minusta kiinni. "Ja mitähän herra professori mahtaa meistä haluta? Hmm, varmaan suuri kunnia kaataa kenraali…" hän sanoi kunnioittavalla äänellä. "Joo, varmaan tosi mahtavaa. Ajattele, että kaiken lisäksi Hojo pitää ihmisillä tehdyistä kokeista", mutisin ironisesti. Lause herätti Cloudin päiväunestaan. "Hän pitää mistä?" Naurahdin, vaikka tilanteessa ei ollut mitään hauskaa. "Siinähän sen tulevaisuuden ongelma onkin. Hojo kiinnostui sinusta, koska onnistuit heittämään Sephirothin makoreaktoriin. Usko, kun sanon, ettei tämä professori koonnut sinua mukaansa vain laittaaksesi sinut kuntoon. Ei, kyllä hän laittoi sinut kuntoon – vain hajottaakseen uudestaan."

Poika vieressäni oli aivan hiljaa. "Mitä… sitten tapahtui?" hän melkein kuiskasi ja kuulosti kerrankin siltä, että tarinassa ei ollut enää mitään jännää tai hauskaa. Nielaisin ja purin huultani. Uudet kyyneleet pyrkivät tulemaan ulos, kuten aina ajatellessani Zackin ja Cloudin pakoa Hojon luota. Zack suojeli blondia kuin omaa veljeänsä, vaikka olisi vain voinut jättää hänet ja paeta itse. Silti korppihiuksinen mies ei tehnyt sitä. Hän otti jokaisen luodin Cloudin puolesta. Zack antoi unelmansa ja ylpeytensä blondille miekkansa kera. Se huuto, jonka poika päästi suustaan huomatessaan menetyksensä, tuntui sydämessä saakka.

"Hojo otti myös Zackin… Varmaan vain huvin vuoksi. Ja sitä kesti neljä vuotta. Neljä vuotta viruitte siinä helvetissä, kunnes Zack vihdoin onnistui pakenemaan. Tietysti hän otti sinutkin mukaansa ja pääsitte melko kauas, kunnes Shinra lähetti Turkit peräänne. Siihen saakka Zackillä ei ollut vaikeuksia taistella sotilaita pois kimpustanne, mutta loppujen lopuksi se oli vain liikaa. Sinä et pystynyt paljoa auttamaan, sillä kärsit makomyrkytyksestä. Ei, vaikka hän yritti tosissaan, ei hän vain enää jaksanut, vaikka olisi ollut kuinka Zack", nojauduin taaksepäin ja tutkin Cloudin ilmettä. Hän oli painanut katseensa alas, mutta ei voinut olla kysymättä ratkaisevaa kysymystä. "Mitä hänelle tapahtui? Veivätkö Turkit hänet takaisin? Pudistin päätäni surullisesti ja näpersin hanskojeni parissa. "Hän… Zack…" En ehtinyt jatkaa lausetta loppuu, sillä etäinen huudahdus keskeytti minut. "Hoi Cloud! Mokomakin piikkipää!"

_Hiljalleen totuus paljastuu, mutta koskaan ei sovi unohtaa seuraavaa: tieto tuo mukanaan tuskaa._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

_Keskipäivän aurinko paistoi pilvettömällä taivaalla kirkkaasti. Se valaisi myös Shinra-yhtiön tukikohtaa aivan uudella tavalla. Jotain oli tapahtunut, jotain oli muuttunut. Pieni paljastus muutti maailmaa yllättävän paljon, vaikka kukaan ei vielä tiennytkään miten. Sotilaita käveli edestakaisin karulla alueella, joka oli rajattu paksuin muurein. Yhden varastolaatikkokasan päälle oli kiivennyt kaksi henkilöä – alokas ja tyttö. Heidän luokseen juoksi korkea-arvoinen SOLDIER._

Hetkeksi korppihiuksinen Zack kääntyi Cloudin puoleen ja sanoi: "Sinua kaivataan tunnilla, joten kannattaa mennä ja äkkiä." Blondi poika parahti vilkaistessaan kelloon ja hyppäsi alas laatikoiden päältä. Viimeisen katseen luotuaan Cloud pyrähti juoksuun ja katosi varsin nopeasti näkösältä. Hymähdin ja kohtasin siniset silmät vieressäni.

"Mitä?" kysyin leikkien tyhmää, kun mies seisoi edessäni kädet puuskassa. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. "Mistä oikein puhuitte äsken? Tai koko sen ajan, kun hän ei ilmaantunut tunnille?" Zackin kysymykset oli kuorrutettu piilevällä huolestuneisuudella. Eikö korppihiuksinen mies ikinä lopettaisi perääni kaitsemista? Hyppäsin alas laatikon päältä maahan niin, että nostatin hiekkapölyä ilmaan. "Zack, välitätkö sinä?" Viekas hymy leikitteli huulillani.

Mies vakavoitui ja nyökkäsi pontevasti. Kyllä, tietysti hän välitti. "Älä sitten kysy", murahdin ja lähdin kävelemään poispäin. Hetken shokista toinnuttuaan Zack hölkkäsi vierelleni. "Minne sinä nyt menet?" Kohautin olkiani ja vastasin: "Ajattelin mennä tervehtimään Renoa." Korppihiuksinen mies räpäytti silmiään muutaman kerran. "Onkohan se nyt ihan viisasta?" hän ihmetteli, mutta seurasi minua kuitenkin sisälle rakennukseen. Muutamien portaiden jälkeen löysin etsimäni: sairaalasiiven.

"Onko sinulla mitään ajatusta siitä, missä huoneessa punapää on?" kurtistin kulmiani SOLDIERille vieressäni. En halunnut lähteä tarkastamaan jokaista huonetta, sillä niitä paljon, todella paljon. "Uh, joo, tännepäin", Zack mumisi ajatuksissaan ja lähdin hänen peräänsä. Muutaman käytävän ohituksen jälkeen käännyimme vasemmalle. Kolmas huone oikealla osoittautui oikeaksi ja Zack avasi sen oven. Menin edeltä sisään.

"Reno?" Punapää tuijotti ikkunasta ulos, mutta vaivautui kääntämään päänsä kuullessaan ääneni. Tosin hän oli Turk, joten en epäillyt hetkeäkään, ettei hän olisi jo tiennyt tulostani ennen kuin ovi avattiin. "Hmm, tulitko saattamaan työsi päätökseen, likka?" Reno murahti piilotetun sarkastisuuden kera. Tuhahdin ja mietin, kannattaisiko minun lähteä huoneesta. Parin minuutin hiljaisuuden päätteeksi käännyin mutisten: "Ehkä on kuitenkin parempi, jos minä lähden." Zack katsoi tilannetta seinään nojaten ja huomasin kyllä kuinka vaivaantunut hän oli. "Nyt jo? Sinähän tulit ihan vasta, prinsessa", punapää naurahti.

Käännyin takaisin sängyllä makaavaan mieheen päin, jonka rinta oli peitetty siteillä. "Hmp, minä melkein tapoin sinut ja nyt vain naurat?" sanoin hiljaa ja tuijottelin jalkoihini. Tiesin, että Reno ei yleensä jäänyt kantamaan kaunaa, mutta… silti en uskaltanut katsoa häntä silmiin. Punapää huokaisi liioitellusti ja moitti suureen ääneen: "Se oli reilu tappelu, pönttö! Sitä paitsi, ethän tavallaan edes tehnyt sitä. Ainakaan rikosrekisterissäsi ei lue mitään murhanyrityksistä…"

Virnistin Renolle. Mahtoi punapää olla hyvällä tuulella. Vilkaisin Zackia, joka katseli kelloa huoneen oven yläpuolella. "Onko sinulla jotain menoa?" kysyin ja sain korppihiuksisen miehen irrottamaan katseensa minuun. Hän raapi niskaansa ja mutisi jotain kokouksesta. "Njää, Zackie, ei se haittaa jos menet. Kyllä me pärjätään. Katso, ei tapeta toisia, vai mitä?" Reno sanoi ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. Hymyilin myös ja nostin sängyn viereen tuolin, jolle istuin. Zack katsoi meitä hetken ja sanoi sitten hieman epäillen: "No, jos minä tästä nyt sitten menen…" Hän lähti pois huoneesta ja heti, kun ovi oli pamahtanut kiinni, hymymme kuivuivat pois kasvoiltamme. "Hmm, onnistuit pääsemään ulos hengissä ja mikä vielä parempaa, pääsit ulos ilman katkenneita sormia. Saan varmaan kunnian tietää, miten mielistelit pomoamme?" punapäinen mies murahti.

Nojasin rennosti tuolin selkänojaan ja ristin jalkani löysästi. "Jep, onnistuinpa hyvinkin. Ai, että miten mielistelin Rufusta? Hmp, ei tarvinnut. Katsos kun minulla on muitakin keinoja… Voinhan sen sijaan vaikka kiristää tai kuten tässä tapauksessa, tehdä sopimuksen", vastasin maireasti. Olin melkoisen tyytyväinen itseeni saavutuksestani. Ja niin, kukapa ei olisi ollut? Reno tuhahti ja vei kädet niskansa taakse tuijotellen kattoon. "Niinpä tietysti, olisi kai se pitänyt arvata", hän mumisi.

"Niin muuten, Reg?" Käänsin katseeni kohdatakseni vihreiden silmien katseen. Sävähdin makon oudolle pilkahdukselle niissä. "Mm?" Hymähdin, mutta en lakannut tuijottamasta Renon silmiä. "Minkä väriset silmäsi ovat oikeasti?" Sävähdin ja rikoin katsekontaktin. "Mi-mitäh?" sopersin hämmentyneenä, "Silmäni ovat siniset, kai sinä sen nyt näet?" Mies nosti kulmiaan kysyvästi. "Oletko varma? Silloin kun työnsit miekan läpi mahastani, ne eivät taatusti olleet siniset", Reno sanoi vihjaavalla äänellä ja lisäsi hiljaa, "…oikeastaan ne eivät edes näyttäneet ihmisen silmiltä."

Tuijotin Turkia shokissa. Reno oli nähnyt ne, hän oli nähnyt Freiyan silmät! Jostain syystä olin ajatellut, että kukaan ei nähnyt niitä tai ei muuten vaan huomannut eroa. Tähän mennessä silmistäni ei ollut huomautettu mitään. Zack oli taatusti katsonut minua silmiin, mutta hänkään ei ollut sanonut yhtään mitään. Miten Reno sitten oli huomannut ne? "Eivät olleet siniset? En nyt oikein käsitä mistä puhut," mutisin ja leikin tyhmää toivuttuani säikähdyksestä. "Jep, eivät olleet siniset. Hopeat, sellaiset ne olivat." Hän jätti tahallaan huomioimatta valheeni, vaikka tunnisti sen taatusti. _'Oijoi, onpas punapää tarkkasilmäinen.'_ Kuulin Freiyan ilveilyn ja näin hänen typerän virnistyksensä.

Nousin seisomaan ja katselin lattiaa tyhjin ilmein. "Minun… täytyy nyt mennä", sanoin hiljaa ja kävelin ulos ovesta. "He- mihin sinä nyt?" Reno karjahti perääni, mutta vedin vain oven kiinni perässäni. Harpoin kiivaasti pitkin käytäviä, kunnes löysin wc:n. Lukitsin oven perässäni ja huomasin peilikuvani tuijottavan minua. Ei, väärin, se en ollut minä. "Hah, oletpas melkoisen järkyttyneen näköinen", Freiya naurahti ottaen ilon irti tilanteesta. "Mitä ihmettä oikein teen? Jos tuollaisia kysymyksiä alkaa tulla useampiakin, mitä sanon? Että joo, terve, minulla on piru sisälläni? Kuulostaako mahtavalta, häh?" ärähdin hopeasilmäiselle riesalle. Ymmärsin kyllä, että minun olisi pitänyt ajatella asiaa aiemmin. Freiyan ilveily ei tosin auttanut tilannetta ollenkaan.

"Noh, noh, _Reg_. Ei nyt tyhjästä suututa", demoni leperteli toispuoleisen virnistyksen vallatessa hänen kasvonsa, "Ei hätä ole tämännäköinen. Sitä paitsi, emmehän me viivy täällä kauaa? Väistelet kysymyksiä vaan tarpeeksi kauan. Aa ja tosiaan, parempi, jos et mainitse olemassa olostani. En välttämättä halua olemassa oloni tulevan yleiseen tietoon." Hymähdin ärsyyntyneenä ja murahdin: "Mitäs sitten vaikka sanoisinkin? Minähän siitä kärsisin enemmän kuin sinä." Freiya pyöritteli kutrejaan sormien ympärille ja katsahti minua viattomasti. "Tiedäthän, että joskus sattuu pieniä onnettomuuksia? … Sinähän et pidä niistä, vai mitä?" Ilmeeni koveni. "Likaista peliä… Ihan sama, pidä omat silmäsi omassa päässäsi tästä lähtien, niin olemme sujut!"

Freiya ratkesi nauruun, eikä lopettanut ennen kuin pirstoin peilin palasiksi. "Aa, hitto!" voihkaisin haavalle kädessäni. Nypin peilin palaset irti rystysistäni irvistellen ja vajosin pöntön kannelle. Jos en kohta saisi jotain tolkkua itseeni ja muihin, sekoaisin lopullisesti. Tuskailin viimeaikaisia ongelmia. Olin mennyt kertomaan Cloudille melkein täydellisen tarinan siitä, mihin tähtäsin. No, ainakaan blondi ei ollut tuominnut minua niin kuin Zack. Hmp, ja sekin mies osasi olla oikea ongelma! Ja Sephirothkin lähti Nibelheimiin, vaikka en edes tiennyt oliko Valentine siellä. Lisäksi minun pitäisi olla vartioimassa Rufuksen toimia ja olla samalla aikaa ties kuinka monessa eri paikassa! Eikä Freiyakaan ollut mikään enkeli, päinvastoin.

"En repeä tähän enää kauaa", sanoin itselleni ja poimin peilinpalasen lattialta. Tutkin siitä omia kasvon piirteitäni. Ne olivat muuttuneet entistä oudommiksi, yhä enemmän joksikin, joka en ollut minä. Vai olinko? Mikä ongelma. Silmieni alla kulki musta rantu unenpuutteen ja stressin vuoksi. Sinisissä silmissäni oli entistäkin jäätävämpi sävy ja ne tuikkivat kummallisesti luoden kasvoilleni uhmakkaan ilmeen.

Kuinka kauan pystyisin pitämään tunteeni kurissa? Olin hajonnut jo kerran ja valitettavasti Cloudin edessä. Toiseen kertaan ei ollut enää varaa, jotenkin täytyi saada loppu sille. Tunteet… Niiden vuoksi olin alun perin joutunut toiseen maailmaan, tai niin ainakin oletin. Niiden vuoksi olin juuri siinä istumassa ja elämä oven ulkopuolella oli tuhannen sotkussa omalta osaltani. Niiden vuoksi minuun sattui jokainen isku monia kertoja enemmän, oli se sitten fyysinen, sosiaalinen tai psyykkinen. "Tätä menoa olen hullujen huoneella ennen viikon loppua", mutisin ja annoin käsieni valahtaa sivuilleni.

'_Et tarvitse tunteita, niistä aiheutuu pelkkää harmia!'_ Ääni tuntui sulautuvan täydellisesti omaan mielipiteeseeni. Aivan, mihin minä tarvitsin tunteita? Ne vain hidastivat matkaani kohti pelastettua Planeettaa. Sitä paitsi, en tarvitsisi niitä kauaa muutenkaan. Minähän kuolisin ennen pitkään. _'Juuri niin, unohda ne!'_ Mm, voisi olla hyvä unohtaa välillä. Jouduin aina muistaman niin paljon, joten enkö nyt voisi levähtää vähän? Kai voisin jättää jotain pois välistä? _'Tsk, tietysti voit. Ei täällä muutenkaan ole ketään, joka välittäisi raukkamaisuudestasi!'_ Sanat upposivat tajuntaani paremmin kuin hyvin. Niin, ei ollut ketään. Edes Zack ei välittänyt ja Cloud taatusti vain esitti. Kyllä, niin sen oli oltava.

'_Hyvä, hyvä, juuri noin! Anna tunteiden kadota, häipyä kauas mielestäsi!'_ Rentouduin hetkeksi ja kuuntelin ääntä. Mitä se oikein sanoi? Ehei, nehän olivat vain todelliset mielipiteeni kaikesta. Niin, minä uskoisin niitä, jotta kaikki onnistuisi paremmin. Enää en kärsisi omatunnontuskista joka ikinen kerta, kun tapoin ihmisen. Enää minun ei tarvitsisi välittää muiden mielipiteistä, olin täydellisesti vapaa!

Hätkähdin, kun helisevä nauru täytti mieleni. Tiputin peilinpalasen takaisin lattialle ja murskasin sen kengälläni. Tunsin oloni todella typeräksi. Mitä ihmettä olin tekemässä, ajattelinko myydä sieluni tuosta noin vain pahalle? Sen houkutteleva ääni kumahteli yhä päässäni, mutta jätin sen huomioimatta. En ollut lankeamassa ansaan, sillä minulla oli niin paljon tekemistä vielä.

Tasaisin askelin kuljin pitkin käytävää. Tiedostamattani otin suunnakseni päärakennuksen aulan. Muutama sotilas käveli minua vastaan jutellen, mutta he keskeyttivät juttunsa, kun he huomasivat minut. "Öh.. päivää", he mutisivat yhteen ääneen. Ystävällinen tervehdys kuitenkin muuttui ärtyneeksi älähdykseksi, kun kuljin keskeltä käytävää tuupaten heidät sivuun. En myös tehnyt elettäkään tervehtiäkseni takaisin.

Toinen sotilaista tarrasi olkapäästäni kiinni ja huudahti: "Hetkinen nyt vain! Tiedätkö, että on epäkohteliasta olla vastaamatta tervehdykseen, puhumattakaan siitä, että on epäkohteliasta töniä toisia! "Käännyin hitaasti nuoreen mieheen päin ja kohtasin hänen ärtyneen katseensa. Ärhäkästi mulkaisin sotilasta ja katseella mittelyn jälkeen mies päästi irti takistani pahoitellen tekoaan. Pelokkaasti hän vielä kumarsi ja pyysi toistuvasti anteeksi. Tyydyin tuhahtamaan ja jatkoin matkaani.

Hetken kuluttua seisoin keskellä aulaa hissien edessä. Minulla oli vielä tehtävää, ennen kuin kaikkoaisin Shinran mailta. Astahdin sisään hissiin ja tutkiskelin sen nappuloita. Alimmista kerroksista olisi pääsy Hojon maanalaiseen laboratorioon.

Minulla oli tasan kaksi syytä vierailla professorin luona. Ensimmäiseksi se, että tahdoin pelastaa Nanakin Hojon kynsistä. Nanaki tai Red XIII, kuten Hojo hänet oli nimennyt, oli leijonan ja suden risteytystä muistuttava punakarvainen olento. Pelissä Cloud oli pelastanut hänet laboratorioista samaan aikaan kuin Aerithinkin.

Toinen syyni lähteä hiiviskelemään laboratorioihin oli itse Hojo. Olin tuumiskellut, että kun hullua miestä ei olisi, puolet ongelmistani katoaisivat taivaan tuuliin. Professorin kuoleman jälkeen vain Jenova saattaisi aiheuttaa ongelmia kauniin tulevaisuuteni suhteen, eikä alieni paljoon pystyisi ilman Sephirothia hallinnassaan.

Kurtistin kulmiani, kun painoin nappulan pohjaan. Hissi ei liikahtanutkaan, vaan alkoi sen sijaan pyytää viereisellä näytöllä salasanaa ja korttia, joka osoittaisi käyntiluvan. Tuhahdin turhautuneena. Odotteleminen ei ainakaan auttaisi, sillä hissi ei liikkuisi ilman koodia. Ainoa "turvallinen" hetkeni lähteä laboratorioihin nuuskimaan oli juuri nyt, kun Sephiroth ei ollut paikalla. Kenraali tuskin olisi kuitenkaan poissa kauaa, joten minun pitäisi ryhtyä toimimaan samantien. Harmikseni suunnitelmani näyttivät tyssähtäneen juoksuhiekkaan ennen kuin olin ehtinyt aloittaakaan.

Mistä saisin numeroyhdistelmän heti? En mistään tietenkään, eikä minulla olisi mitään korttiakaan. Tietääkseni kellään muulla kuin ani harvoilla tiedemiehillä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia päästä käsiksi aineistoon, jota tarvitsin juuri nyt. Lisäksi kaikki valkotakkiset tuntuivat pysyvän visusti maanpinnan alapuolella. Ainahan sitä voisi jäädä odottelemaan, että joku tahtoisi hissin juuri salasanoin suojattuihin kerroksiin, mutta siinä saattaisi kestää jopa päiviä. Hissejä oli useita, enkä millään voisi tietää millä niistä tiedemiehet tulivat takaisin ylös.

Vaikka pitkään kestävä suunnitelmani onnistuisi muuten, kaikissa hisseissä oli myös valvontakamerat, joten en voinut joutua laboratoriokerroksiin vahingossakaan. _'Hmm, ongelmia? Sinullahan kaikki on aina ollut niin hyvin suunniteltuna etukäteen.'_ Nypläsin pitkää lettiäni ärsyyntyneenä. Freiya osasi iskeä joka kerta sinne, minne minua eniten sattui. Demoni käkätti hiljaa ja muistutti, että hän otti kaiken ilon irti jokaisesta tukalasta paikasta, jonka kohtasin. "Ääliö", mumisin ja pyöräytin silmiäni. Siinä sitten naurakoon, jos oli niin hauskaa.

Aloin miettiä vaihtoehtoa alas pääsemiseksi. Mahdollisesti sinne oli myös portaat, mutta en voinut mitenkään tietää missä päin suurta rakennusta ne sijaitsivat. Tutkin hissin rakennetta nurkasta toiseen, vaikka en keksinyt miten se voisi auttaa suunnitelmassani. Yhtäkkiä silmäni osuivat luukkuun katossa. Siitä pääsi huoltamaan hissin vaijeristoa tarpeen tullessa. "Niin tietysti… Jos en voi matkustaa sen sisällä, niin matkustan sitten sen päällä", kuiskasin hurmioituneena. Virne levisi kasvoilleni ja katsahdin nurkkaa, jossa yksi monista mahdollisista turvakameroista sijaitsi.

"Katsokaa ja oppikaa ääliöt." Miekka tipahti tyhjästä käsiini ja tönäisin sillä helposti luukun pois paikoiltaan. Aukko ammotti auki kaukana ylhäällä ja kirosin lyhyyttäni. Pian etsiskelin jalansijaa itselleni hissin seiniltä ja totesin pienen kaiteen sopivan hommaan täydellisesti. Nakkasin ensin miekkani hissin katolle ja otin sitten vauhtia ponkaistakseni seinää kohti. Heti kenkieni koskiessa kaidetta hypähdin ylöspäin ja tarrasin avonaisen luukun reunasta kiinni. Kissamaisen notkeasti vedin itseni ylös pimeään hissikuiluun.

Nostin ylös ja vilkuilin ympärilleni. Ainoa valonlähde oli hissin sisältä tuleva kajastus, mutta sen avullakaan en nähnyt paljoa mitään. Hissiä pitelevä paksu rautainen hihna lukuisine mekanismeineen kyllä erottui hienoisesti pimeässä tilassa. Freiya ei käsittänyt ollenkaan toimiani, kun sormeilin ketjun pultteja. _'Oijoi, mitäs sinä nyt puuhaat?'_

Hymähdin hieman, enkä vaivautunut vastaamaan demonille. Freiya näkisi pian muutenkin, mitä aioin tehdä. Keskityin näpräämään liukkaaksi rasvattuja hihnoja, mutta en saanut mitään otetta tiukkaan kiristetystä pultista. Kiinnikkeiden rakennetta tutkiessani ymmärsin vähä vähältä paremmin hissin toiminnan periaatteita, vaikka se ei tuntunut auttavan yhtään. Joutaisin kököttämään rautamöhkäleen katolla vielä seuraavat viisi vuotta, ennen kuin osaisin näpelöidä sen liikkumaan alaspäin. Se ei kuitenkaan kävisi päinsä, sillä tahdoin alas ja heti.

"Hmp, ei kai tässä sitten muu auta kuin", mutristin suutani hieman ja tiukensin otettani miekasta, "liftata vähän rajummin keinoin!" Täysin voimin heilautin vaikuttavan kokoista miekkaani eteenpäin. Kipinät sinkoilivat pimeässä, kun sen terä osui ensin hissikuilun muihin rakenteisiin, kunnes saavutti päämääränsä.

Rautaiset hihnat olivat paksuja ja lujaa tekoa, joten niitä ei tuosta noin vain saanut poikki. Metallit koettelivat toisiaan, kun työnsin miekkaa koko vartaloni painolla eteenpäin. Hetken kamppailun jälkeen toinen hihnoista päästi korvia riipivän kirskunan ja hissi heilahti uhkaavasti, kun sitä pidätteli ylhäällä vain ohut rima. Horjahdin hieman, mutta kun hissi ei vielä ottanut tippuakseen, annoin miekan lennähtää vielä kerran sen pidikkeitä päin. Tällä kertaa metalli napsahti kerrasta poikki.

Hissi kallistui hieman ja sen toinen yläreuna jysähti seinään kiinni. Kiljahdin yllättävästä liikkeestä ja kaaduin polvilleni. Hetken kuluttua kuului jo seuraava rysähdys, kun seinän rakenteet antoivat periksi. Freiya naurahti päässäni ja totesi, että olin keksinyt jälleen kerran aivan mahtavan idean. Tappava idea oli tässä tapauksessa mielestäni parempi vaihtoehto, sillä kun hissi lähti putoamaan painovoiman vaikutuksesta, ajatus ei tuntunutkaan enää yhtä hienolta.

"Voi saamariii!" Kiljahdukseni kaikui pitkin seinämiä kolahdusten ja rysähdysten tähdittämänä. Kun hissi kolahti toistamiseen seinään, sen valot räpsähtivät ja sammuivat tyystin. Sokeasti tartuin kiinni ensimmäiseen paikkaan katossa, josta rasvasta liukkaat sormeni onnistuivat pitelemään lipsahtamatta heilahduksien myötä pois.

Jokainen hetki putoavan hissin kyydissä tuntui ikuisuudelta. Kallistuen puolelta toiselle se jysähteli vuoroin seinään oikealle, vuoroin vasemmalle. Jokainen kosketus terästen välillä loi uuden valaisevat kipinäsuihkun, jonka avulla saatoin nähdä hieman ohitse kiitävää seinämää. Henkeni kaupalla roikuin kattoon kiinnitetystä rautarenkaasta ja parahdin aina, kun hissi tuntui heilahtavan juuttuakseen lopullisesti seinien väliin.

Pelokas ajatus hissikuilun loppumisesta täytti mieltäni yhä enemmän ja enemmän. Hissihän murskaantuisi tuusan nuuskaksi osuessaan pohjaan! Itselleni tuskin kävisi sen paremmin, järkeilin hätääntyneenä.

Hissiin tullessani minulla oli ollut useampi hetki aikaa miettiä, mitä tekisin päästäkseni eteenpäin. Nyt aikaa ei kuitenkaan ollut, sillä hissi läheni viimeistä tasoa nopeammin joka sekunti. Taas yhden tason ovi vilahti nopeasti ohitse, kun teräsmöhkäle kiisi alaspäin. Jos olin laskenut edes lähes oikein, seuraava ovi olisi toiseksi alimmainen – sen jälkeen vastassa olisi viimeinen kerros ja pohja.

Aikaa suunnitelmiin ei ollut. Hieman epätoivoisena katsoin pimeässä ympärilläni muuttuvia maisemia. En tietysti nähnyt mitään, mutta silti tiesin missä mentiin. "Pitää hypätä…" kuiskasin. Ääneni ei kantanut kuilussa pauhaavan metelin yli, eikä varmaan olisi kuulunut vaikka olisin kiljunut kurkku suorana.

Hetken kaikki liikkui taas hitaasti. Tuttu tunne täytti koko olemukseni ja näköni terävöityi huomattavasti. Aivan kuin joku olisi sytyttänyt lampun ylleni näin kaiken kuin auringon valossa. Nousin ylös polviltani ja heitin miekkani selkääni. Se loksahti nahkaremmipidikkeisiin hitaasti ja varmasti. Hämmästyneenä tunnustelin nahkanyörejä. Mistä olin saanut ne?

'_Pikku lahja vain, älä nyt sitä jää siihen tuijottelemaan. Metallitoosa rysähtää lätyksi muutaman sekunnin kuluttua, enkä usko että tahdot olla sen päällä silloin',_ Freiya murahti kärsimättömästi. Räpäytin silmiäni muutamaan kertaan kuin mikäkin ääliö. Lahja? Freiyalta? Pudistin päätäni ja nostin katseeni päättäväisesti seinämään. "Mennään sitten!"

Hyppäsin eteenpäin ja tartuin löysästi roikkuvasta kumipäällysteisestä johdosta kiinni. Se oli paksu ja tuntui kantavan hyvin. _Yksi, kaksi, kolme._ Hiljaisuus katosi ja sen tilalle tuli taas se sama korvia riipivä kirskunta ja kolina kuin aikaisemminkin. Alle minuutissa se päättyi järjettömään rysähdykseen. "…Hissi taisi osua pohjaan", totesin itsekseni. Seuraavaksi minun täytyi vain löytää tie ovelle.

Äärimmäistä varovaisuutta noudattaen laskeuduin kuilun pohjalle pudonneen hissin päälle. Pimeässä hapuilin siihen suuntaan, jossa oletin oven olevan. "Kai se on tämä?" mumisin tunnustellen laajaa metallipintaa. "Eiköhän", vastasin turhaan kysymykseen. Minun todellakin täytyisi lopettaa itsekseen puhuminen.

Astahdin hitaasti taaksepäin ja nostin miekan selästäni. Harkitulla liikkeellä huiskaisin miekallani tutun aallon eteenpäin, joka painautui liukuovea vasten lennättäen sen pois paikoiltaan. Rysähdys nostatti pölyä ilmaan, joka pyörteili iskustani syntyneessä ilmanvireessä. Yhtäkkiä kuilun täyttämä kirkas valo sokaisi minut hetkeksi, sillä silmäni olivat jo tottuneet pimeään.

Räpyttelin silmiäni ja lähenin normaalia matalampaa ovea, sillä toki hissi oli vielä jokseenkin kasassa rysähdyksen jälkeenkin. Käsidesin tuoksu saavutti nenäni jo ennen kuin ehdin laskeutua lattialle. Joka paikka oli yhtä steriilin näköinen, eikä valkoisen ja metallin sävyjen lisäksi ollut yhtään värejä. Käytävällä ei näkynyt ketään ja sehän sopi minulle paremmin kuin hyvin. Heitin miekan takaisin selkääni ja etsin sen sijaan käsiini käsiaseeni.

"Jatketaanpa sitten matkaa…" Etenin hitaasti kohti ensimmäistä ovea ja pidin aseen valmiina ampumaan. Jos joku näkisi minut, hänet täytyisi eliminoida mahdollisimman nopeasti. Niin kauan kuin en ollut pelastanut Nanakia, en saisi laukaista hälytystä. Mikäli onnistuisin mainiosti, saisin punakarvaisen leijonan pelastettua ilman hälytyksen laukeamista ja pääsisimme pois paikalta huomaamattomasti, minun ei tarvitsisi tappaa ketään. Valitettavasti täysin päinvastainen mahdollisuus oli todennäköisempi, sillä oli loppujen lopuksi pelkkä erehtyväinen ihminen. Toivoen parasta työnsin ensimmäisen oven auki.

_Ihminen, joka ei tee virheitä, ei tee yleensä mitään._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

_Shinra- yhtiön päärakennuksessa kaikki elollinen ja eloton tuntui pidättävän hengitystään. Vain hetkeä aiemmin eräs hisseistä oli tippunut, mutta kellään ei ollut hajuakaan miksi. Hissien huollotkin olivat aina olleet kunnossa. Muutamalla ihmisellä oli hyvä arvaus hissin tippumisen syyksi, mutta he eivät millään lailla osoittaneet tietojaan. _

_Shinran uusi johtaja, yksi ensimmäisen luokan SOLDIER ja eräs blondi alokas olivat saaneet vasta melkoisen annoksen temperamenttisen tytön suunnitelmista, mutta kaikki erillä tavalla. Joskaan yksikään edes heistä ei voinut olla varma nuoren naisen seuraavasta maalista. Ainoastaan varma pystyi olemaan siitä, että kukaan ei tahtonut toimia maalitauluna, eikä sitä väitettä kiistämään löytynyt ristinsieluakaan._

_Kyseinen tyttö oli juuri juoksentelemassa pitkin maanalaista laboratoriota toistaiseksi kenenkään tietämättä, mutta oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin tuo tieto saapuisi rakennuksen ylimpiinkin kerroksiin. Ja sinä hetkenä kuin tieto vihdoin tulisi, Shinrassa olevien olisi syytä rukoilla rakennuksen kasassa pysymisen puolesta. Olihan tyttö jo moneen kertaan todistanut yliampuvat voimansa, joista oli kuitenkin ylpeä. __**Minä**__ olin ylpeä itsestäni, sillä sellaista voimaa ei ihan joka ihmisellä ollutkaan._

Ei tämä, ei tämä, eikä tämäkään! Ase yhä kädessäni juoksin pitkin valkeita käytäviä. Kahden ensimmäisen huoneen järjestelmällisen tutkimisen jälkeen kärsivällisyyteni oli pettänyt ja ramppasin nyt ovelta ovelle. Taas seuraava huone! Saranat kirskahtivat ikävästi, kun repäisin oven auki voimakkaasti. Se paukahti seinään ja ääni kajahti koko käytävässä.

Valot olivat päällä kuten käytävässä ja jokaisessa muussakin huoneessa. Puhtautta kiiltävät koeputket olivat hyvässä järjestyksessä metallipintaisella sivupöydällä. Muutaman kaapin vieressä oli koneisto elintilan tarkkailemista varten. Kylmäkaapissa oli taatusti veripussi poikineen, mutta en tahtonut käydä itse varmistamassa. Mikään laboratoriossa ei kuitenkaan haitannut yhtä paljon kuin huoneen keskellä oleva pöytä.

Metallinen tutkimuspöytä ei jättänyt tilaa mielikuvitukselle. Siinä oli neljä nahkaista remmiä käsien ja jalkojen kiinni sitomista varten. Apupöydällä sijaitsevat erilaiset terät saivat ihoni kananlihalle. Pöydän yllä oleva lamppu toi huoneen keskipisteeseen valon, joka ei luvannut hyvää.

Muistelin Nibelheimin kartanon laboratoriota. Vaikka tämä laboratorio ei ollutkaan yhtä likainen ja ällöttävässä kunnossa muutenkin, se karmaisi minua vähintään yhtä paljon. Tuntui hirveältä ajatella kaikkia niitä "testikappaleita", jotka olivat joutuneet pöydälle. Ja mitä heistä oli jäljellä? Ei yhtikäs mitään, ei edes muutamaa veritippaa.

Peräännyin muutamalla askeleella ja käännyin seuraavaa ovea kohti. Painoin kahvan alas ja työnsin metallioven auki. Se kolahti pehmeästi seinään. Kurtistaen kulmakarvojani tuijotin huonetta. Se oli varasto, joka loisti tyhjyyttään, mutta silti valot olivat päällä. Aavemainen tunne ei jättänyt minua rauhaan, kun jatkoin taas seuraavan huoneen kohdalle. Ovi toisensa jälkeen jätti kolahduksen äänen jälkeensä.

"Mitä… tämä oikein on?" kuiskasin hiljaa. Missään ei ollut ketään. Oikeastaan missään ei ollut _mitään._ Karmiva laboratorio tuntui entistä karmivammalta, kun siellä ei ollut ristinsieluakaan. Mistään ei kuulunut äännähdystäkään ja silti kaikki valot olivat päällä. Mieleeni tuli satu Kultakutrista ja kolmesta karhusta. Karhut lähtivät kävelylle siksi aikaa, että heidän puuronsa jäähtyisivät ja sillä välin Kultakutri kolusi tyhjän talon läpeensä. Olinko minä nyt Kultakutri? Ja jos olin, ketkä olivat karhuja? Missä heidän puuronsa sijaitsivat?

'_Tässä on nyt jotain mätää'_, mietin epäilevästi. Vilkuilin käytävän molempiin suuntiin, aivan kuin joku olisi ihan yhtäkkiä saattanut hypätä kimppuuni. Tiukensin otetta revolverista ja lähdin juoksemaan suoraan käytävän toiseen päähän vaivautumatta vilkaisemaankaan huoneisiin. Tiesin, että löytäisin niistä ainoastaan esineitä ja palavia lamppuja. Lisäksi tahdoin päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti pois inhottavasta tilanteesta. Joku tarkkaili minua, mutta en tiennyt ollenkaan kuka.

"Nanaki, löytyisit jo niin päästään täältä karmivasta paikasta", mumisin hiljaa ja potkaisin käytävän päässä olevan oven auki. Jossainhan täytyisi olla ovi toiseen käytävään tai jotain vastaavaa. Missä kaikki Hojon koekaniinit muuten olisivat? Tällä kertaa minua onnisti ja pääsin kuin pääsinkin huoneen toisen oven kautta uuteen käytävään. _"Ihmeellinen labyrintti ja varmaan vain ihan sitä varten, että kukaan ei ikinä löytäisi ulos vaikka karkaisikin"_, Freiya mutisi sarkastisen iloisesti. "Mm, sanos muuta", vastasin hiljaa ääneen.

Kävelin käytävää vähän matkaa eteenpäin, kunnes huomasin jotain kummallista. Enkös nähnyt tuon oven jo aikaisemmin? Eikö edellinenkin käytävä kääntynyt juuri tästä? Kaikki näytti täydellisesti samalta kuin edellisessäkin käytävässä, ainoastaan ovet olivat kiinni sen sijaan, että olin potkinut ne auki. Epäuskoisesti tuijotin käytävää. Hojo tosiaan oli tainnut laittaa kaikkensa likoon, jotta hänen uudet ja vanhat projektinsa eivät ikinä enää näkisi auringon valoa.

Kiristelin hampaitani. Hetken typerä tiedemies oli pystynyt huijaamaan minuakin, mutta nyt olin tajunnut jutun juonen. Muutama käytävä tietyin välein oli tahallaan jätetty käyttämättömäksi ja tehty identtiseksi muiden kanssa. Näin ollen jo kokeista tokkurassa olevat ihmiset ja eläimet (sekä kaikki muutkin kummalliset olennot mitä Hojo oli onnistunut labraansa raahaamaan) menisivät entistä enemmän sekaisin suuntien kanssa. Ja vaikka joku joskus onnistuisikin pääsemään hissille saakka, se olisi joko valehissi tai tarvitsi jos jonkinlaista koodia. Senkin jälkeen, jos onnistuisi pääsemään takaisin maanpinnalle, saisi luultavasti koko Shinran armeijan peräänsä. Pakoreittejä ei ollut.

Varotoimet näyttivät olevan suunniteltu viimeisimmän päälle laboratoriossa. Nyt vasta käsitin, etten ollut suunnitellut ollenkaan mitä tekisin sen jälkeen, kun olisin löytänyt Nanakin. Mitä muka voisin tehdä? Kaikki uloskäynnit olivat täydellisesti poissa vaihtoehdoista. Miten muka pääsisimme ulos? Kaivaisimmeko itsemme takaisin ylös vai? Huokaisin ja hieroin silmiäni väsyneesti. Niin tai näin, olin jo melkein kaulaani myöten liemessä. Oli vain ajan kysymys, koska laukaisisin hälytyksen ja hukkuisin lopullisesti.

"Njäh, eikä, ei tämä tähän vielä lopu", nostin tomerasti katseeni ja jatkoin matkaani pitkin käytävien. Minä olin luvannut selviytyä. Mikäli se vaatisi sen, että kaataisin koko armeijan, tekisin sen. Minähän selviytyisin. Jos ei muuten niin vaikka ihan vain kaikkien kiusaksi.

Pysähdyin seuraavan käytävän keskelle. Oikealle vai vasemmalle? Minun olisi pakko valita oikein, sillä ei ollut enää aikaa lähteä kääntymään takaisin päin. Vartijat saattaisivat ilmaantua paikalla milloin tahansa, aivan ilman viivytyksiäkin. Vaistomaisesti vein käteni korulleni ja pidin sitä nyrkissäni hellästi. _'Mikä suunta, kumpi on oikea? Missä Nanaki on, mistä pääsen ulos?' _ Kuin vastaten rukouksiini silmissäni välähti kuva vasemmasta käytävästä. Aivan kuin video olisi pyörinyt silmieni edessä, kuva johdatti minut huoneeseen, joka oli täynnä häkkejä. Yhdessä niistä oli Nanaki.

Video vaihtoi kuvakulmaa. Se poistui huoneesta ja muutamien käytävien päässä työntyi oven läpi vähäpätöiseen pikku huoneeseen. Mitään muuta huomiota herättävää huoneessa ei ollutkaan, kuin suuri pintavesikaivo lattiassa. Kansi näytti tavallista suuremmalta, enkä käsittänyt miksi se edes oli varastomaisessa huoneessa.

Räpäytin silmiäni ja näky katosi. "Varsin likainen pakoreitti", mumisin, mutta jatkoin silti matkaani, tällä kertaa varmoin askelin vasempaan käytävään. Käytävä näytti juuri samalta kuin aikaisemmatkin käytävät, mutta yksi nurkkaan piilotettu ovi oli erilainen. Se ei ollut kokonaan metallinen, vaan sen yläosassa oli panssarilasista tehty ikkuna. Ikkunan läpi ei pystynyt selvästi erottamaan kaikkia yksityiskohtia, mutta valkotakkisten ihmisten kuviot kyllä näkyivät.

"_Tästä lähtee!"_ Freiya hihkaisi, kun valmistauduin potkaisemaan oven auki ja ampumaan useaan kertaan. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi ja puristin asetta kädessäni. Totta, tästä se lähtisi. Tämän jälkeen Shinraan ei olisi enää tulemista. _'Anteeksi Cloud, Zack, mutta minun on pakko tehdä tämä. Teidän vuoksenne.'_ Oliko minulla edes koskaan ollut paikkaa Planeetalla? Oliko minulla paikka, jonne palata kun kaikki olisi ohitse? Pudistin päätäni: ei, ei ollut. Eikä tulisi koskaan olemaankaan, mutta ehkä niin oli parempi.

Sanattomana henkäisin vain hetkeä ennen kuin potkaisin kaikilla voimilla ovea. Freiyan ansiosta kaikki liikkeeni tuntuivat vahvistuneet moninkertaisiksi ja ovi sai siitä osakseen. Se irtosi saranoiltaan ja kaatui lähimmän valkotakkisen miehen niskaan. Kylmästi tuijotin muita käytävällä seisovia professoreita, jotka pysähtyivät hämmentyneinä katsomaan minua. Joku ryntäsi auttamaan työtoveriaan pois oven alta samaan aikaan, kun yksi mies puhui minulle: "Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta tämä alue on suljettu ulkopuolisilta, joten-"

Miehen ei olisi tarvinnut sanoa sanaakaan, sillä tiesin jo vallan hyvin, etten olisi saanut olla laboratoriossa. Rauhallisesti kohotin revolverini ja sain miehen sävähtämään juuri ennen kuin luoti lävisti hänen päänsä. _"Hyvä, hyvä, hyvä! Tapa, tapa lisää!"_, Freiya käkätti mielipuolisesti. Tunsin, kuinka demoni kurotteli mieleni sopukoihin saadakseen kehoni valtaansa. Järkähtämättömänä työnsin tytön pois ja jatkoin ammuskelua.

Yhtäkkiä kiireinen käytävä oli täynnä paniikkia. Nainen kirkaisi jossain ja seuraavaksi hän saattoikin tiedostaa luodin tekevän tietään läpi hänen aivojensa. Tai tunsikohan hän edes sitä? Menettikö nainen kykynsä tuntea jo aikaisemmin, vai tapahtuiko kaikki liian nopeasti, jotta hän olisi ehtinyt käsittää? Hymähdin, kun kävelin kohti erästä paniikin valtaamaa professoria. Vanhahko mies koetti epätoivoisesti perääntyä kankeasti punaisessa lätäkössä. Eipä aikaakaan, kun hänen selkänsä kohtasi jo seinän.

Tuoltako olin näyttänyt silloin Costa Del Solissa, kun olin ajettuna pienelle kujalle? En kai ollut näyttänyt noin säälittävältä? Inhoten painoin liipaisinta taas kerran. _'En saa olla heikko. Heikot kuolevat. Minä aion elää!' _Heikot kuolevat aina ensimmäisenä ja minä en aikonut kuolla ollenkaan. Käännyin kantapäilläni ja tarkastelin sekamelskaa edessäni. "Freiya… tahdotko palasen?" kysyin demonilta sisässäni. Vastaus ei ollut tarpeellinen, sillä tunsin kuinka tytön olemus suorastaan leimahti mielessäni. Hän tahtoi juoda.

Muutamassa sekunnissa hurmioitunut paholainen oli ottanut kehoni käyttöönsä ja nosti kevyesti yhden ruumiista ilmaan. "Ruokaa, vihdoinkin!" Suustani karkasivat sanat, joita en ollut itse koskaan sanonut. Tunsin kuinka huuleni painautuivat hiljaa viilenevälle iholle. Terävät kulmahampaat puhkaisivat sen helposti ja pian suuni oli täynnä rautaiselle ja suolaiselle maistuvaa nestettä.

Freiyan oli janoinen, sillä ensimmäisen kehon veret eivät todellakaan riittäneet mihinkään. Edes toinen muutama litra ei riittänyt, saati sitten kolmas tai neljäs. Viides uhri kaikkiaan kahdeksasta käytävällä olevista riitti vihdoinkin ja hurmiollisesti huokaisten pyyhin verta suunpielestäni. "Niin makeaa, erittäin makeaa…Minun täytyy saada enemmän tällaisia mahdollisuuksia", kuulin mumisevani.

Kuin sormia napsauttamalla mielipuolinen tunne oli pian poissa ja keho oli taas omani. "Hmp, saat pärjätä tuolla määrällä kyllä jonkin aikaa", tuhahdin Freiyan päättömälle verenlitkimiselle. Nakkasin yhä käsissäni olevan ruumin takaisin maahan ja käännyin seuraavalle käytävälle. Se oli tyhjä ja kaikki ovet sen varrella olivat lukossa. En ihmetellyt sitä yhtään, sillä kyllä kuka tahansa vähänkään täysjärkinen ihminen koettaisi piiloutua kuullessaan revolverin soivan nurkan takana.

Professorien huonoksi onneksi lukolliset ovet eivät minua paljon pidätelleet.

Tiesin kyllä jo, missä Nanaki oli, mutta en aikonut jättää yhtään kivenmurikkaa kääntämättä Hojon löytämiseksi. Sitä paitsi, jos tappaisin Hojon ja jättäisin hänen työntekijänsä eloon, joku heistä saattaisi aivan hyvin yrittää jatkaa mielipuolen tutkimuksia. Sellaista ajatusta en pystynyt sietämään, en kerta kaikkiaan ollenkaan. Olisi vain parempi pelata varman päälle, vaikka se tietäisikin lisää veren vuodatusta. _'Niin juuri, varman päälle. Niin on parasta.'_

Huone toisensa jälkeen tyhjeni ihmishengistä. Jätin jälkeeni vain verisiä seiniä ja lattioita. Punaiset kengänjäljet osoittivat täydellisesti kulkusuuntani kaikille jonka sen halusivat tietää – tosin pian ketään ei ollut jäljellä seuraamassa toimiani. Käytävät ja huoneet hiljenivät pyssyn paukkeesta ja hätääntyneistä huudoista. Hylsyjen kolahteleminen lattialle loppui. Vain yksi lukittu ovi käytävällä oli täysin koskematon ja tiesin tarkalleen mitä se sisälsi. Tahallaan viimeiseksi jätetty huone oli seuraava kohteeni.

En ollut löytänyt Hojoa vielä mistään, joten miehen täytyi olla viimeisessä huoneessa, varmaan piileksimässä surkeuttaan. Virnistin ja tönäisin ovea useampaan kertaa. Sen lukko kolahteli ja kirskui vastahakoisesti, mutta antoi loppujen lopuksi periksi. Astuin sisään suureen huoneeseen, jonka seinät olivat täynnä häkkejä. Rautaiset vankilat oli kasattu useisiin kerroksiin ja jokaisessa niistä oli toinen toistaan kummallisempia ja ällöttävämpiä kokeita. Ne ääntelivät örähdellen ja kurottelivat epämuodostuneilla raajoillaan minua kohti.

Pyrin parhaani mukaan olemaan välittämättä niistä ja tarkastelin huonetta sen sijaan. Hojoa en nähnyt missään ja se oli varma. "Saamarin viekas paskiainen…" ärähdin itsekseni. Samaan aikaan häkkien luona liikahti joku. Käännyin nopeasti valkotakkisen naisen suuntaan. _'Taas yksi lekuri? Mitä hän tekee häkin luona?'_ Tarkemmin katsottuani huomasin naisen kamppailevan häkin lukon kanssa parhaansa mukaan, vaikka hänen kätensä tärisivät pelosta. _'Hmm? Tuo häkkihän on…'_

"Nanaki", henkäisin, kun näin punakarvaisen leijonan hahmon. Se murahti varoittavasti, kun kävelin lähemmäksi häkkiä. Yhtäkkiä tunnuin kokonaan unohtaneen huoneen muut olennot lukuun ottamatta mustahiuksista naista ja olentoa hänen takanaan. "Pois tieltäni", komensin naista ja työnsin hänet syrjään. Muutamalla laukauksella riippulukko tipahti maahan rikkinäisenä.

"Kuka sinä olet?" varuillaan oleva leijona kysyi. "Auttaja", vastasin yksitoikkoisella äänellä, "tule, lähdetään ennen kuin joku lähettää SOLDIERIt tai Turkit peräämme. Ehdin selittää joskus myöhemminkin." Nanaki ei unohtanut suojaustaan hetkeksikään, mutta nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Selvä." Olin nyt toimittanut yhden asiani laboratoriossa, mutta toinen ei vieläkään ollut selvillä. "Missä Hojo on?" ärähdin naiselle ja nostin hänet kauluksesta seisomaan. Kauhuissaan hän ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan. "Minulla ei ole aikaa tällaiseen! Puhu nyt tai etsin jonkun toisen joka puhuu taatusti!"

Vihreäsilmäinen nainen aukoi suutaan hetken etsien sanoja, mutta änkytti vihdoinkin: "Hä-hän karkasi ylempiin ke-kerroksiin jollakin hi-hissillä, luulisin." Tuhahdin ja päästin irti takista. "Hyödytöntä." Nanaki murahti varoittavasti: "Älä kohtele häntä noin! Hän on ainoa selväjärkinen työntekijä täällä! Kuka tietää mitä meille tapahtuisi, jos hän ei salaa kuljettaisi ruokaa ja juomaa häkkeihimme tai puhdistaisi haavojamme ja sitoisi niitä?" Yhtäkkiä professori oli saanut kokonaan erilaisen arvon silmissäni.

"Ai… sori", sanoin vähän pehmeämmällä äänellä, "no, enpä kyllä olisi voinut tietää jotain tuollaista. Mikä on nimesi?" Hieman itsevarmempana nainen suoristui täyteen pituuteensa. "Miller, Agnes Miller." Ojensin käteni sovittelevasti ja hän tarttui siihen. "Minä olen Regina. Pahoittelen, mutta luultavasti melkoisen suuri määrä tämän osaston työntekijöistä on kuollut", virnistin viekkaasti, "pahoittelen myös sitä, että oikeastaan se ei kiinnosta minua tippaakaan." Agnes sävähti hieman, mutta sanoi kuitenkin: "Yksikään ei varsinaisesti ollut muu kuin työtoveri, joten ei ole syytä pyydellä anteeksi. Henkilökohtaisesti luulen, että se on vain parempi näin."

Naurahdin ja työnsin revolverini asevyöhöni. "Parempi näin? No niin minustakin! Pidän järjenjuoksustasi." Agnes vaihtoi asentoaan epämukavan oloisesti. Käännähdin kohti ovea. "Niin paljon kuin lääkäristä voisikin olla apua, taitaa olla parempi, että jäät pitämään järkevien puolta Shinraan. Totta puhuen uskon, että tapaamme vielä joskus kuitenkin", mumisin ja kävelin ulos huoneesta Nanakin perässä. Ääntäni korottaen lisäsin vielä: "Aa, muuten, jos joku kysyy miten selvisit, niin kerro että piilottelit kaapissa tai jotain."

Nanaki katsahti minua miettivän näköisenä. "Mihin suuntaan ajattelit mennä? Ei täältä ole muita poistumisreittejä kuin hissi." Virne kasvoillani leveni. "Hmp, tuo on vain oletus. Itse asiassa toinenkin reitti on olemassa. Se ei vain ole kaikista mukavin tai… hygieenisin", virnuilin, kun johdatin leijonan pieneen huoneeseen kaivon kannen luo. "Menemme tästä."

Leijona tuijotti kantta hetken, mutta totesi sitten: "Kai tämän on kelvattava. Mieluummin uin likakaivossa kuin jään Hojon kynsiin uudestaan." Nostin painavan kannen pienen kamppailun jälkeen pois paikoiltaan ja mutisin: "Siinä on juuri oikea asenne, Nanaki. Yh, kamala haju!" Lemu oli tosiaankin mainittavan arvoinen. Huokaisten alennuin kohtalooni ja hyppäsin leijonan perässä pimeään loukkoon.

_Älä turmele sitä, mitä sinulla on haluamalla sitä, mitä ei ole; sillä muista, että mitä sinulla nyt on,  
>se oli kerran niiden asioiden joukossa, mistä vain uneksit.<em>


End file.
